Oh, salut maman!
by House-less
Summary: Quand la mère de House débarque..Et Cuddy dans tout ça? Huddy, of course..
1. Chapter 1

_Il y'a des jours comme ça où on aurait mieux fait de rentrer chez soi. Ou de remplir un foutu dossier._

 _19h. Lisa Cuddy s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle après une longue journée de travail passée a remplir des piles de dossiers et a courir derrière son pire employé qui fut spécialement peut coopératif ce jour-là. Elle rangeait ses affaires quand quelqu'un tapa à la porte de son bureau._

 ** _Entrez!_** _Lâcha-elle une pointe agacée._

 ** _Excusez_** _ **-moi de vous déranger Dr Cuddy mais le docteur House doit absolument remplir ce dossier et il n'est pas là.**_ _L'informa Brenda sur le seuil de la porte._

 ** _Ça_** _ **ne peux pas attendre demain?** Demanda-t-elle, peu désireuse de devoir se préoccuper du travail d'avantage._

 _ **Malheureusement non!** Répondit Brenda._

 ** _C'est bon je m'en charge! Merci._** _Dit Cuddy en soupirant._

 **Bonne soirée.** Dit Brenda en souriant,en lui tendant le dossier en question avant de sortir du bureau.

 _Décidément_ _ce n'était vraiment pas son jour, et puis ce House qui ne faisait jamais son travail correctement..Elle en avait marre de devoir lui courir après toute la journée. Elle se disait toujours qu'elle allait le virer, mais allez savoir pourquoi elle ne la toujours pas fait..ça aurait été n'importe quel autre employé elle l'aurait mis à la porte à la moindre erreur, mais lui.._

 _Elle prit donc son sac, enfila son manteau et saisit le fameux dossier puis se dirigea vers la sortie de l'hôpital en saluant les quelques personnes encore présentes à cette heure là.Une fois dehors elle s'engouffra dans sa Lexus grise,mis le moteur en marche et prit la direction de l'appartement de House. Une fois arrivée devant l'immeuble, elle se gara et alla frapper à sa porte, tout en espérant qu'il remplisse au plus vite ce dossier et qu'elle puisse enfin rentrer chez elle et se reposer._

 _Après plusieurs minutes d'attente il n'ouvrait toujours pas, elle plaqua alors l'oreille pour distinguer le moindre sons qui prouverait qu'il se trouvait bien chez lui, ou si il n'avait pas d'ennuis..et si il avait fait une bêtise? Elle s'imagina mille scénarios possibles, qui s'envolèrent vite dés que la porte s'ouvrit et elle se trouva dans les bras de son employé._

 _Quand elle croisa son regard en levant les yeux, elle se sentit perdre ses moyens..et comment ne pas les perdre dans cet océan d'azur..Un bleu à vous transporter dans un autre monde,un bleu d'une intensité qui pourrait faire fondre n'import quelle femme. Une voix qui n'était que trop familière la fit sortir de sa rêverie._

 ** _On écoute au portes maintenant docteur Cuddy?_** _S'amusa-t-il a la taquiner._

 _ **Vous auriez pu ouvrir plus vite!** s'exclama-t-elle en se dégageant de son étreinte, non sans regret._

 _ **Sauf que vous oubliez un détail..** Fit-il en lui montrant sa canne._

 ** _Oui, oui, bien sure._** _.R_ _épondit_ _-elle._

 ** _Bref,quel mauvais vent vous amène?_** _Dit-il en lui montrant ses dents._

 ** _Votre négligence._** _Répondit-elle en le poussant pour entrer dans la maison._

 _Elle savait que si elle attendait qu'il l'invite a entrer elle allait passer la nuit et n'aurait jamais son moment de ré se dirigea vers le salon, mit son manteau sur le dossier du canapé, et posa le dossier sur la table basse._

 _Il resta un moment devant la porte se préparant au discours qui l'attendait, puis il ferma celle ci et boita jusqu'au salon et s'installa sur le canapé à côté d'elle en se penchant vers elle pour voir ce qu'elle lui montrait._

 _Cette soudaine proximité la déstabilisa, son souffle sur sa peau lui donna des frissons,c'était fou ce que cet homme lui faisait de l'effet,mais elle tenta de son mieux de ne pas le lui montrer, elle se concentra donc a lui expliquer ce qu'il devait faire._

 ** _Signez ici, et là et encore là, mettez votre nom en haut et celui de votre patient juste ici.._** _Expliqua-t-elle._

 _ **C'est bon je sais remplir un dossier!** Fit-il mine d'être indigné._

 _ **Depuis le temps que vous ne l'avez pas fait..je crains que vous n'ayez oublier comment faire!** Ironisa-t-elle._

 _Il lui tira la langue en saisissant un stylos pour y inscrire les données manquantes._

 _ **Vous avez cinq minutes.**_ _annonçât-elle en se levant pour aller vers la cuisine._

 _ **Vous gênez pas, faites comme chez vous!**_ _lui criât-il depuis le salon._

 ** _Ne vous en faites pas pour moi et concentrez-vous plutôt sur votre travail._** _L_ _ui répondit-elle en se servant de l'eau._

 _Elle en avait bien besoin, avec la chaleur qui l'envahit tout d'un coup, et puis ses pensées qui n'arrêtaient pas de divaguer dés qu'il s'approchait d'elle.. "Reprends toi ma vieille, tu es là pour une raison professionnelle,ses mains..c'est ton employé..et tu es chez lui à une heure pareille, et seuls..mais c'est ton employé..ah si il pouvait utiliser sa bouche pour autre chose que de dire des imbécillités..EMPLOYÉ" tenta-t-elle de se raisonner pendant qu'elle buvait une gorgée du liquide..en vain, son esprit déraillait de plus en plus, il fallait qu'elle sorte de là au plus vite, ou elle finirait pas lui sauter dessus._

 _Quand elle se retourna elle sursauta en le voyant juste derrière elle, elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne l'entendit pas arriver..Bon sang qu'il était sexy dans son T-Shirt moulant..elle le scruta un moment, puis voyant qu'il l'observait leva les yeux vers lui.._

 _Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ses yeux fixaient maintenant ses lèvres à lui, il suivit son regard et sourit d'un air malicieux._

 _ **Vous fantasmiez sur moi?** Taquina-t-il._

 _Elle tenta de se reprendre tant bien que mal, puisque maintenant il s'amusait a s'avancer vers elle et elle reculait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve plaquée contre le plan de travail. Il mit ensuite ses mains sur celui-ci de façon à ce qu'elle soit bloquée de toute part._

 ** _Rêvez_** ** _toujours._** _Tenta-t-elle._

 _Maintenant, leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres, se frôlant presque. Elle posa une main sur son torse, essayant de le tenir à distance. Mais lui résister était peine perdue pour elle._

 _ **House..** Souffla-t-elle, tentant d'aller contre ses envies..mais il ne l'entendait pas._

 _Ils ne voulaient qu'une chose, donc pourquoi aller a l'encontre du courant? Pourquoi écarter l'évidence? ça faisait vingt ans qu'ils attendaient, alors pourquoi essayer de le nier? Or qu'il était clair qu'ils le voulaient mutuellement?_

 _Il plaça sa mais sur sa joue, la caressant doucement, elle ferma les yeux un instant, comme si ainsi elle le sentirait mieux..elle ne voulait pas que cet instant s'achève..Ni l'un ni l'autre ne le voulait! Il s'approcha d'avantage, doucement pour ne pas la brusquer, puis leur lèvres se touchèrent, et le monde n'existait plus à leurs yeux, il n'y'avait que lui et elle, et le reste n'avait plus d'importance.._

 _Une sonnette vint briser ce moment, mais il ne s'en souciât pas pour autant, fronçant juste les sourcils, avant de repartir à la recherche des lèvres de Cuddy, qui tenta de le raisonner._

 ** _House.._** _Essaya-t-elle._

 ** _Non._** _Fit-il simplement avant de se saisir une fois de plus de la bouche de la jeune femme._

 ** _Ça peut être important.._** _Chuchota-t-elle en le poussant gentiment_ ** _._**

 ** _Non!_** _Répéta-t-il bien plus intéressé_ _par ce qu'il était entrain de faire **,** que par n'importe quel visiteur._ _Pourtant quand une voix se fit entendre depuis l'extérieur il s'arrêta net. Écoutant plus attentivement celle-ci._

 _ **Maman,** murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible._

 _ **C'est pas vraiment le moment idéal pour m'appeler ainsi!** S'indigna-t-elle._

 _ **Non, pas vous..** Lacha-t-il simplement en se dirigeant vers la porte._

 _TBC..._

 _Voila ^^ Gimme vos avis ^^'_

 _R &R pls :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey les gens ^^ Tout d'abord j'aimerais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews *-* elles sont adorables et très encourageantes ^_^ Donc merci !_

 _Désolée que ce chapitre soit court, mais pour ma défense j'avais des examens a passer..Et aujourd'hui c'était le dernier *dance de joie* Donc je suis -pratiquement- en vacances, et donc je pourrais consacrer plus de temps à l'écriture :D_

 _Alors,j'ai d'autre projets de fictions..Dont un OS qui arrive bientôt (j'espère) mais pour le moment je me concentre sur celle-ci..Bref trêve de blablas je vous laisse découvrir la suite de 'Oh, salut maman!'_

 _Bonne lecture :D ! (Vouii j'aime les points d'exclamation! :3 !)_

* * *

 _Il boita en direction de l'entrée, pendant que Cuddy comprenait peu à peu la situation. Elle était dans l'appartement de son employé, a huit heures du soir,sur le point de l'embrasser et sa mère frappait à sa porte, décidément c'était trop d'émotions en si peux de temps, elle se sentait comme une adolescente prise en flagrant délit avec son copain. Mais House n'était pas son copain, et ils étaient majeurs et vaccinés donc ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient, non? Mais elle se sentait quand même comme une adolescent.._

 _Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser ce qui se passait, elle accourut vers l'entrée à son tour et rattrapa House de justesse, il se tourna vers elle un peu étonné, et lui fit une moue interrogative._

 ** _Qu'est-ce que vous_ _faites?_** _Interrogea-t-il en arquant un sourcil._

 _ **Elle ne peux pas me voire ici!** Chuchota-t-elle. **Et parlez moins fort.**_

 _ **Et pourquoi pas?** Arriva-t-il a articuler entre deux fous rires._

 _ **Ben parce que!** Dit elle comme si c'était logique._

 _ **Mais c'est pas une réponse ça.** Fit il._

 _Il la poussa légèrement afin de passer et atteindre la porte. Elle vint se plaquer entre lui et celle-ci en le fusillant du regard._

 _Les coups redoublèrent d'intensité, montrant que le visiteur s'impatientait._

 ** _Gregory House, si tu n'ouvre pas cette porte tout de suite.._** _.Menaça_ _une voix féminine de l'autre coté de la porte._

 _ **Poussez vous, elle ne mord pas!** Lui assura-t-il._

 ** _Vous avez intérêt a trouver une bonne excuse de ma présence sinon.._** _Menaça-t-elle à son tour, tout en se poussant de coté._

 _ **Par contre vous je ne suis pas sur que vous ne mordez pas!** Taquina-t-il en ouvrant la porte, laissant apparaître une femme d'un certain age mais qui avait des yeux dont les années n'avaient pas réussi a retirer l'éclat et l'intensité..Elle était plutôt grande et inspirait une forte sympathie mais aussi avait l'ai d'avoir du caractère_ _._

 _ **Oh, salut maman**. S'exclama-t-il._

 ** _C'était pas trop tôt!_** _Accusa-t-elle en embrassant son fils._ _Puis elle se tourna vers Lisa qui était restée un peu à l'écart pour ne pas interrompre cette scène familiale. **Oh tu ne m'avait pas dit que tu avais une si charmante compagne!** S'exclama-t-elle en saluant Cuddy aussi._

 _ **Je..** Commença-t-elle._

 ** _N'est-ce pas?_** _Demanda House en entourant Cuddy du bras et souriant à l'adresse de se mère en prenant soins d'éviter le regard meurtrier que lui lançait Cuddy._

 _Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, avait-elle rêve ou il la présentait vraiment comme étant sa petite amie? Elle afficha pourtant un visage impassible.. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais cela lui plaisait autant que ça l'énervait._

 _ **Lisa Cuddy, enchantée.** Fit-elle en tendant une main chaleureuse à sa 'belle-mère'. **Je vais vous tuer!** Grinça-t-elle entre ses dents à l'adresse de House sans bouger ses lèvre qui s'étaient étirées en un large sourire._

 ** _Vous pourrez le faire dès qu'elle sera partie._** _Répondit-il de le même_ _façon._

 _ **Blythe House, de même.** Dit-elle en lui serrant la main tout en souriant aussi._

 _Une fois les présentations faites ils se dirigèrent vers le salon où traînait encore le manteau de Cuddy et le dossier sur la table basse. Blythe s'installa sur un fauteuil après avoir confié ses affaires à Lisa qui les accrocha au porte manteau à coté de la porte avant de se diriger elle aussi vers la pièce où ils se trouvaient._

 _Elle resta sur le seuil de la porte a les observer un moment, il avait soudainement changé d'attitude..généralement si renfermé et asocial, il bavardait gaiement avec sa mère, elle se surprit a devenir jalouse de Blythe, elle n'avait pas droit à ce genre de sourires elle! puis elle secoua la tête en se traitant mentalement d'idiote et pénétra dans la pièce._

 ** _Je dérange?_** _Demanda Blythe à l'intention de son fil._

 ** _Pas du tout, on travaillait.._** _Répondit House._

 ** _Ah, vous travaillez dans le même hôpital?_** _Questionna encore la plus âgée_ _d'entre eux._

 ** _Oui, je suis directrice au PPTH.._** _Info_ _rma Lisa._

 ** _Oh, c'est elle dont tu me parlait tout le temps quan-_** _Elle ne continua pas sa phrase sous le regard insitant de son fils_

 _ **Vous voulez boire quelque chose?** Demanda-t-elle histoire de changer de sujet tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. **Le repas devrait être prêt d'ici une demie heure, vous avez faim j'espère?** Ajouta-t-elle._

 _ **Non merci ça ira.** Lui répondit celle-ci._

 _Cuddy se dirigea alors vers la cuisine, laissant mère et fils continuer leur retrouvailles, cette cuisine où elle était dans les bras de House quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle se remémora la scène et se mit a réfléchir sur la signification de ce geste, plus pour House que pour elle car lui était imprévisible, elle pensa aussi sur la raison qui avait poussé House a dire qu'elle était sa compagne..Peut être voulait-il que ce soit le cas, ou simplement avait-il l'intention de la mettre mal à l'aise..? Et que ce serait-il passé si la mère de House n'avait pas décidé de débarquer à cet instant précis?_

 _Accroupie devant le frigo de House elle cherchait de quoi nourrir cette pauvre femme sans qu'elle ne passe les prochains jours à l'hôpital, elle remercia intérieurement la femme de ménage de House quand trouva des plats à réchauffer au fond du congélateur._

 _ **House? Tu peux venir une seconde mon 'chéri' ?** Appela-t-elle depuis la cuisine. _

_Elle eut un sentiment bizarre en le tutoyant mais surtout du fait qu'elle l'ai appelé ainsi. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait ressentit exactement la même chose, il se refusait de l'avouer mais elle ne lui était pas indifférente, encore moins ces derniers temps.._

 _Il se leva en essayant de se reconstituer un visage neutre, il saisit sa canne, sourit à sa mère et se dirigea vers la pièce voisine._

 _Il s'arrêta sur le seuil pour profiter un peu du calme avant la tempête, elle était magnifique, dans son tailleur qui la mettait parfaitement en valeur, elle était dos à lui entrain de mettre les plats à chauffer, elle paraissait tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua sa présence que quand il tapa sa canne bien fort sur le sol de la cuisine._

 _ **Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui vous a pris?** Demanda-t-elle sourcils froncés dés qu'elle se retourna vers lui._

 _Il resta un moment silencieux puis ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose puis la referma sans prononcer le moindre mot, elle était plantée là devant lui attendant une explication plus ou moins convaincante._

 _ **Eh bien..** Commença-t-il._

 _TBC.._

 _Je sais je suis sadique mais pour le suspense hahaa *sourire diabolique*_

 _Annyway donnez moi vos avis sur ce chapitre ^^_

 _R &R pls :D !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Yo les gens :D ! Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews elles me font 'grave' plaisir ^_^ !_

 _Donc comme vous avez été gentils je vous poste la suite aujourd'hui (elle était prévue pour demain après-midi ) :D (je ne suis pas si cruelle hein?) Faut quand même dire que c'est le truc le plus guimauve que j'ai jamais écris xD Mais comme Mandie (oui toi :3 ) Je vois House différent avec sa maman chérie xD Ah oui reste un truc, dans ce chapitre il y'a beaucoup de dialogues, c'est fait_ _exprès..histoire d'éclaircir les choses entre House et Cuddy,mais aussi...découvrez le à l'intérieur ;) Haha!_

 _Donc il ne me reste plus qu'a vous laisser découvrir la suite mes chers lecteurs innocents (comme tu le dit si bien_ )

Annyway enjoy :D !

* * *

 _Elle mis les mains sur les hanche, attendant qu'il continue sa phrase, elle cherchait a accrocher son regard au sien, il se décida enfin a retrouver sa langue._

 ** _J'ai le droit de demander de l'aide à un ami?_** _Demanda-t-il innocemment en affichant un sourire béat._

 _ **House je suis sérieuse!** Fit-elle, elle était vraiment trop fatiguée pour écouter ses imbécillités, alors autant qu'il aille droit au but._

 ** _Aucun sens de l'humour.._** _Se plaignit-il._

 _Elle soupira, lâcha ses bras le long de son corps et alla se poser sur une chaise pendant que le repas décongelait tranquillement dans le micro-ondes._

 _Il se tut un moment, cherchant un argument assez crédible qui pourrait la convaincre, mais il savait que ce n'était pas gagné d'avance, car elle aurait toujours un mot a dire..Au fond c'était ce qui lui plaisait chez elle, elle lui tenait toujours tète, alors que les autres s'avouaient vite vaincus devant ses propos sarcastiques._

 _Après plusieurs secondes de silence, il ouvra enfin la bouche._

 _ **Vous m'avez demandé de trouver un excuse de votre présence..** Lâcha-t-il._

 _Elle écarquilla des yeux, c'était trop fort, d'abord il l'embrassait puis il la présentait comme étant se petite amie à sa mère et à la fin il retournait la balle à son camp? Elle se lava révoltée, accrocha ses yeux au siens bien décidée a ne pas se laisser faire._

 ** _Vous auriez pu dire la vérité.._** _Répliqua-t-elle sans le lâcher des yeux._

 ** _Et vous vous attendiez a ce que ma mère me croit? c'est mal la connaitre.. Cuddy, la directrice d'un hôpital n'a rien a faire chez moi a 21h.. Alors c'était ou ça ou elle vous prenait pour une call-girl._** _Dit il d'une traite sans la laisser répliquer._

 _Et un point pour lui. Elle avait beau essayer de trouver des contre-arguments, c'était inutile, elle secoua la tête et se dirigea vers le micro-onde qui sonnait, signe que le dîner était prêt._

 ** _Hum, je vous étriperez quand même après qu'elle soit rentrée.._** _Promit-elle pour avoir le dernier mot._

 ** _Rassurez vous elle part demain, elle est juste venue au mariage de la cousine de la tante du grand père de mon oncle..ou un truc du genre, et en a profité pour passer.._** _Dit-il en prenant trois assiettes l'air de rien._

 _ **Votre mère ne me dérange pas du tout House, au contraire je l'aime bien..** Commença-elle. **Mais..mais attendez ça veux dire que je devrais passer la nuit ici? Je vais vous TUER!** Continua-t-elle en venant de s'en apercevoir._

 _Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, sa mère était entrée dans la pièce un peu perplexe.. House l'interrogea du regard, elle pris une profonde inspiration et se jeta à l'eau._

 _ **Mon chéri, on viens de m'appeler..C'était l'aéroport, ils sont en grève illimitée..Mon vol a donc été reporté..Dis ça te dérangerais héberger ta vieille maman quelques jours?** Finit-elle par dire._

 _House se tourna directement Cuddy, comme si la réponse était inscrite sur son visage, elle le regardait de la même façon, ce qui n'échappa pas a Blythe qui se sentis mal à l'aise croyant qu'elle était de trop._

 _ **Mais si je dérange je peux réserver dans un Hotel, bien sur.** S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter._

 _ **Bien sur que non, vous nous dérangez pas du tout!** La rassura Cuddy en lui souriant._

 _Blythe lui rendit son sourire, ravie que Lisa ne voit aucun inconvénient à sa présence dans la maison. House quand à lui ne savait pas trop quoi penser de sa réaction, elle n'avait pas mentit elle sa mère ne lui causait vraiment pas de problème..mais alors c'était le fait de simuler qu'elle avait une relation avec lui qui la gênait?_

 _Il se redit compte qu'il devrait faire semblant d'être avec Cuddy pour plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait cru. Mais elle se prêtait au jeu.. ce qui le rendit encore plus pensif, son attitude contrastait complètement avec ses propos de tout à l'heure. Mais il ne nia pas que cela lui plaisait grandement._

 _ **On a pas trop fait les courses ces derniers jours..vous savez avec le boulot et tout on n'a pas trop le temps..** Expliqua Cuddy en servant le plat de pattes à Blythe._

 _ **Je voie, ne vous inquiétez pas.** Assura celle-ci._

 _ **Oui on est très 'occupés'..** Renchérit House sur un ton plein de sous-entendus._

 _ **Bon à table!** Coupa Cuddy avant qu'il ne dit d'autre idioties. _

_**Yes mum!** Répondit House en s'exécutant._

 _ **J'ai l'habitude.** Fit Cuddy en voyant la mine que faisait la mère de House. **Il m'appelle ainsi pour compenser le** **manque..** Renchérit-elle en riant._

 _ **Mon pauvre chou je te manque à ce point?** Se moqua Blythe à son tour._

 _ **Je rêvé ou vous vous retournez contre moi?** Fit-il mine d'être indigné._

 _La mine enfantine de House ne fit que redoubler les rires chez les deux femmes pliées en deux devant leur pâtes. Elle se sont rencontrées depuis moins de deux heures et elle s'entendaient déjà très bien, trop bien à son gout! D'habitude c'était lui qui se moquait des autres, pas le contraire. Mais il allait se venger, il ne savait juste pas encore comment._

 _Le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, House boudait encore puisque sa mère s'était mise en tête de l'humilier d'avantage en racontant à Lisa toutes ses bêtises d'enfant, ses amours d'adolescents.._

 ** _Il faisait le mur quand il avait quinze ans, si vous saviez..et puis c'était un vrai romantique quand il était jeune..Une fois à la St Valentin.._** _Raconta-elle à un Lisa au bord des larmes tellement elle riait._

 _ **Maman..** Supplia-t-il._

 _ **Eh, mais c'est ta compagne elle a le droit de savoir.** Répliqua Blythe._

 _'Non maman c'est une femme qui m'aurait dévissé la tête, coupé en morceaux et jeté dans un fossé si ce n'était pas interdit pas la loi' Se dit-il intérieurement. Mais il se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de la replonger dans son assiette._

 _ **Continuez..** Demanda Cuddy de plus en plus intéressée de découvrir des détails croustillants de la vie de son employé._

 _ **Où en étais-je? Ah oui la St Valentin..** Commença a raconter Blythe House._

 _Elle continua a raconter les histoires de son fils pendant les trois quart du dîner, puis House alla regarder la télé sur son canapé, tandis que les deux femmes continuaient a discuter en lavant la vaisselle._

 _Cette fois Blythe s'intéressait au couple de son fils et posait mille questions en tout genre, et Cuddy inventait au fur et à mesure._

 _ **Dites moi..** Finit par dire Blythe._

* * *

 _TBC.._

 _quand vous aurez fini la lecture postez une review please ^^ Ca me motive vraiment a écrire le prochain chapitre..Quoi? Oh non non c'est pas du chantage c'est dans votre intérêt xD !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Yo ^_^ Regardez qui est là...C'est moi :3 ! Premièrement désolée du retard..j'étais pas chez moi donc j'ai pas pu écrire la suite..(ceux qui ont lu mon OS auront compris..d'ailleurs pourquoi vous n'avez pas mis de reviews? :( snif!)_

 _Annyway je vais répondre a vos reviews du troisième chapitre, puis je vous libère pour lire le quatrième ^^_

 _ **tipititralala :** cava les chevilles? :pn'empêche que ton avis est important pour moi je dois l'avouer xD Et merci pour tes reviews qui m'aident beaucoup ^_^ ! Et juge par toi même si la question est particulière ;) !_

 **djnoe :** _moi aussi je désespérait donc je me suis dite pourquoi pas écrire ^^' ! et oui l'arrivée de maman House va changer bien des choses :D !_

 **L's :** ma gratitude n'est pas a son comble (j'ai mes raisons xD ) et contente que ça te plaise ;) !

 **Need-A-Hug. h :** **tu sera servie dans le 5 éme chapitre t'inquiète ;) !**

 **marianne. liv :** c _ontente de savoir que je tient le suspense ;) ! et ravie que tu veuille lire la suite ^_^ !_

 _Donc voila, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps :D_

 _Bonne lecture ^_^_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Dites-moi vous connaissez Greg depuis vingt ans c'est bien ça ? Mais pourquoi attendre tant de temps pour vous mettre ensemble ?** Demanda Blythe en essuyant une assiette.

 _Elle savait maintenant d'où House tenait sa manie de poser des questions intimidantes. Elle devait maintenant lui inventer une jolie scène où House lui déclarerait sa flamme. Plus facile a dire qu'a faire, d'autant plus que Blythe n'était pas le genre de personnes qui croient tout ce qu'on leur dit._

 ** _Eh bien vous connaissez votre fils, il n'est pas très démonstratif, et moi non plus d'ailleurs..et puis un jour je crois qu'il en a eu marre de refouler ses sentiments.._** _Expliqua-t-elle._

 _Elle s'arrêta au mot 'sentiments' se faisant un scénario sur la probabilité de leur existence, autant de son coté que du sien..puis elle hocha la tête comme pour chasser ces idées complètement hors de sens._

 ** _Mais maintenant on est heureux, et on essaye de rattraper le temps perdu.._** _continua-t-elle en espérant que ce soit vrai..décidément l'arrivée de la mère de House influençait gravement sur ses sentiments..Ou avouait-elle leur existence tout simplement ?_

 _Blythe hocha simplement la tête en signe d'approbation et refocalisa sa concentration sur la tache difficile qu'était faire la vaisselle._

 _Après quelques instants de réflexion, Blythe ouvra la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose puis la referma, ce qui n'échappa pas à Lisa. Elle l'invita donc a dire ce qu'elle voulait._

 ** _Arrêtez moi si je suis indiscrète mais..Vous aimez mon fils_** _? Demanda-t-elle un peu gênée._

 _Cuddy ne sut pas trop quoi répondre face a cette question, elle croyait avoir plus que de l'affection pour lui mais de la a l'avouer à quelqu'un..ou même appeler cela de l'amour.._

 ** _Bien sur._** _Dit-elle quand même._ _ **Mais pourquoi cette question ?**_ _Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander._

 _Elles avaient maintenant fini de laver la vaisselle et bavardaient tranquillement devant un verre de thé, assises à la table de la cuisine._

 ** _C'est juste que..vous savez son ex compagne la vraiment blessée, et je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise.._** _Avoua-t-elle enfin après quelques secondes de réflexion._

 _Cuddy resta muette un moment, mais son apparence trahissait ce qui se passait dans sa tête, elle savait que le départ de Stacy avait beaucoup affecté House, mais elle n'était pas Stacy, elle ne le laisserait jamais tomber, elle n'allait pas se réveiller le matin et disparaitre de sa vie comme ça, petite-amie ou pas, il pourrait toujours compter sur elle._

 _La sonnerie de son téléphone la fit sortir de ses pensées, elle saisit l'objet pour ensuite en déchiffrer le numéro qui s'était affiché sur son écran._

 ** _Excusez-moi._** _Souffla Cuddy à l'intention de Blythe._

 _Blythe lui sourit, l'informant qu'elle pouvait répondre._

 ** _Lisa Cuddy._** _Annonça-t-elle quand elle décrocha._

 ** _Désolée de vous déranger madame, je voulais juste vous prévenir que le patient ne prendrait pas l'avion demain à cause de la grève et donc le dossier pourrait attendre._** _L'informa Brenda._

 ** _Oh merci Brenda._** _Dit Cuddy soulagée._

 ** _Bonne nuit Docteur Cuddy._** _Dit Brenda prête à raccrocher._

 ** _Bonne nuit Brenda._** _Dit Cuddy à son tour._

 _Après avoir raccroché elle pressa encore quelques touches avant de reporter son attention sur Blythe toujours devant elle._

 _Elles parlaient maintenant sur les bienfaits du thé pour l'organisme, peu désireuses de s'attarder d'avantage sur cette partie sensibles de la vie de House._

 _Dans le salon House regardait une rediffusion des Simpson quand son téléphone se lit à vibrer. Il le sortit de sa poche et lus le contenu du message qu'il venait de recevoir._

 _« On est ensemble depuis deux mois. Vous m'avez avoué vos sentiments Octobre dernier à une fête de charité organisée par l'hôpital, au cas où elle vous questionnerait compris ? »_

 _Il sourit devant le message, puis à son tour il tapa quelques touches sur son téléphone, avant de le poser devant lui sur la table basse. Son sourire s'élargit en entendant le téléphone de Cuddy sonner, depuis la pièce voisine._

 _De son coté Cuddy souriait aussi, en voyant le texte qu'elle venait de recevoir :_

 _« Je dis quoi à propos de nos folles parties de jambes en l'air ? »_

 _Elle lui répondit tout en discutant avec Blythe qui s'était évidemment rendue compte du manège qui se déroulait sous ses yeux._

 _« Shut pas un mot, sinon vous serez puni »_

 _« Et si je me tait j'aurais droit à une récompense ? » Tenta-t-il._

 _« Dans vos rêves »_

 _« Alors je dirais tout.. »_

 _Il reposa ensuite son téléphone fier de son chantage, et se concentra sur son dessin animé en attendant qu'elle réponde._

 _« Si vous voulez passer les cinquante prochaines années de votre vie en consultations.. »_

 _Elle mit son téléphone sur la table de la cuisine et but une gorgée de son thé, Blythe la regarda, puis lui proposa de se lever et aller jusqu'au salon, ce que Cuddy accepta volontiers._

 _Elle posa les verres dans l'évier et suivit Blythe jusqu'à la pièce où se trouvait House. Il était toujours affalé sur le canapé, Blythe alla s'installer dans un fauteuil à coté, quand à Lisa elle se blotti tout contre lui, il était un peu surpris de son geste mais ça ne lui déplut pas pour autant, et il l'enroula de son bras._

 _Ils regardèrent la télé un petit moment puis Blythe annonça qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle allait se coucher, House se leva à contre-cœur montrer à sa mère la chambre d'amis et l'aider a s'installer, une fois fait il retourna au salon où était Cuddy._

 ** _Alors comme ça on aime les câlins?_** _Taquina-t-il en s'asseyant prêt_ _d'elle._

 ** _Fermez la! j'était obligée.._** _Se défendit-elle._

 ** _Mais oui.. Fit-il mine de la croire._**

 _ **Déjà je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher..** Dit-elle en se levant._

 _Elle était devant l'armoire grande ouverte de House quand celui-ci fit son apparition. Elle se retourna vers lui et il l'observa un moment avant de l'interroger du regard._

 ** _On fouille les armoires maintenant? Questionna-t-il._**

 ** _Vous ne vous attendiez quand même pas à ce que je dorme en tailleur?_** _Répondit-elle._

 ** _Oh mais je croyais que vous dormiez nue!_** _S'outra-t-il faussement._

 ** _Vous rêvez trop ces dernier temps, vous trouvez pas?_** _Rit-elle._

 _Il lui tira la langue et se laissa tomber sur le lit en la laissant se servir dans ses vêtements, elle prit un T-shirt qui faisait deux fois sa taille ainsi qu'un pantalon de survêtement qu'elle dut resserrer au maximum, puis gagna sa partie du lit en prenant soins de ne pas le toucher._

 _Une fois bien installée elle se tourna sur le coté pour lui faire face, en positionnant son bras en demi-cercle au dessous de sa tête , il fit de même. Ils se regardèrent un bon moment avant que Cuddy se décide a prendre la parole._

* * *

 _TBC..._

 _Voila :D La suite sera..eum disons...croustillante..j'en dit pas plus ;)_

 _Donc vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire : R &R ^_^ _

_Enjoy!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Heeeey ^^ me voila avec un nouveau chapitre :D ! Un chapitre que j'aime particulièrement, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que vous en aurez autant à le lire._

 ** _Mandie :_** _fait attention à ce qu'elles n'enflent pas trop alors ;) ! Et oui ils s'en sortent bien :D ! et à moins que tu les imagines comme des pains non ils ne se font pas griller xD_

 _ **Need-A-Hug. h :** pourquoi tout le monde s'obstine à ce qu'ils se fassent 'griller' ? x) ce sont de bons comédiens et puis ils se débrouillent plutôt bien nan? xD et merci pour ta review :D du coup le 'madame' me fait rire aussi :') en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise autant ^^_

 ** _L's, Guest, :_** _heureuse que ça vous plaise ^^'_

 _ **marianne. liv :** mais non je ne suis pas sadique xD et je ne veux pas ta mort :'( qui me posterait de si adorables reviews sinon? :( et merci pour tout ces compliments ^_^ _

_Voila pour les reviews, je vous laisse maintenant lire la suite :)_

 _Attention: chapitre spécial confidences sur l'oreiller ;)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Vous l'aimiez vraiment?** _Commença-t-elle en baillant._

 **Oh oui bien sur..Même que quand on l'a enterré dans mon jardin..j'étais effondré..Bouleversé..Anéanti..** _répondit-il en essuyant une larme imaginaire._

 _Il rit doucement devant ses yeux ronds, elle fronça les sourcils ne comprenant plus rien, puis elle l'interrogea du regard._

 ** _Ah vous ne parliez pas de mon poisson rouge?_** _Fit-il mine de ne pas comprendre._

 _Ça_ _lui valut une tape sur le bras, il fit mine d'avoir reçu le choc de sa vie, elle esquissa un sourire, puis se redressa sur le coude pour mieux le voir. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'elle était dans le même lit que l'objet de tout ses fantasmes et elle peinait a se concentrer sur autre chose que la contemplation de l'homme qui se tenait à coté d'elle._

 _Après quelques secondes elle se ramena à la réalité, elle était là parce qu'elle était obligée, et elle n'était pas censée aimer cela mais être furieuse contre lui, furieuse qu'il l'ai mise dans une telle situation..mais non._

 ** _Pauvre idiot, je parlais de votre petite amie, vous savez celle à qui vous avez acheté une bague en or blanc et du chocolat et tout..pour la Sait Valentin._** _Expliqua-t-elle enfin en affichant un charmant sourire._

 ** _Oh, je sais plus..je crois que oui, puisque j'ai séché les cours pour travailler afin de réunir l'argent._** _. Dit-il après un moment._

 _Elle n'en revenait pas, elle avait vraiment du mal à imaginer House faire ça pour une fille. Elle se surprit à plaindre cette fille qui lui était totalement inconnue._

 _ **Si un homme faisait ça pour moi..** Dit-elle plus pour elle que pour lui, en se laissant tomber sur son coussin._

 _Elle avait une pointe de tristesse dans la voix, ses petits copains ne lui avaient jamais manifesté une attention particulière..Elle n'en avait pas eu beaucoup d'ailleurs, elle était toujours la fille coincée que tout le monde fuyait, et si quelqu'un s'intéressait à elle c'était pour qu'elle l'aide dans les études, ou pour passer le temps. Ça n'avait pas vraiment changé maintenant que les années étaient passée, à part le fait que tout homme s'intéressant à elle voulait profiter soit de son argent, soit de son corps.._

 ** _Commencez par avoir un homme._** _Taquina-t-il pour alléger l'atmosphère_ _._

 ** _Ça_** ** _ne servirait à rien, je n'ai jamais été aimée moi.._** _Répondit-elle la gorge serrée._

 _Pourquoi diable devait-elle tenir cette conversation avec lui, chez lui, en pleine nuit? Au fond c'était de sa faute, c'était elle qui avait posé la question en premier, elle se traita mentalement d'idiote et lutta pour ne pas laisser couler les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber, se rappeler de sa jeunesse n'était pas une partie de plaisir pour elle, notamment se rendre compte que maintenant qu'elle avait grandi elle n'avait aucune vie en dehors de l'hôpital._

 _Il l'observa un moment, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il n'était pas d'accord, mais pas du tout, elle méritait tout l'amour qu'on pouvait lui donner, parce-que Lisa Cuddy était une femme formidable, qui avait tout pour plaire, elle était belle, intelligente, forte, adorable..N'importe quel homme pouvait en tomber amoureux ça il n'osait pas le lui dire, malgré le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait en la voyant ainsi._

 _ **Si ça peux vous consoler, moi non plus je ne le suis pas plus que vous.** Tenta-t-il maladroitement._

 ** _Faux, il y'a Stacy et puis.._** _Commença-t-elle._

 _ **Si vous appelez ça de l'amour de partir du jour au lendemain sans raisons..Ah oui il y'a une raison: je suis handicapé j'avais oublié..C'est pathétique!** Coupa-t-il._

 ** _Ce n'est pas de votre faute._** _Assura-t-elle à demis mots en se mordant la lèvre inférieure._

 ** _Ce n'est pas la votre non plus!_** _Dit-il en secouant la main devant elle comme pour chasser l'idée qu'elle venait d'avoir._

 _Un adorable sourire ornait maintenant son visage, il lui avait pardonné d'avoir rendu sa vie encore plus pénible, de l'avoir constamment condamné à la souffrance, en réalité il ne lui en avait jamais vraiment voulu d'avoir pris cette décision, il avait juste besoin de cracher son venin sur quelqu'un après la blessure qu'avait causé Stacy._

 _C'était aussi pathétique que ce qu'avait fait Stacy mais il souffrait trop pour se préoccuper de ce que pouvait ressentir les autres, et maintenant il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il lui avait pardonné la faute qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment commise._

 ** _Merci._** _Souffla-t-elle._

 _Il n'était pas doué pour exprimer ses sentiment et n'aimait pas trop se retrouver dans ce genre de situations, mais il lui sourit quand même en retour. Un agréable silence s'installa de nouveau, elle avait le cœur plus léger, il se sentait bien de lui avoir ôté ce fardeau qu'elle portait depuis longtemps, bien trop longtemps._

 _Un petit coup d'œil au réveil, déjà minuit, ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passé, et auraient été incapables de déterminer le temps qu'ils avaient passé à ce contempler sans rien dire._

 _ **Il est tard, on devrait peut être dormir?** Déclara House en baillant. _

**_Ouais..une longue journée nous attends demain.. Bonne nuit House._** _Dit-elle en regardant elle aussi l'heure._

 ** _Mais..j'ai pas droit à un bisou de bonne nuit?_** _Fit-il en affichant une mine boudeuse._

 _Une mine qui lui valut un petit bisou sur la joue. Il frissonna au contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau, et sa bouche s'étira en un demi-sourire._

 ** _Bonne nuit House!_** _Murmura-t-_ _elle contre sa peau rugueuse._

 _ **Bonne nuit soleil!** Répondit-il en se couvrant._

 _Et elle s'allongea en éteignant la lampe, elle mit quelques minutes à tomber dans les bras de Morphée, House quand à lui il la contempla un moment en songeant à leur conversation, et il se mit à penser qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés en quelques heures plus qu'ils ne l'avaient fait en vingt ans, puis il sombra lui aussi._

* * *

 _TBC..._

 _Voila ^^ j'espère que ça vous a plu :D ! Et donnez moi vos avis ^^'_

 _Ps: j'aime bien le surnom soleil donc dites pas qu'il en fait trop hein? (ça fait référence à : 'mon rayon de soleil' remember? x) )_

 _Je vous voie bien entrain d'imaginer leur réveil xD ! Attention à partir du prochain chapitre ça sera du GUIMAUVE :D !_

 _R &R !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou les gens :D Âme charitable que je suis, je vous poste la suite aujourd'hui! Merci qui? :D *se cache*_

 _D'abord petit éclaircissement: quand j'ai dit : 'Blythe s'est rendue compte de leur manège' quand ils s'envoyaient des SMS le manège en fait c'était le fait qu'ils s'envoient des SMS justement xD donc non ils ne se font pas griller (hein Need-A-Hug. h :') ) !_

 _Ensuite merci mille fois pour vos adorables reviews *-*_

 _Mandie arrête soleil c'est trop magnooooon xD !_

 _Mariane. liv : voilà pour tes beaux yeux un chapitre plus long ;) !_

 _J'espère que Wiwi vous a manqué parce qu'il revient à la charge ce bon vieux criquet :D ! -dans le prochain chapitre ;) -_

 _Voila je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps ^^'_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _6h30. Un souffle chaud le tira de son sommeil, il ouvra doucement les yeux, encore ébloui par les quelques rayons de soleil qui s'infiltraient dans la chambre._

 _Il regarda autour de lui pour voir d'où venait cette chaleur humaine qui n'était pas la sienne, c'est là qu'il se rappela des événements de la veille, il essaya de faire le moins de mouvements possibles pour ne pas la réveiller, bizarrement il se sentait bien près d'elle._

 _Bon sang que ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé avec quelqu'un d'autre dans son lit..Il ne pouvait même plus déterminer exactement à quand remontait la fois où il avait aussi bien dormi._

 _Ils avaient bougé pendant leur sommeil, elle avait maintenant la tête dans son cou, il avait le bras autour d'elle et elle une main sur son torse. Il sourit quand elle remua la tête, frottant son nez à son cou, signe qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller._

 _Il éteint le réveil une minute avant qu'il ne sonne, voulant profiter encore un peu de leur proximité, de ce délicat parfum de vanille et noix de coco qu'elle dégageait, elle était si belle quand elle dormait, si belle qu'il pourrait la contempler pendant des heures sans s'en lacer.._

 _Or Lisa Cuddy avait plus d'un tour dans son sac : une horloge naturelle, car à peine une minute plus tard elle ouvrit les yeux. 30 secondes plus tard elle était à l'autre coté du lit, se rendant compte de leur position elle bondit hors de ses bras. Il la regarda avec amusement, elle roula des yeux et sauta hors du lit._

 _ **Désolée, j'ai du bouger pendant la nuit..** Dit-elle._

 _ **Dites plutôt que vous rêviez de vous retrouver dans mes bras et maintenant que l'occasion s'est présentée..** Répondit-il du tac au tac._

 _Il eu à peine le temps de voir le coussin en plein vol qu'il atterrit sur son visage, bien fait pour lui..Il n'avait qu'a ne pas la chercher de si bon matin._

 _ **Et puis dites moi, pourquoi vous êtes réveillé à cette heure?** Demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil._

 _ **Vous ronfliez, et maintenant que vous êtes réveillée je vais pourvoir continuer ma nuit tranquillement.** Dit-il en se repositionnant dans son lit._

 _Deuxième coussin en plein fouet._

 _ **Alors là n'y pensez même pas! Vous venez avec moi.** Assura-t-elle._

 _ **Mais momaaan!** Pleurnicha-t-il comme un enfant privé de télé pendant une semaine._

 _ **House!** Cria-t-elle presque._

 _Il grommela quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de se sentir tiré hors du lit, elle le tenait par le bras -il aurait mérité par les cheveux pensa-t-elle- il se laissa faire, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le faire bouger._

 ** _D'abord votre 'momaaan' est dans la pièce d'à coté, ensuite ON va aller faire les courses puisque VOUS ne vous êtes pas donné la peine de remplir votre frigo et qu'on a rien pour le petit déjeuner.._** _elle s'arrêta un moment,_ ** _Alors maintenant_ _vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous lever et de vous préparer pendant que je vais chercher mes affaires dans la voiture!_** _L_ _âcha-t-elle en lui tirant la couverture._

 _Il s'apprêtait à répliquer, trop tard. Elle était déjà sortie de la chambre. Cinq minutes plus tard elle revenait à la charge. Armée d'un petit sac de voyage, elle se cloîtra dans la salle de bain._ _Un quart d'heure plus tard elle en sortait, vêtue d'un slim noir, un col roulé gris et des bottines. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux encore humides en un joli chignon, histoire d'être plus à l'aise pour les courses._

 _Lui par contre était toujours en pyjama, devant son armoire, elle soupira et le poussa un peu avant de lui jeter à la figure une paire de jeans, une chemise et un pull._

 ** _Et que ça saute!_** _Cria-t-elle en sortant de la chambre._ ** _Vous avez cinq minutes!_**

 _Il alla se doucher en souriant, décidément cette femme le surprendrait toujours, elle était si autoritaire et si..douce à la fois..Il secoua la tête pour la chasser de ses pensées et tacha de ne pas s'attirer ses foudres en prenant six minutes pour se préparer._

 _En fin de compte il en mit quinze, comme quoi on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes. Il se dirigea vers le salon où elle l'attendait avant de lui afficher un sourire béat._

 ** _Vous savez ce qui m'empêche d'hurler?_** _dit-elle entre ses dents,_ ** _c'est que votre mère est juste à coté!  
_**

 _Il lui tira la langue, remerciant le ciel que sa mère soit là, autant parce que Cuddy était aussi là mais aussi parce que ça lui évitait tout un discours sur les bonne manières : on ne fait pas attendre une femme House, votre mère n'aura rien à manger et c'est moi qui en payera les frais, et vous par la suite.. Je vous étranglerais bien maintenant mais ça ne changera rien du fait que votre mère n'aura rien à manger alors bougez vous! Il sourit devinant avec aisances ce qu'elle aurait pu lui dire, il la connaissait mieux que personne._

 ** _Rooh c'est de votre faute, je fantasmais sur vous..sous la douche._** _Ironisa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte tout en enfilant son manteau._

 _Elle roula des yeux, se passa la main sur le visage, puis le suivit dans la voiture. Elle s'installa dans le siège conducteur, mis la ceinture de sécurité et mis le moteur en route. House alluma la radio et tomba sur des chants de Noel, génial rien de mieux pour commencer se journée pensa-t-il voyant la doyenne l'empêcher de changer de station._

 _Dix minutes de torture -comme il se plaisait à le dire -plus tard elle gara sa Lexus dans le parking du super-marché. Puis sortit de l'engin, elle râla voyant House toujours dans la voiture, et contourna celle-ci pour ensuite toquer à la vitre lui signalant qu'il venait avec elle._

 ** _Je ne suis pas votre porte-clé!_** _protesta-t-il en entrant dans le magasin._

 ** _Vous allez m'aider au cas où je saurais pas quoi acheter..c'est votre mère et vous savez mieux que moi ce qu'elle aime._** _Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le rayon fruits et légumes._

 ** _Ma mère n'est pas un lapin!_** _fit-il en l'entraînant_ _vers le rayon charcuterie._

 _Après une demie heure à débattre et cinq bonnes minutes devant la caisse ils sortirent chargés de sacs. Finalement elle avait pris des légumes ainsi que quelques fruits, des œufs, du lait, du bacon et du bon pain frais, de la confiture, du beurre... bref de quoi se nourrir pour les deux jours qui suivaient, peut être même plus lui fit-il remarquer en voyant tout ses achats. Lui prit des céréales, des chips, des barres de chocolat et autres cochonneries du genre -comme elle disait-._

 _Une fois dans la voiture, House n'alluma pas la radio, peu envieux de revivre le calvaire qu'il avait subit une heure plus tôt. Il réfléchissait, Cuddy s'était aperçue qu'il voulait lui poser une question. Elle se tourna vers lui et l'invita à parler._

 ** _Posez la moi et on en reparle plus!_** _Dit-elle après un moment._

 ** _De quoi vous parlez?_** _Tenta-t-il._

 _Elle lui adressa un regard lourd de sens qui lui en disait long sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas dupe et savait qu'il voulait lui demander quelque chose, alors il inspira longuement et se jeta à l'eau._

 ** _Hier..si ma mère n'était pas venue..vous.._** _il s'arrêta_ _, cherchant ses mots,_ ** _que ce serait-il passé? je veux dire..après.._** _termina-t-il incertain._

 _ **Je sais pas..** avoua-t-elle, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, **je crois qu'il serait mieux qu'on oublie..** lui dit-elle en garant sa voiture devant l'appartement de House._

 _Il opina, finalement c'était peut être mieux ainsi...Le froid le chassa et il s'engouffra dans son appartement pensif._

 _Il fit sortit de ses pensées par deux lèvres atterrissant sur sa joue et adressa un charmant sourire à l'adresse de sa mère en guise de bonjour, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine d'où se dégageait une douce odeur de café._

 _Cuddy était déjà entrain de ranger les commissions, il se dirigea vers elle, et l'entoura de ses bras, mettant son menton sur le sommet de sa tête, d'abord elle fut surprise puis se rendant compte de la présence de Blythe elle appuya son dos contre son torse pendant qu'elle se versait du café._

 _Elle dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas verser le contenu de la cafetière sur le plan de travail. Pourquoi devait-elle être aussi troublée dés qu'il la touchait? c'était pourtant un simple jeu, non?_

 ** _Merci._** _murmura-t-il en lui prenant la tasse des mains une fois remplie, puis lui déposa un baiser dans le cou et s'assit à la table où sa mère sirotait tranquillement son breuvage._

 _Elle roula des yeux, puis abandonna le café et se mit en tête de préparer un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom, une fois chose faite elle s'assis en face de Blythe discutant un peu, puis un léger coup d'œil vers sa montre et elle bondit sur ses pieds._

 ** _On doit y aller._** _Fit-elle dans un sourire._

 ** _A ce soir!_** _Lui répondit Blythe en lui rendant son sourire._

 ** _Tu ne t'ennuierais pas trop?_** _demanda son fils._

 ** _Oh non, je ferais le tour de la ville pour m'occuper. Il y'a tellement de choses à voir ici.._** _Assura celle-ci._

 _Il hocha simplement la tête, et suivit Cuddy vers l'extérieur, une fois tout les deux dans la voiture, Lisa mit le contacte et démarra._

 _Et ils prirent le chemin de Princeton. House se rendit tout à coup d'une chose, il se tourna vivement vers sa 'compagne' et lui lança un regard accusateur._

 ** _Vous m'avez eu!_** _Accusa-t-il en la pointant du doigt._

 _Elle fit mine de ne pas comprendre et pencha la tête de coté l'interrogeant du regard._

 _ **Non mais vous avez vu l'heure** -il était 8h- **vous voulez nuire à ma réputation ou quoi?** Dit-il les sourcils froncés._

 ** _Et moi qui essayait de vous aider à en construire une!_** _Se vexa-t-elle faussement._

 _Il s'adossa à son siège croisant les bras sur son torse, elle éclata de rire en voyant sa mine boudeuse. Il marmonna quelque chose du genre 'vous allez le payer..' et fut silencieux tout au long du trajet._

 _Une fois au PPTH il s'engouffra directement dans ascenseur, direction le bureau de son meilleur ami, lui servant aussi de portefeuille et de conscience au passage, en prenant soins d'éviter du mieux qu'il pouvait les regards surpris que lui lançaient les personnes se trouvant dans le hall. Qu'il arrive à l'heure..cela tirait du miracle._

* * *

 _TBC..._

 _Voila voila ^_^ ! Gimme vos avis ça fait toujurs plaisir :D !_

 _R &R !_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys :D !_

 _Pour commencer je vais répondre à quelques reviews car quelques explications s'imposent!_

 **L's** : Patience..patience ;)

 **Guest et marianne** : merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements vous êtes adorables *-*

 **Mandie** : tu auras toute tes réponses dans les chapitres qui suivent :3 patience :D !

 **Anna** : Merci pour ton adorable review ^_^ quand au sac de voyages, Cuddy en emporte toujours un où elle mets quelques vêtements en cas d'urgences ^^'

 _Voilà maintenant je vous laisse avec ce chapitre que je n'aime pas trop (pour ne pas dire pas du tout) :/ ! En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous plaira un minimum..._

 _Annyway je vous retiens pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _L'oncologue leva les yeux quand quelqu'un pénétra dans son bureau sans frapper, il s'aprétait à passer un savon à la personne osant entrer sans demander la permission mais tout ce qu'il put faire était afficher des yeux ronds de surprise et une bouche en 'O' littéralement circulaire, quand il croisa le regard de son meilleur ami._

 _Il resta dans cette position plusieurs secondes, House ignora son ami et alla s'échouer sur son sofa, quelques moments plus tard Wilson avait enfin retrouvé l'usage de sa langue et se décida à demander des explications à son ami._

 ** _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!_** _Demanda Wilson encore sous le choc._

 ** _C'est ici que je travaille non?_** _Répondit-il somnolant._

 ** _Mais..mais tu es à l'heure.._** _Dit son ami._

 ** _Elle m'a eu, elle m'a eu, elle m'a eu..._** _répéta_ _-t-il encore et encore._

 ** _Qui? Quand? Comment?_** _Interrogea Wilson complètement dérouté._

 ** _C'est bientôt fini les question?_** _ **Y'en a qui essayent de dormir ici!** Accusa House en se retournant dans le sofa._

 _Aucune réponse. Wilson savait que House ne parlerait que quand il en aurait envie, il replongea alors le nez dans ses dossiers en attendant qu'il se décide à parler._

 _ **Je l'ai presque embrassée..** Commença le diagnosticien, le tête vers le plafond,après plusieurs minutes._

 _ **Qui?** Demanda Wilson en levant la tête de ses dossiers. _

**_Cuddy,_** _dit House,_ _il s'arrêta_ _,_ ** _après ma mère est venue,_** _hoquet de surprise chez Wilson,_ ** _elle a cru qu'on était ensemble.. Et maintenant on est obligés de jouer..._**

 ** _Au faux couple!_** _termina Wilson,_ ** _c'est génial..quelle opportunité..tu va enfin pouvoir.._**

 ** _Rien du tout Jimmy.. Je ne suis pas là pour entendre ton joli discours!_** _Coupa House avant qu'il n'en dise plus._

 _Il se leva, peu désireux d'entendre les sermons de son ami de bon matin. Il se dirigea vers son bureau en entendant son ami lui crier 'tu ne t'échappera pas comme ça' mais le mal était fait il était maintenant dans son bureau, il se laissa tomber contre son siège, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de son équipe qui le dévisageait de haut en bas._

 ** _Vous croyez qu'il est tombé sur la tête?_** _Murmura_ _Chase en levant la tête_ _de son énorme bouquin._

 _Les autres haussèrent les épaules visiblement troublés par le comportement de leur boss, mais retournèrent vite à leur travail se disant qu'ils le cuisineraient plus tard vu que House continuait sa nuit sur son siège et qu'il n'allait pas se réveiller dans les prochaines minutes._

 _10h. House se réveilla et décida qu'il était temps d'aller avoir sa petite revanche pour la situation dans laquelle Cuddy l'avait mis. Il agrippa sa canne et sortit de son bureau pour se diriger vers le sien, mais s'arrêta à mi chemin. Elle est à la réception, intéressant se dit-il, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait? Elle tends un dossier à une infirmière, sans doutes celui d'hier pensa-t-il. Il se dirigea vers elle en affichant un sourire qui était tout sauf rassurant._

 _Elle se retourna et l'aperçut, fidèle à son rôle de directrice qui daigne à faire régner l'ordre dans son hôpital elle se dirigea vers lui._

 _ **Consultations maintenant!** **Même si vous arrivez à l'heure vous ne pouvez pas faire votre travail?** Lui cria-t-elle dés qu'elle arriva à sa hauteur._

 ** _Arrêtez_** _ **de crier Cuddy, vous étiez plus douce hier soir..** Répondit-il sur un ton plein de sous-entendus en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

 _Il le cria bien fort pour que tout le monde l'entende, elle lui adressa un regard mauvais, et lui murmura un 'pas un mot sinon je vous assassine!' et tourna les talons en lui criant :_

 ** _Sale de consultations numéro 2 !_**

 _Habitués à leur petit jeu, le personnel ne lui prêta pas plus attention, et tout le monde continua son travail tranquillement, il fallait penser à autre chose..mais quoi? Pas le temps de réfléchir, Wilson sortait de l'ascenseur, il s'empressa de s'enfermer dans une salle de consultations avant d'être prit au piège!_

 _Pourquoi diable lui avait-il raconté tout cela...pourtant il le savait, Super Wilson ne ratait jamais une occasion de jouer les entremetteurs entre lui et Cuddy, mais il devait avouer que Wilson n'avait pas tellement tord concernant ses sentiments envers Cuddy..._

 _'Sentiments'? Non, non attirance totalement physique, rien de plus, rien de moins. Oui voilà de l'attirance, c'était tout..Il ne pouvait pas y avoir autre chose.. Quoique.. NON! Essaya-t-il de se convaincre. Eh puis merde! Il n'allait pas se mentir à lui même quand même! Et pourquoi pensait-il à elle déjà? Pourquoi pensait-il tout court!_

 _Une occupation! Oui, il lui fallait une occupation, pour ne plus penser à elle._ _Mais quoi? Faire ses consultations? Hors de question! Il n'avait franchement pas envie de recevoir tout ces gens qui croient être sur le point de mourir alors qu'ils avaient juste un petit rhume, ou une fracture.. Il fallait dire que la clinique grouillait de gens comme ça..surtout en mois de Décembre et les cas intéressants étaient très rares en cette période de l'année!_

 _Il se dirigea donc vers la salle de repos où il regarda tranquillement une rediffusion de General Hospital. Il arrivait enfin à penser à autre chose quand elle fit son apparition dans la pièce, elle se baissa pour lui prendre la télécommande des mains, l'effleurant légèrement ce qui leur provoqua un petit frisson, il leva les yeux vers elle, elle était penché au dessus de lui, immobile, elle était comme hypnotisée dés qu'il plongeait son regard dans le sien, l'espace d'un instant il eu envie de l'embrasser, la toucher, la sentir près de lui..mais il chassa vite cette idée de sa tête._

 _Il se dit qu'il fallait qu'il mette une limite entre le jeu et la réalité, sinon cela deviendrait plus difficile, d'autant plus que le départ de sa mère annoncerait la fin du jeu.. Aucun des deux n'en sortirait idem. Il le savait, si il se laissait aller avec elle à la fin elle en souffrirait.. Et malgré ses airs de misanthrope qui ne pensait qu'a sa petite personne, il ne voulait vraiment pas la blesser et se souciait de son bien être.._

 _Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure le voyant la regarder un peu plus haut que d'habitude. Il fixait sa bouche. Une soudaine bouffée de chaleur l'envahit, cet homme pouvait la transporter en Juin en plein hiver pas un simple regard, un simple geste..pas sa présence tout simplement! Mais elle se reteint de faire quoique ce soit, déjà que la veille elle s'était laissée allée..alors pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche!_

 _Ils restèrent là à se fixer quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Wilson, ils retournèrent tout les deux la tête et le voyant Cuddy se redressa vivement prenant soudain conscience de la position où elle se trouvait, House aussi était gêné mais ne laissa rien paraître, contrairement à Cuddy qui virait au rouge._

 ** _Oh vous êtes là aussi Cuddy!_** _dit-il dés qu'il fut à leur hauteur,_ ** _Tant mieux, je voulais vous inviter ce soir à dîner chez moi._** _.continua-t-il en fixant House_ ** _,Ta mère est bien sure invitée House!_** _précisa-t-il._

 _House s'apprêtait protester quand Cuddy sourit d'un air diabolique et se tourna vers Wilson pour répliquer._

 ** _Je vois qu'il vous a déjà tout raconté!_** _Dit Cuddy en souriant,_ ** _c'est très bien Wilson nous y seront! Quand à VOUS vous avez un cas alors au travail._** _Termina-t-elle en pointant House du doigt._

 _Sur ce elle tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Wilson s'affala sur le canapé à coté de son ami, House lui lança un regard noir. Il fit mine de ne pas comprendre et l'interrogea du regard._

 ** _Non mais cava pas?!_** _Aboya House._

 _ **Oh je vous ai dérangé?** S'inquiéta faussement Wilson._

 _ **Laisse tomber..** Fit House en se levant._

 ** _A ce soir!_** _Lui cria Wilson avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce puis éclata de rire._

 _La journée allait être longue, se disait-il. Très longue..Il se dirigea vers son bureau consulter le dossier de son patient, une fois sur place, il s'assit à son bureau, il cherchait le dossier des yeux,quand il remarqua un post-it rose collé sur l'écran de son ordinateur portable, il l'arracha et en lut le contenu._

 _"Mon bureau, 16h30._

 _-C."_

* * *

 _J'espère_ _que ça vous aura plu ^_^!_

 _Donnez moi vos avis :D !_

 _R &R !_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey, people :D !_

 _Tout d'abord j'aimerais m'excuser du retard..pas ma faute si j'ai eu des panne d'internet :/ !_

 _Ensuite un petit mot sur ce chapitre *-* j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'imaginer et encore plus à l'écrire surtout vers la fin :D ! résultat? un chapitre long ^_^ ! J'espère que vous aimerez autant ;)_

 _Ah oui et aussi le cas de House.. je sais maintenant tout sur... je ne vous dirais pas quelle est la maladie..pas tout de suite ;) !_

 _Quand au dîner ça sera GRANDIOSE promis ^^' dans le prochain chapitre (bah oui :p ) Quoi? Oh, non non je ne suis pas sadique..ne me tuez pas :'( je suis gentille :( ! Et pis vous n'aurez plus personne pour vous l'écrire votre suite :p !_

 _Ah oui, merci pour les reviews !_

 _Annyway Bonne Lecture :D_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Il posa la note sur son bureau et se saisit du dossier de son patient, puis se dirigea vers la salle de diagnostique où se trouvait son équipe, il leur jeta son regard 'ne dites rien et travaillez' en boitant vers son tableau blanc._

 ** _Symptômes_** ** _._** _Lança-t-il en leur tendant le dossier._

 **Femme, 27 ans, présente : convulsions ,une irritation des voies aériennes, une hyper salivation,troubles digestifs..** Commença Forman.

 _Ils se mirent à énumérer une longue liste de symptômes alors que House les inscrivait sur la surface blanche._

 ** _Alors, des idées?_** _Demanda-t-il quand il eut fini._

 **Infection respiratoire?** _Tenta Chase._

 ** _Ça_** ** _explique les convulsions, l'irritation mais ça_** _ **ne colle pas avec les autres symptômes!** Protesta Treize._

 ** _C'est peut être une intoxication?_** _intervint Forman._

 ** _Faites les tests de fonctionnement hépatique, des acides organiques urinaires et apportez les moi!_** _Ordonna House avant de quitter la pièce._

 _Il quitta la salle laissant ses larbins faire le travail, et se dirigea vers le bureau de Wilson. Il entra sans frapper comme à son habitude. Wilson ne leva pas la tête tout de suite sachant d'avance que c'était House._

 ** _Bon wiwi on fait un pacte, on va manger mais tu me promet de ne pas m'assommer avec tes discours!_** _Dit House solennellement_ _._

 ** _Et toi tu me promet de ne pas te venger pour ce que je t'ai fait tout à l'heure?_** _Sourit l'oncologue._

 ** _Promis._** _Jura House en mettant la main sur le cœur_ _._

 ** _Promis._** _Jura Wilson à son tour._

 _House sourit, satisfait. Et ils se levèrent, se dirigeant vers le réfectoire, House se servit et laissa Wilson payer comme toujours, ce dernier roula des yeux pour la énième fois et alla s'asseoir aux cotés de son ami. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, notamment du mariage de Wilson qui approchait._

 ** _Donc c'est pour quand?_** _Demanda House en avalant une bouchée de frites._

 ** _Ce printemps.._** _Répondit Wilson rêveur._

 ** _Je voulais dire, le divorce._** _Répliqua House en s'étouffant presque de rire._

 ** _Arrête_** ** _House, je suis sérieux cette fois-ci._** _Dit Wilson, sur un ton ferme._

 ** _Bizarre..j'ai comme un sentiment de déjà vu..Ah oui, c'est ce que t'a dit quand t'a épousé ton ex-ex-femme et ton ex-femme.._** _Se moqua encore House._

 ** _Mais cette fois je sens que c'est différent..tu vois, t'a ce sentiment que c'est la bonne..Moi je ne laisse pas filer la femme que j'aime entre mes doigts..Contrairement à d'autres.._** _Fit Wilson en souriant._

 _ **Wilson...** Menaça House, **tu m'a promis!**_

 _ **Bon, bon, mais c'est toi le perdant!** Dit Wilson en se levant._

 ** _Je serais témoin du divorce et tu fera moins le malin._** _Répliqua House du tac au tac._

 _Le reste de la journée se passa relativement calmement, House ne dérangea pas trop Cuddy, trop occupé par son cas, celle-ci passa son après-midi à remplir des piles et des piles de dossiers.. Elle décida d'abandonner sa_ _paperasse plus tôt que d'habitude, histoire de se préparer pour la soirée._

 _16h30. House fit une entrée théâtrale dans le bureau de la doyenne, ce qui la fit légèrement sursauter. Elle rangeait quelques dossiers, lui faisant signe de s'asseoir en attendant._

 ** _Je commence à déteindre sur vous dites donc! Vous êtes arrivé à l'heure deux fois dans la même journée!_** _Se moqua la jeune femme._

 ** _La première fois ne comptait pas, vous m'avez piégé! Et dés qu'il s'agit de sortir plus tôt du boulot je suis toujours là, vous savez.._** _Répliqua-t-il en se_ _la suivant vers la sorite._

 _ **Je ne le sais que trop bien.** Fit-elle en se dirigeant vers le parking._

 ** _On va où?_** _S'enthousiasma_ _-t-il en prenant place à ses cotés dans la Lexus._

 ** _On va passer chez moi pour que récupéré quelques affaires, puis chez vous que je me prépare et enfin chez Wilson._** _Dicta-t-elle._

 ** _Génial.._** _Fit-il d'un ton qui prouvait le contraire._

 _Elle mit la voiture en route, et conduit doucement jusqu'à sa demeure. Le trajet se fut en silence, tout les deux perdus dans leur pensées, House se demandait ce que pouvait bien mijoter son meilleur ami,et puis Cuddy qui avait accepté..qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière tout cela? ou bien avait-elle agit ainsi juste pour l'énerver? Cuddy elle, se demandait aussi ce qui l'avait poussé à accepter l'invitation de Wilson, elle secoua la tête reportant son attention à la route._

 _Une fois arrivés, Cuddy se dirigea vers sa chambre, rassembler ses affaires, House quand à lui attendait sur le canapé, il était tenté de faire un petit somme sachant qu'elle mettrait des lustres à préparer ses valises, mais se ravisa, voulant plutôt l'embêter, il la suivit dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard et se plaça derrière elle, qui était devant son armoire grande ouverte._

 ** _Prête_** _ **?** Fit-il en voyant deux valises pleines posées sur le lit._

 _ **Presque, faudrait que je trouve une robe pour ce soir..** Répondit-elle sans se tourner._

 _ **Vous allez tarder?** Demanda-t-il._

 _ **J'arrive pas à me décider..** Fit-elle songeuse._

 _ **Celle là.** Répondit-il en pontant du doigt une robe noire. _

_**Hum, trop stricte.**. Opposa-t-elle._

 _ **La rouge là?** Tenta-t-il encore._

 _ **Trop fêtes..** Chuchota-t-elle._

 _Il s'avança alors et prit une robe bleu nuit, et la lui tendit, l'interrogeant du regard._

 ** _Ouais...Mais.._** _Commença-t-elle._

 ** _Mais rien elle sera parfaite sur vous! On peux y aller maintenant?_** _râla_ _-t-il._

 _ **Si vous le dites..** Dit-elle en souriant._

 _Elle la prit et la mit soigneusement dans sa valise, ravie du compliment qu'il lui avait fait, même si il prétendait le dire pour qu'elle se décide et qu'ils puissent enfin rentrer, une fois tout les bagages mis dans le coffre de la voiture, House prit le volant, et en moins de dix minutes ils étaient devant l'immeuble de son appartement, cela lui valut bien sure toute une série de 'doucement House' 'vous voulez nous tuer c'est ça?' 'eh, la limite de vitesse est de 60Km/h!' ...etc._

 _Une fois entrés, Lisa se dirigea vers la chambre ranger ses affaires, House prit sa place favorite, devant la télé. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard elle vint prendre place à ses cotés, ils regardèrent un peu 'Les Simpson' puis House se leva._

 ** _Faim._** _Annonça-t-il,_ ** _vous?_**

 _Elle lui fit signe que non, et il se dirigea vers la cuisine, il préparait un chocolat chaud quand il entendit son téléphone sonner depuis le salon._

 _ **Votre mère.** Cria Cuddy, prenant l'objet de la table basse._

 _ **Répondez.** Dit-il simplement._

 _Elle exécuta. Prévenant Blythe que c'était elle._

 ** _Oh, vous tombez à pic! J'arrivais pas à me décider.. Je tiens là une robe, très jolie..mais je ne suis pas sure que je trouverais une occasion de la mettre..Et puis vous pensez que le bleu ou le noir m'irait mieux?_** _Annonça Blythe depuis la boutique où elle se trouvait._

 ** _Le noir vous irait à ravir..Et achetez la si elle vous plait! Vous pourrez la porter ce soir..On dîne chez Wilson._** _Conseilla Cuddy._

 ** _C'est d'accord, à plus tard alors._** _Dit Blythe._

 ** _A plus tard!_** _Fit Cuddy avant de_ _raccrocher._

 _Elle remettait le téléphone à sa place quand House apparut chargé de deux chopes de chocolat chaud._

 ** _Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait?_** _Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant_ _._

 ** _Un conseil!_** _Répondit Cuddy en prenant une tasse._

 _Il se contenta d'acquiescer. Puis il focalisa son attention sur la télé. Cuddy l'observait._

 ** _House?_** _Fit-elle après un moment._

 ** _Hum?_** _Répondit-il absorbé par le dessin animé._

 ** _Votre fond d'écran.._** _Commença-t-elle._

 ** _Magnifique non?_** _Coupa-t-il en le lui montrant._

 ** _Cette call-girl est ravissante mais je doute que votre mère soit du même avis._** _Dit-elle en riant._

 _Il fit "oh" de la bouche et hocha la tête, totalement d'accord avec elle. Il tapa quelques touches sur l'écran de son téléphone et le mit devant eux, il avait ouvert la caméra de devant._

 _ **Qu'est-ce que vous faites?** s'étonna-t-elle._

 ** _Je nous prends en photos.. Ça sera plus convaincant, c'est ce que font les couples parait-il.._** _Expliqua-t-il._

 _Elle se contenta d'approuver de la tête, puis s'approcha un peu de lui pour faire bonne mesure. Il élimina l'espace resté entre eux en enroulant ses épaules de son bras, elle se cala contre lui, et sourit à la caméra mais House n'était pas du même avis, il grimaçait comme un enfant, au début elle le réprimanda mais elle se prit vite à son jeu, l'imitant du mieux qu'elle pouvait._

 _Une bonne demie heure, une vingtaine de photos et quelques fous rires plus tard elle se redressa et tenta du mieux qu'elle pouvait de reprendre un peu de sérieux et se tourna vers lui._

 ** _Bon maintenant on en prends une bien et on va se préparer sinon c'est Wilson qui sera content._** _Déclara-t-elle._

 _Loupé. Au moment où il cliqua sur le bouton, elle éternua, ce qui provoqua un autre fou rire chez House, voyant le résultat. Cuddy lui sauta dessus pour lui arracher le téléphone des mains et supprimer ce cliché._

 _Il se débattait du mieux qu'il pouvait, encore secoué par les rires. Au bout de quelques minutes d'arts martiaux elle se calma. Elle s'assit convenablement et croisa les bras, boudeuse._

 ** _Mais je suis trop beau sur cette photo._** _Se lamenta-t-il en l'imitant, car quelques minutes plus tôt_ _elle avait fait le même scénario sur une photo où_ lui _louchait._

 _ **On supprime les deux?** Proposa-t-elle._

 _ **Bon OK!** Approuva-t-il en s'exécutant._

 _Elle lui sourit et vint se coller à lui pour être sure qu'il ne mentait pas, ils choisirent ensuite la photo à mettre comme fond. Ils optèrent pour une où elle lui faisait un bisou sur la joue, et lui tentait de son mieux de ne pas éclater de rire. Et où après ils étaient tombés l'un sur l'autre, une petite noyade dans les yeux l'un de l'autre et c'était reparti pour un tour._

 _Après quoi elle se leva, lui tendant son téléphone à elle et lui recommandent de lui envoyer les photos pour qu'elle en mette elle aussi une comme fond d'écran histoire de s'assurer que maman House ne se douterait de rien, pendant qu'elle allait se préparer pour le dîner._

 _Elle se dirigeait vers la chambre quand on sonna. C'était Blythe. Un petit coucou, et chacune prit la direction de sa chambre pour se préparer. Pendant que House continuait son dessin animé dans le salon._

 _19h. Elle étaient enfin prêtes. Il était temps! Cuddy félicita Blythe pour son choix, c'était vraiment une très belle robe. Blythe fit de même à Cuddy, qui lui dit que c'était House qui l'avait choisit!_

 ** _Vous parlerez de ça plus tard, on doit y aller vous vous souvenez?_** _Se lamenta House._

 _ **Attends.** Dit Cuddy en se dirigeant vers la chambre._

 _Elle revint deux minutes plus tard avec dans les mains, une écharpe. Elle la noua autour du coup de House, et recula, l'examinant, elle hocha la tête et se rapprocha de nouveau, lui fermant la veste cette fois._

 ** _Maintenant on peux y aller._** _lâcha_ _-t-elle en ouvrant la porte._

* * *

 _TBC..._

 _V'la, V'la :D !_

 _Alors vos avis?_

 _R &R ^_^ !_

 _By the way, need a beta ^^' quelqu'un? :D_


	9. Chapter 9

_Coucouuuu :D ! It's meeee ^_^ !_

 _Voila le dîner tant attendu ;) j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur ;) !_

 _Je ne vous retiendrez pas pour ce chapitre (même si j'en ai trop envie :p ! )_

 _Ah désolée pour les fautes de frappe ou autres ^^' pas le courage de tout relire xD !_

 _Comme d'habitude merci pour les reviews; elle me font chaud au cœur ^^'_

 _Donc bonne lecture :D !_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Cuddy s'engouffra vite dans sa voiture, le froid s'intensifiant surtout le soir. Une fois bien installés, elle mit le contact et prit la direction de la demeure de Wilson. Les route de Princeton étaient joyeusement illuminés des guirlandes de Noël, les boutiques ne fermaient que tard le soir, et les rues étaient bondées de gens qui se baladaient, faisaient leurs achats pour les fêtes ou simplement rentraient chez eux après une longue journée de travail._

 ** _On pourrait apporter quelque chose à James, non?_** _Proposa Blythe._

 ** _Evidemment. On va passer à la supérette, on lui prends une bouteille de vin?_** _Répondit Cuddy en tournant à droite._

 ** _Ce serait parfait._** _Approuva Blythe._

 _Cuddy s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard devant la supérette nocturne et chargea House d'aller chercher un bon vin._

 ** _Pourquoi c'est toujours moi?_** _râla_ _-t-il en sortant de l'engin._

 ** _C'est ton meilleur ami, tu connais ses goûts mieux que nous deux réunies!_** _**Alors tu va aller acheter cette bouteille et fait vite!** Argumenta Blythe avant de se lancer dans une interminable discussion avec Cuddy concernant les vêtements, les tissus et autres._

 _House revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, avec dans la main une bouteille de vin blanc. Il s'empressa d'entrer dans la Lexus, Cuddy se remit en route à peine fut-il dans la voiture. Elle roula tout en continuant se discussion avec la mère de House._

 ** _Je vais très bien ne vous inquiétez surtout pas pour moi!_** _Fit une voix d'homme provenant de la banquette arrière_ _de la voiture, peu de temps après, se voyant totalement ignoré._

 _Les deux femme se mirent à rire et House s'allongea complètement, préférant faire un petit somme que d'écouter sa mère et Cuddy comparer le coton et le lin._

 _Il se réveilla peu de temps après, sentant la voiture s'arrêter. Il sortit de l'engin imitant Blythe et Cuddy qui étaient déjà devant la porte de Wilson. Quand il fut à leur hauteur, Cuddy sonna. Une minute passa et la porte s'ouvrit. Wilson se dépêcha de saluer Blythe et fit signe à ses deux amis._

 ** _C'est que tu a drôlement grandi depuis la dernière fois James!_** _Fit remarquer Blythe._

 ** _Vieilli serait plus approprié.._** _Dit Wilson en souriant._

 ** _Mais non, tu es encore jeune..._** _Rassura Blythe._

 ** _Eheum.. C'est qu'on gèle ici!_** _Intervint House toujours sur le seuil de la porte._

 _Cuddy lui donna un coup de coude aux cotes, et House lui murmura un 'on va se transformer en glaçons avant qu'ils ne se décident à entrer, je les connais' elle rit silencieusement, et il suivirent Blythe et Wilson à l'intérieur, une fois tous bien installés autour d'un bon vin rouge, ils discutèrent un peu de tout et de rien pendant que le repas finissait de cuire._

 ** _Alors le New jersey vous plais?_** _Demanda Wilson._

 ** _Oh oui, oui, c'est magnifique..surtout en cette période de l'année!_** _S'exclama Blythe en buvant une gorgée de son vin. **C'est que Greg me manquait aussi**. Fit-elle à l'adresse de son fils._

 _Celui-ci lui sourit en posant une mains sur son genou, il enroula son bras libre autour des épaules de Lisa, qui s'approcha un peu plus de lui, Wilson eut l'air amusé et s'apprêta à répliquer quand il se souvint du rôti qui cuisait dans son four._

 _Il se précipita vers la cuisine sauver son plat, Blythe le suivit voulant l'aider, Cuddy et House ne bougèrent pas, profitant du peu de répit auquel ils avaient droit, car ils le savaient la soirée allait être longue._

 ** _Il mijote quelque chose, je le sens!_** _Remarqua House._

 ** _Arrête_** ** _de voir le mal partout, il a voulu être gentil c'est tout.._** _Le sermonna_ _Cuddy._

 ** _On se tutoie maintenant Dr Cuddy?_** _Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille._

 ** _Ils pourraient revenir à n'importe quel moment.._** _Rappela-t-elle._

 _Pour seule réponse, il l'embrasa sur la joue, et murmura 'ils pourraient revenir à n'importe quel moment' voyant sa mine surprise. Elle rit doucement et lui tapa l'avant bras. A cet instant ils entendirent Wilson crier depuis la cuisine : "A taaaaaable" Ils se sourirent mutuellement et se levèrent._

 _Une fois bien installés, Wilson commença à servir, une fois chose faite il s'assit à son tour à coté de Blythe et en face de House._

 ** _Vous me croirez peut être pas mais j'ai mis dix ans de ma vie pour les mettre ensemble!_** _Fit Wilson en enfournant une_ _bouchée de purée._

 ** _Oh, mais ils vont si bien ensemble.. Et puis ils s'aiment beaucoup, ça se voit..hein mon chéri?_** _Répliqua Blythe._

"Wilson sors de ce corps." _**Bien sure** , sourit House en posant la main sur celle de Cuddy._

 _Celle-ci lui sourit, tentant de son mieux de dissimuler les frissons qui la gagnaient, elle était à l'aise quand ils étaient seuls, une nouvelle complicité s'était établie entre eux, ils découvraient une nouvelle face l'un de l'autre mais quand quelqu'un mettait un nom à leur 'relation' cela devenait tout autre chose, c'était très perturbant pour elle..autant pour lui. Ils ne savaient pas où ils en étaient, ne pouvant presque plus mettre une limite entre le jeu et la réalité..Ils se disaient que leur petites intentions l'un pour l'autre n'étaient autre que du jeu, mais au fond ils n'y pensaient même pas._

 _Wilson avait peut être raison au fond? Mais ils se refusaient de se l'avouer, fiers qu'ils étaient..C'est la voix de Wilson qui les sortit de leur pensées, ils sursautèrent légèrement et House retira sa main se rendant compte qu'ils avaient passé un bon bout de temps ainsi._

 ** _J'ai appris que l'aéroport reprenait après demain.. Je me disait que vous pourriez rester jusqu'à la fin des fêtes..Ça ferait tellement plaisir à Greg..il faut dire que ça fait longtemps qu'il ne les a pas passées en famille.. Hein House?_** _Dit Wilson évitant le regard meurtrier que lui lançait House._

 ** _Euh.. Oui, ça serait super!_** _Assura House en se promettant intérieurement_ _de tuer Wilson plus tard._

 ** _Je ne dérangerais pas Lisa?_** _Voulut savoir Blythe._

 ** _Bien sure que non! Arrêtez de dire de telles choses sinon on va se vexer._** _Rassura Cuddy en souriant._

 _ **Alors c'est d'accord!** Conclut Blythe._

 _Le repas fini, Wilson se leva pour débarrasser la table et apporter le dessert, House fit de même._

 ** _Je vais t'aider Wilson!_** _Annonça-t-il._

 ** _C'est quoi cette manie que vous avez de vous appeler par vos noms?_** _Demanda Blythe._

 ** _L'habitude!_** _Répondirent-ils à l'unisson_ _._

 _Une fois dans la cuisine Wilson se mit a rechercher quelque chose du regard._

 ** _Qu'est-ce que tu fais?_** _S'agaça House._

 ** _Je m'assure qu'il n'y'ai pas d'objets susceptibles de t'aider à m'assassiner!_** _Répondit James amusé._

 ** _J'espère_** ** _que tu sais que je vais le faire tôt ou tard!_** _Menaça House._

 ** _J'essaye d'arranger les choses entre vous et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie!_** _S'outra faussement Wilson._

 ** _On ne t'a rien demandé! C'est de la comédie Jimmy! De la COMÉDIE!_** _s'énerva House._

 ** _De quoi parlez vous? demanda Blythe sur le seuil de la porte._**

 ** _Oh, d'un film.._** _expliqua Wilson,_ ** _c'est l'histoire d'une femme et d'un homme qui son contraints de faire semblant qu'ils sont ensemble..et après les sentiments naissent..House est convaincu que ce n'est que de la comédie.._**

 ** _Ça_** ** _peu très bien se transformer en vrais sentiments.._** _Renchérit Blythe,_ ** _aller venez maintenant._**

 _Ils la suivirent dans le salon, où ils discutaient gaiement, en dégustant leur fondants au chocolat._

 ** _Parlez nous de votre mariage James!_** _Demanda Cuddy._

 ** _Eh bien ça sera pour fin mars, je crois.. On a pas encore fixé la date.._** _Dit l'oncologue_ ** _, mais vous êtes invitée! Bien sure!_** _Termina-t-il à l'adresse de Blythe._

 ** _Tu te remarie James? c'est une bonne nouvelle ça! Mais promet moi une chose.._** _Wilson lui fit signe de continuer_ ** _, que tu ne divorcera pas.._** _Conclut Blythe d'un ton dramatique._

 _Wilson écarquilla des yeux, tendit que Cuddy étouffait son rire contre l'épaule du diagnosticien, qui lui ne se gênait pas pour éclater franchement de rire._

 ** _Alors là t'a aucune garantie maman!_** _Se moqua House._

 _Ils taquinèrent Wilson un bon moment encore, puis voyant l'heure se décidèrent à rentrer car ils travaillaient tout les trois le lendemain. Une fois arrivés, House et Cuddy saluèrent brièvement Blythe avant d'aller à leur chambre, exténues de la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer._

 _Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, puis se regardèrent un moment avant d'éclater de rire. Une fois un peu calmés, House se leva et boita jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se changer, Lisa se leva aussi pour se mettre en pyjama, quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit de la salle de bain et jeta un regard meurtrier à Cuddy._

 _ **Eh mais c'est mon T-Shirt préféré!** Se lamenta-t-il, **enlevez le tout de suite!**_

 _ **Essayez de me l'enlever!** Ria-t-elle._

 _Elle regretta aussitôt ce qu'elle venait de dire, le voyant s'approcher d'elle, lui lançant un regard malicieux. Elle essaya de fuir, mais trop tard, ils étaient tombés sur le lit, l'un sur l'autre, elle le fixa un moment puis le repoussa doucement, le faisant tomber à coté d'elle._

 ** _Revenons-on aux choses sérieuses!_** _Fit Cuddy fermement._

 ** _Ils nous faut un alibi._** _Déclara House, en tournant la tête_ _vers elle._

 ** _Et l'arme du crime!_** _Renchérit Cuddy._

 _ **LES armes!** Dit-il, **sa mort sera lente.**_

 _ **Lente et douloureuse!** Renchérit-elle encore._

* * *

 _V'la ^_^ !_

 _Alors ce dîner? :p Donnez moi vos avis :D !_

 _R &R !_


	10. Chapter 10

_Helloooooo :D !_

 _Intro: Lisez-moi, Lisez-moi! xD_

 _Voila le dixième chapitre ^^ Ici vous allez non pas connaitre la vengeance de House et Cuddy sur Wilson mais bien celle de House sur Cuddy ;) ! j'en dis pas plus :3 Vous allez peut être penser que j'ai oublié une partie (celle du plan) mais non :3 c'est pour le suspense :p *sourire diabolique*_

 _J'ai beaucoup apprécié vos reviews, et je suis d'accord que Wilson est top *-* je l'adore mon wiwi :D ! Bah oui les gréves des aéroports ne durent pas un mois..Et pour pouvoir leur faire subir tout ce que j'ai derrière la tête il me faut plus de trois jours :D !_

 _Annyway, la vengeance House/Cuddy de Wilson sera dans la prochain chap' ;) !_

 _En attendant Bonne lecture ;) !_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Ils échangèrent un regard amusé, et Cuddy se leva, tendant la mais à House pour qu'il fasse de même. Il l'interrogea du regard mais lui tendit le bras, elle le tira alors hors du lit et commença à le traîner derrière jusqu'à la salle de bain._

 _Une fois à l'intérieur elle se dirigea vers le lavabo, et lui tendit sa brosse à dents, un sourire amusé plaqué sur son visage. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, ahuri, et se saisit de l'objet._

 _ **Tu t'attendais à quoi?** Fit-elle devant son manque de réaction._

 _Ils se tutoyaient même quand ils étaient seuls, ça ne les dérangeait pas, et ça leur évitait de devoir tout le temps surveiller si maman House était dans les parages._

 _ **Ben..** Grommela-t-il._

 _Je préfère ne pas savoir! Dit-elle en riant._

 _Ils lui tira la langue et entreprit de mettre du dentifrice sur sa brosse, et lui tendit ensuite le tube. Après une minute, de brossage intensif, Cuddy brisa le silence la bouche recouverte de mousse._

 _ **Non, plus sérieusement, il nous faut un plan!** Articula-t-elle la brosse à dents n'aidant pas trop._

 _ **J'ai peut être une idée..** Commença House, faisant exprès de faire durer le suspense._

 _Elle l'incita à continuer en faisant une adorable moue interrogative. Il se rinça la bouche et s'essuya avant de se décider à parler._

 _ **Anne viens bien après demain à l'hôpital?** Demanda-t-il, enfin._

 _ **Euh..Oui, je crois qu'elle ira choisir après la robe avec Wilson, mais pourquoi?** Interrogea-t-elle ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir._

 _ **Eh bien..** Commença-t-il à expliquer._

 _Entre temps elle s'était rincée elle aussi la bouche et ils s'installèrent sous les couverture._

 _ **Tu es un gèni!** lâcha-t-elle quand il eut fini._

 _ **Pas la peine de me la rappeler !** Ironisa-t-il._

 _ **Eh cava les chevilles?** Fit-elle en enfonçant son doigt dans ses cotes tout en riant._

 _ **Aie! Ouuuuuuuch! mais cava pas? tu veux ma mort c'est ça?** Se plein-t-il comme un enfant gâté._

 _ **Vantard! ça t'apprendra!** Se défendit-elle._

 _Il lui tira la langue, et se retourna faisant mine de bouder, elle rit un moment, décidément c'était un vrai gamin._

 _Elle se pencha sur lui, et lui déposant un bisou sur la joue, elle lui murmura un 'bonne nuit grincheux' , il fit mine de la repousser, mais sentant qu'elle lui tournait aussi le dos, il grogna lui aussi 'bonne nuit Cuddles'. Elle sourit, satisfaite. Et sombra quelques minutes après, épuisée pas la journée mouvementée qu'elle venait de passer._ _House lui, manipula un peu le réveil, et s'endormit à son tour, se tournant vers Cuddy._

 _Le lendemain, il grogna quand elle se mit à remuer le tirant de son sommeil par la même occasion. Quelques minutes plus tard, plus rien. Elle s'était rendormie, voyant qu'il était bien trop tôt pour qu'elle se lève. Il en sourit, d'abord parce qu'il pourrait profiter encore un peu plus de sa présence, mais aussi en pensant à ce qu'il avait fait._

 _Une demie heure plus tard, le réveil sonna. Cuddy l'éteint, et se leva en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller House, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le traîner une fois de plus à l'hôpital avant au moins 10h._

 _Elle prit une douche rapidement, et rejoint Blythe dans la cuisine, après s'être habillée, maquillée et coiffée. Elle adressa un large sourire à celle-ci, et alla se servir une tasse de café. Elle s'assit ensuite en face de Blythe qui lisait le journal sur la table de la cuisine._

 ** _Vous commencez plus tard que d'habitude aujourd'hui?_** _Demanda Blythe en buvant une gorgée de son café._

 ** _Non,_** _s'étonna la jeune femme_ ** _, pourquoi?_**

 ** _Il est 8h30._** _Annonça Blythe en désignant l'horloge._

 _ **Mais...Il était 7h quand je me suis réveillée!** affirma-t-elle puis comprenant le manège elle lança, **Je vais le tuer!**_

 _Blythe n'y comprenait rien, et interrogea Cuddy du regard en fronçant les sourcils._

 _ **Hier, je l'ai fait arriver à l'heure, et aujourd'hui il veux se venger alors il me fait arriver en retard!** Expliqua celle-ci en se levant._

 _Tant pis elle allait l'étriper plus tard, pour le moment elle devait arriver au travail le plus tôt que possible, enfin, le moins tard.. Elle salua brièvement Blythe qui était visiblement amusée de la situation. Quel couple! De vrais clowns ces deux là Pensa-t-elle en riant légèrement._

 _Une fois au PPTH elle s'empressa de s'engouffrer dans son bureau, sentant tout les regards posés sur elle. Elle sentait déjà les rumeurs flâner dans tout l'hôpital, chacun allait s'amuser à trouver une excuse à son retard.._

 _Vers les coups de 11h House franchit les portes du PPTH, boitant nonchalamment vers les ascenseurs. Il y trouva Treize tenant des résultats de tests._

 _ **Alors cette patiente?** Demanda-t-il._

 _ **On vient de récupérer les résultats: Intoxication au mercure..** Dit-elle en consultant le dossier. **Son mari l'a empoisonné pendant des mois.. pour l'hériter! Pauvre femme!**_

 _ **J'en connais une qui va passer de sales fêtes!** S'exclama House. **Commencez la chélation.** Dit-il avant de sortir de l'ascenseur._

 _Il se dirigea vers son bureau, où il trouva un petit papier sur son bureau, où étaient inscrits quelques mots, il reconnut tout de suite l'écriture de Cuddy, et il déchiffra ce que ces lettres arrondies comportaient._

 _"Un point partout Grincheux!_

 _-C."_

 _Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en lisant le bout de papier, décidément elle n'abandonnait jamais, et c'était ce qu'il aimait le plus chez elle. Elle lui tenait tête quelque fut la situation et elle ne s'avouait jamais vaincue. Surtout face à lui. C'était aussi son entêtement qui l'a fait arriver là où elle en était, et il y'avait de quoi être fière._

 _Il sortit son Ipod et mis les écouteurs dans ses oreilles en se mettant à l'aise dans son siège. Il sombrait doucement dans le sommeil quand il sursauta._

 _Elle lui avait mit une chanson d'hard rock. Voyant qu'il ne l'avait pas vue quand elle était entrée dans son bureau, elle décida qu'après le mauvais tour qu'il lui avait joué, il ne méritait pas un réveil doux._

 _Il s'apprêtait à lui crier dessus mais trop tard, il la voyait déjà sortir de son bureau, il prit alors son Ipod pour changer de chanson, quand il vu qu'il y'avait un Post-it collé dessus._

 _"CONSULTATIONS!"_

 _Il soupira. Puis se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers le bureau de Wilson. L'heure du repas avait sonné et ce n'étaient pas de vulgaires consultations qui allaient le priver de se remplir l'estomac, ah ça non!_

 ** _On va manger wiwi?_** _Fit-il le plus naturellement du monde._

 _L'oncologue ouvra grand la bouche, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle attitude, il s'était préparé à ce qu'il lui crie dessus ou qu'il reçoive sa canne en pleine tête, mais pas à ça!_

 ** _Tu ne va pas m'empoisonner ou quelque chose?_** _Demanda Wilson prudemment_ _._

 ** _Ça_** _ **ne changera du fait que ma mère restera un mois chez moi!** Rassura le diagnosticien._

 _Wilson le suivit, un peu septique. Au passage House retira le stylo avec lequel Cuddy avait attaché ses cheveux en chignon et continua son chemin l'air de rien. Elle le fusilla du regard et prit son café, puis tourna les talons pour continuer son travail._

 _Une fois leur repas servis et payé, ils s'installèrent à leur table. Wilson parlait avec sa fiancée au téléphone, pendant que House s'appliquait à le faire rire, ou en émettant des sons louches._

 _L'appel terminé, Wilson jeta un regard noir à son ami, et lui piqua la main de sa fourchette quand celui-ci voulut lui piquer ses frites._

 ** _Égoïste_** ** _!_** _Se fâcha_ _faussement House. Wilson roula des yeux et reporta son attention à son plat. Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans rien dire puis House brisa le silence._

 _ **Elle vient à quelle heure ta futur ex-femme?** Interrogea House le plus innocemment du monde._

 ** _Vers 11h, j'ai pris la demie journée. Mais pourquoi?_** _Questionna Wilson regrettant déjà qu'il lui aie donné la réponse._

 ** _Pour que je n'entre pas dans ton bureau à cette heure et ne te trouve pas entrain de t'envoyer en l'air!_** _Fit House en arborant une mine dégoûtée_ _._

 ** _Je ne m'envoie pas en l'air dans mon bureau!_** _Se défendit Wilson._

 ** _Tu oublie le 25 Mai 1997 et le 14 Janvier 2005 et..._** _Commença à énumérer_ _House._

 ** _C'est bon, je l'ai peut être fait une ou deux fois.._** _Dit Wilson._

 _Les deux amis se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Le repas fini, chacun d'eux regagna son bureau. L'après midi se passa calmement. Le soir venu House prit sa canne et se dirigea vers le bureau de Cuddy. Celle-ci bondit de son siège quand il entra dans la pièce._

 ** _On rentre?_** _Demanda-t-il._

 ** _Hum, hum._** _Se contenta-t-elle de répondre en prenant son manteau._

 _Il sortit du bureau, suivit par Cuddy. Une fois installés dans la voiture, House mis le moteur en marche. Le trajet se fit en silence, Cuddy regardait défiler le paysage. House s'étonna qu'elle ne fasse aucune remarque sur sa conduite, il doubla même une voiture dans un virage mais rien, aucune réaction._

 _Arrivés à l'appartement, elle se dirigea directement vers la chambre. Elle en sortit cinq minutes plus tard, vêtue d'un pull large et d'un slim et de pantoufles._

 _Elle alla ensuite à la cuisine où se trouvait Blythe, la salua et mit de l'eau à réchauffer. House l'observait surpris._

 ** _Passe moi la tasse s'il te plais?_** _Tenta House. Rien. **Cuddy?** Toujours rien. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais?** Demanda-t-il __agacé._

 ** _Ça se voit pas?_** _Le regardant à peine._

 ** _Non!_** _Fut sa seule réponse._

 ** _Je boude!_** _Répondit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine._

 ** _Eh, mais c'est toi qui m'a fait arrivé à l'avance hier!_** _Se défendit-il._

 ** _T'es arrivé à L'HEURE!_** _Protesta-t-elle._

 _ **J'était à l'avance par rapport à d'habitude! Dit lui maman!** Fit-il en croisant lui aussi les bras._

 _Blythe fit 'non' de la tête, et passa entre eux, pour aller à sa chambre._

 ** _Résolvez vos problèmes tout seuls! Je ne suis pas directrice de crèche moi!_** _Dit-elle par dessus son épaules._

 _Ils se fixèrent, se défiant du regard un moment, puis House tourna les talons et alla s'installer sur son canapé, tendit que Cuddy retournait à son thé._

 _Dans le salon House zappait sans trouver quelques chose d'intéressant à voir, il se leva alors et alla dans sa chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard Cuddy aperçut une chaussette blanche dépasser de l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine._

 ** _On fait la paix?_** _Demanda House en faisant de même_ _que sa chaussette._

 _Cuddy fit mine de réfléchir puis se leva, s'approchant de House, elle avait l'ai amusé mais tenta de ne pas le lui montrer._

 _ **Tu me refais jamais ça?!** Dit-elle quand elle fut à sa hauteur._

 _ **Toi non plus!** Ajouta-t-il._

 _ **OK!** Céda-t-elle._

 _ **OK!** Répéta-t-il._

 _A cet instant Blythe sortit de sa chambre carrément sublime, et alla prévenir son fils et Cuddy qu'elle sortait._

 ** _Je vais dîner avec une vieille amie à moi, ne m'attendez donc pas! Informa-t-elle._**

 ** _Oh, ça ne serait pas_** **la femme** ** _qui attends en bas?_** _Demanda Cuddy en faisant un clin d'œil à Blythe,_ **elle** _**m'a demandé si vous étiez bien là!**_

 _ **Oh elle est déjà là? j'y vais alors!** Dit Blythe gênée._

 _ **A plus tard! lança** Cuddy amusée, **vous me raconterez?**_

 _ **Bien sur!** Assura Blythe avant d'embrasser son fils._

 ** _Bonne soirée mum!_** _Fit House qui ne se doutait de rien._

 ** _A toi aussi mon lapin!_** _Dit Blythe en sortant._

 _House roula des yeux devant une Cuddy plié en deux devant lui, et alla regarder la télé, l'ignorant._

 ** _Mon lapiiiiiiiiiiiin?_** _Hurla presque Cuddy depuis la cuisine._

 ** _T'es pas drôle!_** _Grogna House._

 _ **Dit tu me joue un morceau au piano et j'oublie?** Dit-elle en venant au salon._

 _ **Du chantage?** Demanda-t-il._

 _ **Pas du tout!** Assura-t-elle en riant légèrement._

* * *

 _TBC..._

 _Voila :D Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ;) !_

 _R &R !_


	11. Chapter 11

_Kikouuuuuuu ^_^!_

 _Chapitre 11 ! Déjà! c'est que ça passe vite :o !_

 _N'étant pas fan du guimauve j'évite d'en mettre trop, mais là j'ai fait un effort! Oui, oui :3 ! Mais je sens que vous allez sortir vos briques et objets pointus à un moment donné :') Mais ne me tuez pas s'il vous plais :'( c'est pour le déroulement des événements. Donc v'la v'la :D_

 _Ah oui un petit détail sur Oggy et les cafards xD Vous vous souvenez de l'épisode où Oggy est enceinte? :') Je sais pas vous mais moi j'ai jamais autant ri devant un dessin animé :3 ! (pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça? vous compredrez ;) ! )_

 _Merci pour les reviews comme d'hab' :* !_

 _Annyway Bonne Lecture!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **Hors de question!** Dit-il en fixant la télé._

 _Elle s'approcha de lui, se plaçant entre lui et la télévision, lui faisant les yeux doux, il tenta de l'ignorer un moment mais voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il se leva lui pris la main et l'attira derrière lui jusqu'au piano._

 _Il la fit s'asseoir, fronçant les sourcils devant son large sourire satisfait. Elle arrivait toujours à ses fins quand elle avait ce regard de chien battu, même à le faire aller en consultations! Il s'assit près d'elle, effleurant les touches de ses longs doigts._

 ** _Quel morceau?_** _Dit-il après un instant._

 ** _Because of you de Kelly Clarkson._** _Fit-elle doucement._

 _ **OK!** Approuva-t-il avant de commencer à jouer._

 _Soudain elle était transportée dans un autre monde, elle ferma les yeux pour mieux écouter, elle n'avait jamais entendu d'aussi jolis sons,c'était tellement doux et beau mais si triste à la fois, il continua à pianoter mais son esprit était aussi ailleurs. Cette chanson racontait si bien leur histoire, elle leur ressemblait tellement, était tellement eux._

 _Soudain l'atmosphère devint toute autre, ils étaient passés des joutes verbales, taquineries, de la pression de l'hôpital...à un univers calme et doux, c'était comme si le monde se résumait à lui, elle et ce piano._

 _Il lui avait appris à être forte, à ne jamais faire confiance à qui que ce soit, pourtant il était le seul en qui elle avait vraiment confiance, elle ne saurait dire pourquoi._ _Elle avait peur. Peur que si elle laissait tomber ce voile, elle allait souffrir encore une fois, qu'il la blesserait comme il l'avait fait vingt ans auparavant._

 _Il ne voulait pas faire la même erreur, il ne voulais pas la laisser, pas encore une fois. Mais il savait que cela finirait par arriver, alors il n'osait pas._

 _Pendant toutes ces années elle s'était montrée forte, autoritaire, n'a jamais flanché devant lui, mais chaque soir, son masque tombait, et elle se retrouvait seule avec sa faiblesse, perdue dans sa solitude. Elle n'était pas sure que c'était ce qu'elle voulais, elle appréciait grandement sa compagnie._

 _Découvrir une nouvelle facette de lui avait tout remis en questions, elle savait maintenant ce à quoi pouvait ressembler une vie à ses coté et n'était pas sure de vouloir que cela prenne fin._

 _Mais était-elle prête à tenter? N'allait-il pas la repousser? Et déjà voudrait-il d'elle dans sa vie? tant de questions et si peu de réponses! Ce dont elle ne se doutait pas, c'était qu'il se posait les mêmes question, il avait les mêmes doutes qu'elle et lui non plus n'osait pas sauter le cap. Alors ils restèrent tout les deux perdus dans leurs réflexions._

 _Il avait cessé de jouer, il se regardaient maintenant, se noyant dans le regard de l'autre. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre._

 ** _C'est beau ce que tu fait!_** _Murmura-t-elle._

 _Il y'avait de la sincérité dans sa voix,et il pouvait lire toute son émotion dans son regard, jamais une personne ne lui a fait de compliments, il jouait rarement au piano devant quelqu'un, d'ailleurs peu de gens lui demandaient de le faire, mais il ne regretta nullement de lui avoir fait écouter ce morceau, parce que c'était elle tout simplement._

 ** _Merci._** _Chuchota-t-elle après un moment._

 ** _A ton service!_** _Répondit-il sur le même_ _ton._

 _Il se pencha d'avantage, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Elle le fixait, n'osant plus faire un seul geste. Elle n'osait même plus respirer. Il allait se rapprocher d'avantage quand la sonnette retentit. Ce qui les fit sursauter en même temps. L'instant était brisé, le moment magique envolé. Ils jurèrent intérieurement et Lisa alla ouvrir._

 ** _Oh, t'es la nouvelle femme de ménage?_** _Demanda une voix aiguë_ _._

 ** _Non. Premièrement je ne vous ai pas permis de me tutoyer, deuxièmement que faites vous ici?_** _Demanda Cuddy à la femme très peu vêtue_ _qui se tenait devant elle._

 ** _J'ai rendez-vous ici chaque jeudi. Mr House est là?_** _Questionna la femme en entreprenant d'entrer dans l'appartement._

 ** _Hop, hop, hop! Pas de prostituées chez moi!_** _La stoppa Lisa._

 ** _Chez toi?_** _Interrogea la call-girl._

 ** _Oui! Et maintenant vous allez me faire le plaisir de retourner d'où vous venez!_** _Fit Cuddy en lui claquant la porte au nez._

 _Elle retourna au salon, où était toujours House et entreprit d'éteindre la télé._

 ** _C'était qui?_** _Demanda House en s'avançant vers elle._

 ** _Ta call-girl._** _Fit-elle fièrement._

 ** _Ah oui je m'en souviens! Où est-elle?_** _Interrogea-t-il de nouveau._

 ** _Je l'ai renvoyée !_** _Dit-elle en souriant. **T'allait quand même pas le faire pendant que j'étais dans la pièce voisine!** S'outra-t-elle, un sourire en coin._

 _Il se passa la main sur le visage et lui prit la télécommande des main et ralluma la télé, elle lui adressa un sourire satisfait et se dirigea vers la cuisine. House de son coté ne trouva rien d'intéressant à voir, il décida d'aller l'embêter, après tout elle avait renvoyé sa call-girl!_

 ** _Puisque tu l'a virée, je présume que tu va la remplacer?_** _Fit-il quand il fut derrière_ _elle._

 ** _Arrête_** ** _de dire n'importe quoi et aide moi plutôt!_** _Dit-elle sans se retourner._ ** _Passe moi le bocal d'origan._** _Demanda-t-elle en désignant l'étagère en dessus d'elle, bien trop haute pour qu'elle l'atteigne._

 ** _Celui là?_** _Fit-il en grognant._

 ** _Non, à gauche!_** _Dit-elle en le pontant du doigt._

 ** _Là?_** _S'agaça_ _-t-il._

 ** _Mais non, à gauche!_** _Répéta_ _-t-elle._

 _Il soupira, la prit par la taille et la souleva pour qu'elle se serve elle même. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise, mais se dépêcha de prendre ses épices, pour qu'il n'ai pas à supporter son poids trop longtemps et donc faire souffrir sa jambe._

 ** _T'es malade!_** _lâcha_ _-t-elle une fois à terre_

 ** _Pas de ma faute si j'ai une non-relation avec un nain._** _Taquina-t-il, ce qui lui valut un regard noir._

 ** _OK, un nain sexy!_** _Plaisanta_ _-t-il de nouveau. **Très sexy?** Dit-il la voyant toujours entrain de le fixer._

 _Cette fois il reçu une tape sur le bras, il fit la moue mais la suivit vite vers la table. Où elle déposa ses ingrédients, l'ignorant royalement._

 ** _On mange quoi?_** _Demanda-t-il par dessus son épaule._

 ** _Pizza!_** _Annonça-t-elle._

 ** _On pourrait les commander!_** _Dit-il._

 ** _Non, elle sont meilleurs faites maison.._** _Déclara-t-elle, avant d'attaquer la préparation de la pâte._

 _Il l'aida comme il pouvait, enfin il mit autant de désordre dans la cuisine qu'il en était capable. Une heure plus tard, et après une bataille de farine assaillante elle enfourna ses pizzas, végétarienne pour madame, aux anchois pour monsieur._

 ** _Reste plus qu'à..._** _Le mot attendre rebroussa vite son chemin faisant place à_ _,_ ** _nettoyer!_** _Fit-elle en se passant la main sur le visage._

 _House allait s'enfuir mais Cuddy le rattrapa pas le bras. **Toi tu nettoie la table et mets deux assiette, pendant que je lave la vaisselle!** Ordonna-t-elle._

 ** _Maiiiiiis... Essaya-t-il._**

 ** _Pas de mais! Tu a mis ce bordel, tu va m'aider à le nettoyer!_** _lança-t-elle sur un ton ferme._

 _Il roula des yeux mais prit quand même un chiffon et fit ce qu'elle lui demandait. Une fois le travail fini, ils dégustèrent leur dîner dans le salon, devant 'Oggy et les cafards' . Elle avait accepté pour lui faire plaisir, mais n'arrêtait pas de faire des commentaire sur le dessin animé._

 ** _Pfff, n'importe quoi! C'est les chattes qui ont des bébés pas le contraire!_** _Fit-elle en avalant une bouchée de sa pizza._

 _ **Il n'y a rien d'érotique à ce que je viens de dire!** S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en le voyant pouffer silencieusement. _

**_J'ai rien dit moi! En plus t'a raison, les bébés sortent des cha-_** _Il fut coupé pas un coussin en pleine tête_ _._

 _Elle roula des yeux, puis éclata de rire elle aussi. Le dessin animé fini, elle se leva mettre les assiettes dans l'évier, avant de retourner à sa place. Peu de temps après Blythe était de retour, elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, visiblement fatiguée par sa soirée._

 ** _Oh, il est déjà neuf heures, je vais me coucher!_** _Fit House voyant qu'elle n'attendaient que ça._

 _Il se leva, embrassa Cuddy rapidement sur les lèvres et sa mère sur le front avant de prendre son pc et de se diriger vers la chambre._

 ** _Alors?_** _S'enthousiasma_ _Cuddy._

 ** _Je ne me suis jamais autant ennuyée de ma vie! Il ne parle que de politique et de voitures! L'horreur!_** _lâcha_ _-t-elle d'un coup._

 ** _Alala ma pauvre! C'était si mal que ça?_** _compatis_ _Cuddy._

 _Elle fit oui de la tête avant de la rejeter en arrière, contre le dossier de fauteuil._

 ** _J'ai connu ça vous savez! Heureusement que House n'était jamais bien loin pour me gâcher tout mes rancards..Je l'engueulais mais au fond j'était contente qu'il me débarrassait d'eux! Faut dire qu'il était jaloux même avant qu'on soit ensemble.._** _Lui dit Cuddy_ ** _, en même temps y'a plein d'autres hommes intéressants.. Il ne reste plus qu'a trouver l'idéal pour vous!_** _Termina-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil_ ** _._**

 _Elles continuèrent à discuter un bout de temps, puis voyant l'heure elle se décidèrent à aller se coucher. Bonne nuit, bonne nuit et chacune gagna sa chambre._

 _Cuddy alla prendre une douche, et en sortit vêtue d'un petit short rose et un T-Shirt assortit. Elle vint alors se blottir contre House, pour voir ce qu'il regardait, elle recula directement, voyant que c'était du porno. Il éclata de rire et éteint son ordinateur._

 ** _Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit?_** _Demanda-t-il._

* * *

 _TBC..._

 _Ne me tuez pas xD ! La vengeance arrive dans le chapitre prochain promis juré :') !_

 _En attendant donnez moi vos avis :D_

 _R &R !_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey guys :D_

 _Comme promis v'la la vengeance ;) J'espère que vous aimerez ^_^_

 _Bon pour ce chapitre j'ai aucun truc particulier à préciser :3 Par contre j'aimerais vous informer que je travaille sur une traduction :D ! Qui arrivera prochainement ;) !_

 _Place aux réponses aux reviews :3_

 _Need-A-Hug-h : Moi aussi cette chanson me fait trop penser à eux ;) d'où le choix :3 ! Ne t'inquiète pas je vais me rattraper pour Blythe ;) !_

 _Mandie : Moi aussi j'aime bien qu'il lui joue du piano ;) Cuddy fait sa possessive? c'est normal quand quelque chose nous appartient non? x) La séquence pizza et tout j'ai adoré imaginer aussi :3 Le coup du porno c'est pas fini tu verra :3 Et v'la la vengeance :D !_

 _Guest et MajorThompson : Merci :D Heureuse que ça vous plaise ;)_

 _L's : Oui j'aime pas faire des OOC :3 donc j'essaye au max de respecter les personnages et tout ;) Contente que ça te plaise aussi :D !_

 _Donc v'la reste pus qu'a vous souhaiter une bonne lecture :D_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **Qui?** Demanda-t-elle innocemment._

 _ **Blanche neige**! Dit-il sarcastiquement._

 _Elle roula des yeux et se tourna vers lui._

 _ **Elle m'a parlé de sa soirée, parait que sa copine avait amené son mari avec elle et qu'il était ennuyeux!** Mentit-elle._

 _ **Menteuse!** S'outra-t-il en prenant son pc et l'allumant._

 _Elle haussa les épaules et s'installa plus confortablement dans la lit, quelques minutes plus tard elle entendit des sons louches à coté d'elle. Elle releva la tête de sous les couverture et constata qu'il avait remis son film augmentant le sons cette fois. Elle tenta de l'ignorer pensant qu'ainsi il arrêterait._

 _ **Éteint moi ça!** Dit-elle voyant qu'il comptait continuer de regarder son porno._

 _ **Alors dit moi**! Répondit-il._

 _ **Non!** Dit Cuddy résolue._

 _ **Mais je suis son fils!** râla-t-il._

 _ **Et moi ta patronne, alors à moins que tu veuille cinq heures de consultations en plus tu va éteindre ça tout de suite!** Menaça-t-elle._

 _ **Une menace?** Fit-il en arquant un sourcil._

 _ **Prends le comme tu voudra!** Dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur l'oreiller._

 _Il n'éteint pas le pc mais mis les écouteurs pour qu'elle n'entende pas. Elle secoua la tête mais se contenta de ça, après tout c'était mieux que d'entendre ces gémissement.. Elle lui tourna alors le dos et ne tarda pas à sombrer._

 _Quand sa respiration fut régulière il éteint son ordinateur, il se pencha sur elle pour être sur qu'elle dormait, oui elle était bien et bel endormie. Il la contempla un instant, repensant aux événements de ces derniers jours. Oui c'était ce visage qu'il voulait voir tout les matins quand il se réveillerait. Il secoua la tête se traitant mentalement d'idiot, où était passé le grand Gregory House, éternel solitaire, qui n'aimait que sa propre personne? Où était passé cet homme misanthrope à l'ego surdimensionné? Elle lui faisait trop d'effet! Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, mais le voulait-il? Pas si sur! Il se sentait bien avec elle, où était le mal?_

 _Il remonta la couverture sur elle et se coucha à son tour. N'arrivant pas à dormir il prit son téléphone, il allait cliquer sur un jeu, mais son doigt se dirigea vers la galerie. Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, bien sur que non! Il laissa défiler les photos qu'ils avaient prit la veille, il se dit qu'après tout ce n'était pas si mauvais que ça d'être obligé de faire la comédie, ça lui avait permis de découvrir une tout autre Cuddy, souriante et insouciante, prête à tout, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue s'amuser autant, à l'hôpital elle était autoritaire, forte et confiante, il comprenait que c'était son travail mais il préférait la voir sourire et se laisser aller un peu de temps en temps. Il sourit quand il repensa à la vengeance qu'ils avaient préparé, puis remit finalement son téléphone à sa place, et essaya de trouver le sommeil._

 _Le réveil sonna, Cuddy l'éteint et grogna en remuant un peu, elle allait ce lever quand quelque chose la reteint..ou plutôt quelqu'un, House était endormi sur le ventre à coté d'elle et avait un bras autour de sa taille, elle resta un instant ainsi, sans faire le moindre geste, puis se raisonné et s'extirpa du lit en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller._

 _Une fois hors du lit, elle fila sous la douche, elle enfila ensuite une robe noire lui arrivant juste au dessus du genoux, ainsi que des talons de la même couleur, elle laissa tomber ses boucles sur ses épaules, une touche de maquillage et elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Elle se versa un café, et rejoint Blythe dans le salon._

 _ **Il va neiger dans la journée.** Informa celle-ci._

 _ **Oh, on pourra aller faire un tour après le travaille? Je connais un endroit très charmant!** Dit Cuddy en avalant un gorgée du liquide._

 _ **Pourquoi pas?** approuva Blythe en souriant._

 _ **Qu'allez-vous faire aujourd'hui?** Demanda Cuddy en posant sa tasse sur la table basse._

 _ **Rien de spécial, il y'a une exposition sur le moyen age au musé, je crois que je vais y jeter un coup d'œil.** Informa Blythe._

 _Cuddy hocha la tête de haut en bas et se leva, elle lava sa tasse et enfila son manteau, et son écharpe, salua Blythe et s'empressa de rejoindre son véhicule._

 _10h. House franchit les portes de l'hôpital, il se dirigea directement vers le bureau de la directrice. Il entra sans frapper, Lisa était avec quelqu'un et semblait contrariée._

 _ **Non!** Cria-t-elle à l'adresse de l'homme devant elle._

 _ **Bien contactez vos avocats madame!** Dit l'homme._

 _ **C'est à vous de contacter les votre!** Répliqua-t-elle fulminante._

 _House ne dit rien jusqu'à ce que l'homme sorte de la pièce._

 _ **C'était pas trop tôt!** Lui dit-elle quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls._

 _ **Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulais?** demanda-t-il ignorant ce qu'elle venait de dire._

 _ **Eh on a dit pas au travail..Et puis qu'est-ce que vous en savez qu'il me voulait quelque chose?** Demanda-t-elle amusée._

 _ **Vu le 'non' spécial: je ne céderais pas même si vous me faites l'amour sur ce bureau que VOUS lui avez adressé...** répliqua-t-il en souriant._

 _ **Même pas vrai! Et il ressemble à quoi ce 'non' ?** Dit-elle en riant._

 _Il mit les poings sur les hanche et s'avança vers elle, leva le menton et dit 'non' en articulant lentement mais d'un ton ferme, les rires de la jeune femme redoublèrent, elle roula des yeux mais ne cacha pas son amusement._

 _ **Je fais jamais ça moi!** Protesta-t-elle quand même._

 _ **Attends, il y'a celui de : je pourrais céder si tu m'embrasse..** Fit-il avec un sourire charmeur._

 _ **Nooon!** Fit-elle en lui souriant toujours._

 _ **Celui-la c'est: j'en ai envie mais je résiste quand même!** Dit-il en se penchant._

 _Elle le repoussa doucement. **On est pas à la maison monsieur!** murmura-t-elle en regardant par dessus son épaule._

 _House fit de même, et vit une jolie blonde passer devant le bureau, pour aller vers celui de Wilson._

 _ **C'est elle!** Fit-il en entraînant Lisa derrière lui._

 _ **T'es sur?** Dit-elle sur le seuil de la porte de son bureau._

 _ **Mais oui, vas-y!** La pressa-t-il._

 _ **Déjà pourquoi c'est moi qui s'y colle?** Demanda-t-elle._

 _ **Parce-que t'es une femme!** Argumenta-t-il._

 _Elle roula des yeux, inspira un bon coup et se dirigea elle aussi vers le bureau de l'oncologue en accentuant son déhanché. Elle frappa un coup à sa porte, après un moment elle l'entendit lui demander d'entrer._

 _ **Oh désolée Jimmy je ne savais pas que tu étais avec une patiente!** S'exclama-t-elle._

 _ **Ce n'est pas une patiente..** Commença Wilson encore sous le choc. **C'est...**_

 _ **Ta nouvelle secrétaire?** Le coupa-t-elle._

 _ **Anne Thomson.** Se présenta la concernée. **Je suis sa...**_

 _ **Cousine! Mais oui quelle idiote, tu m'en avais tant parlé.. Lisa Cuddy, enchantée.** Coupa encore la doyenne._

 _Elle sourit, satisfaite de leur réaction et décida d'en rajouter une couche. Elle s'avança vers le siège où était assit Wilson et lui tendit des papiers._

 _ **Je voulais pas déranger..J'ai juste quelques papiers à te faire signer, je repasserais plus tard.** Dit-elle en marchant vers la sortie, puis elle se retourna et ajouta, **Et n'oublie pas d'aller chercher les enfants ce soir, j'ai un donateur à voir, je pourrais pas le faire!** Et elle tourna les talons._

 _Elle entra dans l'ascenseur et éclata de rire, heureusement qu'il était vide, elle n'aurait pas pu se retenir. Un étage plus haut, House s'engouffra aussi dans l'engin._

 _ **Alors?** Demanda-t-il._

 _ **Il va passer un mauvais quart d'heure!** Fit-elle._

 _ **Il l'aura mérité.** Affirma-t-il._

 _ **T'aurais dut voir leur têtes!** Dit-elle toujours en riant._

 _ **Je présume qu'on a réussi?** Sourit-il._

 _ **Ouais!** Approuva-t-elle._

 _ **Gimme five!** lança-t-il en levant la main._

 _Elle roula des yeux devant son comportement d'enfant, mais lui tapa dans la main quand même, à ce moment la porte s'ouvrit sur une Cameron totalement désorientée, Cuddy la salua en souriant et sortit de l'ascenseur tendit que Cameron y entrait._

 _ **Dites-moi Dr House..Vous et le docteur Cuddy ne seriez pas...** Commença Cameron suspicieuse._

 _ **Nope!** Coupa-t-il._

 _ **Eh bien c'est quand même bizarre, une fois vous arrivez à l'heure, l'autre elle arrive en retard et maintenant ça.**.Argumenta-t-elle._

 _ **Mêlez** **-vous de vos affaires.** Dit House fermement en sortant de la cabine._

* * *

 _TBC..._

 _V'la ^^ Dans le prochain chapitre une rencontre... ;) j'en dis pas plus :p_

 _R &R !_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey people :D !_

 _Alors pour commencer j'ai une annonce à vous faire x)_

 _Ne me tuez pas x) j'ai vraiment prévu de mettre la rencontre dans ce chapitre mais j'ai pas pu :') J'ai eu d'autres idées et voilà :3 Pour me rattraper je vous donne un indice sur l'identité de la personne: c'est du coté de Cuddy, ce n'est ni sa mère ni sa sœur, ni son père (il est mort)...Donc v'la devinera qui pourra xD et c'est promis juré le prochain je vous la mets :3_

 _Ensuite, pour ce chapitre j'ai essayé de faire intervenir d'autres personnages pour changer :3 J'espère que vous aimerez ;) ! En tout cas moi j'aime bien...surtout la fin xD Ne vous empressez surtout pas de la lire :')_

 _Enfin comme d'habitude je tiens à vous remercier pour tout vos avis, ils sont adorables, ça me fait vraiment, mais vraiment trop plaisir :* Et ça m'encourage à continuer d'écrire ^_^ Donc merci_

 _V'la v'la pour l'inro', je vous laisse lire ;)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **Je le savais !** Murmura Cameron en enfonçant le bouton de rez-de-chaussée._

 _Une fois sur place elle se dirigea vers la clinique, où elle croisa treize qui faisait les consultations de **House.**_

 _ **T'a entendu la nouvelle ?** Fit l'urgentiste en entraînant son amie dans une salle de consultations vide. Celle-ci lui fit 'non' de la tête et interrogea Allison du regard._

 _ **Le boss et le big boss sont ensemble !** Lâcha-t-elle d'un trait._

 _La bouche de treize forma un rond circulaire et ouvra grand les yeux, de stupéfaction._

 _ **T'en es sure ?** Demanda-t-elle une fois le choc passé._

 _ **Non, et c'est ça le problème ! C'est pour ça que je vais mener ma petite enquête !** Répondit Cameron en lui faisant un clin d'œil. **Tu m'aideras ?** Demanda-t-elle encore._

 _Treize se passa une main lasse sur le visage, Cameron s'obstinait toujours à tout savoir, spécialement quand House était dans l'affaire, elle la soupçonnait d'avoir toujours de sentiments pour lui malgré le fait qu'elle soit avec Chase._

 _ **Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a écrit là ?** Interrogea-t-elle en désignant son badge._

 _ **Docteur Hadley.. Je ne vois pas la relation.** Répondit l'urgentiste._

 _ **Eh bien tout est là, je suis médecin pas détective privé ! Et j'ai du travail moi!** Lança treize en quittant la pièce._

 _ **Je me débrouillerais toute seule alors !** Pensa Cameron à haute voix._

 _Cuddy fit son entrée dans la chambre 113, salut la patiente s'y trouvant et s'approcha d'elle._

 _ **Comment vous sentez-vous ?** Demanda la doyenne doucement._

 _ **Il est partit ?** Demanda la jeune femme à son tour._

 _ **Oui, rassurez-vous il ne remettra plus les pieds dans cette chambre ! Ni dans mon hôpital !** Assura Cuddy._

 _ **Vous êtes la directrice ?** Questionna-t-elle encore._

 _ **Oui, et je veillerais à votre confort, maintenant je peux vous ausculter ?** Dit Cuddy d'une voix douce._

 _Elle hocha la tête, se redressa, et Cuddy commença à l'examiner._

 _ **Pourquoi c'est vous qui vous chargez de moi ?** Interrogea la femme._

 _ **Vous savez je suis médecin aussi, entre autre quand il n'y a pas assez de médecins aux urgences je donne un coup de main..** Répondit-t-elle, **Vous voulez me raconter ?**_

 _Cuddy avait fini de l'examiner, et s'assit près du lit, dans une chaise se trouvant à côté. La jeune femme s'installa plus confortablement dans son lit et se tut un instant, le regard perdu dans le vide, Cuddy attendait patiemment qu'elle se décide à parler, elle savait que ce n'était pas facile pour elle et qu'elle avait besoin de temps._

 _ **C'est de ma faute s'il a fait ça… Je n'ai pas fait attention !** Dit enfin la femme._

 _ **Vous savez très bien que non, c'est de sa faute aussi si vous êtes tombée enceinte.** Rassura la doyenne._

 _ **Non ! Il ne voulait pas d'enfants, moi si… Un jour j'ai oublié de prendre ma pilule, et…** Elle s'arrêta, incapable de retenir ses sanglots, Cuddy mit une main réconfortante sur son épaule et attendit qu'elle reprenne son calme **. Il…m'a demandé d'avorter…mai.. mais je n'ai pas voulu… Il est devenu fou, et il a commencé à…** elle reprit son souffle, **il m'a frappée, si fort...**_

 _Cuddy lui intima de respirer calmement, c'était difficile pour elle, la doyenne fulminait de l'intérieur, elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'on puisse faire une chose pareille à une femme, elle avait envie d'étriper cet homme, comment pouvait-on être si cruels ?_

 _ **Calmez-vous, ce n'est pas vous la responsable OK ? Je comprends que vous aimiez votre mari mais il n'avait pas le droit de vous faire ça, d'accord ? Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé après.** Dit Cuddy._

 _ **Il.. Il a dit que si je ne voulais pas avorter, il allait le faire lui-même... Et il.. il...** Elle était incapable de continuer, Cuddy lui dit de prendre son temps, la patiente sourit faiblement mais n'ajouta rien._

 _Cuddy se leva s'apprêtant à sortir, elle lui avait dit qu'elle passerait plus tard dans la journée. Elle posa la main sur la poignée quand elle entendit une voix faible derrière elle murmura doucement, une pointe de honte dans la voix :_

 _ **Il m'a violée jusqu'à ce que je perde mon bébé.** Dit-elle avant d'éclater en larmes, se cachant le visage dans les mains de honte._

 _C'en était trop ! La doyenne sortit de la chambre décidée à aller voir ce monstre et lui dire deux mots, elle demanda à une infirmière d'appeler un psychologue pour prendre en charge la femme._

 _Cuddy se dirigea vers la clinique, elle était hors d'elle, elle se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle reprenne ses esprits avant de faire une bêtise. Elle s'engouffra alors dans une salle de consultations qu'elle savait vide...Enfin pas totalement._

 _House était dans la salle de consultations numéro une, enfermé avec son IPod. Il somnolait, quand il entendit un bruit de fracas dans la pièce. C'était Cuddy qui avait brusquement fermé la porte, et tapait son poing dans celle-ci. Elle jurait, se fichant royalement qu'il soit dans la pièce. House se leva et s'avança vers elle, la tint parles poignées pour éviter qu'elle se fasse du mal. Elle le regarda les yeux humides, elle avait dans son regard une haine immense et semblait rechercher des réponses dans le sien._

 _ **Eh, du calme ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Demanda-t-il._

 _ **Il se passe que vous êtes tous des cons !** Lâcha-t-elle._

 _Il la fixa intensément, cherchant une explication à de telles accusations. Mais rien, juste quelques larmes vinrent rouler sur ses joues, de rage surement se dit-il. Il la fit s'asseoir, il se tenait debout devant elle, lui tenant les épaules._

 _ **Comment il a osé !** Commença-t-elle enfin. House ne dit rien, attendant simplement qu'elle continue. **Je viens de voir une patiente, elle avait des bleus partout et elle était terrorisée, son mari** **l'a violée... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse une fausse couche, parce-que monsieur ne voulait pas d'enfants !** Dit-elle sans s'arrêter, en séchant ses larmes rageusement._

 _ **Mais Cuddles, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas la première femme ni la dernière à qui cela arrive !** Tenta-t-il de la calmer._

 _ **Et bien il est temps que ça s'arrête !** Protesta-t-elle._

 _ **Ecoute moi, dans la vie il y'a des gens bons et puis il y'a d'autres gens qui font du mal, c'est ainsi et on ne peut rien y changer surtout pas en s'emportant, on peut juste essayer d'aider les gens qui souffrent, nous sommes des médecins et notre rôle est de soigner les gens, laisse la police se charger du reste, OK ?** Fit-il doucement._

 _Elle hocha la tête, avouant qu'il avait raison, cela ne servait à rien de s'énerver, ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, elle laissa tomber sa tête contre son torse, il lui passa une main maladroite dans les cheveux. Après un moment elle releva la tête vers lui et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait de la chance de l'avoir. Certes il n'était pas le parfait gentleman, pas un grand romantique non plus et un vrai handicapé des sentiments, mais il était là quand elle avait besoin de lui, et savait qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui quoiqu'il arrive. Elle le remercia d'un petit sourire, essuya complètement les larmes qui brillaient sur ses joues et sortit de la salle._

 _Il secoua la tête et remit les écouteurs à ses oreilles pour se rendormir. Cuddy elle alla à la réception donner l'ordre de ne pas laisser le mari de la femme entrer dans l'hôpital, elles l'informèrent que la patiente avait enfin décidé de porter plainte contre lui, House avait raison rien ne se résoudrait avec la force._

 _Elle était un peu soulagée de savoir cet homme derrière les barreaux. Et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aussi ne pourrait probablement jamais avoir d'enfants...Elle devenait trop sensible se dit-elle. Elle essaya d'oublier toutes ces idées noires et alla continuer son travail._

 _Midi. House vint s'asseoir en face de Wilson, ce dernier de dévisagea puis replongea son nez dans son plat l'ignorant. Il lui faisait la gueule, mais c'était lui qui avait commencé, non? House se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de son ami, rien. Il tenta une autre approche._

 _ **Comment va ton ex-fiancée?** Demanda-t-il._

 _ **C'est toujours ma fiancée! Mais merci pour la situation dans laquelle vous m'avez mis!** Dit Wilson._

 _ **T'avais qu'a ne pas jouer à Cupidon mon cher wiwi!** Se défendit House._

 _ **Ouais... mais là vous avez fait un peu fort. Elle m'a fait jurer sur l'esprit de tout mes ancêtres que ce n'était pas vrai!** S'exclama Wilson._

 _ **Ça t'apprendra!** Fit House en riant._

 _Wilson allait répliquer quand Cuddy s'approcha d'eux, plateau à la main. Elle leur sourit. Elle était vraiment magnifique dans sa robe légèrement décolletée, et ses boucles brunes se mouvaient à mesure qu'elle bougeait. Elle avait reprit un peu de couleur depuis la scène de la salle de consultations._

 _ **Je peux me joindre à vous?** Demanda Cuddy dans un ravissant sourire._

 _ **Bien sur!** Répondit Wilson en souriant aussi, ignorant le roulement d'yeux de son ami. Il recommençait déjà à jouer les entremetteurs! Cet homme était vraiment impossible._

 _Cuddy s'installa à coté de House, et tout trois commencèrent à manger, Cuddy dégustait tranquillement sa salade quand une main entra dans son champ de vision, House lui piqua une feuille de salade._

 _ **Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas un lapin?** S'amusa à taquiner Cuddy en arquant un sourcil._

 _ **Je ne le suis toujours pas, par contre j'aime toujours vous embêter!** Fit-il en lui prenant une carotte._

 _Elle lui tapa la main en roulant des yeux, Wilson allait faire une remarque, mais se résigna quand il les vit lui lancer un regard menaçant. Il leva les main comme un criminel prit au piège. A ce moment le biper de Wilson sonna, il s'excusa auprès de ses amis et s'en alla._

 _ **On sort avec ta mère ce soir.** Annonça Cuddy d'une voix basse en buvant une gorgée de son jus._

 _ **On?** Demanda-t-il sur le même ton._

 _ **Oui 'on' ne fait pas l'idiot, on va faire un tour au parc et dîner dans un restaurant.** Dit-elle en se levant._

 _ **Super!** Lança-t-il d'un ton qui en disait le contraire._

 _Entre temps tout les regards s'étaient posée sur eux, chacun essayant de deviner les raisons qui auront poussé Cuddy à déjeuner avec regard en particulier, Cameron se tenait juste derrière eux, tentant d'écouter ce qu'ils disaient, mais ne put entendre que quelques brides de la conversation, rien de suspect.. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas entendu leurs derniers propos!_

 _16h30. Cuddy vit quelque-uns de ses employés sortir de l'hôpital depuis les vitres de son bureau. Elle se demanda de la raison de leur acte et comprit quand elle regarda par la fenêtre. Elle s'empressa alors de monter sur le toit de l'hôpital. Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage et elle leva la tête vers le ciel._

 _Sentant une présence derrière elle, et se retourna pour voir House debout, l'observant. Elle avait les yeux brillant, et le même enthousiasme qu'une petite fille voyant la neige pour le première fois. Il s'approcha d'elle sans détacher les yeux de son adorable sourire._

 _ **Il neige!** Dit-elle comme si ça ne se voyait pas._

 _ **J'ai vu ça!** Fit-il, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi._

 _Il leva les yeux au ciel, pour observer les premiers flocons de neige de l'année. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment puis Cuddy brisa le silence._

 _ **Quand j'était plus jeune j'ai toujours rêve d'être embrassée sous la neige...Mes copines se moquaient de moi, c'est vrai que les filles rêvent d'être embrassées sous la pluie...mais je trouve que la neige est tellement plus douce..** Dit-elle rêveuse._

 _Il l'observa, ne disant rien. Elle avait raison, le pluie c'était triste, terne et mouillant, tandis que la neige apportait un sentiment de bien-être, elle était vraiment plus douce... C'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle était associée aux fêtes?_

 _ **Parlez-moi de ça!** Demanda-t-il après un moment._

 _ **Eh bien, un après midi d'hiver, mi-décembre plus exactement, la neige commencerait tout juste de tomber..** Elle ferma les yeux, **dans un endroit haut..très haut!**_

 _ **Je vois...** Dit-il, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre où elle voulait en venir, **continue.**_

 _Elle soupira, exaspérée, et s'approcha un peu plus de lui. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre._

 _ **16 heures 35, par un boiteux aux yeux bleus!** Fini-t-elle en souriant._

 _ **C'est que vous êtes exigeante même dans vos fantasmes Docteur Cuddy!** Taquina-t-il avant de se saisir de ses lèvres, elle sourit contre les siennes. Leur baiser était un mélange de douceur et de passion, puis il devint plus fougueux, plus passionné, elle entrouvrit la bouche et sa langue vint à la rencontre de sa jumelle pour commencer une interminable dance endiablée. Ses mains agrippaient sa taille tandis que celle de la jeune femme étaient nouée à son coup, ils ne se décollèrent que quand leur poumons menacèrent d'exploser. A regret il rompit leur étreinte, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils en avaient envie, qu'ils en avaient besoin...qu'ils ne voulurent jamais se séparer. Elle lui sourit doucement, puis lui donna un dernier baiser sur les lèvre._

 _ **Idiot!** Plaisanta-t-elle en l'attirant derrière elle vers la sortie._

* * *

 _TBC..._

 _Alors vous avez aimé? :D !_

 _R &R!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey :D_

 _Alors tout d'abord désolée du retard :/ j'étais pas mal occupée ces derniers jours :3_

 _Ensuite Mandie : Oui t'a une réponse de juste (c'est du coté de Cuddy, quel génie :') ) je sais pas pourquoi t'a pensé que ça pourrait être juste une femme xD annyway :3 Cameron n'a pas fini de faire la chieuse :') et tu verra bien si elle les mettra dans la merde ou pas :3 Ps: ta phrase "mignon tout plein' haha j'adore :') et qui t'a dit que Blythe n'arriverait pas sur le toit sur un hélico' ? xD En tout cas voila la suite :3_

 _Need-A-Hug-h : Tu n'a plus à imaginer qui ça peux être, découvre-le xD !En plus de chez en plus je t'ai donné un indice l'avant dernière fois quand j'ai dis que j'allais me rattraper pour la soirée gâchée de Blythe...Je crois que j'en dis trop moi x) Et merci pour la review ^^_

 _L's, MajorThompson, Guest : Oui le baiser s'est fait attendre :') j'allais pousser mon sadisme jusqu'à faire surgir Cameron avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent mais nan :3 En tout cas merci pour les commentaire toujours aussi plaisants !_

 _Enfin je tiens à m'excuser pour toute erreur de frappe ou autre je ne me relis jamais...pas le courage x) !_

 _Annyway bonne lecture!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Elle arriva devant la porte menant aux étages inférieurs, d'une main elle tenait celle de House et de l'autre la poignée de la porte. Elle allait l'ouvrir quand elle vit la poignée tourner, laissant apparaître une petite brune aux yeux verts, portant une blouse blanche, aussi nommée Allison Cameron. Cuddy lâcha la main de House juste à temps pour que l'urgentiste ne se rende compte de rien._

 _ **Oh docteur Cuddy, on vous cherche partout! Il y'a un problème avec la patiente de la 113.** Fit-elle en déplaçant son regard de House à Cuddy._

 _ **J'arrive. Merci Dr Cameron.** Lui répondit Cuddy perplexe._

 _L'urgentiste lui sourit et Cuddy descendit les marches en vitesse, ne voulant pas croiser le regard interrogateur de la jeune femme, elle priait intérieurement pour que House trouve une excuse valable de leur présence sur le toit._

 _ **Quoi?!** Dit House devant la mine interrogative de Cameron._

 _ **Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ici, tout les deux...seuls?** Demanda la jeune femme en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine._

 _ **C'est Wilson qui vous envoie?** Dévia-t-il._

 _ **Vous éludez ma question docteur?** Fit-elle en levant le menton._

 _ **Je la cherchais, tout comme vous..Je voulais son autorisation pour faire une biopsie, et madame regardait la neige tomber..** Répondit-il en la fixant, **satisfaite détective Cameron?**_

 _ **Hum, hum...** Se contenta-t-elle de répondre avant de retourner en bas._

 _Une fois seul, il s'avança vers le balcon, et y appuya les coudes, repensant à ce qui venait de se passer tout en contemplant les flocons de neige danser inlassablement dans l'air glacial de Princeton pour enfin tomber sur le sol froid, il pouvait encore sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, il ne voulais pas que cet instant doux, chaud et sucré s'achève, il pouvait encore sentir son souffle contre sa peau, il ferma les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure._

 _Elle le rendait fou! Véritablement fou et il ne savait plus que penser, tout s'était déroulé tellement vite, mais si naturellement, comme si leur geste était évident._

 _Ils n'en avaient pas encore parlé...Il était sur que ce baiser allait engendrer quelques conséquences, il ne savait pas comment réagir face à tout cela, tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il éprouvait vraiment plus qu'une simple attirance envers Cuddy mais se refusait encore à l'avouer. Un courant d'air glacé vint le sortir de ses pensée et le chassa du toit._

 _Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée où il vit Cuddy parler à Brenda, dossiers à la main, elle lui donna encore quelques consignes avant de se diriger vers son bureau. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise en le voyant assis sur sa chaise, elle secoua la tête d'exaspération et alla prendre son manteau._

 _Il lui adressa un sourire béat, quoique très sexy...puis il se leva pour se placer derrière elle, il se délecta un instant du doux parfum qu'elle dégageait, puis se décida à parler._

 _ **Cuddy...** Commença-t-il._

 _ **On en parlera plus tard, d'accord?** Coupa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte, **viens on va être en retard.**_

 _Parler. C'était la dernière chose qu'ils voulaient, mais il fallait bien le faire à un moment donné, mais pour l'instant elle préféra ne pas y penser, et trouva une bonne excuse pour repousser ce moment, qu'elle redoutait. Elle ne savait pas comment il allait réagir, et ne voulait pas que ce qu'ils venaient d'échanger ruine à cette douce complicité qui s'était installée entre eux._

 _Il la suivit à l'extérieur, boitant derrière elle vers le parking, elle salua le personnel se trouvant dans le hall au passage, et se dépêcha de s'engouffrer dans sa Lexus, coté conducteur. Il s'installa dans le siège passager. Une fois tout les deux dans la voiture, leur ceinture de sécurité attachée; elle mit le contact et démarra, direction l'appartement!_

 _Les trois quarts du trajet se furent en silence, chacun perdu dans ses réflexions, quoiqu'il ne fut pas pesant, un silence que seul eux pouvait comprendre, ils savaient quand l'autre ne voulait pas parler et le respectaient. House alluma la radio pour tomber sur un slow, quel coïncidence! se dit-il, mais il laissa la chanson quand même._

 _Arrivés sous l'immeuble, Cuddy gara sa voiture, coupa le moteur, prit les dossiers qu'elle avait prévu de remplir de la banquette arrière et sortit de l'engin. Une fois à la maison, elle posa le tout sur la table basse et alla dans la cuisine où Blythe sortait un gâteau du four._

 _ **Ça** **sent bon!** Fit-elle quand elle entra._

 _ **Merci!** Répondit Blythe en posant le gâteau sur la table tout en lui souriant._

 _ **Mum!** Fit House en embrassant sa mère au sommet de son crane._

 _ **Bonne journée?** Demanda Blythe en prenant des assiette._

 _ **Ouais...** Répondit House sans lâcher Cuddy des yeux, qui eut l'air légèrement gênée._

 _ **Et vous?** Demanda Cuddy en détournant les yeux de lui._

 _ **J'ai fais un tours au musé..J'y ai passé la matinée, puis j'ai flâné dans les magasins, suis rentrée et je me suis dite pourquoi ne pas préparer un goûter!** Dit-elle en tendant à Cuddy une part du gâteau._

 _ **Ça** **a l'air délicieux!** Fit Cuddy en enfournant une bouchée, **Mmhhh C'EST délicieux!** Approuva-t-elle en prenant une autre bouchée._

 _Blythe la remercia d'un sourire et tendit une autre part à son fils, il s'apprêtait à faire une remarque sur le fait que Cuddy faisait exprès de complimenter sa mère mais il eut le même réaction qu'elle. Elle était amusée de les voir ainsi, à les voir on aurait dit qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé de gâteau depuis des lustres, ce qu'elle n'hésita pas à leur dire._

 _ **C'est le cas!** Dirent-il d'une voix, en riant._

 _ **Vous êtes irrécupérables!** Taquina-t-elle._

 _ **Je vais prendre une douche, j'en ai pour dix minutes, que personne ne touche à ma part!** Annonça House en se levant._

 _ **Cool, mon deuxième prénom est 'personne'.** Dit Cuddy en prenant son assiette._

 _ **Eh touche pas!** Fit-il en lui tapant le main, et en lui prenant l'assiette, **il n'y a plus de sécurité dans cette maison!**_

 _Elle lui tira la langue, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre assiette en mains en lui tirant la langue aussi._

 _ **Irré-cupé-rables !** Répéta Blythe en se dirigeant vers le salon._

 _Lisa la suivit dans le salon et s'installa à coté d'elle dans le canapé. Elle discutèrent un moment le temps que House se décide enfin à sortir de la douche et qu'ils puissent sortir._

 _ **Vous voulez que je vous montre?** Dit Blythe._

 _ **Je veux bien oui!** Approuva Cuddy._

 _Elle se leva, entra dans sa chambre et en sortit quelques instants plus tard, chargés de sacs. Elle montra ses achats à Lisa, qui ne put que remarquer à quel point elle avait bon gout. Elle flasha même sur une adorable petite robe, assez simple mais très classe._

 _ **Elle vous plait?** Demanda Blythe la voyant ne pas détacher son regard de la robe._

 _ **Elle est magnifique.** Dit Cuddy._

 _ **Elle est à vous!** Fit-elle en la lui tendant._

 _ **Oh non, non, je ne peux pas accepter!** Tenta d'objecter Cuddy._

 _ **J'insiste, vraiment!** Dit-elle en souriant._

 _ **Bon, merci alors!** Fit Cuddy en lui souriant aussi._

 _Elle se leva, prit la robe et informa Blythe qu'elle allait se préparer. Celle-ci imita sa cadette et s'engouffra elle aussi dans sa chambre._

 _Croyant que House était toujours sous la douche elle entra sans frapper. Il était là, debout devant son armoire grand ouverte, avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille. Elle détourna instantanément le regard, lui ne se gêna pas pour montrer son amusement._

 _ **Tu ne pouvais pas frapper?** Taquina-t-il._

 _ **Dit l'homme qui ne frappa jamais une porte de sa vie!** Dit-elle sarcastiquement, **bon dépêche-toi de t'habiller, je dois me préparer aussi!**_

 _Elle virait au rouge, et avait du mal à s'empêcher de se retourner mais elle n'allait pas le faire, non! Il allait l'embêter avec cette histoire pour les dix prochaines année si elle le faisait. C'était elle ou il faisait terriblement chaud dans cette pièce? Elle se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle vérifie le chauffage...Oui le chauffage et non le fait qu'elle était dans le même endroit que lui pendant qu'il s'habillait! Si elle s'écoutait elle lui sauterait dessus._

 _ **C'est bon tu peux te retourner.** Lança-t-il après un court instant._

 _Elle lui fit face, il avait seulement mit son jean, mais c'était déjà ça! Elle fit mine de ne pas le voir et le dépassa pour se saisir de ses vêtements et filer dans la salle de bain._

 _Un quart d'heure plus tard elle en sortit vêtue d'un jean, et un gros pull gris ainsi que ses bottes à talons, elle avait attaché ses cheveux en chignon et était moins maquillée que dans la journée. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle se servit un verre d'eau et retourna au salon où l'attendaient House et sa mère._

 _ **C'était pas trop tôt!** Accusa House agacé **, oh on est assortis!** ajouta-t-il en désignant son pull gris aussi. Elle roula des yeux et s'empara de son manteau, des clés de la voiture et se dirigea vers la porte suivie des House._

 _Elle allait ouvrir la portière de sa voiture quand un bonnet vint prendre place sur sa tête, elle se retourna, adressa un magnifique sourire à House et prit place dans la Lexus. Une fois tous installés, elle démarra. Les rues étaient bondée de gens qui rentraient chez eux, ou qui profitaient de cette fin d'après midi tout comme eux. Quelques rues plus loin elle gara sa voiture dans un parking payant et tout trois allèrent faire un petit tour de la ville, Cuddy et Blythe entraînèrent House derrière elles dans tout les magasins et il devint leur porteur de commissions officiel, il râla pendant toute la soirée. Une heure plus tard ils décidèrent-à son plus grand bonheur- de faire une pause au parc, il était temps!_

 _ **Je vais chercher un truc à manger!** Annonça House en s'éloignant tandis que Cuddy et Blythe s'installaient sur un banc tout en bavardant._

 _Elles parlaient des préparatifs de Noel quand un homme assez âgé mais bel homme s'approcha d'elles, il semblait vouloir s'assurer de quelque chose. Lisa aussi sentit qu'elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part, mais où?_

 _ **Lisa?** Fit l'homme en souriant._

 _ **Ooh oncle Jonas!** S'exclama-t-elle en enlaçant l'homme devant elle, **ça fait longtemps!**_

 _ **C'est que t'a drôlement grandi ma chérie! Depuis la dernière fois! Que deviens-tu?** Dit-il en répondant à son étreinte._

 _ **A la même place qu'il y'a deux ans! Et toi tu es sur le New Jersey?** Demanda-t-elle en retour._

 _ **Oh non, je suis toujours à New York, je viens pour les affaires, tu sais...** Répondit-il, en jetant un coup d'œil à Blythe._

 _ **Oh quelle idiote, je ne vous ai pas présentés!** Fit Cuddy s'en rendant enfin compte **,Alors, oncle Jonas voici Blythe ma belle mère, Blythe, mon oncle Jonas, un vieil ami à mon père!**_

 _ **Enchanté!** Fit Jonas en tendant une main chaleureuse à Blythe._

 _ **De même!** Répondit-elle en lui serrant la main, sourire aux lèvres._

 _ **Et je présume que lui c'est ton petit-ami?** Dit-il en voyant House s'approcher d'eux._

 _ **Oui!** Dit-elle dans un sourire._

 _Une fois à leur hauteur, Cuddy fit les présentation à House, puis invita Jonas à se promener avec eux ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir. Cuddy et House marchaient derrière car il avait un peu mal à la jambe, tandis que Blythe et Jonas les devançaient un peu, bavardant un peu, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis une demie heure et ils s'entendaient déjà très bien._

* * *

 _TBC..._

 _V'la :D !_

 _Gimme vos avis ^_^ !_

 _R &R !_


	15. Chapter 15

Hello guys :*

V'la le 15ème chapitre en ligne :D merci qui? :3 *se cache*

Place au réponses aux reviews :3

 **L's :** ouais House va péter DES câbles pas qu'un seul x)

 **Guest :** oui, elle va encore se développer tu va voir ;)

 **MajorThompson :** v'la maintenant tu va savoir :3

 **marianne :** dis donc ça fait longtemps que tu n'a pas mis de reviews :o ! Blynas c'est pas mal du tout t'inquiète x) et oui vous allez mariner encore longtemps :*

 **Need-A-Hug-h :** on s'en fou des formes, c'est le geste qui compte x) pour le coup de la serviette, je sais pas non plus, attends que je lui demande xD pour Blythe et Jonas, ils vont très très bien s'entendre je dirais ;)

 **Mandie :** Ils vont en discuter de ce baiser...pas que discuter je dirais (dans le prochain chap' ;) ) sinon d'accord pour Blythe, elle est vraiment la pièce maîtresse de ma fiction. J'espère aussi que ce chapitre répondra à tes interrogation, mais je pense que t'en aura d'autres x) Merci pour ta proposition de m'aider ;)

V'la, juste une petite précision avant de vous lâcher, à un moment donné vous allez trouver une partie de dialogue en caractères normaux et l'autre en gras, c'est normal, les caractères normaux sont leur pensées et le gras c'est ce qu'ils disent vraiment ^^

Annyway bonne lecture!

Enjoy!

* * *

Voyant qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à marcher, elle lui prit le bras et l'enroula autour de ses épaules pour qu'il penne appuis sur elle en lui annonçant qu'elle avait froid, il ne le retira pas, appréciant l'intention.

Elle lui adressa un sourire réconfortant, il lui sourit aussi et lui tendit son paquet de chips ouvert pour qu'elle se serve. Elle refusa au début mais voyant la moue qu'il lui faisait, elle en prit un peu pour lui faire plaisir, non sans le menacer de mort si elle prenait du poids.

 **Ça va mon chéri ?** Demanda Blythe en s'arrêtant, afin qu'ils arrivent à leur hauteur.

 **Oui, oui !** Rassura-t-il en serrant Cuddy un peu plus contre lui.

 **On va manger ?** Proposa Lisa, **tu dines avec nous oncle Jonas ?**

 **Oh, non, je ne voudrais pas déranger !** Objecta-t-il.

 **Vous ne dérangez pas du tout !** Assura Blythe.

 **Bon si vous insistez !** Dit Jonas en souriant.

Blythe lui rendit son sourire sous l'œil amusé de Cuddy et mécontent de House.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le parking où Cuddy avait garé sa voiture un peu plus tôt. Une fois sur place House prit le volant, la douleur à sa jambe ayant un peu diminué, les deux femmes prirent place derrière, tandis que le plus vieux des hommes se plaça à l'avant.

 **Chinois ?** Demanda House en mettant le contact.

Ils lui firent signe qu'ils étaient d'accord et il démarra. Le trajet fut bien animé, tous discutaient gaiment, Blythe et Jonas semblaient bien s'entendre, trop bien au gout de House.

Arrivés à destination House gara la voiture, laissant les trois autres entrer dans le restaurant, choisir une table. Il les rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, se débarrassa de son manteau et vint s'asseoir à côté de Cuddy.

Peu de temps après le serveur leur apporta le menu, Cuddy opta pour un plat très piquant, House se moqua d'elle en lui disant qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à l'avaler, elle lui annonça que lui non plus.

 **Le premier qui boit de l'eau aura perdu ?** Défia-t-elle.

 **Challenge accepted !** Dit-il en commandant lui aussi le même plat.

 **Ne faites pas attention à eux, ce sont de vrais gamins !** Fit Blythe à l'adresse de Jonas.

 **Oh ne vous en faites pas, j'ai l'habitude avec ma fille..** Rassura-t-il.

 **Ah oui c'est vrai ! Comment va Ashley ?** Questionna Cuddy.

 **Elle est devenue pédiatre, je crois qu'elle va demander un emploi au PPTH...Mac est sur le New Jersey et ils veulent s'installer ensemble.** Informa-t-il.

 **Mais c'est une très bonne chose, contente pour elle, du reste je verrais ce que je peux faire pour elle. Tu sais je ne suis pas la seule qui décide, il y'a le conseil d'administration...** Dit-elle en remerciant le serveur qui leur apportait leurs plats d'un sourire.

 **Ne t'en fais pas ! Je sais...Je suis aussi du domaine !** Fit-il en goutant son plat de pâtes.

Elle lui adressa un sourire avant de fixer House d'un air de défi, ils avalèrent tous deux une bouchée de leur plat et continuèrent à se regarder dans les yeux, jetant de temps en temps un regard au verre d'eau se trouvant entre eux.

C'était vrai que le plat était très piquant mais aucun d'eux ne voulut le montrer, Blythe roula des yeux pour ensuite se lancer dans une interminable discussion avec l'oncle de Cuddy, laissant les deux plus jeunes à leur gamineries. Au bout d'un moment House se saisit du verre d'eau et l'avala en une gorgée, Cuddy souriait fièrement.

 **J'ai fait ça pour toi !** Annonça-t-il voyant son air triomphant.

 **Ah bon ? Et comment ça ?** Lui dit-elle en se servant elle aussi un verre d'eau.

 **J'ai eu peur que tu me fasses une crise, fière que tu es je savais que tu n'allais pas céder !** Expliqua-t-il.

 **Mais oui !** Taquina-t-elle.

Il lui tira la langue puis remit son attention sur sa mère et Jonas qui semblaient dans leur petite bulle. Cuddy remarqua son expression de désappointement et dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas éclater de rire. Jonas se tourna vers lui et lui sourit l'air de rien.

 **Vous aimez la cuisine italienne, vous ?** Demanda-t-il.

 **Non.** Répondit House sèchement.

 **Il n'aime pas les pates !** Tenta Cuddy pour calmer l'atmosphère sentant que House était sur le point de faire une scène.

 **C'est dommage, quand j'étais plus jeune on allait jusqu'en Italie avec David rien que pour leur nourriture !** Commenta-t-il.

 **C'est vrai que papa adorait la gastronomie italienne...** Observa Cuddy.

 **Ça m'attriste de devoir parler de lui au passé...Ça fait combien de temps déjà ? Trois ans, c'est cela ?** Ajouta Jonas.

 **J'ai l'impression que c'était hier...** Dit Cuddy au bord des larmes, elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait le deuil de son père, **désolée je suis toujours un peu émue dès qu'on parle de lui...** ajouta-t-elle en se passant le doigt sous l'œil.

 **C'est normal, il nous manque tous tu sais ?** dit Jonas après un moment.

Jonas Anderson s'excusa auprès d'eux et alla répondre au téléphone, Cuddy elle, alla à la salle d'eau se remettre de ses émotions, House en profita pour cuisiner sa mère.

 **Tu vas arrêter ça maman ?** Demanda-t-il.

Non. **Arrêter quoi ?** Fit-elle mine de ne pas comprendre.

De flirter ouvertement avec un inconnu. **Maman, tu le connais à peine !** Tenta-t-il.

Et alors ? **Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir..** Dit-elle en se penchant vers lui.

 **Laisse tomber, fait attention c'est tout.** Lâcha-t-il en se tassant dans sa chaise.

 **Ne t'inquiète pas mon lapin tu connais ta mère,** assura-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il soupira, puis il se remit à manger. Il savait ce que John avait fait subir à sa mère et il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre encore une fois, il n'avait rien contre Jonas mais il se méfiait, voilà tout. Il aimait sa mère et il s'inquiétait pour elle, quoi de plus normal ? D'un autre coté c'était sa vie et elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait et il respectait cela.

 **Tu devrais aller la voir.** Remarqua Blythe en buvant une gorgée de vin.

 **Hum, ouais...** Dit-il avant de se lever.

Il se dirigea vers les toilettes pour dames et y entra sans même frapper, Cuddy s'aspergeait le visage d'eau. Elle se tourna vers lui, puis voyant que c'était House elle se retourna, contempler son reflet dans le miroir.

 **Ce sont les toilettes pour femmes..** Annonça-t-elle après un moment.

 **Merci pour l'illumination !** Ironisa-t-il, **tu viens ?**

 **Tu fera moins le malin si une femme entrait..J'arrive.** Dit-elle avant de laisser échapper un sanglot.

 **Eh, ça ne va pas ?** Demanda-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

 **Si si !** Rassura-t-elle en essuyant une larme.

 **Cuddles...** Dit-il doucement, **arrête de mentir...**

 **Je vais bien, vraiment. Je dois juste me calmer un peu, je réagis comme ça à chaque fois qu'on parle de mon père, je sais c'est idiot...** Assura-t-elle en lui souriant faiblement.

 **Non, ce n'est pas idiot, je t'attends devant la porte, d'accord?** Dit-il.

Elle hocha le tête,il lui sourit en retour et sortit de la pièce, la laissant se calmer un petit bout de temps, puis elle lui dit qu'elle était prête à retourner à la table. Il acquiesça et ils regagnèrent leur table pile au moment où Jonas y retournait aussi.

 **C'était Ashley, il faut que j'y aille, désolé et encore merci pour le repas !** S'excusa-t-il.

 **Ce n'est pas grave, passe le bonjour à Ashley.** Dit Cuddy en s'asseyant.

 **Je n'y manquerais pas ! A bientôt.** Fit-il en regardant Blythe.

 **A bientôt,** répéta-t-elle dans un sourire.

 **Au revoir tonton!** Fit Cuddy.

 **A plus tard ma chérie.** Répondit Jonas en embrassant Cuddy sur le font, **ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance!** ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de House.

 **Moi non plus!** Dit House en forçant un sourire.

 **Il a un sens de l'humour particulier..** Ajouta Cuddy devant la mine choquée de Jonas.

Jonas lui sourit, attrapa son manteau et sortit du restaurant, House alla s'asseoir quand son téléphone se mit à sonner, il annonça que c'était son équipe et il sortit afin de répondre.

Cuddy s'assied en face de Blythe et la fixa sourire aux lèvres, celle-ci l'interrogea du regard bien qu'elle savait déjà de quoi sa belle-fille allait lui parler.

 **Mon oncle ne parle pas que de voitures et de politique à ce qui** **parait**! Remarqua-t-elle en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

 **C'est un homme intéressant en effet...** Dit-elle, **et ôtez-moi ce sourire, il n'y a rien de ce que vous pensez!** Ajouta-t-elle.

 **Bien sur!** Dit Cuddy en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

House les rejoint un moment plus tard, et ils terminèrent leur repas tranquillement, une fois l'addition payée ils regagnèrent leur véhicule et Cuddy conduit jusqu'à l'appartement, une fois arrivés Blythe entra directement tandis que House et Cuddy prenaient les commissions du coffre de la voiture. House en profita pour interroger Cuddy sur son oncle.

 **Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit de lui?** Demanda-t-il en lui passant un sac.

 **Qu'elle le trouvait intéressant...** Dit-elle distraitement.

 **Dans quel sens?** Questionna-t-il prudemment.

 **Hum... Je sais pas, demande lui!** Dit-elle en fermant le coffre.

Elle allait ouvrir le porte d'un coup de pied, ayant les mains chargées quand il la reteint par le bras, l'obligeant à se retourner.

Rassure-moi ils ne sortent pas ensemble... Chuchota-t-il.

 **Si, ils envisagent même de se marier!** Dit-elle en retenant difficilement son rire, **mais non idiot, ils se connaissent à peine, il reste encore quelques étapes pour en arriver là!** ajouta-t-elle voyant son visage virer au bleu.

 **Wilson t'a donné des cours ou toi aussi t'a un cupidon enfouis en toi?** Dit-il en grognant.

 **Mon oncle est quelqu'un de bien, je ne le laisserais pas la côtoyer sinon.** Assura-t-elle en entrant dans l'appartement.

* * *

TBC.. :D

Dans le prochain chapitre : la famille s'en mêle ;) !

En attendant mettez-moi vos avis :D !

R&R :* !


	16. Chapter 16

_Salut la compagnie :3_

 _Me v'la avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira ;)_

 _LISEZ l'intro' , c'est important x)_

 _D'abord, je tiens à m'excuser du retard, mais j'ai réécris ce chapitre au moins deux fois car ça ne me plaisait toujours pas, donc là vous avez quelque chose qui me plait assez ^^_

 _Petite précision, il y'a un NC dans ce chapitre, enfin un presque-NC xD (ça existe?) en tout cas rien de bien méchant, étant donné que c'est la première fois que j'en écris, j'ai fait léger, donc soyez indulgents :3_

 _Ensuite, place au GUIMAUVE, vous m'excuserez si vous trouvez que j'en ai fait trop, mais faudra voir la première version, même House m'a dit 'je crois que t'exagère un peu là ._. ' (House qui est dans ma tête hein? Oui Mandie je suis folle ^^ en plus c'est à cause de toi si j'ai fait guimauve, avec ta fiction toute choupinette que j'ai lue quand j'écrivais, ça n'a pas beaucoup aidé xD )_

 _V'voyez quand j'écris du guimauve je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y ajouter une touche d'humour, vous verrez dans le chap' 17 ;)_

 _ **Alex' :** oui on va en savoir plus sur papa Cuddy ;) et pour mon lapin, encore contente que j'ai pas mis mon chaton x) (papy m'appelait ainsi xD ) Pas de Blynas cette fois, du Huddy *-*_

 _ **L's :** t'en pose des questions toi x) ne t'inquiète pas tu saura tout dans les chapitres qui suivent :3_

 _ **marianne :** ahh, bon courage alors, je dois avouer que ce n'est pas facile, et que ça bouffe énormément de temps :/ Annyway, si je m'écoutais je les aurais aussi mis ensemble au tout début t'inquiète xD Merci et heureuse que tu ne t'en lasse pas :D_

 ** _Mandie :_** _je t'ai déjà fait mes commentaire en pv :') trop la flemme et v'la j'ai fini mon chapitre et t'a droit à le lire en ayant moins patienté que les autres, veinarde xD_

 _ **MajorThompson :** tout à fait d'accord avec toi ;)_

 _Bon treve de blabla, je vous laisse à votre lecture :D_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **Il a intérêt à être quelqu'un de bien!** Annonça House en fermant la porte._

 _Cuddy roula des yeux et alla poser les achats sur le fauteuil, histoire de les trier. Elle déposa ses sacs d'un coté et ceux de Blythe de l'autre. Blythe revenait de la cuisine verre d'eau en main, elle remercia Cuddy d'un sourire, prit ses affaires, leur souhaita bonne nuit et fila dans sa chambre, épuisée._

 _House annonça qu'il allait se changer et s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain, Cuddy elle prit ses achats et se dirigea vers la chambre où elle rangea le tout, elle se mit en pyjama par la même occasion, elle choisit un débardeur rose pale, et un petit short blanc en coton._

 _Elle était songeuse, elle voulait aborder le sujet du baiser avec House, après tout elle ne pourrait pas fuir indéfiniment, surtout qu'ils allaient se retrouver seuls maintenant._

 _Elle fermait les volets quand House fit son apparition. Elle s'avança vers lui, sa décision était prise, elle ne savait juste pas comment le lui dire. Tant pis elle allait improviser._

 _Il la scruta un moment, lui aussi voulait en parler, il voulait juste qu'elle fasse le premier pas, ne voulant pas la brusquer. Une fois à sa hauteur elle mit les poings sur les hanches, bizarrement ça lui donnait de la force, position de directrice se dit-elle, position qui contrastait avec sa tenue légère, mais c'était déjà ça._

 _ **House...** elle s'arrêta, cherchant ses mots, **tout à l'heure...** elle inspira profondément, **j'ai...apprécie, vraiment..** elle fit une pause, guéant sa réaction, rien, **je veux dire, puisqu'on fait semblant, on pourrait en profiter...jusqu'à ce que le jeu s'arrête, non?**_

 _Voilà, c'était dit. La balle était maintenant dans son camp, la décision lui revenait. Elle le fixa, attendant sa réponse, il semblait peser le pour et le contre de sa proposition. Enfin ses lèvre s'étirèrent en un sourire...louche? Il s'avança un peu plus, une lueur de malice brillant dans ses yeux._

 _ **En profiter...** répéta-t-il en s'avançant encore plus._

 _Elle recula à mesure qu'il avançait, souriant aussi. Il continuait de s'approcher, et elle de s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle échoue finalement sur le lit. Il sourit de plus belle, et il se plaça en dessus d'elle, elle essaya de se débattre mais il lui tint les poignées, elle devait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de résister. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle résistait...bien trop longtemps._

 _ **Est-ce que j'ai mentionné quelque part que me violer faisait partie de "profiter"?** Plaisanta-t-elle._

 _ **Ouiii!** Assura-t-il avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres._

 _Elle sourit contre ses lèvres, répondant instantanément à son étreinte. Leur baisé devenait de plus en plus passionné, de plus en plus fougue, le désir montant en eux à chaque seconde, elle entrouvrit la boucher et sa langue partit à la recherche de la sienne pour commencer une danse sensuelle, d'abord lentement puis accélérant le mouvement. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'une fois à bout de souffle. Il se redressa un peu pour la contempler, elle était vraiment magnifique, avec son adorable sourire plaqué sur son visage._

 _ **Je ne savait pas que les victimes souriaient à leur agresseurs?** Taquina-t-il._

 _ **Les apparences son trompeuses!** Assura-t-elle avant de le faire basculer prenant ainsi le dessus en s'installant à califourchon sur lui, **qui a dit que je devais être la victime?** ajouta-t-elle son sourire s'élargissant._

 _ **Hum...Quelle proposition alléchante...** , il s'arrêta faisant mine de réfléchir, **mais non!** dit-il en reprenant le contrôle._

 _Il reprit possession de sa bouche, puis déposa une nuée de baisers tout au long de sa mâchoire, dévala son cou, puis retraça la ligne de sa clavicule. Elle ferma les yeux, se délectant de la sensation qu'il lui procurait._

 _ **Je crois qu'on est un peu trop vêtus docteur Cuddy!** Annonça-t-il, en taquinant de ses doigts le bord de son débardeur._

 _ **N'est-ce pas?** Renchérit-elle._

 _Il se baissa, remontant le bout de tissu, tout en déposant des baisers aussi brûlants les uns que les autres sur chaque nouvelle partie dévoilée de son corps, ses doigts effleuraient sa peau par la même occasion, ce qui lui provoqua d'agréables frissons._

 _Il remonta le long de son buste, taquinant son nombril au passage, s'attardant sur sa poitrine pour enfin la débarrasser du vêtement pour le faire voltiger à travers la pièce. Elle lui retira son T-Shirt, et il partit rejoindre le débardeur, puis son pantalon fit de même et son short vint les rejoindre quelques secondes plus tard. Elle le sentis durcir contre sa cuisse ce qui lui provoqua un tiraillement au bas ventre._

 _Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, doucement, lentement, voulant profiter de chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier, ils prenaient leur temps se redécouvrant après tant d'années passée à se fuir, se tourner autour sans ne jamais oser sauter le cap.._

 _C'était eux ou il y avait un fond de musique? Non, le téléphone de Cuddy dégageait vraiment du son et ce depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Ils l'ignorèrent au début puis voyant que ça persistait Cuddy fit signe à House de faire une pause lui disant que ça pouvait être une urgence. Il grogna mais se poussa de coté pour qu'elle puisse se saisir de l'objet._

 _Elle déchiffra le nom de l'appelant et se laissa retomber lourdement sur l'oreiller. Elle inspira profondément avant de répondre._

 _ **Oui maman?** lâcha-t-elle._

 _ **Tu aurais pu répondre plus vite, non? Et puis où es-tu? J'appelle chez toi et aucune réponse! Et tu n'es pas à l'hôpital vu que j'y suis, Dorothy vient d'accoucher!** Dit Arléne d'une traite sans lui laisser le temps de répondre._

 _Cuddy éloigna le téléphone de son oreille, voulant s'éviter de devenir sourde, puis calmement elle répondit:_

 _ **Je ne suis pas chez moi m'man, du reste contente pour Do' tu la félicitera de ma part et je passerais la voir demain, OK?** Dit-elle voulant raccrocher au plus vite._

 _ **Oui, oui! Et où es-tu? T'es avec quelqu'un? Oh oui j'oubliais ta vie privée est un désastre!** Fit-elle._

 _ **Ma vie privée n'est pas un désastre!** Protesta Cuddy._

 _ **Lisa, s'il te plait, tu n'a ni mari ni enfants, ni même petit-ami, je ne vois pas ce qu'on appelle cela..** Argumenta Arléne._

 _ **Je suis heureuse, j'aime ma vie et c'est l'important!** Objecta-t-elle en contemplant House._

 _ **Tu n'en dira pas autant dans quelques année, quand tu aura vieilli, tu te retrouvera seule et tu n'aura personne!** Ajouta-t-elle._

 _ **Maman, il est 22h, je suis fatiguée, et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir cette discussion avec toi maintenant, ni après d'ailleurs! Tu dira à Dorothy que je l'aime et que je passerais demain, bonne nuit!** lâcha Cuddy avant de raccrocher._

 _Elle posa son téléphone, poussa doucement House de coté pour qu'elle puisse bouger, et bondit hors du lit, attrapant au passage le T-Shirt de House, plus grand qu'elle, parfait. Elle enfila ensuite un jogging et fourra les pieds dans des baskets._

 _ **Ecoute, je suis désolée, ce n'est pas de ta faute, OK? Il faut que j'y aille!** Dit-elle en s'habillant._

 _Elle se dirigeait vers la porte de la chambre quand il la plaqua contre le mur, plongeant son regard inquiet dans le siens._

 _ **Il est hors de question que je te laisse sortir à une heure pareille!** Dit-il fermement._

 _ **J'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air, je ne ferais rien promis!** Fit-elle les yeux humides et la gorge serrée._

 _ **Tu me promet de ne pas tarder? Tu m'appelles hein?** Demanda-t-il en lui cédant le passage, voyant qu'elle allait vraiment mal et qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule._

 _ **Oui, oui, je t'appellerais!** Promit-elle avant de lui déposer un léger baisé sur les lèvres et de sortir de la pièce._

 _Il l'entendit marcher vers la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrir. La porte se referma, plus rien. Il se traita mentalement d'idiot, et si il lui arrivait quelque chose? Bon sang, pourquoi avait-il accepté de la laisser partit? Il se tapa la tête contre le mur et resta ainsi front plaqué contre la surface quelques instants, puis se redressa brusquement._

 _Il enfila son jean à la hâte, mis un pull, et prit son blouson en cuir. Il sortit de l'appartement sans faire de bruit, ne voulant pas réveiller Blythe et enfourcha sa moto. Il fit d'abord le tour de la ville, puis le tour des bars de la région, rien. Lisa Cuddy n'était pas le genre à noyer ses problèmes dans l'alcool, contrairement à lui. Il se demandait ce que Arléne aurait bien pu lui dire pour la mettre dans un état pareil!_

 _Il s'arrêta, se disant que cela ne servait à rien de tourner en ronds, elle était raisonnable et il n'allait rien lui arriver, rien du tout! Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Attendre. Oui, il fallait qu'il attende. Tache plus difficile qu'il ne parait, surtout dans de tels situations. L'appeler? Non, elle veux être seule et c'était son droit, il gara sa moto et s'assied sur un banc, pour attendre justement._

 _Le froid lui provoqua des frissons, tant pis, elle allait courir, ça la réchaufferait et elle allait pouvoir évacuer toute cette énergie négative que lui injectait sa mère à chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait. Dés qu'elle commençait à se sentir bien, à enfin aimer sa vie, il fallait qu'elle vienne tout gâcher.._

 _Elle courra pendant un bon quart d'heure sans but précis, soudain elle s'arrêta net, elle savait exactement où elle voulait aller, elle se remit à la course, laissant le vent glacial lui balayer la chevelure. Ça lui faisait du bien, et ça lui rafraîchissait l'esprit._

 _Courir était son échappatoire en quelque sorte. Dés qu'elle avait un problème, elle enfilait un jogging, des baskets et hop! Tout ses soucis étaient envolée en un rien de temps, sauf que cette fois s'en était trop, elle avait besoin de plus de quelques pas pour aller mieux. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un._

 _Arrivée à destination, elle inspira un bon coup et ralentis le mouvement, elle connaissait le chemin par cœur. C'était un endroit familier pour elle et c'est ce qui la brisa encore plus. Elle avança lentement, doucement, comme si elle appréhendait le moment où elle se retrouverait face à lui._

 _Les yeux humides, la gorge serrée, le ventre noué, elle s'accroupit. Effleurant de ses doigts la plaque de marbre, elle inspira profondément, ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas laisser couler ses larmes. Elle était forte, il lui avait appris que les femmes fortes ne pleurait pas, qu'elles faisaient face à leur problèmes avec courage... Mais elle n'en pouvait plus d'être forte, elle ne voulait plus être la femme à laquelle tout le monde s'adosse en cas de besoin, elle aussi avait des moment de faiblesse parfois, et elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'épauler, quelqu'un qui n'était plus là, depuis longtemps déjà..._

"Salut, papa!" _Il n'en fallait pas plus, elle éclata en sanglots. Elle ne pouvait plus se retenir. Une fois un peu calmée elle releva la tête, son visage était enduit de larmes, qu'elle ne chercha même pas à essuyer, elle n'avait pas besoin de se cacher avec lui.._

"Tu te demande surement pourquoi ta petite fille pleure? J'en peux plus pa' ! Maman a appelé tu sais? Do' vient d'accoucher, c'est une fille, Jade...Tu te rappelle à quel point tu aimais ce prénom? Tu voulais que je nomme ma fille ainsi, mais je n'ai pas pu, je suis désolée papa! Tellement désolée de na pas avoir été à la hauteur...Tu avait tellement d'ambitions pour moi! Et j'en ai fait qu'à ma tête, maman à raison, ma vie est un désastre! Au fond, qu'est-ce que je suis? Une femme avide du pouvoir? Non, papa, moi j'ai envie d'avoir une famille, avec un homme qui m'aime et des enfants, mais je ne peux pas, tu vois? Il est trop tard maintenant... Je ne suis qu'une femme sans vie...Tu m'a toujours dis de poursuivre mes rêves, c'est ce que j'ai fait! Et maintenant? J'ai réalisé que je poursuivait le mauvais rêve, non pas que je ne sois pas fière de ce que j'ai pu accomplir, pas du tout! Je dis juste que j'ai un peu négligé ma vie...et j'en paye le prix maintenant... Tu a toujours été le seul à me comprendre, à être là pour moi..à me soutenir, et maintenant tu n'es plus là...Tu me manque tellement, mon papa chéri.."

 _Elle inspira longuement, tentant de se calmer. Son père avait toujours été celui à qui elle se confiait quand elle allait mal et ça n'avait pa changé, même après se mort. Elle prit son téléphone, puis voyant l'heure, elle décida d'envoyer un message à House, il devait s'inquiéter, pensa-t-elle._

 _Et c'était le cas, mille scénarios s'imposèrent à lui pendant la demi-heure qu'il avait passé sur ce banc, il allait se remettre à sa recherche quand son portable vibra dans sa poche, il s'empressa de le prendre. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il vit son nom s'afficher sur l'écran._

 _"29 Greenview Ave, Cimetière de Princeton."_

 _Il n'en fallait pas plus, en moins de dix minutes, il était devant le portail du cimetière. Il entra d'un pas assuré, la cherchant du regard, il ne peina pas à la trouver, la tombe de son père n'étant pas bien loin. Il s'avança doucement, ne voulant pas l'effrayer, il resta un peu à l'écart pour lui laisser un peu de temps, il voyait bien qu'elle allait mal, et à cet instant précis il voulait être là pour elle, la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire que tout irait bien..._

 _"_ Tu es partis trop tôt, j'ai encore besoin de toi...si tu savais. _."_

 _ **On partira tous un jour..** Murmura-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule._

 _Elle se retourna vers lui, souriant faiblement,_ ** _Je sais..._**

 _Elle se leva, elle avait les yeux rouges de larmes et le regard fatigué, perdu...Elle avait besoin de se sentir en sécurité, protégée, rassurée, et c'est exactement ce qu'il comptait faire, au diable son orgueil, adieu sa réputation d'égoïste sans cœur,à cet instant là elle et elle seul comptait._

 _Il la tira vers lui, la plaquant contre son torse, et l'enroulant de ses bras, elle se laissa aller, laissant couler ses larmes. Elle frissonnait, mais se sentait mieux avec lui, sa présence seule la rassurait, elle avait tant besoin d'un reperd familier... Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, le temps qu'elle se calme un peu. Puis doucement elle se détacha de lui._

 _ **Viens on rentre!** Dit-il en la tirant derrière lui._

 _Elle lui sourit en guise de réponse et ils sortirent du cimetière. Il lui mit son blouson sur les épaules, elle en avait plus besoin que lui. Elle le remercia, et l'enfila. Elle avait froid, très froid. Il lui mima de monter sur sa moto, elle voulut résister en lui énumérant les dizaines d'argument l'empêchant de monter sur l'engin mais n'en avait pas la force._

 _Elle monta derrière lui, enroulant sa taille de ses bras faibles. Elle posa la tête contre son dos et ferma les yeux. Il mit le moteur en marche et démarra. Elle le serra un peu plus, la peur l'envahit, mais elle s'habitua vite à la vitesse et elle ouvrit les yeux, contempler le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Il avait raison, une fois sur sa moto tout les soucis s'envolaient, on ne pensait plus à rien..._

 _Ils firent le tour de la ville, puis il s'arrêta au parc. Elle descendit et commença à marcher, House la rejoint vite et ils marchèrent ainsi en silence un bon moment. Ils s'assirent sur un banc, se reposer un peu, pour enfin rentrer._

* * *

 _TBC..._

 _Dans le prochain chapitre on en saura un peu plus sur papa House, maman Cuddy et Dorothy ;) !_

 _En attendant les reviews sont les bienvenues, donnez-moi votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^_

 _Ps: n'allez pas penser qu'ils sont ensemble hein? C'est juste qu'ils vont jouer au faux couple même quand ils sont seuls x) Ah oui et si vous trouvez que ça s'est passé 'vite', excusez-moi mais 16 chapitres c'est pas 'vite' hein? xD_

 _R &R!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Helloo :D j'espère que je vous ai manqué :p !_

 _Enfin, que la suite vous a manqué xD Eh ben vous savez quoi? Elle est là :3_

 _Mais avant de vous laisser lire je vais tout de même répondre à vos -adorables- reviews ^^_

 _ **Mandie:** tu sais il n'y a pas qu'un seul type d'NC.. Donc quand j'ai dis presque-NC je suis partie de la base que si j'avais continué ça aurait donne un NC-14 pas un NC-17 hein? Donc oui c'est un presque-NC (-14) Bref, oui House sera là pour elle, mais elle aussi ;) tu verra :3_

 _ **Marianne :** J'aurais dit sadique moi x) Sinon merci ^^ et sinon ce brevet, ça s'est bien passé? J'ai entendu dire que les maths c'était facile..._

 _ **L's :** C'était rapide oui! Mais techniquement ils ne se sont pas avoués à eux même leurs sentiments donc xD_

 _ **Alex :** Tu n'a qu'à etre patiente et tu saura comment ils vont faire quand ils ne seront pas obligés de faire semblent :p Toi qui voulais en savoir plus sur John tu sera servie :3_

 _ **MajorThompson :** Tu m'a bien fait rire avec ta review xD Sinon merci pour la review ADORABLE :*_

 _ **Juliette (tu permets que je t'appelle ainsi?) :** Ravie que ma fiction te plaise ^^ Pour les fautes, déjà je ne me relis JAMAIS, d'abord parce que j'ai la flemme, ensuite si je le faisait je changerais tout donc.. ^^ Enfin, il faut que j'avoue que moi et l'auxiliaire 'avoir' ne somme pas très amis x)_

 _Pour ce qui en est du début de ce chapitre (quand House parle de John) j'ai tenu à ne pas tout dévoiler directement, parce que je vois mal House en parler ouvertement, même si je continue à penser que je l'ai fait ici._

 _C'était tout ^^ Ah oui, j'ai trop aimé imaginer la relation qu'a Cuddy avec sa sœur, puisque j'ai quasiment la même avec la mienne :3 bref osef de ma vie :p Je veux aussi dire qu'il ne reste pas beaucoup de chapitres avant la fin (7-8 maximum) !_

 _Fin bref je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Ils restèrent assis sans rien dire un moment, les yeux rivés vers le ciel. House ne voulait pas la brusquer en lui demandant si elle voulait en parler, il savait que si elle en avait l'intention, elle le ferait. Cuddy elle, ne se sentait pas prête, pas totalement, alors tous deux gardèrent le silence._

 _Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Cuddy ne se tourne vers House. Elle inspira longuement, ouvra la bouche puis la referma, cherchant ses mots. House ne dit rien, lui laissant simplement le temps._

 _ **Ma mère a toujours voulu qu'on devienne femmes au foyer, qu'on se marie, aie des enfants...mes sœurs et moi.. Depuis toutes petites elle aimait avoir le contrôle de nos vies, Elise a toujours été la petite fille modèle et est devenue exactement ce que maman voulait..C'est pour ça qu'elle était sa chouchoute, elle l'a toujours préférée à nous...** Elle s'arrêta un instant, tentant de refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de retomber._

 _House ne dit rien, se contentant d'écouter, elle avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, de se libérer de se poids qu'elle portait depuis bien trop longtemps. Il allait être là pour elle, comme elle l'avait toujours été pour lui, elle l'avait soutenu à chaque fois qu'il allait mal, même quand Wilson n'était pas là, elle l'avait épaulé et aidé à remonter la pente, alors ce soir c'était son tour._

 _ **Dorothy et moi on étions rebelles, on exaspérait maman, sauf que pour Do' c'était demi-mal, elle est mariée, a trois gosses mais elle pense toujours qu'elle doit rester à la maison pour s'occuper d'eux.. Pour moi c'est différent,** elle fit de nouveau une pause, c'était difficile pour elle et il comprenait ça **. Moi, tu vois, je n'ai rien fait de ma vie, quoique je fasse, elle trouve toujours une critique... Papa, lui, c'était différent, il nous a toujours dit de faire ce que nous aimions, maman n'était pas d'accord mais il ne l'écoutait pas...Il était médecin tu sais?** Elle rit doucement, **Tout les soirs il nous racontait ses journée à l'hôpital... C'est grâce à lui que je suis devenue ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Il était très fier de moi, mais pour maman..je serais toujours l'échec de sa vie!**_

 _Faux, archi-faux. Lisa Cuddy n'était pas un échec, au contraire, c'était la femme la plus merveilleuse qu'il n'ai jamais connue, elle était belle, forte, intelligente, drôle, adorable, gentille...et tout le monde la respectait, plus encore, tout le monde l'aimait. Même lui, il pensait ça, il ne voyait vraiment pas comment sa mère pouvait dire de telles choses de sa fille, comment pouvait-elle ne serait-ce que les penser...En tout cas elle avait tort et il comptait bien le lui faire comprendre._

 _Il se tourna vers elle, s'approcha un peu et lui leva doucement le menton, car elle avait la tête baissée. Ses yeux croisèrent les siens, et il pouvait y lire toute la douleur qu'elle ressentait, elle était blessée au plus profond de son âme. Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en apercevoir durant toutes ces années? Elle souffrait ainsi en silence depuis tout ce temps?_

 _ **Ouvre bien les oreilles parce que je ne vais pas le dire deux fois! Tu n'es pas pas un échec, OK? Tu es tout sauf ça, je m'en fiche pas mal de ce que dit ta mère, elle ne sait rien de la femme que tu es. Tu es une femme formidable Cuddy et ne dis pas le contraire, parce qu'il en faut beaucoup pour que je trouve une femme formidable! Je pourrais passer les deux prochains jours à te faire un monologue pour te dire à quel point tu es merveilleuse... Tu es to** **ut** **sauf un échec, Cuddles!** Dit-il d'une traite sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoique ça soit._

 _Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, elle lui murmura un 'merci' à peine audible et se remit à contempler les nuages. Il s'adossa au banc, en soupirant. Il avait froid, le vent commençait à souffler fort._

 _Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à John, il ressentit tout à coup l'envie de lui en parler. Elle s'était confiée à lui, non? Il pouvait le faire aussi, d'autant plus que ça pourrait la consoler de savoir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir eu une enfance difficile._

 _Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, quand une voix grave se fit entendre à ses cotés. Elle tourna la tête dans la direction de House. Même en pleine nuit, elle arrivait à voir ses traits durcis, elle devina que ce qu'il allait dire était dur pour lui._

 _ **John, mon...père, voulait aussi prendre le contrôle de ma vie.** Il articula difficilement, mais il le faisait pour elle._

 _Elle fut touchée qu'il lui fasse assez confiance pour qu'il lui parle de son père. Elle avait cru comprendre qu'il ne l'aimait pas, le jour où il était mort. Elle se tut aussi, l'invitant simplement à continuer._

 _ **Il voulais que je sois comme lui...un militaire,** nouvelle pause, **et je peux te garantir que si ta mère te le proposait gentiment, lui ne se gênait pas pour employer la force!** Fini-t-il en détournant le regard._

 _Elle fit 'oh' de la bouche, elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il était un enfant battu. Elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et son estomac se serra. Comment pouvait-on être aussi cruels? Elle comprenait maintenant les raisons qui le poussaient à repousser tout ceux qui essayaient de s'approcher de lui. Elle fit un effort surnaturel pour ne pas laisser tomber ses larmes de peu qu'il pense qu'elle avait pitié de lui et qu'il se referme comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un en montrait un semblant._

 _Elle lui prit le visage entre les mains et le tourna vers elle, l'obligeant à la regarder. Elle le fixa un moment avant le l'embrasser doucement. Elle voulait qu'il sache qu'elle était là, comme lui l'avait été quelques minutes plus tôt. Il avait les lèvres froides._

 _ **Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu as fais ce que tu voulais, malgré tout, et c'est l'important.** Murmura-t-elle._

 _ **Je sais... J'ai surmonté tout ça, quand j'ai appris qu'il y'avait des gens qui souffraient de bien plus que quelques coups de fouet par jour, qui ne passaient pas leurs nuits dehors que quand il faisaient une bêtise, qu'il y'avait des gens qu'on enfermait plus de quinze jours entre quatre murs...J'ai appris qu'il y'aura toujours quelqu'un dans un état pire que nous.** Assura-t-il en souriant._

 _Il lui retira doucement les mains de son visage, sans les lâcher non plus, il voulais qu'elle comprenne que tout n'allait pas si mal, qu'il y'avait toujours une solution. Elle noua leur doigts sans le lâcher des yeux, elle admirait son courage, que malgré tout ce qu'il avait subi, il restait fort et avait pu se construire en dépit du fait que son père était contre lui._

 _ **Il est temps que tu surmontes tout ça.** Chuchota-t-il, après un instant._

 _Elle hocha la tête, il avait raison, il était grand temps qu'elle passe à autre chose. Qu'elle se soucie de son bonheur à elle et qu'elle cesse de penser à ce que dirait sa mère, ou n'importe quelle autre personne d'ailleurs. Il lui sourit en retour et elle posa le front sur son épaule. Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Un silence plus qu'agréable, dont seul eux avaient le secret._

 _ **J'ai l'impression de sortir droit d'un film à l'eau de rose!** Remarqua-t-il._

 _Elle rit doucement contre son épaule, il avait vraiment le dont de la faire sourire quelques soient les circonstances. Ils restèrent ainsi encore quelques instants, puis House lui fit signe de se lever. Elle s'exécuta._

 _ **C'est pas que je n'apprécie pas que tu inondes mon pull de larmes mais je commence à geler moi!** Dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa moto._

 _ **J'ai du mal à croire que je suis montée sur ce truc sans résister!** s'exclama-t-elle en arrivant devant l'engin._

 _ **J'étais le premier à être choqué!** Se moqua-t-il, **tu ne va pas me faire une scène maintenant?**_

 _ **Non, mais c'est juste parce qu'il est presque minuit et que je tombe de sommeil!** Prévint-elle._

 _ **Avoue plutôt que t'a apprécié!** Remarqua-t-il._

 _ **N'importe quoi!** Dit-elle en montant derrière lui._

 _Elle faisait mine de ne pas avoir aimé, mais au fond elle avait adoré. Elle se sentis tellement libre sur cette moto, tellement bien...mais ça elle ne le lui avouerait jamais, comme il n'avouerait pas qu'il avait apprécié le fait qu'elle soit collée à lui._

 _Elle posa la tête sur son épaule, pour mieux voir. Il s'engagea dans les rues désertes de Princeton, roulant à une vitesse raisonnable même s'il n'y avait personne._

 _ **Là, j'ai l'impression qu'on sort d'un film de Bollywood!** Fit-elle en reprenant sa réplique de tout à l'heure._

 _ **Sauf qu'il nous manque la musique**! Remarqua-t-il avant de commencer à chanter des paroles totalement incompréhensibles. Ce qui fit bien rire la jeune femme. Elle lui aurait fait un bisou s'ils n'avaient pas leurs casques. Se dit-elle._

 _Une fois garés devant l'immeuble, elle descendit, et il fit de même. Une fois devant la porte de l'appartement, il se mit à chercher ses clés, en lui intimant de ne pas faire de bruit, si elle ne voulait pas subir un interrogatoire si jamais sa mère se réveillait._

 _Minuit. Une clé tourna. Une serrure se déverrouilla. Une porte s'ouvrit. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement sans faire le moindre bruit. La maison était agréablement chaude. Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs chaussures, et Cuddy abandonna le blouson de House au porte-manteau._

 _ **On est des survivants!** s'exclama House en se dirigeant vers la cuisine._

 _ **Exagère** **pas non plus!** Objecta Cuddy en le suivant._

 _ **C'est pas toi qui a passé deux heures vêtue d'un simple pull.** Argumenta-t-il en se servant un scotch._

 _ **C'est pas toi qui es sorti avec un T-Shirt...** Se défendit-elle._

 _ **Hum, ouais...Tu veux boire quelque chose?** Dit-il en cherchant dans le frigo._

 _ **Tu veux me saouler c'est ça?** S'outra-t-elle faussement._

 _ **Oui.** Dit-il sarcastiquement en roulant des yeux._

 _ **Non, je vais appeler ma sœur et je te suis.** Fit-elle en se dirigeant vers le salon._

 _Il haussa les épaules éteint la lumière de la cuisine et disparu dans la chambre. Le salon était plongé dans l'obscurité. Parfait. Elle composa le numéro en parcourant les quelques mètres la séparant du canapé._

 _Une sonnerie, elle s'assit. Deux, elle ferma les yeux. Trois, elle inspira profondément. Quatre, une voix endormie la fit sortir de ses pensées._

 _ **Hum, oui?** Fit la voix._

 _ **Mazal tov!** s'exclama Cuddy._

 _ **Merci!** Répondit sa sœur, **mais Lisa t'aurais pu attendre demain..** se plaint-elle._

 _ **Tu dormais?** Demanda-t-elle._

 _ **Oui...** Dit Dorothy en baillant._

 _ **Tant mieux!** Taquina Cuddy, **Jade s'est enfin décidée à sortir de là?** Demanda-t-elle encore._

 _ **Oui, en causant de sérieux dégâts au passage, tu devrais voir ça!** Se plaint-elle._

 _ **Non merci!** Objecta Cuddy._

 _Dorothy rit en imaginant la mine dégoûtée de sa sœur, Lisa elle, s'allongea sur le canapé en refermant les yeux._

 _ **Do' ?** Dit-elle après un moment._

 _ **Oui ma chérie?** Répondit Dorothy._

 _ **Je me suis presque envoyée en l'air!** Lâcha Cuddy._

 _Presque? Répéta-t-elle._

 _ **Maman a appelé!** Dit-elle en soupirant. **Elle a un flair tu sais? Elle peux détecter le mauvais moment à des kilomètres à la ronde!**_

 _ **N'exagère pas! N'empêche que t'a un peu raison...Elle a dit quoi?** Demanda Dorothy._

 _ **Que t'a accouché, et elle m'a rappelé à quel point ma vie était misérable...** Dit-elle en s'asseyant._

 _ **Arrête avec ça Liz' ! Ecoute-moi bien, tu va te lever, aller reprendre là où t'en étais avec lui et me foutre la paix, OK crevette?** Fit sa sœur d'une voix ferme._

 _ **J'en ai plus tellement envie...lui non plus d'ailleurs, je crois que je vais me coucher, je te raconterais demain, d'accord?** Répondit Cuddy._

 _ **Entendu !** Dit-elle._

 _ **Je t'aime vanille..** Soupira Cuddy en se levant._

 _ **Moi aussi petite sœur! Dors bien.** Assura Dorothy._

 _Elle raccrocha en entrant dans la chambre et s'approcha du lit où était allongé House. Il avait mit un T-Shirt gris, et lisait un livre. Elle se débarrassa de son pantalon en le fusillant du regard, voyant se yeux fixés sur elle et alla le rejoindre sous la couverture._

 _Elle se colla à lui, s'entourant de ses bras vigoureux, nichant sa tête dans son cou. Elle ne connaissait pas de plus rassurant que son odeur._

 _ **Qu'est-ce que tu fais?** Demanda-t-il, après un moment._

 _ **J'en profite aussi!** Dit-elle en frottant le bout de son nez à son cou, tel un petit chaton._

 _ **Hum, que ça ne devienne pas une habitude hein!** Grogna-t-il en la serrant un peu plus à lui._

 _Mais il ne pensait pas un seul mot. Elle sourit contre sa peau, leva les yeux vers lui et lui murmura un 'merci, House.' avant de reprendre sa position initiale._

 _ **Toujours.** Assura-t-il._

 _Elle ne tarda pas à tomber dans les bras de Morphée, épuisée par la journée qu'elle venait d'avoir. Lui, par contre, était pensif. Il commençait sérieusement à se poser des question sur la nature de son 'attirance' envers elle. Avant qu'ils ne commencent à faire semblant d'être ensemble, il était presque sur qu'elle n'était que physique. Mais maintenant qu'elle était prêt de lui, il sentait le besoin de la protéger de quiconque pourrait lui faire du mal et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il se sentait responsable d'elle. C'est la tête pleine de questions qu'il s'abandonna enfin au sommeil, se disant qu'il allait laisser le temps de faire les choses._

* * *

 _TBC..._

 _V'la :D Merci encore pour toute vos reviews, elle me font énormément plaisir ^^_

 _Donnez-moi vos avis ;)_

 _R &R!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey people :D_

 _Je vous gâte aujourd'hui hein? J'ai posté un OS et voila un chapitre! ( Allez voir l'OS d'ailleurs :p 'Freinds is just not enough' ça s'appelle :3 )_

 _Annyway, pour ce chapitre je n'ai rien de spécial à préciser, sauf que c'est carrément marshmallow x)_

 _Ensuite pour les reviews:_

 _ **Mandie :** je crois qu'on a tout mit au clair en privé xD_

 _ **Guest, MajorThompson, L's et marianne :** merci d'être toujours présentes et vos commentaires me font très très chaud au cœur._

 _ **Alex' :** ta phrase : qu'Arléne ne se rende pas compte à quel point Lisa est parfaite' ça a fait *tit* dans ma tête et du coup j'ai eu une idée donc merci (autant pour la review que pour l'inspiration x) )_

 _ **Juliette :** j'adore ta métaphore pour les chapitre xD sinon oui je fais de mon mieux pour poster vite, parce que je sais ce que ça fait d'attendre qu'un chapitre soit en ligne ;) et merci pour tout ces adorable commentaire, ça encourage vraiment à aller de l'avant et j'espère aussi vous faire passer de bon moments ;)_

 _V'la pour l'intro ;) Je ne vous retiens pas plus :D Ah oui, dernier truc, il se peut que je ne poste pas avant Lundi, désolée :/_

 _Annyway, bonne lecture!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Elle se réveilla en premier, maudissant les quelques rayons de soleil ayant réussi à s'infiltrer dans la pièce. Elle remua un peu, puis se rendit compte de la position où elle se trouvait. Elle sourit quand elle se trouva nez-à-nez avec House et son sourire s'élargit en sentant ses bras autour d'elle._

 _Elle resta ainsi à le contempler un moment, puis voyant l'heure elle se raisonna et tacha de sortir du lit sans le réveiller. Mais c'était peine perdue, à peine avait-elle essaya de se défaire de sa prise qu'il la sera d'avantage à lui. Elle soupira, déjà que quitter le lit lui était particulièrement difficile, voilà qu'il en rajoutait une couche._

 _ **Où pense-tu aller?** Grogna-t-il._

 _ **Euh...Travailler?** Essaya-t-elle en souriant._

 _ **Tu comptait t'échapper sans mon bisou du matin?** S'outra-t-il faussement en la faisant basculer sous lui._

 _ **Hum, je vois! On va vite remédier à ça, alors!** Dit-elle en nouant ses bras autour de son cou._

 _Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, avant de partager un bref baiser. Il glissa ses mains sous son T-Shirt, caressant son dos. Les siennes migrèrent vers ses cheveux, les ébouriffant d'avantage qu'ils ne l'étaient. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, menant une dance dont seul eux avaient le secret. Elle rompit leur étreinte à contre cœur, à bout de souffle._

 _ **Tu peux me libérer maintenant?** Demanda-t-elle toujours en souriant._

 _ **S'il-te-plait maître!** Ordonna-t-il._

 _ **Jamais,** ricana-t-elle, **sale profiteur**! ajouta-t-elle en lui tapant l'avant bras, faussement outrée._

 _ **Alors, tu es ma prisonnière!** Annonça-t-il, avant de plonger le visage dans son cou, le dévorant de baisers._

 _ **House...** Pas très convaincante comme réprimande, cela ressemblait plus à un gémissement qu'à tout autre chose._

 _Il ne l'écouta même pas, s'appliquant à lui faire perdre la tête. Et elle la perdait vraiment, elle tenta de rassembler le peu de raison qui lui restait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et lui fit relever la tête._

 _ **Je dois y aller, l'hôpital ne va pas...** Commença-t-elle._

 _ **Ne va pas s'envoler.** Termina-t-il pour elle._

 _ **Si tu ne me lâche pas tout de suite, ce seront les zéros sur ton chèque qui vont s'envoler!** **Et quinze heures de consultations qui vont apparaître!** Annonça-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait ferme._

 _ **Hum, ce n'est pas ta menace qui me fait peur, j'ai juste envie de pisser!** Dit-il en se levant._

 _ **Bien sur !** Lui cria-t-elle, **et fait vite hein?**_

 _ **Bien sur !** Répéta-t-il._

 _Elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas, décidément les matins comme ça elle en voulait tout les jours. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, se remémorant l'instant qu'elle venait de vivre, elle se mit à penser que tout cela prendrait vite fin, et ne savait pas si elle en avait vraiment envie. Elle se sentait bien avec lui, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé..._

 _Elle avait peur de trop se laisser aller et de souffrir plus tard, quand ils ne seront plus contraints de 'faire semblant'...Elle voulait plus, ça elle le savait mais lui? Le voulait-il aussi? Elle n'osait pas lui demander, de peur de gâcher ces quelques instants volés, elle voulait en profiter un maximum, mais n'était pas sure de pouvoir y céder une fois le jeu fini._

 _Et puis, il semblait sincère, dans ses actes et à l'aise avec elle, alors pourquoi pas lui aussi? Non, c'était absurde! Il ne pouvait pas... Quoique...NON! Elle se passa une main lasse sur le visage, et se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se lève, au lieu de rêver en plein jour._

 _Elle repoussa les couvertures, bondit hors du lit. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre, ouvrir les volets. Elle resta un moment à contempler la ville. Princeton était couverte d'une fine couche de neige, les rues étaient magnifiques, les arbres devenus blancs. Il y'avait quelques passants pas ci par là, allant au travail. Tiens la voisine d'en face ouvrait la fenêtre aussi, elle lui fit un signe de la main et elle lui répondit avec un adorable sourire. La ville sentait Noel, se dit-elle._

 _Elle ne remarqua sa présence que quelques minutes plus tard, il se tenait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, il l'observait un sourire amusé sur le visage. Elle le dévisagea, puis comprit. Elle ne portait que le T-Shirt de House, vêtement qui couvrait à peine l'essentiel._

 _Elle lui adressa un regard mauvais et le dépassa pour rejoindre la salle de bain en prenant bien soins de lui broyer les cotes en y enfonçant un doigt au passage. Il soupira, et se jeta en travers du lit. Elle se cloîtra dans la salle de bain, se fit couler un bain, elle ne faisait pas ça le matin généralement mais là il y'avait exception, elle en avait grandement besoin. Elle sortit une bonne demi-heure plus tard, plus fraîche que jamais, finalement ça l'a vraiment relaxée et elle était fin prête à attaquer la longue journée qui l'attendait._

 _Elle jura quand elle vit qu'elle n'avait pas apporté ses vêtements au passage. Elle devait maintenant retourner dans la chambre simplement vêtue d'une serviette encore plus courte que le T-Shirt qu'elle avait sur elle une demi-heure auparavant._

 _House semblait somnoler, du moins c'est ce qu'elle crut. Elle passa devant lui sans faire le moindre bruit et commença à fouiller dans l'armoire. Raté ! Elle se tourna vers lui, il la scrutait, un sourire béat plaqué sur ses lèvres. Il se dit qu'il était gâté ce matin là. Elle fronça les sourcils et lui jeta le premier vêtement lui tombant sous la mains. Elle se tourna et le vit sourire de plus belle. Pour être gâté il l'était ! Elle lui avait jeté son soutien-gorge en pleine figure, le noir avec de la dentelle._

 _Un cintre ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Ok, il l'était un peu moins maintenant. Mais il garda son sourire quand même. Elle roula des yeux et lui arracha le sous-vêtement des mains avant de tourner les talons, munie de sa tenue du jour. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire, elle faisait tomber un objet à chaque pas et elle devait manœuvrer à le reprendre sans lui offrir une vue plongeante._

 _Ce n'était pas si facile, avec une pile de vêtement dans une main, l'autre tenant sa serviette maintenue autour de sa taille et un pervers juste à coté. N'empêche qu'elle appréciait sentir son regard se poser sur elle malgré le fait qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais._

 _Une fois dans la salle de bain, elle se lissa les cheveux et le maintint en une queue de cheval assez haute qui retombait gracieusement dans son dos. Ensuite elle enfila une combinaison dont le haut était blanc cassé et le bas noir corbeaux. Elle avait des manches lui arrivant jusqu'aux coudes et était légèrement décolletée. Elle enfila ensuite des talons, pas très hauts cependant à cause de la neige. Elle ajouta une veste de couleur noire, assez classique et très classe. Pour sublimer le tout elle se dessina un léger trait d'eye-liner et une touche de rouge à lèvres rouge pour donner de l'éclat à son allure._

 _Pour finir elle se brossa les dents et se dirigea vers la cuisine où Blythe sirotait tranquillement son café. Cuddy alla s'en servir aussi. Elle en avait bien besoin après les événements de la veille et étant presque accro à la liqueur._

 _ **Bonjour** , commença-t-elle, **bien dormi?** Fit-elle en baillant légèrement._

 _ **Hum, oui...Mais vous en avez fait du bruit cette nuit!** Remarqua Blythe en buvant un peu de café._

 _Cuddy devint presque de la même couleur que son rouge à lèvres, heureusement que Blythe ne pouvait pas la voir puisqu'elle lui tournait le dos. Elle remplit sa tasse, s'éclaircit la voix et alla s'asseoir en face de Blythe._

 _ **Heu.. Désolés, c'était pas exprès!** Sourit-elle gênée._

 _ **Tout de même mettre de la musique à une heure pareille...** Dit-elle._

 _Elle parlait de ça! Heureusement, se dit Cuddy, avec un peu de chance le son de son téléphone aurait camouflé tout autre bruit..du moins elle l'espérait. Une excuse. Il lui fallait une excuse et vite! Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur en songeant que son rouge à lèvres allait en prendre un coup, tant pis, elle en remettrait._

 _ **Oh, j'arrivais pas à trouver mon téléphone, alors House à appelé pour voir où il était...** **Désolés!** Mentit-elle._

 _ **Je vois.. De toutes manières ce n'est pas bien grave, je me suis endormie dés que la musique s'est éteinte.** Rassura Blythe devant la mine embarrassée de sa belle-fille, si elle savait..._

 _Cuddy lui sourit en retour. Ouf, elle l'avait échappée belle ! Toutes deux petit-déjeunèrent en bavardant tranquillement, puis Cuddy vit l'heure et se dit qu'il était temps d'aller travailler un peu. Elle se leva, fit la bise à Blythe lui souhaitant un bonne journée et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, récupérant les dossiers qu'elle avait apportés la veille mais qu'elle n'eut jamais le temps de remplir. Elle le ferait dés son arrivée à l'hôpital, pensa-t-elle._

 _Le trajet ne fut pas très long, des chants de Noel filtraient de la radio et elle ne vit pas le temps passé. Ce n'est que quand elle arriva devant le PPTH qu'elle se rendit compte. Elle allait voir sa mère ! Et elle était bien la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir de bon matin._

 _Elle soupira, elle ne pouvait pas la fuir indéfiniment. Arrivée au parking souterrain, elle y gara sa Lexus et fit son entrée dans le hall de l'hôpital. Elle signa le registre de présence et demanda à une infirmière le numéro de chambre de sa sœur. 312. Direction le troisième étage. Elle entra dans la chambre sans faire le moindre bruit. Dorothy était encore endormie, elle lui déposa un bisou sur le front et ressortit, se disant qu'elle allait repasser plus tard._

 _Elle se dirigea alors vers son bureau, compléter le travail qu'elle avait laisser la veille et entamer celui du jour. Elle soupira, voyant la pile qui l'attendait déjà. Puis en bonne directrice, elle s'assit à son bureau et ouvrit le premier dossier d'une longue liste._

 _Elle s'arrêta au bout de deux heures pour aller obliger House à faire ses consultations, comme quoi on ne changeait pas les bonnes habitudes. Et comme toujours, la scène tourna presque au scandale mais il finit pas aller les faire-vraiment?._

 _Elle regarda sa montre, 10h. Connaissant sa sœur, elle se dit qu'elle n'allait pas encore se réveiller, elle retourna alors à son travail. Voyons voir... Si elle réussissait à avoir un autre don avant la fin du mois, elle pourrait en consacrer 5% aux recherches, sinon elle allait faire comme d'habitude, 4.5%. Elle se dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie de contacter l'avocat pour la plainte portée contre House..._

 _Tiens en parlant du loup! La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brutalement, et un son distinctif d'une canne résonna dans la pièce. Elle ne releva même pas la tête, elle ne savait que trop bien de qui il s'agissait._

 _ **Votre cas avance docteur House?** Demanda-t-elle toujours plongée dans ses dossiers._

 _ **Hum, rien de nouveau..mais je ne suis pas venu pour une raison professionnelle docteur Cuddy!** Dit-il en contournant son bureau._

 _ **Alors je vous prierais de quitter mon bureau, j'ai du travail. Dit** -elle en le regardant._

 _ **Ah oui?** Se moqua-t-il en se penchant sur son siège._

 _ **Oui.** Essaya-t-elle de dire fermement mais elle perdait ses moyens de seconde en seconde._

 _ **Non.** Répondit-il en se penchant d'avantage, sourire aux lèvres._

 _Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de s'embrasser quand la porte s'ouvrit de la même façon que quelques minutes plus tôt._

 _ **C'est le bureau de ma sœur et ce n'est pas vous qui allez m'empêcher d'y entrer!** Dit une Dorothy visiblement énervée._

 _ **Je suis désolée madame, j'ai essayé de l'empercher...** Fit la pauvre secrétaire._

 _ **C'est bon!** Rassura Cuddy et la jeune femme s'éclipsa._

 _House s'était vivement redressé dés l'ouverture de la porte et Cuddy bondit hors de son siège. Pas très normale comme réaction, et Dorothy qui n'était pas dupe compris qu'elle arrivait au mauvais moment._

 _ **Je dérange?** S'enquit la jeune femme vêtue d'une robe d'hôpital._

 _ **Oui.** Répondit House aussitôt._

 _ **Tu commence à avoir le flair de maman!** Plaisanta Cuddy en s'approchant de sa sœur, et puis qu'est-ce-que tu fais hors de ta chambre?_

 _ **Le gynéco' a dit que c'était bien de marcher et puis je viens voir ma petite sœur!** Répondit Dorothy l'air de rien._

 _Hum, te fatigue pas trop quand même! Dit-elle en serrant sa sœur dans ses bras, tu m'a manqué!_

 _ **Toi aussi** , répondit-elle difficilement, **tu m'étouffes Lisa, tu M'ÉTOUFFES!** continua-t-elle en se dégageant un peu de sa prise, **elle est en manque c'est pour ça** , ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de House qui était un peu à l'écart._

 _ **Tu me le payeras!** Murmura-t-elle avant de les présenter, **Dorothy, House. House, Dorothy, ma sœur.**_

 _ **J'avais compris!** Dit House en serrant la main que lui tendait la concernée._

 _ **Ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance aussi!** Ironisa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le sofa de sa sœur._

 _ **Bon, je crois que vous avez des consultation à faire!** Sourit-elle à House._

 _Il roula des yeux, et se pencha quand même pour avoir son bisou, elle lui adressa son regard 'pas maintenant, pas maintenant!' mais rien à faire, il l'eut quand même, ce qui lui valu un regard noir annonçant se mort prochaine s'il n'allait pas faire ses consultations sur-le-champ._

 _ **J'aurais voulu rester mais il y'a là-bas des gens enrhumés qui attendent leur sauveur!** Ironisa-t-il en s'adressant à Dorothy._

 _Il brandit fièrement sa canne en l'air pour appuyer ses propos et donna un coup à la porte de son bureau avant de sortir. Lisa se dirigea vers la porte et la ferma à clé, pour ne pas être dérangée encore une fois et vint s'asseoir à coté de sa sœur._

 _ **C'est lui?** Demanda Dorothy aussitôt._

 _ **Bien sur que c'est lui Do' je ne vais pas sauter tout mon personnel !** S'outra-t-elle faussement._

 _ **Avec toi on ne sais jamais, hein?** Taquina-t-elle._

 _ **J'ai l'air si frustrée que ça?** Demanda-t-elle._

 _ **Tu parles! Bref, racontes-moi! Alors vous êtes ensemble ou c'est juste physique?** Chercha-t-elle à savoir._

 _ **C'est bien plus compliqué que ça...** Commença-t-elle._

 _ **Mais toi...tu l'aimes?** Interrogea Dorothy après que Cuddy ait fini d'expliquer._

 _ **Je sais pas... Tu vois, quand je suis avec lui je me sens bien, on s'entends plutôt pas mal..mais il m'énerve, il m'énerve!** Dit-elle en posant la tête sur les genoux de sa sœur._

 _ **Confirmation, tu es folle de lui!** S'écria-t-elle._

 _ **Tu crois?** Interrogea Cuddy en se passant une main sur le visage._

 _ **Oui, Liz' c'était n'importe quel autre employé t'aurais jamais accepté de jouer le jeu, d'ailleurs je doute que tu sois allée jusqu'à chez lui en pleine nuit! Désolée ma pauvre!** Dit-elle._

 _ **Mouais, je sais pas Do'...** Fit-elle simplement._

 _ **Et lui?** Demanda-t-elle encore._

 _ **Alors là aucune idée...** Dit-elle en soupirant._

 _Dorothy allait répondre quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Cuddy se leva et alla ouvrir. Et découvrit une Cameron plutôt gênée derrière celle-ci._

 _ **Heu...Docteur Cuddy, je peux vous parler...En privé?** Demanda la brune._

* * *

 _TBC..._

 _V'la :D Comme toujours j'attends vos avis ^_^!_

 _R &R !_


	19. Chapter 19

_Hellooooo :D_

 _Je poste plus tôt que prévus ^-^ (Hip-hip-hip...Houraa hip-hip-hip-houraa :3 ! ) Donc, pour compenser l'absence voici un chapitre nettement plus long (qui était censé être découpé en deux chapitres hein? mais nan :p ) Mais bon je ne suis pas si cruelle!_

 _Ensuite, faudrait arrêter d'être aussi adorables, hein? parce-que moi je fonds *-* (en plus avec cette chaleur xD ) Mais noooon surtout continuez à m'aimer :') (Hein? C'est quand que j'arrête de déconner? Bah...Jamais? :D )_

 _Bref, revenons-on à nos moutons, à notre fiction dans notre cas (toujours jamais :p ) alors, pour répondre à vos reviews:_

 _ **MajorThompson** **(c'est quoi ton prénom? la flemme d'écrire ton pseudo à chaque fois :p ) :** Merci beaucoup, trop contente que ça t'ai plût (autant le chapitre que l'OS) :* !_

 _ **Juliette :** T'es trop gentille, merci pour cette dose de compliments, j'en avait bien besoin ;) Et oui quand c'est tout rose c'est pas bien -.-' pour ce que veux Cameron, tu va le savoir très vite ;) _

_**L's :** Ouch! enchaîner les compliments comme ça ça réchauffe le coeur, tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir que t'aimes ce que j'écris *-* Sinon, la rencontre avec Arléne est..euh..guimauvique? xD (je sais ça existe pas :p )_

 _ **Alex' :** Hum, je suis pas méchante pour laisser Blythe les entendre, qu'est-ce qu'elle penserait? xD Viii Cuddy s'avoue-juste un tout petit peu- ses sentiments ;) Tu va pas tarder à savoir ce que veux Cameron :p_

 _ **Guest :** Merci ^^_

 _ **Marianne :** Merci :D Et non House n'a pas fait de conneries, enfin pas au moment où Cameron parle à Cuddy ;)_

 _ **Mandie :** Je t'ai déjà expliqué que j'était KO x) Sinon, ouais faudrait pas en demander trop x) t'imagine un peu si elle avait entendu :o Cuddy oserait plus la regarder en face xD Oui, genre c'est un exploit de demander un bisou devant la grande sœur x) Dorothy va devenir Wilson en quelque sorte ne t'en fais pas x)_

 _C'était tout pour aujourd'hui :3 Reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture :D Et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Cuddy la dévisagea, puis se tournant vers sa sœur elle haussa les épaules en secouant la tête l'air désolé, Dorothy lui fit signe que ça ne la dérangeait pas, puis Cuddy se tourna vers l'urgentiste qui fixait le sol._

 _ **Si je dérange, je peux repasser plus tard..** Dit-elle, voyant Cuddy hésiter._

 _ **Non, c'est pas grave. Je me dirigeait justement vers les urgences, vous me direz en route.** Rassura-t-elle._

 _Cameron se contenta d'acquiescer et suivit sa directrice vers l'extérieur. Dorothy sortit aussi, annonçant qu'elle allait à la couveuse voir Jade et Cuddy l'informa qu'elle la rejoindrait dés que possible._

 _Cameron semblait hésiter, Cuddy se demanda sérieusement ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir à lui dire pour qu'elle stress à ce point. Voyant qu'elle ne se décidait toujours pas à parler elle l'incita à le faire._

 _ **Donc?** Fit Cuddy en souriant à une infirmière qui lui disait bonjour au passage._

 _ **Qu'est-ce qu'il a House?** Finit-elle pas dire._

 _ **Qu'est-ce qu'il a House?** Répéta Cuddy ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir._

 _ **Il est bizarre, hum...il sourit tout le temps, et il fait même ses consultations sans être trop désagréable... Il semble..heureux?** Dit l'urgentiste hésitante._

 _ **Ben, tant mieux pour lui! Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne!** S'exclama Cuddy en la dévisageant._

 _ **Je sais pas...Je crois qu'il mijote quelque chose..** Bégaya-t-elle._

 _ **Vous êtes pleine de mauvaise foi!** Dit Cuddy, **et puis pourquoi vous intéressez-vous tant au docteur House?** Demanda Cuddy en arquant un sourcil. Il n'y avait pas d'agressivité dans son ton, juste de...l'intimidation?_

 _ **Je...je dois y aller!** Dit Cameron plus gênée que jamais, elle se traita mentalement d'idiote avant d'aller voir ses patients._

 _Oui, de l'intimidation._

 _ **Je crois aussi.** Affirma Cuddy en haussant les épaules._

 _Elle secoua la tête puis alla à la réception, demander où était House, se disant qu'elle lui passerait un savon dés qu'elle le verrait. Brenda qui passait pas là l'informa qu'il était en consultations, en lui faisant remarquer qu'il n'était pas normal depuis quelques temps au passage. Elle la remercia poliment et se dirigea vers la clinique._

 _La doyenne parcourra les quelques mètres la séparant de la salle de consultation pensive. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment de changement dans son comportement, mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'était vrai qu'il était moins arrogant et désagréable que d'habitude, elle sourit en pensant qu'elle était la cause de cette transformation puis se traita mentalement de naïve et entra dans la salle sans frapper._

 _ **Oh, désolée je ne savait pas que tu... que vous étiez avec une patiente.** Dit-elle en voyant une petite rousse assise devant lui._

 _ **J'ai presque fini.** Informa-t-il simplement._

 _ **J'attendrais.** Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise._

 _Elle observa la petite fille. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de cinq ou six ans et était très jolie. Elle avait un clou enfoncé dans le pied et semblait avoir très mal. House prit une pince pour lui retirer le métal et l'enfant se crispa, et les larme lui montèrent aux yeux en voyant l'instrument qu'il s'apprêtait à utiliser._

 _Cuddy se leva et s'assied à coté de la fillette, pour la calmer un peu et l'occuper. House soupira et adressa à Cuddy un regard reconnaissant, les enfants c'était vraiment pas son truc. Cuddy sourit à la petite pour la rassurer et elle se mit en tête de l'occuper le temps que House finisse de la soigner._

 _ **Comment tu t'appelle?** Demanda-t-elle._

 _ **Amélia.** Répondit la petite fille en la regardant._

 _ **Tu a un très joli prénom!** Dit Cuddy en souriant._

 _ **Merci.** Murmura l'enfant timidement, **et toi?**_

 _ **Lisa.** Répondit-elle toujours en lui souriant._

 _ **Comme ma maman!** Dit alors la petite._

 _ **Ah bon? Et elle est où ta maman?** Demanda Cuddy._

 _ **Papa dit qu'elle est partie au ciel, c'est pour ça que je la voit plus.** Dit-elle tristement._

 _ **Je suis sure qu'elle est très heureuse là-bas et qu'elle veille sur toi..** Lui assura Cuddy en ayant un pincement au cœur._

 _ **Je sais!** Dit l'enfant en souriant._

 _ **C'est un gros bobo que tu a là!** S'exclama Cuddy voulant changer de sujet._

 _ **C'est la faute à Tommy! Il m'a volé ma poupée et je l'ai poursuivis après papa me faisait une étagère dans ma chambre et il y avait tout plein de clous par terre**! Lui raconta la fillette._

 _ **Hum, il ne faut pas courir pieds nus la prochaine fois, d'accord?** prévint Cuddy et l'enfant hocha la tête, **tu es très courageuse, et tonton le médecin te donnera une sucette si tu es sage, d'accord?** Ajouta-t-elle en souriant à House qui roula des yeux. **Une rouge!** Renchérit-elle, pour l'exaspérer un peu plus._

 _ **C'est vrai?** Demanda la petite fille à House._

 _ **Oui, si tu ne bouges pas et arrête de parler tu me déconcentres!** Grogna-t-il mais il avait une pointe de douceur dans la voix qui fit sourire Cuddy._

 _L'enfant se tut et se contenta de regarder House lui désinfecter sa blessure, elle n'avait rien senti quand il lui avait retiré le clou et elle attendit sagement qu'il lui finisse le bandage._

 _ **C'est fini Pond!** Annonça-t-il en lui tendant la sucette._

 _ **Merci Docteur!** Dit-elle en souriant, comprenant l'allusion._

 _Il lui fit un clin d'œil et l'aida à descendre avant de la conduire vers la porte et la fermer derrière elle. Il vint ensuite s'asseoir à coté de Cuddy qui sursauta légèrement étant perdue dans ses pensées._

 _ **C'était ma dernière!** Grogna-t-il, en parlant de sa sucette._

 _ **Elle est adorable!** Remarqua Cuddy en ignorant royalement sa remarque._

 _ **Hum, qu'est-ce-que tu fais là?** Demanda-t-il voulant changer de sujet._

 _Le regard de Cuddy changea et elle afficha sa mine la plus mécontente s'étant rappelée pourquoi elle était venue. Elle fronça les sourcils et se leva, faisait face à House, les mains sur les hanches._

 _ **Qu'est-ce que tu a raconté à Cameron?** Interrogea-t-elle._

 _ **Moi? Rien, pourquoi?** Dit-il ne sachant pas où elle voulait en venir._

 _ **Elle vient de me faire subir un interrogatoire!** Fit-elle en s'asseyant, **je crois qu'elle se doute de quelque chose,** ajouta-t-elle en soupirant._

 _ **Tu te fais des idées!** Dit-il simplement._

 _ **Je sais ce que je dis! Elle nous suit partout!** Rétorqua-t-elle._

 _Au moment où House allait contre-argumenter, on frappa à la porte et la voix distinctive de l'urgentiste pénétra dans la pièce. Cuddy lui adressa un regard 'je te l'avait bien dit' et il haussa les sourcils en roulant des yeux avant de se lever._

 _ **House?** Dit Cameron de l'autre coté de la porte._

 _ **Suis-moi et fais mine d'être énervée, Ok?** Chuchota-t-il avant d'ouvrir brutalement la porte et de sortir de la salle sans faire attention à la brune. Cuddy le suivit de près, d'un pas assuré._

 _Ils se suivirent ainsi jusqu'à la réception où Cuddy fit mine de signer des papiers avant de se remettre à marcher. A peine fit-elle quelques pas que House l'attrapa par le bras, l'obligeant à lui faire face. Elle l'interrogea du regard et il se pencha un peu pour que personne n'entende ce qu'il lui dit._

 _ **Cries-moi dessus!** Dit-il en voyant Cameron débarquer à son tour._

 _ **Désolée de savoir que c'est ainsi qu'on est 'normaux'** Fit-elle, **NON HOUSE JE NE SIGNERAIS PAS!** Dit-elle d'une voix plus haute._

 _ **VOUS VOULEZ QUE MON PATIENT MEURT?** Cria-t-il à son tour._

 _ **C'est trop risqué!** Dit-elle d'un ton plus calme mais toujours aussi audible._

 _ **Et si on ne fait rien il mourra quand même!** Argumenta-t-il._

 _ **C'est non, trouvez une autre solution!** Cria-t-elle à son tour avant de tourner les talons._

 _ **Désolé de savoir qu'il est si facile pour toi de me crier dessus!** Chuchota-t-il en la rattrapant._

 _ **Vingt ans d'expérience c'est pas rien!** Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

 _L'ensemble du personnel ne fit même pas attention à eux, bien trop habitués à leur scènes, ils se seraient même inquiétés si il ne les voyaient pas se disputer. Cameron elle, était susceptible, elle ne croyait pas trop à leur manège. Elle avait de bonnes raisons de douter se dit-elle. Récapitulons: d'abord House arrive à l'heure ce qui tirait du miracle, ensuite Cuddy venait en retard ce qui était un miracle aussi, et puis la complicité qu'elle avait remarqué entre eux dans l'ascenseur, sans oublier le passage du toit... Non, il se passait quelque chose entre eux, elle devait juste trouver une preuve. Elle ne pouvait pas garder sa pour elle et se dit qu'il était grand temps d'aller emmerder Treize._

 _House roula des yeux et se dirigea vers la salle de repos, dix minutes de consultations par jour étaient amplement suffisantes, se dit-il et puis Cuddy était trop occupée pour lui courir après, alors autant en profiter. La doyenne s'apprêtait à rejoindre son bureau quand une infirmière s'approcha d'elle._

 _ **Excusez-moi madame...On a un problème avec l'IRM !** Dit timidement l'infirmière._

 _ **Très bien, je m'en occupe, merci.** Dit Cuddy en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur._

 _Une fois dans la machine, elle s'adossa contre les parois. La journée allait être longue, très longues et encore elle n'avait pas croisé Arléne, elle soupira en pensant qu'elle devait trouver un peu de temps pour passer voir sa nièce. Les portes s'ouvrirent et elle s'engagea dans le couloir menant vers la salle d'IRM._

 _Une fois dans la pièce elle salua brièvement le personnel s'y trouvant et soupira quand on l'informa que le technicien était absent et qu'il fallait se débrouiller sans lui. Elle s'approcha de ma machine, se disant qu'être doyenne impliquait non seulement être administratrice, médecin mais aussi technicienne. On l'informa aussi que la cause de la panne était House. Elle jura intérieurement et se dit qu'elle allait le tuer dés qu'ils y aurait moins de témoins, particulièrement Cameron qui n'arrêtait pas de leur tourner autour... Elle se dit qu'elle fallait faire quelque chose à ce sujet d'ailleurs.._

 _Elle actionna quelques boutons puis ne voyant rien se produire elle décida d'aller voir de plus près. Elle remarqua que la prise était mal branchée en se penchant un peu, encore un coup de House se dit-elle, elle soupira d'exaspération et la rebrancha correctement avant de sortir de la salle laissant les médecins continuer leur travail._

 _Arléne regardait sa petite-fille derrière la glace qui la séparait de la couveuse, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées et avait le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants, elle était particulièrement fière de sa troisième petite-fille et songea que Lisa pouvait elle aussi s'y mettre, il était temps. Elle soupira, sa fille l'exaspérait au plus haut point._

 _Elle sursauta quand une canne vint se poser à côté d'elle et se tourna vers son propriétaire en fronçant les sourcils. House se dit que Cuddy avait hérité de son 'regard qui tue' bien qu'elle n'ait pas les mêmes yeux verts qu'elle et sa sœur, il pensa qu'elle avait les yeux de son père, les magnifiques yeux bleu-gris où il aimait tant se noyer..._

 _Il s'accouda au petit rebord de la glace et resta silencieux un moment, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là-bas. Après tout ce n'étaient pas ses oignons! Mais l'image de Cuddy en pleurs lui traversa l'esprit et il sût pourquoi il voulait parler à Arléne, il ne voulait simplement pas qu'elle la blesse à nouveau, il voulait aussi qu'elle se rende compte à quel point sa fille était parfaite.._

 _ **Que voulez-vous?** Demanda-t-elle._

 _ **Vous vous trompez à propos de votre fille.** Dit-il fermement en fixant les bébés devant lui._

 _ **Qu'est-ce que vous en savez, vous?** Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui._

 _ **Plus que vous croyez, vous ne savez pas qui elle est.** Dit-il toujours sur le même ton._

 _ **C'est la meilleure! Je connais ma fille plus que personne et puis je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne!** Dit-elle d'un ton agressif._

 _ **C'est ma petite-amie, alors oui ça me concerne ! Et non je ne vous laisserez pas lui faire croire qu'elle n'a pas réussi dans sa vie or que c'est tout le contraire!** S'emporta-t-il, **vous devriez essayer de voir la femme qu'elle est vraiment avant de juger.** Ajouta-t-il plus calmement avant de s'éloigner._

 _Arléne en resta bouche bée, d'abord parce-qu'elle venait d'apprendre que sa fille sortait avec quelqu'un... Bien que House n'était pas tout à fait le gendre qu'elle s'imaginait mais il lui sembla qu'il tenait à elle vu qu'il avait prit la peine de venir lui parler et le connaissant c'était déjà une grande preuve de son attachement à Lisa et elle se dit que c'était déjà cela._

 _Ensuite par ce qu'il venait de lui dire, rendait-elle vraiment sa fille malheureuse? Non, elle voulait son bonheur. Oui, c'était ça, elle voulait voir sa fille heureuse... Elle n'utilisait juste pas la bonne manière. Il avait réussi à la mettre en doutes, et si elle s'était trompée? Et si Lisa était vraiment heureuse comme elle était? Il avait peut-être raison, elle devait apprendre à voir la vrai Lisa, pas juste celle qu'elle voulait voir. La femme qui avait du pouvoir et aucune vie privée... Enfin pas totalement, mais pourquoi elle ne avait rien dit? Elle soupira, ça n'avait jamais été facile avec la cadette de ses filles..._

 _Un son de talons vint la sortir de ses pensée et elle vit Cuddy arriver au loin, elle semblait rayonnante avec son adorable sourire et sa démarche de la femme forte et confiante qu'elle était. Depuis quand trouvait-elle sa fille rayonnante? Depuis qu'elle la_ _voyait sous un nouvel œil, un œil moins sévère et plus objectif, elle semblait heureuse, et après tout c'était l'important, non? House avait vraiment sût lui ouvrir les yeux se dit-elle._

 _ **Eh, doucement bonhomme!** L'entendit-elle dire au loin._

 _Elle parlait à un petit garçon qui était tombé en courant, elle le souleva et essuya ses larmes avant de le rendre à sa maman qui était à ses trousses, elles échangèrent quelques mots puis Cuddy embrassa l'enfant avant de s'approcher de l'endroit où était Arléne._

 _ **Maman!** S'exclama-t-elle le plus joyeusement qu'elle pût, avant d'embrasser sa mère, **Salut toi!** **Moi c'est ta tata,** Dit Cuddy au bébé puis se tournant vers sa mère, **elle est magnifique,comment va-t-elle?** Continua-t-elle._

 _ **N'est-ce pas? Elle va très bien, le médecin a dit qu'elles pouvaient sortir dés aujourd'hui!** Répondit Arléne en souriant._

 _ **C'est une très bonne nouvelle!** Dit Cuddy avant de se retourner pour observer le bébé._

 _C'est en voyant les yeux de Lisa briller d'émerveillement qu'elle comprit qu'elle aussi voulait un enfant, elle ne le pouvait juste pas. Arléne se sentit coupable de savoir sa fille malheureuse à cause de ça et d'en rajouter une couche en le lui reprochant, elle admirait le courage de sa fille, elle n'aurait pas pût en avoir autant._

 _ **Lisa?** Dit Arléne doucement après un moment._

 _ **Oui maman?** Répondit-elle sur le même ton, sans détacher les yeux de sa nièce._

 _ **Tu va bien?** Demanda-t-elle._

 _ **Oui, pourquoi?** Demanda Cuddy à son tour en se tournant vers sa mère un peu déroutée._

 _Arléne voulut répondre, mais une infirmière poussant une femme dans un fauteuil roulant les interrompit, Cuddy s'excusa auprès de sa mère et se tourna vers l'infirmière l'incitant à lui dire ce qu'elle voulait. Arléne lui fit signe de prendre son temps en souriant._

 _ **Elle voulait à tout prix vous voir..** Dit-elle en désignant la femme dans le fauteuil._

 _ **Je voulais juste vous remercier, pour tout, vraiment!** Fit la jeune femme._

 _ **Mais je n'ai rien fait!** Sourit Cuddy avant de s'accroupir devant la jeune femme qu'elle avait consulté la veille, **vous allez bien?** Demanda-t-elle doucement._

 _ **Fracture du bassin et...je ne pourrait plus avoir d'enfants..** Dit-elle tristement les larmes aux yeux._

 _ **Oh, désolée pour vous!** Dit Cuddy tout aussi tristement avant d'enlacer la jeune femme._

 _Elles restèrent ainsi un bon moment, Cuddy comprenait mieux que personne sa souffrance et bien que pour elle c'était différent, elle n'avait pas plus de chances qu'elle d'avoir des enfants. Arléne était touchée par le comportement de sa fille, elle pouvait voir toute sa sincérité à travers ses actes, ce qu'elle ne remarquait pas avant, elle voyait Lisa comme administratrice qui restait cloîtrée à son bureau à longueur de journée, elle ne se doutait pas une seconde que son travail impliquait bien plus que la signature de quelques papiers. Non, vraiment elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne._

 _ **Tous ira bien, soyez forte!** Assura Cuddy une fois séparée de la pauvre femme._

 _Elle se contenta d'acquiescer avant de lui adresser un sourire reconnaissant. Cuddy lui sourit à son tour avant de se redresser. Et l'infirmière s'éloigna. Cuddy se retourna vers sa mère en essuyant quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées, elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant la femme de peur qu'elle pense qu'elle avait pitié d'elle mais une fois partie elle ne pût se retenir._

 _ **Tu disais, m'man?** Dit-elle ensuite._

 _ **Je suis désolée, Lisa,** **j'ai été aveugle pour ne pas voir à quel point tu était une femme formidable...Je voulais ton bien tu sais? Je ne pensais pas te faire du mal...juste que tu sois heureuse, tu comprends? J'ai été égoïste! Et j'en suis désolée!** Dit Arléne d'une traite._

 _Cuddy ne sût que dire, c'était elle ou sa mère venait de lui dire qu'elle était désolée? Non, elle n'était pas folle, Arléne venait vraiment de lui demander des excuses. Elle regarda sa mère un instant, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que sa mère change ainsi du jour au lendemain? Elle se dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir, elle était juste contente que sa mère ait enfin compris qu'elle aimait sa vie et qu'elle était heureuse comme elle était._

 _ **Tu n'a pas à t'excuser!** Assura Cuddy avant d'enlacer sa mère._

 _ **Je t'aime mon ange.** Lui chuchota Arléne._

 _ **Moi aussi maman, moi aussi...** Murmura-t-elle émue._

 _ **Vous êtes bien mignonnes toutes les deux, mais moi j'ai faim!** Annonça Dorothy qui venait d'arriver._

 _ **Tu ne penses qu'à ton ventre!** Dit Cuddy en riant._

 _ **Arrête de taquiner ta sœur, elle vient d'accoucher, c'est normal qu'elle ait faim!** Gronda faussement Arléne._

 _ **Hum, hum, et bien allons la nourrir avant qu'elle nous mange!** Taquina-t-elle encore._

 _ **Lisa!** Sermonna-t-elle._

 _ **Quoi? J'ai rien dit.** S'outra-t-elle._

 _ **En attendant moi j'ai toujours faim.** Rappela Dorothy._

 _Les trois femmes éclatèrent de rire, puis se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire, voir ce qu'elles pouvaient bien donner à Dorothy pour qu'elle se calme, bien qu'elles aussi avaient faim. Une fois dans l'ascenseur Lisa se rappela soudain de quelque chose, ses neveux!_

 _ **C'est vrai où sont tes enfants?** Demanda-t-elle._

 _ **Oui, où sont mes enfants?** Dit Dorothy à son tour voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas avec sa mère._

 _ **Laura est à la garderie, Max est avec ton boiteux.** Annonça Arléne à l'adresse de Lisa._

 _ **Mon quoi?** S'étonna Lisa en lançant son regard le plus noir à sa sœur. Dorothy lui fit signe qu'elle n'avait rien fait ce qui l'étonna encore plus._

 _ **C'est bien avec lui que tu sors, non?** Demanda Arléne en fronçant les sourcils._

 _ **Euh...oui, oui!** Bégaya-t-elle en songeant qu'il n'y avait que House pour faire une chose pareille._

 _Sa mère sourit, ouf, elle avait eut chaud! Une fois les portes de l'ascenseur ouvertes Cuddy leur annonça qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à faire et leur dit qu'elle allait les rejoindre un peu plus tard._

 _Trouver House, et le couper en mille-cinq-cent-trois morceaux. Ouais..._

* * *

 _TBC..._

 _V'la :D Vos avis? ^^_

 _Ps:- petit clin d'œil à Docteur Who *-*_

 _\- Alex' je crois que t'a compris quelle était l'idée que tu m'a donnée :3 ;)_

 _\- Pour ceux qui ne s'en rappellent pas la patiente de Cuddy, c'est celle qui s'est faite violée par son mari, parce-qu'elle était tombée enceinte :) !_

 _R &R !_


	20. Chapter 20

_Yo la population :D_

 _Z'allez bien? :3 La suite qui est postée lundi (soit aujourd'hui) est la suite de la suite..fin bref vous aurez compris xD_

 _Sans plus tarder je réponds aux reviews vite fait et je vous lâche :_

 _ **L's :** Ne t'en fait pas Cameron s'est calmée dans ce chapitre x) Pour ce qui en est des conversations Cuddy/Dorothy sur House ça sera dans le prochain chapitre ;)_

 _ **Juliette :** Merci (pour la remarque sur Doctor Who x') j'adore aussi, je te l'ai dis ;) ) Encore une fois Cameron ne dérangera personne dans cette partie :') J'ai tenu compte de ton conseil, à toi de voir si j'ai bien développé la relation House/Arléne :3_

 _ **Major (j'étais tentée de t'appeler 'lapin' vu ta photo de profil mais bon je me suis dite Linda t'arrête de déconner srx -.- xD, et t'en fais pas je comprends que tu veuille pas le dévoiler :D ) :** Contente de constater que la réconciliation t'ai plus ;) Pour Cameron, oui elle n'est pas méchante la pauvre xD_

 _ **Mandie :** Elle te gêne autant que ça la Cameron? xD Oui House garde son neveu, et non il n'est pas mourant, juste menacé de mort par maman Cuddy ne t'en fait pas :')_

 _ **Alex' :** Contente que tu m'ais inspirée aussi x) y'aura d'autres scènes House/Arléne j'espère que tu trouvera ça aussi bien ;) Cameron dérange tout le monde ou quoi? xD Oui elle leur foutra la paix tqt :') Hum, je dirais pas vraiment 'se faire engueuler' va voir toi même :p !_

 _Sinon dernière remarque : Elle est gentille Cameron :o ! Je l'aime bien moi (sauf quand elle tourne autour de House, nah!) elle me permet de vous frustrer quand vous vous attendez trop qu'il se passe quelque chose :p (je ne suis pas sadique :3 )_

 _V'la pour l'intro, et comme d'habitude, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^_^ Et merci pour toutes vos reviews (bon je me répète mais on se lasse jamais des bonnes choses, si? :p )_

 _Anyway, bonne lecture!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Elle ne peina pas à le trouver. Il était affalé sur le canapé de la salle de repos, PSP en mains, et accessoirement son neveux de douze ans à coté de lui, jouant à sa console aussi. Elle secoua la tête et s'avança vers eux, toussant légèrement pour faire remarquer sa présence. Ils levèrent systématiquement la tête vers elle et l'interrogèrent du regard. Maxime se leva embrasser sa tante._

 _ **Hello! Tu va bien? Tu m'a manqué!** S'exclama Lisa en ébouriffant les cheveux blonds de son neveu._

 _ **Ça** **va, tu m'a manquée aussi tata! j'ai pleins de choses à te raconter!** S'enthousiasma le petit **.**_

 _ **Hum, Déborah, c'est ça?** Demanda-t-elle, **Oh je connais ce petit sourire!** Taquina-t-elle._

 _ **Déb'** Corrigea-t-il, **elle trouve ça plus classe.**_

 _ **Déb' ou Déborah, on en parlera plus tard.** Lui dit-elle dans un clin d'œil, **maintenant laisses-nous avec le monsieur et va chercher ta sœur à la garderie, je vous rejoins dans cinq minutes!**_

 _ **Je sais que c'est ton amoureux!** Dit l'enfant en souriant, **je vous laisse tranquilles...**_

 _ **Maxime!** Sermonna-t-elle._

 _ **C'est bon, j'y vais! Et je connais ce sourire aussi!** Taquina-t-il avant de s'éclipser._

 _ **Attends un peu que je t'attrape!** Lui cria-t-elle faussement énervée._

 _Cuddy roula des yeux, avant de se tourner vers House qui s'était levé, elle mit les mains sur les hanches et accrocha son regard au sien, il souriait innocemment ce qui l'exaspéra encore plus._

 _ **Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'a prit pour dire à ma mère qu'on était ensemble!** S'agaça-t-elle._

 _ **C'est ce qu'elle voulait, non? Que t'ais quelqu'un?** Dit-il sans la lâcher des yeux._

 _Elle n'en revenait pas, il avait fait ça pour elle, pour que sa mère ne croit pas qu'elle n'avait personne et que sa vie privée ressemblait plus ou moins à un désert, toute sa colère s'envola et une énorme affection et reconnaissance l'envahit, il se souciait de son bien-être malgré le fait qu'il continuait à le nier, elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle savait que c'était difficile pour lui de montrer son affection pour quelqu'un...Affection? Non, elle allait un peu loin, là. N'empêche qu'elle appréciait son geste, quelque soit sa nature._

 _ **Tu as fait ça pour moi?** Demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus doux, beaucoup plus doux, un sourire plaqué sur son visage._

 _ **Pour le bébé, on pourra en voler un à la couveuse, elle n'y verra que du feux! Ils se ressemblent tous!** Continua-t-il sans faire attention à elle, **et arrêtes de sourire comme ça! Mes services ne sont pas gratis!**_

 _ **Merci!** Souffla-t-elle en s'approchant pour lui déposer un bisou sur la joue._

 _ **Ouais...** Bégaya-t-il, mal à l'aise._

 _ **Il a été sage?** Demanda-t-elle, en faisant référence à son neveu, sachant que garder un enfant pour lui relevait du miracle._

 _ **Heureusement! On peux vraiment rien refuser à ta mère?** S'outra-t-il._

 _ **On ne refuse rien à Arléne Cuddy!** Dit-elle en secouant sa tête tout en riant._

 _Il lui fit remarquer qu'elle imitait sa mère à la perfection et Cuddy roula des yeux, quand avait-elle dit qu'on ne lui refusait rien? Ah, oui, tout le temps! Elle finit par sourire à sa remarque. Tiens quand on parlait du loup! Arléne fit son apparition dans la pièce, mains sur les hanches. Elle toussa pour signaler sa présence, et House et Cuddy se tournèrent simultanément vers la source du bruit. House était troublé par la ressemblance qu'avait Cuddy avec sa mère, surtout quand elle se mettait en colère. Arléne n'avait pas l'air furieuse, juste impatiente._

 _ **Maxime m'a dit que vous étiez là... On vous attends depuis une heure!** Lâcha-t-elle._

 _ **N'exagère pas maman, allons-y!** Dit Cuddy en se dirigeant déjà vers la porte._

 _ **Et lui?** Demanda Arléne en montrant House du menton, voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas._

 _ **Moi?** S'étonna House._

 _ **Oui, vous mangez avec nous n'est-ce pas?** Dit-elle en souriant._

 _ **Oh, non, maman, c'est que...euh..c'est pas encore officiel à l'hôpital tu vois? Donc, il serait mieux qu'il ne nous voient pas ensemble.**.. Expliqua Cuddy._

 _ **Et bien, il est grand temps que ça soit officiel! Allez je ne veux aucune excuse.** Objecta Arléne._

 _ **C'est pas si simple, on doit passer par le conseil d'administration, d'ailleurs on a une réunion la semaine prochaine, hein, mon chéri?** Dit Cuddy perdue._

 _ **Oh, oui, oui, bien sûr!** Renchérit House en hochant le tête de haut en bas._

 _ **Hum, je vois..** Dit-elle peu convaincue **, allons dans un restaurant alors, il n'y aura personne de ton hôpital et puis j'ai une interview à vous faire, moi!** Ajouta-t-elle un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres._

 _ **Très bien.** Finit par céder Cuddy, **précédez-moi à la voiture, je vais prévenir Dorothy et j'arrive**. Ajouta-t-elle en tendant les clés de sa Lexus à House. **Vraiment rien!** lui murmura-t-elle en souriant._

 _Il attrapa les clés, il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune issue de secours. Il lui lança un regard noir au passage ce qui lui valut un roulement d'yeux avant que Cuddy ne s'éclipse, il secoua la tête et céda le passage à Arléne pour qu'elle passe devant lui, et il la suivit en boitant._

 _Une fois dans le couloir, il fit de son mieux pour ignorer les regards se posant sur lui, le voir arriver avec la mère de Cuddy n'était pas normal, ils devaient sûrement penser qu'il n'allait pas bien ou qu'il était tombé sur la tête se dit-il. Adieu sa réputation d'asocial, éternel solitaire! Et cerise sur le gâteau: ça allait semer le doute, génial ! pensa-t-il. Arrivés au parking il déverrouilla les portières et s'installa au siège conducteur, pendant qu'Arléne prenait place sur le siège passager._

 _Il laissa sa tête retomber sur le repose-tête, fatigué. Il soupira pour la énième fois en mettant le contact pour que le moteur chauffe, il devait être gelé avec ce froid, la neige tombait toujours...Ils auraient droit à un Noel blanc, se dit-il en contemplant les flocons tournoyer dans le ciel de Princeton. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, Arléne semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose mais ne se décidait pas. Il soupira, encore. Enfin elle retrouva l'usage de sa langue._

 _ **Vous aviez raison... Je ne connaissait pas vraiment ma fille..Merci..de m'avoir ouvert les yeux!** Finit-elle par avouer._

 _ **Pas de quoi, je l'ai fait pour elle.** Dit-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu._

 _ **Je comprends que vous soyez en colère..**. Ajouta-t-elle._

 _ **Évitez** **de lui refaire subir ça, c'est tout.** Dit-il plus calmement cette fois._

 _ **Soyez tranquille.** Assura-t-elle dans un sourire._

 _ **Bien.** Dit-il en lui rendant son sourire._

 _Il retourna à l'observation de la neige tombante et alluma la radio, histoire de remplir le grand blanc qui s'était installé de nouveau. Il attacha sa ceinture de sécurité en voyant Cuddy arriver au loin et Arléne fit de même. Quelques instants plus tard, Cuddy s'engouffra dans la voiture, à la banquette arrière, seule. Elle annonça que Dorothy avait trop faim pour attendre le temps du trajet avant de pourvoir se remplir l'estomac. Arléne roula des yeux, ses filles étaient vraiment impossibles quand elles s'y mettaient._

 _Cuddy sortit son tube de rouge à lèvres et s'appliqua à redonner un peu de couleur à sa bouche. Avec le stress de la journée son maquillage en avait prit un sacré coup. Elle se servit du rétroviseur comme miroir improvisé avant de ranger le tube au fond de son sac. Exaspérer sa mère était une de ses activités favorites depuis toute petite et c'était réussi, Arléne soupira bruyamment et House démarra la voiture, pour s'éviter un nouveau discours sur les bonnes manières._

 _Le trajet se fut en silence, seul le son de la radio venait le briser. Arrivés à mis chemin, Cuddy s'enquit d'engager un peu la discussion, voyant que le silence était trop pesant._

 _ **Maman, Do' vient passer le weekend chez-moi avec ses enfants, viens toi aussi?** Dit-elle nonchalamment._

 _ **Oh, je ne pourrais pas, mon billet est déjà réservé, la prochaine fois ma chérie! Dorothy va rester tout le weekend?** Dit-elle en se tournant vers Cuddy._

 _ **Oui, Mark arrive dimanche matin, il est en voyage d'affaires.. C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas venu plus tôt.** Informa-t-elle._

 _ **Je vois.. Il aurait pu se libérer quand même**! Objecta-t-elle._

 _ **Il a un travail très prenant tu sais! Et puis il était déjà en Angleterre avant l'accouchement, donc..** Défendit-elle son beau-frère, comprenant parfaitement sa situation, **et puis si ça me permets de profiter quelques jours de ma sœur et mes neveux, je ne vois pas où est le problème,** argumenta-t-elle._

 _ **Ouais..si tu le dis.** Dit Arléne très peu convaincue, pour elle un bon mari devait être aux cotés de sa femme, pas changer de continent tout les six mois._

 _ **Où voulez-vous déjeuner?** Demanda House qui jusque-là n'avait pas intervenu._

 _ **Je crois qu'il y'a un restaurant français dans le coin, très charmant!** Proposa Cuddy._

 _ **Toi et la cuisine française!** Dit Arléne en levant les yeux au ciel._

 _ **Ils ont une excellente gastronomie! Très riche et délicieuse!** Argumenta Cuddy._

 _ **Hum, pourquoi pas!** Céda Arléne._

 _ **Très bien.** Approuva House avant de tourner à droite._

 _Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, House gara la Lexus devant 'Merlin's Family' un bon petit restaurant en ville qui était connu pour la qualité de son service et dont il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un bon endroit pour déjeuner, étant donné qu'il y était déjà allé. Tout trois descendirent de l'engin et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Arléne était suspicieuse étant donné l'aspect extérieur du restaurant, House lui conseilla de ne pas se laisser tromper par l'apparence. Il avait raison, une fois à l'intérieur, ils étaient comme dans un tout autre endroit. La pièce n'était pas très grande mais très chaleureuse, exactement ce qui leur fallait en ce froid d'hiver._

 _Ils furent guidés par un serveur jusqu'à une table vide, où ils s'installèrent en feuilletant le menu. Arléne s'y perdit un peu et ne sut que choisir, Cuddy lui proposa une 'salade du jardin' et une poitrine de poulet grillée comme plat principal ainsi qu'un gâteau au chocolat pour le dessert. Elle-même prit une soupe, un 'Mac & Cheese' et un 'Sundaes' à la fraise pour le dessert. House opta pour un 'Saucisse Patty Skillet' sautant l'entrée et le même dessert que Cuddy._

 _Le serveur revint dix bonnes minutes plus tard, muni de leur déjeuner, et il leur servit leurs plats. Il était poli et très galant, un peu trop au goût de House, c'était lui ou il faisait la discussion à Cuddy? Et elle souriait en plus! Il fronça les sourcils et posa la main sur la sienne en fixant le serveur._

 _ **Si vous avez besoin de quelques chose, appelez-moi!** Dit le serveur au décolleté de Cuddy._

 _ **On a besoin de rien.** Grogna House, toujours une main posée sur celle de Cuddy._

 _Le serveur eut l'air déconcerté et il s'éclipsa sans mot dire. Cuddy, elle, souriait d'une oreille à l'autre, House lui lança un regard mauvais en retirant sa main. Elle n'arrête pas de sourire pour autant et lui souffla même un 'jaloux?' Il roula des yeux avant d'attaquer son plat de saucisses. Cuddy plongea aussi le nez dans sa soupe et Arléne se mit à picorer sa salade. Les plats étaient délicieux, si bien qu'Arléne ne commença à poser ses questions qu'après avoir entamé son plat principal._

 _ **Alors, depuis quand?** Demanda-t-elle en enfournant une bouchée de poulet._

 _ **Cinq mois!** Dit-elle._

 _ **Six moi!** Fit-il en même temps._

 _ **Six!** Corrigea-t-elle._

 _ **Cinq!** Fit-il de même._

 _ **On a arrêté de compter!** Tenta-t-elle de sauver la mise._

 _ **Racontez-moi comment ça s'est passé?** Chercha-t-elle à savoir._

 _ **C'était à un gala organisé par l'hôpital, après le gala plus précisément..On en a eu marre de se tourner autour et..hum...Maman? Tu veux vraiment connaitre tout les détails?** Dit-elle d'un ton plein de sous-entendus._

 _ **Hum... Epargne-moi ça, tu veux?** Dit-elle sur le même ton._

 _ **Vous êtes très sage!** Affirma House en hochant la tête de haut en bas solennellement._

 _ **Je crois aussi...Et quand comptez-vous nous faire un bébé? Parce-que vous-y comptez n'est-ce pas?** Demanda-t-elle._

 _Ils avalèrent de travers et s'étouffèrent, Cuddy avec de l'eau et House avec un bout de saucisse. Ils vidèrent leurs verres d'eau d'un traite, se dévisagèrent avant d'éclater de rire, qu'ils essayèrent de contenir de leur mieux. Cuddy se calma un peu et se retourna vers sa mère, elle était complètement déconcertée, qu'est-ce que'elle avait dit?_

 _ **C'est que..on n'y a pas encore pensé!** Parvint-elle à articulet en toussant._

 _La bouche d'Arléne forma un 'O' quasiment circulaire. Le téléphone de Cuddy vibra à cet instant précis, elle le prit pour déchiffrer le contenant du message qu'elle venait de recevoir._

 _"Je t'avais dis que kidnapper ce bébé n'était pas une mauvaise idée"._

 _Cette fois c'en était trop, elle éclata franchement de rire. Laissant sa mère plus étonnée qu'elle l'était. Enfin elle se décida à parler._

 _ **Et bien il est grand temps d'y penser, hein?!** Dit-elle en haussant les sourcils._

 _ **On verra bien. Mais pour l'instant il est vrai qu'on n'y pense pas vraiment**. Répondit House, vu que Cuddy n'arrivait pas encore à se calmer._

 _ **Je vois, ne tardez pas trop quand même.** Ajouta-t-elle en s'attaquant à son dessert._

 _ **Bien sûr.** Sourit Cuddy avant d'entamer elle aussi le sien._

 _Ils dégustèrent leur dessert aussi tranquillement que 'tranquillement' pouvait signifier pour eux. Changeant de sujet, voyant qu'il était délicat et qu'ils tenaient à leur dessert. Une fois le repas terminé House paya la note ce qui choqua Cuddy. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui murmura un 'Dis-moi que je rêves!' Il haussa les épaules et lui assura qu'elle pourrait le rembourser après. Elle roula des yeux, elle avait eu une once d'espoir mais...Non._

 _Une fois devant la voiture, Lisa déverrouilla les portières avant de jeter son sac sur la banquette arrière. Elle s'apprêtait à le rejoindre quand elle remarqua que sa mère ne montait pas dans l'engin. Elle l'interrogea du regard et sa mère lui annonça qu'elle irait en taxi à l'aéroport._

 _ **Mais enfin maman! Je pourrais t'y conduire!** Protesta-t-elle, en bonne fille qui se respecte._

 _ **Pas la peine, tu dois avoir du travail. Embrasse Dorothy pour moi.** Dit-elle en faisant la bise à sa fille._

 _ **Bon, ok! Tu m'appelles quand t'arrives?!** Se résigna Cuddy._

 _ **Bien sûr! Allez au revoir!** Dit Arléne embrassant House à son tour._

 _ **A bientôt, j'espère!** Dit House avec sourire forcé, avant de prendre le volant._

 _Cuddy s'assied à coté de lui, sur le siège passager, boucla sa ceinture de sécurité et il démarra. Elle se cala confortablement dans son siège et soupira. Ouf, le pire était derrière elle..quoique ça ne s'était pas si mal passé finalement._

 _ **Fallait vraiment que tu m'envoie ce message?** Gronda-t-elle faussement en le relisant._

 _ **Oui.** Dit-il en souriant béatement._

 _ **Idiot!** Lança-t-elle en secouant la tête._

 _ **Ingrate.** Dit-il en tournant à gauche._

 _ **Et pourquoi dois-je éprouver de la gratitude à ton égard?** Parce-que tu m'a littéralement humiliée devant ma mère? Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui._

 _ **Je t'ai sauvée la vie, ma foi! Ça m'apprendra la prochaine fois..** Dit-il d'un ton mélodramatique en essuyant une larme imaginaire._

 _ **Va au parking souterrain... Cameron est là-bas, si elle nous vois.. D'ailleurs faudra lui trouver une solution, sinon bonjour les emmerdes!** Dit-elle en se baissant légèrement._

 _Il s'exécuta, et une fois la Lexus garée, chacun rejoins son bureau respectif. Cuddy continua de remplir sa paperasse tandis que sa nièce dessinait sagement sur sa table basse et que son neveu jouait à sa console sur son sofa. House, lui, avait un cas. Il tentait de trouver la solution aidé de ses larbins, ce n'était pas une mince affaire, étant donné que Treize et Foreman n'étaient pas encore là. Treize daigna enfin à entrer dans la salle de différentiel quelques minutes plus tard, House se tourna vers elle en fronçant les sourcils._

 _ **C'est maintenant que vous arrivez?** Grogna-t-il._

 _ **J'étais occupée...House je peux vous parler?** Dit la jeune femme sans ciller._

 _ **Oh, quelle coïncidence, il semblerait que foire-man est tout aussi "occupé" que vous!** Se moqua-t-il._

 _ **House! C'est sérieux!** Dit-elle agacée._

 _House roula des yeux et lui indiqua de le suivre dans son bureau. Elle obéit. Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'assied sur son siège, les pieds sur son bureau, pendant que Treize restait debout._

 _ **House, vous sortez avec Cuddy, oui ou non?** Lâcha-t-elle._

 _ **Ce ne sont pas vos affaires**. Dit-il fermement._

 _ **Oui ou non?** Répéta-t-elle._

 _ **Non.** Dit-il en la fixant._

 _ **Alors, allez le dire à Cameron qu'elle me fiche la paix**! Dit-elle en sortant du bureau._

 _House resta silencieux un moment. Cuddy disait vrai, Cameron se doutait vraiment de quelque chose. Bien qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment 'ensemble'. Il fallait faire quelque chose, sinon la 'nouvelle' allait se répandre dans tout l'hôpital..et c'est Cuddy qui serait contente!_

 _ **Vous m'avez demandée?** Fit Cameron d'une petite vois sur le seuil de la porte._

 _ **Ah, Cameron, notre fouineuse préférée..avancez, j'ai à vous parler.** Dit-il dans un sourire inquiétant._

* * *

 _TBC..._

 _Hein? Moi, sadique? Pfff n'importe quoi! *petit rire diabolique* :D !_

 _En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut ;) N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ^^_

 _R &R!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Euh...hum, salut? *se cache*_

 _D'abord, je tiens à m'excuser du (petit?) retard :/ Pas de ma faute, je suis allée en vacances, donc pas eu le temps d'écrire désolée! Mais pour compenser voici un chapitre méga long :3 !_

 _Donc je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, je crois que j'ai répondu à la plupart les reviews pas MP. Je réponds aux autres ici:_

 _ **L's:** Ton commentaire sur Cameron me fait rire à chaque fois que je le relis x) Heureuse que t'ai apprécié ;)_

 _ **Major:** Oui je m'arrête de déconner moi-même tqt :p C'est gentil de me laisser un avis aussi positif ;) je suis TRES contente de constater que vous retrouvez le House qu'on connais tous dans l'histoire ;)_

 _ **marianne:** merci :* :D !_

 _V'la ^^ ah oui, s'il y'a d'éventuelles erreurs, je m'en excuse d'avance, j'ai pas relu ce chapitre, trop fatiguée, je l'ai écrit hier soir et un peu aujourd'hui, d'autant plus que je suis revenue chez-moi hier, donc j'étais assez fatiguée :3 !_

 _Anyway bonne lecture!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Cameron resta sceptique, mais avança un peu, hésitante. Avec lui, on pouvait s'attendre à tout. Mais elle ne voyait pas pourquoi la voulait-il dans son bureau, qu'avait-elle encore fait? Elle s'aventura à lui poser la question. Pour toutes réponses elle eut un sourire inquiétant et une incitation à avancer. Elle parcourut les quelques mètres la séparant du bureau. Il se leva et contourna le bureau, puis se pencha et approcha la bouche de son oreille, comme on aurait fait pour dire un secret à quelqu'un. Elle tendit l'oreille._

 _ **JE NE SORS PAS AVEC CUDDY ET MÊME SI C'ÉTAIT LE CAS CE NE SONT PAS VOS AFFAIRE ALORS SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS ETRE VIRÉE MERCI DE VOUS OCCUPER DE VOS OIGNONS.** Lui cria-t-il avant de sortir du bureau, rejoindre ses larbins dans la salle de différentiel, laissant derrière lui une Cameron partiellement sourde, et ce pour dix bonnes minutes._

 _Elle ne bougea pas, encore sous le choque. Puis elle souffla un 'Ok..' en se frottant l'oreille. Il aurait pu y aller plus doucement quand même! Elle haussa les épaules et entreprit de rejoindre son service en se repassant les quelques mots qu'elle avait saisit avant de devenir sourde 'Je ne sors pas avec Cuddy...Virée...oignons.' Pas très constructif mais l'idée était là. House venait de lui affirmer qu'il n'y avait rien entre lui et Cuddy. Elle n'était pas très convaincue mais se dit que ce n'était pas ses affaires, elle était juste curieuse...Un vilain défaut parait-il, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher._

 _Elle pensa qu'elle allait laisser couler cette fois, de plus que c'était son job qui était en jeu, et elle ne voulait vraiment pas jouer avec le diable. D'ailleurs qui a prévenu ce diable qu'elle avait des soupçons? Elle n'en avait parlé à personne pourtant, si? Treize! La traîtresse! Elle fit demi tour, il était grand temps pour elle d'aller étriper son amie._

 _L'urgentiste entra dans la salle de diagnostic où se trouvait House et son équipe. Ils paraissaient très concentrés, si bien qu'elle se dit qu'elle repasserait plus tard. Trop tard! Elle était démasquée, House avait remarqué sa présence et afficha sa mine la plus mécontente, elle ne comprenait donc jamais ce qu'on lui disait celle-là? Juste à cet- instant Cuddy fit son entrée elle aussi, elle paraissait tout aussi contrariée que House.L'idée qu'il lui ait raconté ce qu'il avait découvert lui traversa l'esprit une seconde puis elle soupira de soulagement quand elle commença à lui parler d'IRM de prises et de quelques dizaines d'heures de consultations..._

 _Son cœur se remit à s'affoler quand House l'interloqua alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir. Elle n'était pas sortie de l'auberge! Il souriait diaboliquement en la fixant, il voulait qu'elle fasse un arrêt cardiaque ou quoi? Finalement il fit une de ses blagues douteuses sur son physique et elle s'éloigna en lui infligeant une autre heure à la clinique. Sauvée. Il roula des yeux, comme s'il allait les faire, ces heures.._

 _Il lui demanda ce qu'elle 'foutait ici' d'un ton agacé, elle prétexta avoir oublié quelque chose avec Chase puis elle s'avança vers lui, lui demandant de lui donner n'importe quoi. Chase lui passa un dossier, elle le remercia avant de s'éclipser, évitant soigneusement le regard noir que lui lançait son ex-patron mais faisant attention à en accorder un à Treize qui souriait innocemment._

 _Elle se promit de ne plus jamais se mêler des affaires du diagnosticien, bien trop risqué! se dit-elle en feuilletant le dossier que lui avait passé Chase sans vraiment y prêter attention, elle le posa sur un comptoir avant d'aller voir ses patients._

 _Les urgences n'étaient pas très chargées, ce qui était peu fréquent en cette période de l'année. Mais Cameron n'était pas pour s'en plaindre, elle s'occupa d'une jeune femme qui s'était faite mal en cuisinant: brûlures du deuxième degrés, superficielles, rien de bien méchant, une crème pour brûlures, un pansement et deux bonnes semaines et le tour était joué. Elle effectua ensuite quelques points de suture à un garçon tombé de son vélo. Elle secoua la tête en examinant sa blessure, qui irait faire du vélo par un temps pareil? Ah, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui !_

 _Tout l'hôpital commençait progressivement à être décoré des guirlandes de Noel, ce qui l'enroulait dans cette agréable ambiance si chaleureuse qu'était celle des fêtes de fin d'année. Cela permettait aux patients de se sentir moins seuls, de ressentir en eux cette joie même infime d'être un 24 décembre... Effectuer la garde une nuit de Noel était moins pénible pour le personnel.. Bref, de quoi se sentir à la maison._

 _Cuddy remplissait un énième dossier quand sa nièce, Laura, s'approcha d'elle, lui signalant qu'elle avait faim. La doyenne regarda sa montre: 17h. Déjà! Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer, la journée avait été si mouvementée qu'elle en perdit la notion du temps._

 _Elle sourit tendrement à la petite brune de trois ans qui se tenait devant elle avant de lui donner la barre chocolatée qu'on avait distribué dans l'après-midi, le petite lui sourit en guise de remerciement. Cuddy boucla rapidement le dossier qu'elle avait en mains avant de soulever l'enfant et de faire signe à son neveu de les suivre. Tout trois se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Dorothy, où avait été montée Jade un peu plus tôt._

 _Dorothy était entrain de préparer ses affaires, les deux enfants s'assirent sur le lit, contempler leur nouvelle petite sœur. Elle dormait profondément-comme tout les nouveaux-nés- Maxime fit remarquer qu'elle était ennuyeuse, Lisa lui signala qu'elle n'était encore qu'un bébé en s'asseyant près d'eux._

 _après un bon moment à contempler la petite créature endormie dans son berceau elle déposa un baiser sur le sommet de la tête de sa nièce et la joue de son neveu avant de leur faire signe qu'elle allait prévenir House qu'ils rentraient, ce qui lui valut un regard amusé de sa sœur qui allait faire une remarque. Sa phrase se perdit dans le bruit qu'avait fait la porte quand Lisa la referma derrière elle. Elle secoua la tête et se remit à ranger ses habits._

 _Elle resta plantée devant la porte de son bureau, à le contempler. Pourquoi n'était-il pas rentré? Il devait surement avoir quelque chose d'important à faire se dit-elle. Il avait l'air si concentré devant son écran d'ordinateur..Il chaussait ses lunettes, elle le trouva très sexy comme cela, avec sa barbe de trois jours, sa chemise jamais repassée et ses lunettes tout à fait ordinaires, auxquelles il donnait un charme spécial. Elle secoua la tête et entra vivement dans son bureau. Voilà qu'elle le trouvait sexy du simple fait qu'il ait porté de simples lunettes!_

 _Il ne releva pas la tête, bien trop absorbé par ce qui était sur son ordinateur. Elle remarqua qu'il avait ses écouteurs, louche tout ça... Elle s'approcha doucement, et détourna rapidement le regard quand elle tomba nez-à-nez avec un film pornographique! Mais bien sûr, il n'y avait que ça qui pourrait capter autant son attention, comment avait-elle cru qu'il faisait son travail? Naïve. Se dit-elle._

 _Elle prit soins de lui débrancher l'ordinateur, voyant qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas malgré le fait qu'il avait remarqué sa présence. Elle remplit ses poumons d'oxygène avant de lui crier un de ses célèbres 'House!' Il en sursauta presque, tellement sa voix avait été forte. Quelle sauvage cella-là, embêter les gens comme ça..non mais! Mais elle le voyait sous un autre œil et lui arracha ses écouteurs des oreilles comme on aurait déplumé un pauvre poulet sans défense, sauf que là c'était ses pauvres oreilles qui étaient sans défense, d'ailleurs elle ne déplumait jamais de poulets vu qu'elle était végétarienne.. Sauvage. De nature, pensa-t-il avant de porter son attention sur Cuddy qui était devant lui mains sur les hanches, le nez plissé, les yeux lançant des éclairs et les sourcils froncés. Qu'elle était sexy quand elle se mettait en colère.. Sexy et dangereuse._

 _ **Je ne vous paye pas pour regarder des choses pareilles pendant vos heures de travail.** Dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine._

 _ **Peux pas les regarder chez-moi, y'a une certaine femme qui m'en empêche..** Répondit-il en arquant un sourcil._

 _ **Cette femme a totalement raison, ces choses là devraient être interdites!** Répondit-elle du tac au tac._

 _ **Sacrilège!** S'outra-t-il en posant dramatiquement la main sur son cœur._

 _ **Hum, de toute façon tu pourra en regarder autant que tu voudras ce weekend, je vais chez-moi.** Informa-t-elle._

 _ **Enfin une pause!** Dit-il en levant les mains vers le ciel tout en lui jetant un regard en coin._

 _ **Je pense exactement la même chose!** Répondit-elle, **on y va?** Dit-elle en se dirigeant déjà vers la porte sans attendre de réponses._

 _Il s'empara de sa canne, ses clés et son manteau qu'il entreprit de fermer pour une fois, il ferma son bureau avant de lui emboîta le pas. Cuddy lui fit signe de l'attendre dans la voiture pendant qu'elle allait donner les clés de sa maison à Dorothy pour qu'elle les rejoigne après avoir déposé House, vu que sa sœur avait déjà sa voiture._

 _Dix minutes plus tard, Cuddy prit place sur le siège conducteur de sa Lexus grise. Elle alluma le moteur et s'engagea dans les routes de Princeton. Ses joues étaient rosies par le froid et ses mains étaient bleues, elle avait le visage fatigué et ses cheveux retombaient à présent négligemment sur ses épaules afin réchauffer son cou. Il la trouva néanmoins magnifique avec son faible petit sourire en coin, et ses doigts fins tapotant légèrement le volant au rythme de la musique qui se dégageait de la radio._

 _Il y avait une de ces chanson guimauve fondant, pleine de sentiments où chacun avouerait ses sentiments à l'autre et son dévouement..et plein de niaiseries du genre. Du gros n'importe quoi! Ridicule! Et hypocrite! Et elle aimait! Il soupira puis étouffa un cris quand elle lui pinça la main alors qu'il essayait de sauver ses tympan en changeant de chaîne. Elle augmenta même le son, et commença à chanter en cœur en tendant le visage vers lui l'espace d'une seconde avant de se concentrer sur sa conduite, toujours en chantant._

 _ **Quand tu m'embrasseuuuuh... tout est nouveau sous le soleileuuuuuh...** Fredonna-t-elle, pour l'agacer._

 _Il roula des yeux et pria que la chanson ne tarde pas trop à s'arrêter. Il maudit le ciel en remarquant qu'elle avait le CD pas qu'elle passait par un fâcheux hasard sur la radio. Il ferma les yeux et tâcha de dormir un peu mais le fond sonore l'en empêchait. Il eut envie de sortir le CD et le rayer mais il tenait trop à la vie pour ça._

 _ **L'avventura...** Continua-t-elle à chanter._

 _ **Tu chantes faux.** Dit-il sérieusement. ,_

 _ **C'est dormir chaque nuit dans tes bras..** Chanta-t-elle de plus belle._

 _ **Je vais porter plainte, pour viol !** Déclara-t-il, **de mes oreilles,** ajouta-t-il en voyant son regard interloqué._

 _Elle rit doucement en roulant des yeux, il se délecta un instant de ce son qu'il trouvait bien meilleur que toutes les chansons absurdes qu'elle écoutait. Mais la trêve aura été de courte durée, elle se remit à chanter à tue tête. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement, il prit son téléphone, mit la première chanson bruyante qui lui tomba sous l'œil, augmenta le volume au maximum et se mit lui aussi à chanter._

 _"Tes mains...Revenir à l'état...Qui se posent...Sauvage...Sur moi..L'avventura...Allumer le feu..."_

 _Cela causa un tel brouhaha qu'un policier les fit s'arrêter et fut dans l'obligeance de les faire souffler dans l'alcoolo-test. Cuddy riait tellement qu'elle peina à y souffler, et House lui fit une scène mais y passa en fin de compte. Il les laissa passer voyant qu'ils étaient sobres en les priant de faire moins de bruit. Cuddy éteint la radio et House son téléphone. De toutes façons ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques rues de l'appartement._

 _Une fois garés, Lisa entra dans l'appartement, informa Blythe de la situation, vola un biscuit du paquet que tenait House qui se dirigeait déjà vers son canapé, en lui volant un furtif baiser au passage, elle fit la bise à Blythe et se remit en route. Elle roula chez-elle en pensant que son frigo ne comportait pas beaucoup de nourriture. Elle se dit qu'elle se débrouillerait pour le dîner. Pour l'instant elle était bien trop fatiguée pour faire les course._

 _ **Home sweet Home!** Lâcha-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de sa maison._

 _Elle se déchaussa, mit son manteau sur le porte-manteaux, avant de se diriger vers le salon, où elle déposa son sac avant de s'affaler sur le canapé aux cotés de son neveux._

 _ **Où est ta mère?** Dit-elle au bout d'un moment._

 _ **Elle berce Jade, en haut.** Répondit-il avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le match de basket qu'il suivait._

 _ **Laura?** Demanda-t-elle encore._

 _ **Avec elles.** Répondit-il._

 _Elle se leva, sachant qu'il n'en dirait pas d'avantage. D'ailleurs elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment les hommes pouvaient être si absorbés par un simple match.. Elle se dirigea donc vers la chambre d'amis. Dorothy venait juste d'en sortir accompagnée de sa seconde fille. Elle leur sourit avant de soulever sa nièce et la couvrir de bisous. Elle installa la petite sur une chaise dans la cuisine et commença à fouiller dans son frigo._

 _ **J'ai des légumes, on pourrait faire une soupe?** Proposa-t-elle toujours la tête fourrée dans le réfrigérateur._

 _ **On a perdu!** Fit la voix déçue de Maxime qui entrait dans la pièce._

 _ **Cool! Taquina Lisa, je disais qu'on mangeait de la soupe ce soir.** Ajouta-t-elle._

 _ **Beurk!** Firent les deux enfants en cœur._

 _ **C'est tout ce qu'il y'a.** Dit Cuddy en grimaçant._

 _ **On pourrait commander de la pizza?** Proposa Maxime._

 _ **Tu sais que c'est mauvais pour la santé!** Riposta Cuddy en fermant la porte du frigo._

 _ **Maiiiiis! S'teuplais tata!** Supplièrent-ils en lui faisant les yeux doux._

 _ **Va pour la pizza, mais c'est la dernière fois hein?** Céda-t-elle._

 _ **Oui tata.** Promirent Maxime, Laura et Dorothy._

 _ **Ah toi pas questions.** Dit fermement Cuddy en s'adressant à sa sœur._

 _ **Soit c'est soupe pour tout le monde, soit c'est pizza pour tout le monde! L'égalité des droits tu connais?** Argumenta celle-ci._

 _ **Ta santé avant tout, tu connais?** Répliqua Lisa du tac au tac._

 _ **Allez tat' sois sympa!** Supplia Maxime._

 _ **Bon, cette fois seulement! Quant à toi remercie ces yeux de chiens battus.** Céda-t-elle encore une fois._

 _Ils mangèrent leur dîner sur le canapé, devant un film de Noel. Encore un coup des yeux de chien battu! Le film terminé, elle alla mettre Laura au lit, elle dormait déjà. Maxime la suivit en mode somnambule et finit par s'affaler sur le lit double de la chambre d'amis. Elle installa sa nièce aux cotés de son frère, les embrassa et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle se laissa immédiatement tomber à plat ventre sur son matelas en soupirant 'Mon Lit!'. Pas que le lit de House soit inconfortable, non, loin de là..mais ce n'était pas le sien voilà tout._

 _Elle resta ainsi quelques instants, avant que Dorothy ne fasse irruption dans sa chambre en pyjamas propre, elle avait les cheveux encore humides et une douce odeur de pêche se dégageait d'elle. Lisa releva le tête vers elle avant de s'allonger sur le dos._

 _ **Dors avec moi ce soir!** Demanda-t-elle en baillant._

 _ **Evidemment, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais dormir avec les enfants dans un seul lit ou sur le canapé, pendant que madame dormirait en mode étoile de mer toute seule ici!** Dit-elle avant d'aller s'allonger à coté d'elle._

 _Cuddy sourit, sa sœur avait toujours le mot qu'il fallait quand il fallait. Elle avait ce don si particulier de tout prendre du bon coté, de tout rendre plus facile...Tout avec elle devenait si simple. Elle l'enviait des fois, elle qui était si compliquée..._

 _ **Maman croit aussi qu'on est ensemble..** Dit Cuddy après un long silence._

 _ **Tu ne va pas me faire croire que tu n'es pas ravie qu'il ait dit à maman que tu étais sa petite-amie!** Répliqua Dorothy._

 _ **Tu dis n'importe quoi!** Murmura Cuddy._

 _ **C'est toi qui fais n'importe quoi! Saute lui dessus ma vieille! Tu ne va pas le laisser filer d'entre tes doigts, si?** Répliqua-t-elle._

 _ **Dorothy, je ne suis pas avec lui. Ce n'est qu'un jeu.** Rappela-t-elle calmement._

 _ **Tu sais bien que tu peux rendre le jeu réalité.** Argumenta Dorothy._

 _ **Pourquoi ferais-je ça, Do'?** Demanda-t-elle en se tournant de coté pour mieux la voir._

 _ **Parce que tu l'aimes?** **Que t'en a envie? Que tu serais heureuse ainsi?** Proposa-t-elle._

 _ **Et qui a dit ça?** Demanda-t-elle._

 _ **Roh, tu m'énerves quand tu t'entêtes! Ça crève les yeux Lisa!** Répliqua Dorothy en se tournant elle aussi vers sa sœur._

 _ **Non.** Répondit-elle simplement, **je ne peux pas...**_

 _ **Pourquoi pas?** Fit-elle plus doucement._

 _ **C'est compliqué, je ne suis sûre de rien... Il voudra jamais.. A tout les coups ce n'est pas réciproque et en plus je ne sais même pas si je ressens vraiment quelque chose pour lui ou si c'était dû au fait qu'on fait semblant que je..** elle soupira, **Ça te suffit ou je continue?** Répondit-elle en retournant à la contemplation du plafond._

 _ **Tu n'en sais rien! Et tu sais, hein? Qui ne tente rien n'a rien!** Dit Dorothy._

 _ **Hum, je sais pas Do'...** Hésita-t-elle._

 _ **Pense-y et fais ce qui te semble mieux!** Conseilla-t-elle en l'embrassant sur le front avant d'éteindre les lumières._

 _ **Merci ma chérie. Bonne nuit.** Murmura-t-elle._

 _ **Mes bras ne son certainement pas aussi confortables que monsieur faux-petit-ami mais tu devrais t'en contenter.** Taquina-t-elle._

 _ **Dorothy!** Sermonna-t-elle._

 _ **J'ai rien dis!** Ria Dorothy en se couvrant._

 _Cuddy se réveilla au bruit distinctif des rires d'une petite fille. Sa nièce sautait gaiement sur le lit. Dorothy l'attrapa et fit mine de vouloir la dévorer, ce qui redoubla des rires de Laura. Elle porta sa fille et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, non sans que l'enfant aille faire un bisou à sa tante. Cuddy traîna encore un peu dans son lit puis se résigna à en sortir. Elle croisa Dorothy dans le couloir et elle lui annonça qu'elle voulait des crêpes. Cuddy lui dit qu'elle n'avait qu'à en faire elle-même avant de se cloîtrer dans sa salle de bain._

 _Elle sortait de sa douche quand on toqua à la porte, elle roula des yeux, sachant que c'était sa sœur et entreprit de se mettre en peignoir._

 _ **Liz'? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?** Demanda la vois de Dorothy de l'autre coté de la porte._

 _ **Je joue au foot!** Ironisa-t-elle._

 _ **Elle joue au foot!** Répéta-t-elle._

 _ **A qui parles-tu?** Demanda-t-elle en sortant de la salle de bain._

 _ **A ton petit-ami.** Annonça-t-elle joyeusement en lui tendant son téléphone._

 _ **Ce n'est PAS mon petit-ami!** Rectifia-t-elle en lui lançant un regard mauvais._

 _ **Je retourne à mes crêpes...** Dit Dorothy faussement apeurée._

 _ **Je te manques déjà?** Plaisanta Cuddy quand Dorothy fut loin, très loin de la chambre._

 _ **Atrocement!** Ironisa-t-il, **mais ta signature me manque encore plus!**_

 _ **Attends deux minutes, je m'habille et je suis à toi.** Annonça-t-elle en posant son téléphone sur sa table de nuit tout en mettant d'haut parleur._

 _ **Je préférerais que tu le sois nue..** Dit-il d'un ton séducteur._

 _ **Tu recommences déjà à rêver?** Ria-elle en enfilant son slim noir._

 _ **Bon, on a le droit, non?** Dramatisa-t-il._

 _ **Hum, tu disais?** Articula-t-elle en enfilant son pull couleur caramel._

 _ **Signature. Autorisation. Patient guéri.** Dit-il._

 _ **Le cas du patient en détails?** Demanda-t-elle en sortant de la chambre, **attends je nous mets sur Skype, ça serait plus simple.** changea-t-elle d'avis en prenant son ordinateur portable sur la table basse du salon, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine et le poser sur le plan de travail._

 _ **Maintenant explique!** Ordonna-t-elle en s'attachant les cheveux en chignon haut, négligé._

 _ **Alors, homme, 46 ans, présente fièvre, des ganglions lymphatiques enflés, perte de l'audition et de la vision, une œsophagite par reflux et une insuffisance cardiaque sévère..** Commença-t-il._

 _ **Et tu veux?** Demanda-t-elle en coupant une banane en tranches pour les crêpes._

 _ **Tata?** Intervint une petite voix au milieu des termes médicaux, **on peux y mettre Nu'ella aussi?**_

 _ **Oui mon cœur.** Assura Cuddy en incitant House à continuer._

 _ **On doit lui faire passer une IRM mais avant on doit retirer sa prothèse de hanche.** Annonça-t-il._

 _ **House? Le patient est déjà en salle d'opérations, c'est ça?** Demanda-t-elle sceptique._

 _ **Oui.** Dit-il d'une voix faussement coupable._

 _ **De toutes façon j'aurais fini par accepter ta demande...** Dit-elle en soupirant._

 _ **Lisa? Tu peux fouetter le mélange pour moi? Je vais voir Jade..** Intervint Dorothy en lui passant le bol, **oh salut faux-beau-frère!** Ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de House._

 _ **Hey, fausse-belle-sœur!** Répondit-il du tac au tac._

 _ **Par contre ne compte pas sur moi pour venir à l'hôpital un weekend!** Affirma Cuddy en roulant des yeux._

 _ **Je fais comment moi?** Demanda-t-il prenant l'air outré._

 _ **Démerde-toi!** Annonça-t-elle avant de mettre fin à l'appel._

 _Elle entreprit de préparer les crêpes, puisque Dorothy n'arrivait toujours pas. Une fois la table du petit-déjeuner dressée, elle s'assied en face de sa nièce, dégustant toute les deux leur repas. Dorothy fit son entrée quelques minutes plus tard, habillée. Elle annonça qu'elle allait faire les courses avant de prendre une crêpe à la hâte et de filer._

 _Le petit-déjeuner terminé Lisa envoya sa nièce regarder la télé pendant qu'elle allait voir le bébé. Jade dormait paisiblement dans son berceau, elle resta la contempler un peu avant de sortir de la chambre. Un petit bras vint enrouler paresseusement sa taille quand elle passa à travers le couloir._

 _ **'Jour tata!** Dit Maxime en baillant._

 _ **Bonjour paresseux!** Taquina-t-elle en enroulant son bras autour des épaules du petit blond, **faim?**_

 _ **Oui!** Affirma-t-il._

 _ **Il y'a des crêpes au Nutella et la banane si tu veux, sinon t'a des corn-flakes.** Annonça-t-elle en entrant dans la cuisine._

 _ **Crêpes s'il te plait.** Dit-il en s'asseyant, **où est Laura?**_

 _ **Dans le salon, elle regarde Dora..** Répondit-elle en lui tendant son assiette._

 _ **Merci et maman?** Demanda-t-il._

 _ **Partie faire les courses**. Répondit Cuddy en s'asseyant en face de lui café en mains._

 _ **Tata?** Dit Maxime quand il eut fini de petit-déjeuner._

 _ **Oui mon chéri?** Dit Lisa en mettant l'assiette dans l'évier._

 _ **Déb' croit que je veux plus qu'elle soit mon amoureuse.**. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers le salon accompagné de sa tante._

 _ **Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?** Demanda Cuddy en arquant un sourcil._

 _ **Elle me dit tout le temps d'aller voir Alice puisque je reste beaucoup avec elle.. Mais tu sais c'est juste une copine Alice..** Répondit-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé, tandis que Lisa mettait sa nièce sur ses genoux._

 _ **Tu pourrais lui montrer plus d'attention, trésor..** Conseilla-t-elle._

 _ **Ouais.. Je veux pas qu'Alice pense que je veux plus qu'elle soit mon amie non plus.** Dit-il en changeant de chaîne._

 _ **Tu peux très bien rester ami avec elle mais passer plus de temps avec Déborah!** Objecta Cuddy en caressant les cheveux bruns de Laura._

 _ **Oui, je vais essayer..** Dit Maxime en soupirant._

 _Ils reportèrent leur attention sur la télé: un film de Noel. De quoi faire rêver! Cuddy avait toujours eut de bonnes relations avec son neveu, il se confiait souvent à elle..plus qu'à sa mère, mais elle comprenait ça car elle aussi ne racontait pas beaucoup de choses à Arléne, mais ce n'était pas la même chose avec Maxime, il adorait sa maman, et elle était une mère plutôt cool, mais Lisa était comme sa meilleure amie en quelque sorte.._

 _ **Va ouvrir Max' !** Demanda Lisa comme on frappait à la porte, en faisant un bisou esquimaux à sa nièce._

 _Le petit garçon s'exécuta, quelques instants plus tard, House apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, dossier en main. Il resta ainsi à la regarder un peu, se disant qu'elle ferait une adorable mère, malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit par le passé. Elle paraissait tellement complice avec cet enfant, qu'on croirait qu'elle était sa propre fille. Un cri le fit sortir de ses pensées._

 _ **TATA? TON AMOUREUX!** Cria Maxime en fermant le porte d'entrée._

 _Lisa qui n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, sursauta avant de sourire à House et l'inviter à entrer. Il approcha et prit place à coté d'elle en lui jetant le dossier en figure, ainsi qu'un paquet._

 _ **Maman m'a chargé de te le donner, pour le microbe.. Elle te dit que c'est rien mais...euh, j'ai oublié le reste, tu sais ce qu'on dit pour sous-estimer notre offre or qu'on a dépensé 200$ dessus?** Dit-il en s'adossant au canapé._

 _ **C'est très gentil de sa part, remercie là pour moi!** Dit Cuddy ignorant sa remarque._

 _ **Je ne suis pas facteur.** Dit-il pour l'agacer._

 _Elle roula des yeux avant de se saisir du dossier et le feuilleter. Elle allait signer quand son téléphone se mit à sonner, elle s'excusa en se levant, annonçant que c'était l'avocat de l'hôpital qui appelait pour régler les détails concernant la plainte portée contre LUI._

 _ **'Aime bob'éponge toi?** Demanda la petite vois de la fillette assise près de lui._

 _ **Oui...** Répondit-il hésitant._

 _Elle sourit. C'était un ami. Il lui rendit un sourire maladroit, et grimaça carrément quand elle grimpa sur ses genoux. Il ne réagit pas directement, mais la tint pas la taille quand elle faillit tomber. Elle se blottit contre lui et il priât pour que Cuddy revienne au plus vite. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour sauver un patient !_

 _Cuddy revint une demie heure plus tard, Laura était endormie à présent et House figé, n'osant pas faire un geste. Elle rit doucement quand elle le vit ainsi, puis prit sa nièce pour l'emmener dans la chambre, mais elle se réveilla et voulut aller jouer dans le jardin avec son frère. Lisa leur permit d'y aller et leur mit leurs manteaux, leurs gants, bonnets et écharpes._

 _Une fois l'autorisation signée, House se leva s'apprêtant à partir. Il reçu une boule de neige en pleine figure quand il ouvrit la porte et en adulte responsable et mature il s'engagea dans une bataille de neige avec les gamins de douze et trois ans. Cuddy secoua la tête, lui aussi était un gamin dans un corps d'adulte-sexy- elle se joint à eux peu de temps après, elle aussi touchée d'une boule de neige.. Il n'y avait pas que lui qui avait un gamin enfoui en lu en fin de compte.._

 _Le jeu s'arrêta quand Dorothy franchit le portail de la demeure, House s'enfuit aussitôt, avant d'être grondé par la grande sœur, ce qui paraissait être le cas pour les trois autres. Il sourit en repensant à Cuddy recouverte de neige, elle paraissait tellement insouciante... Il démarra sa moto en songeant qu'il devenait un peu trop sentimental.._

 _La fin de la journée se passa dans la bonne humeur, Cuddy avait fait un délicieux plat de poulet pour les enfants et Dorothy et un gratin de courgettes pour elle. Ils passèrent ensuite l'après-midi devant la télévision, parlant de tout et de rien, notamment des études de Maxime, du mari de Dorothy, Cuddy avait raconté à sa sœur sa rencontre avec leur oncle.. Elle lui montra aussi le cadeau de Blythe, une adorable petite combinaison rouge, qui rappelait les couleurs de Noel._

 _Ils dînèrent ensuite d'une purée de pommes de terre et eurent droit à un fondant au chocolat pour le dessert. Une fois le repas fini, ils firent leur toilette, jouèrent quelque paries de scrabble avant d'aller au lit. Le matin venu, Cuddy se leva en sursaut suite au cris de Dorothy._

 _ **Ah, mais t'es malade, ne m'approche plus!** Dit-elle en s'éloignant._

 _ **Quoi?** Fit Cuddy encore somnolente._

 _ **Tu voulais m'embrasser!** S'outra-t-elle._

 _ **Je dormais**! Se défendit-elle._

 _ **C'est pire! Je ne dormirais plus jamais avec toi!** S'exclama Dorothy._

 _ **Roh, c'est bon, je croyais que c'était lui..**. Avoua-t-elle en fourrant le nez dans son oreiller._

 _ **Je le savais!** Se réjouit Dorothy._

 _ **Va te faire voir!** Lâcha Cuddy en détachant chaque syllabe._

 _ **Tu oses insulter ta sœur?** S'offensa-t-elle._

 _ **Oui, et maintenant si tu veux bien je vais ouvrir la porte!** Dit-elle en se levant._

 _ **J'aurais tout le temps de te le faire payer!** Cria Dorothy._

 _Cuddy enfila des vêtements plus convenables, et alla ouvrir la porte. Elle enlaça son beau-frère encore chargé de valises, qui finirent par s'échouer par terre. Ça faisait tellement qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu! En plus d'être le mari de sa sœur, il était son ami d'enfance, et ils étaient très proches, d'autant plus qu'il faisait partie de la famille._

 _ **Salut! Félicitation! Papa pour la troisième fois, hein! S'exclama-t-elle en l'invitant à entrer.**_

 _ **Oui, ça rajeunit pas tout ça! Dit Mark en passant un bras autour des épaules de Cuddy.**_

 _ **Arrête, on te donnerait vingt ans!** Plaisanta-t-elle en passant le bras dans son dos et s'avançant vers le salon._

 _ **Moque-toi! On verra bien quand ça sera ton tour!** Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

 _ **Ah pour ça mon vieux, faudra d'abord trouver le père!** Répliqua-t-elle en tenant de chasser l'image de House de son esprit._

 _ **Ça ne devrait pas être bien difficile pour toi!** Dit Mark en entrant dans le salon._

 _ **Hum, si tu le dis! Dit-elle, DO'? TON GROS!** Cria-t-elle ensuite._

 _Dorothy arriva dans la pièce et s'empressa d'embrasser son mari, un peu trop longtemps au goût de Cuddy, si bien qu'elle passa entre eux, rompant leur étreinte._

 _ **Il y'a des célibataires dans le coin!** Leur dit-elle simplement en allant dans la cuisine._

 _ **Pourquoi ta sœur me déteste-t-elle autant?** Demanda Mark._

 _ **Mais voyons, elle ne te déteste pas!** Dit Dorothy._

 _ **Si je le déteste!** Cria Cuddy en leur servant du café._

 _Dorothy roula des yeux et alla rejoindre Cuddy dans la cuisine, l'aider à préparer la table, tandis que Mark allait réveiller les enfants. Une fois le petit-déjeuner prit, la famille dit au revoir à Cuddy avant de partir._

 _ **Pense à ce que je t'ai dis!** Lui souffla Dorothy en l'embrassant._

 _ **Oui, ne t'inquiète pas! Prends soins de toi et des enfants,** Répondit-elle, **Lui non!** Plaisanta-t-elle en embrassant Mark._

 _Elle embrassa à tout de rôle ses neveux, avant de leur faire signe de la main, en les regardant s'éloigner. Une fois hors de vue elle ferma la porte et s'adossa à celle-ci. Elle était de nouveau seule. Elle soupira._

* * *

 _TBC..._

 _Petites remarques:_

 _Les chansons sont: 'L'avventura' de Stone & Charden et 'Allumer le feu' de Johnny Hallyday. deux chansons que j'adore et qui sont d'un style complètement différent._

 _Pour le cas, c'est celui du 07x11 trop la flemme d'en inventer :p !_

 _Anyway, donnez-moi vos avis sur ce looong chapitre ;) (des pavés de commentaires c'est possible? ;) )_

 _R &R !_


	22. Chapter 22

_Youhou :D !_

 _Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, LISEZ cette intro' (au moins le début :o )_

 _Alors, je sais ce que vous allez dire, j'ai encore du retard sur ce chapitre! M'en voulez pas :/ Alors au lieu de me jeter vos pierres et objets pointus en pleine figure lisez plutôt ceci xD J'ai une excuse valable (valable?) : les chapitre comme vous l'aurez remarqué sont de plus en plus longs, donc vous devinez que ça prends plus de temps. Aussi, j'essayerais d'être plus, hum...organisée niveau publication (un chapitre tout les trois jours pas exemple, je promets rien)._

 _Je voudrais vous dire aussi qu'il ne reste pas beaucoup de chapitres avant la fin.. (et oui *snif*) Quatre chapitre très exactement! (en comptant celui-ci) Ça va me faire trop bizarre que cette fiction prenne fin :o M'bon chaque chose a une fin... Aussi je voudrais que vous me donniez votre avis sur quelque chose: avez-vous plutôt hâte que la fiction soit terminée (dans ce cas je vais réduire le nombre de chapitres restants à 2 ) ou pas du tout? (il en restera alors 3 comme prévus et un épilogue si j'ai le courage._

 _Alors, oui, j'ai d'autres projets de fictions, dont je vous parlerais certainement dans les intros' qui suivent ;) En attendant revenons-on à nos moutons:_

 _ **Alexia (tiens, j'ai pas économisé deux lettres x) ) :** ouiii de retour aux sources :o elle m'avait manquée Blythe xD Hum Jonas aussi :3 pour Mark, je sais pas s'il fera d'autres apparitions, tout dépends des réponses à mes questions ;) Y reste un petit bout de temps avant que Cuddy ne lui avoue, ne précipitons pas les choses voyons x) Ravie que tu te sois marrée dans le chapitre, c'était le but ;)_

 _ **L's :** Comme je l'ai dis à Alex' (là j'ai économisé xD fait pas attention L's un délire entre nous :') ) bref donc j'ai dis à Alex' que tout dépendait du fait que vous ayez hâte ou pas que la fic soit finie en ce qui concerne Mark/Dorothy ;) La suite n'a pas énormément tardé en prenant en compte la longueur de ce chapitre ._. ! Trop hâte de lire ton pavé alors xD_

 _ **Juliette :** Je te BOUDE ! Dah xD Tu ne réponds pas à mon MP :'( (va chialer comme une gamine) mais nooon xD Tout d'abord: 'être capable d'imager ces personnages dans n'importe quelle scène' ça me rappelle des trucs ça..hum OOC? :p J'espère de tout cœur que tu trouveras ce chapitre 'foufou' et 'captivant' :') Mais trop de Cuddy/House ne fait pas l'affaire, c'est bien de diversifier :p Mais là y'a du Huddy ;) Vois-tu, moi et ma sœur on s'entends (relativement) bien (quand elle est pas trop chiante) donc je ne m'imaginais pas faire autre chose qu'un relation plutôt cool entre ces deux sœurs ;) Écris-moi d'autres reviews aussi chouettes que celle-ci *-*_

 _ **Major :** Merci :D !_

 _ **Melwynn :** J'écris les suites après avoir posté le chapitre, sinon je pourrais pas résister à la tentation de tout publier à la fois :') Pas grave que t'ai pas mis de commentaires avant, mais j'aimerais que t'en mette pour les prochains chapitres :) En évitant le Saumon stp xD Cool que je t'ai donné envie d'écrire aussi ^^ je lirais quand tu posteras et je te mettrais mon petit avis :D (j'adore commenter ce que je lis ._. ) Maintenant si tu veux bien je vais faire ma blague pourrie du jour :D Tu disais que t'avais avalé ma fiction? J'espère que t'a bien tout mâché alors :o J'aimerais pas être responsable de ton asphyxie :3 (je t'avais prévenue :p et je sais où est la sortie :3 )_

 _Bon, je m'arrête là, au risque d'avoir une intro' plus longue que le chapitre ._. ce qui est relativement impossible :p Bref xD j'espère que vous aller apprécier!_

 _Anyway, bonne lecture!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Cuddy rejeta la tête en arrière en pensant à la façon dont elle remplirait sa journée, qui venait juste de commencer. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas retrouvée seule, qu'elle ne savait plus trop ce qu'elle faisait de ses weekends une semaine auparavant. Elle remplissait des dossier, songea-t-elle, en ingurgitant des litres de thé, mais à cet instant précis elle n'avait nullement envie de travailler. Elle soupira, sa vie était donc basée sur le travail? Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire pour faire passer le temps? Bien sûr que non! Elle allait s'occuper d'elle-même pour une fois._

 _C'est résignée à consacrer le restant de la journée à prendre soins d'elle qu'elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle remplit un bain de mousse avant de s'y plonger. L'eau était chaude et la pièce sentait délicieusement la noix de coco. Elle ne connaissait rien de plus relaxant. Cela l'aidait à réfléchir. Elle se repassa les événements des derniers jours en tête. Il y'avait à peine une semaine, elle était la forte et confiante doyenne du PPTH, bon elle l'était toujours, mais quelque chose avait changé.. Elle était -temporairement- la petite-amie d'un de ses employés, et pas n'importe lequel! Comment avait-elle pu accepter? Non qu'elle regrettait, pas le moins du monde.. Elle se demandait juste ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour entrer dans ce jeu.. Qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus, et dont elle redoutait la fin plus que tout. Parce-qu'elle devait se l'avouer, elle avait aimé chaque instant passé en sa compagnie, à sa plus grande surprise!_

 _En temps normal, elle le détestait, lui courrait après à longueur de journée, l'engueulait aussi de temps en temps, elle se plaignait de lui à plein temps, il l'agaçait au plus haut point..mais ils n'étaient pas en temps normal. Elle se couchait dans es bras, se réveillait à ses cotés, passait ses soirées d'habitudes si tristes et solitaires en sa compagnie, il lui avait redonné le goût de s'amuser, de faire ce qui lui plaisait, avec lui elle reprenait goût à la vie. Elle s'attachait de plus en plus à lui et c'était ce qui l'effrayait le elle ne s'était imaginée qu'il serait si agréable à vivre, si attentionné.. Lui qui d'habitude était si arrogant! Certes, il continuait à l'embêter, à la taquiner, mais il savait se montrer attentif quand il le fallait, la laisser tranquille quand elle en avait besoin et la rassurer quand tout allait mal..._

 _Et maintenant qu'elle avait une perspective de ce que pourrait être sa vie avec lui, elle ne voulait plus y renoncer. Mais lui... Pansait-il la même chose, ou était-ce juste un simple jeu qui prendrait fin dés le départ de Blythe? Pire encore, il se pourrait qu'il soit impatient qu'elle s'en aille pour retrouver sa vie bien tranquille... Mais peut-être que sa sœur avait raison? Peut-être qu'elle devait tenter sa chance? Peut-être n'attendait-il que le premier pas? Ou bien, non? Peut-être...peut-être... Plein d'hypothèses et si peu de certitudes. Elle ne savait vraiment plus où elle en était. Et elle détestait cela !_

 _Elle sortit de son bain quand l'eau devint un peu trop froide à son goût, mais aussi parce qu'elle en avait marre de réfléchir sans jamais trouver de solutions..pas totalement. Résultat: elle s'était avouée en quelque sorte ses sentiments envers lui, sentiments dont elle ne connaissait pas encore la nature: attirance, affection, attachement ou encore...amour? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être cela, ça ne devait pas être cela! C'était la chose qu'elle redoutait le plus, elle qui avait réussi à refouler ses sentiments depuis la faculté, voilà que maintenant ils refaisaient surface..une seule semaine et elle était de nouveau vulnérable, mise à nu.. Toute la forteresse qu'elle s'était construite au fil des années commençait à s'écrouler et n'allait pas tarder à devenir décombres. Elle voulait plus, ça elle le savait. Mais elle redoutait de souffrir encore une fois et elle n'y était en aucun cas préparée! Elle décida de profiter de chaque instant qu'elle passerait avec lui et qu'elle verrait bien ce qui se passerait par la suite._

 _Elle déduit aussi de cette longue réflexion qu'elle devait penser à s'acheter du shampoing, remarque, tout ses produits beauté étaient maintenant chez House. House! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle pense à lui même quand elle ne le voulait pas? Tout la menait à penser à cet homme, même le shampoing! Elle secoua la tête et enfila un peignoir avant de rester plantée devant son armoire, qu'elle trouva bien vide, même en y ajoutant les vêtements qu'elle avait emporté chez House. Depuis quand datait la dernière fois qu'elle s'était offerte quelque chose de nouveau? Ah oui, depuis deux jours! Mais ce n'était pas plus grave! Elle allait en racheter, ça lui permettrait de se changer les idées._

 _Elle mit une robe beige, en laine, assez courte, et un peu décolletée, pas très réchauffante! Mais il fallait souffrir pour être belle. Pas trop quand même, puisqu'elle enfila des collants noirs ainsi que des mini-bottes à talons, une écharpe et un bonnet qu'elle mit par-dessus ses cheveux lâchés, pour lui tenir chaud et se maquilla un peu pour la peine. Elle prit son sac, mit son manteau sur ses épaules et se dirigea vers sa voiture._

 _Midi. Le temps idéal pour aller manger un morceau! Elle gara sa Lexus devant le premier restaurant qui lui tomba sous l'œil. Elle n'avait pas très faim, aussi elle ne prit qu'une salade composée qu'elle avala rapidement avant d'aller faire les magasins. En fin d'après-midi, elle jugea qu'elle avait assez fait chauffé sa carte bleue et se résigna à s'arrêter dans un café pour reprendre un peu de forces._

 _C'était un café très charmant, un endroit conviviale et chaleureux, juste ce qu'il fallait en ce froid de décembre. Elle aurait pu y passer des heures.. Après s'être débarrassée de son manteau, elle s'installa à une table d'où elle pouvait voir la rue, animée par des gens qui faisaient surement leurs courses pour les fêtes se dit-elle. Elle commanda un chocolat chaud à la serveuse et se tassa dans son siège. Elle embrassa la salle du regard en attendant sa boisson. L'homme assit à la table d'en face commençait déjà à la draguer, elle sourit intérieurement. Ah les hommes! Elle lui offrit tout de même un charmant sourire, elle était de bonne humeur._

 _Elle regretta peu de temps après, puisqu'il s'avançait vers sa table. Elle baissa la tête en retenant un juron et entreprit de se noyer dans la contemplation de son chocolat chaud. Elle roula des yeux quand il toussota pour qu'elle fasse attention à lui._

 _ **Je peux?** S'enquit l'homme en désignant la chaise d'en face._

 _ **Je vous en pris!** Dit-elle avec un sourire forcé._

 _Il ne se gêna pas, il commanda même un café. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il celui-là? Il était plutôt beau garçon, mais semblait être l'un de ces riches qui pensaient que tout leur appartenait rien que parce qu'ils avaient de l'argent, elle détestait ce genre de personnes.. Il tentait désespérément de lui tenir la conversation, ce qui l'exaspéra encore plus. L'idée de sortir lui traversa l'esprit une seconde, mais elle se dit que c'était à lui de s'en aller, après tout IL s'était invité à SA table! Elle ne dit rien se contentant de savourer sa boisson._

 _ **Alors, que fait une aussi jolie femme que vous seule?** Demanda-t-il après un moment._

 _Technique de drague inutile._

 _ **J'attends quelqu'un.** Dit-elle simplement._

 _Dégage._

 _ **Ce "quelqu'un" doit être chanceux de passer du temps avec vous.** Remarqua l'homme._

 _Rester courtoise._

 _ **J'imagine..** Souffla Cuddy en passant discrètement la bague qu'elle avait acheté plus tôt de son annulaire droit au gauche._

 _ **Je ne vous dérangerais pas plus alors.. Voici ma carte de visite, je travaille dans l'immobilier.. Si vous êtes intéressée.** Dit-il en se levant, comme il avait remarqué la bague._

 _Gagné !_

 _ **Je passerais peut-être avec mon mari. Merci !** Sourit-elle en attrapant la carte de la main gauche, justement._

 _Elle sourit jusqu'aux oreilles quand il prit la fuite, sa présence devenait trop pesante, certes, il avait l'air charmant, était beau et semblait cultivé.. mais quelque chose en lui la gênait, dans son regard...Il la dévorait des yeux, comme on aurait dévoré notre bonbon préféré, et elle n'aimait pas se sentir comme une vulgaire chose dont on aurait envie et qu'on jetterait une fois notre envie passée. Elle se surprit à penser à House, il lui jetait bien ces regard là.. mais il y avait quelque chose de différent, elle se sentait respectée, aussi absurde que cela pouvait paraître, elle n'avait pas cette impression d'être un objet que l'on désirerait et dont on se débarrasserait plus tard._

 _Un sourire ironique apparut sur ses lèvres, il fallait vraiment qu'elle associe chaque situation dont laquelle elle se trouvait à cet homme? Elle secoua la tête et prit son téléphone pour voir l'heure. Elle sourit de plus belle quand elle vu son fond d'écran.. Il la suivait partout !_

 _Elle remit son téléphone en place et fini son chocolat, avant d'interpeller la serveuse afin de payer. Elle lui donna un pourboire, cette femme ne semblait pas bien gagner sa vie, et elle pensa qu'un peu d'argent de plus ne lui ferait pas de mal. La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et Cuddy se leva en lui soufflant un "joyeux Noel" au passage._

 _Cuddy roula dans les rues de Princeton en direction de sa maison. Elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait? N'était-il pas convenu qu'elle profite au maximum du temps qu'il lui restait avec House? Elle fit demi-tour et s'engagea dans la route menant à l'appartement._

 _House n'était pas plus avancé dans ses réflexions qu'elle. Il avait passé une bonne partie du weekend à penser à ce qui se passerait après le départ de sa mère. Bizarrement il n'avait pas hâte que Cuddy sorte de sa vie. Il appréciait, à sa plus grande surprise, qu'elle soit là, avec lui. En si peu de jours, il l'avait vue sous tout ses états: en colère, sous son meilleur jour, en pleurs, totalement dévastée, riante aux éclats..et il ne la trouvait pas moins magnifique. Il devait s'avouer qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup, de plus en plus..et ça lui faisait peur, lui qui détestait l'engagement, dépendre de quelqu'un lui était juste inconcevable, mais là! Il ressentait l'étrange besoin de la protéger de tout ce qui pourrait lui faire du mal, la preuve avec Arléne! Il aimait la voir sourire, la voir insouciante, heureuse quoi! Il commençait à faire attention au moindre détail chez elle, à veiller à son confort et à empêcher n'importe qui de l'approcher.._

 _Il s'était laissé aller, trop à son goût. Sa carapace commençait à se fissurer, peu à peu et n'allait pas tarder à éclater, à laisser les sentiments qu'il s'était refusé d'éprouver pour quiconque, depuis Stacy.. De peur d'être réduit à néant de nouveau, d'être laissé seul encore une fois, lui qui était devenu plus dur que pierre après tant d'années! Mais elle! Elle avait toujours été là pour lui, quelque fut le situation, et même si il avait tort, elle prenait sa défense. Souvent, trop souvent, il était arrogant, agressif et insupportable, mais elle ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber, même si il le lui demandait. Elle l'avait soutenu quand personne n'était là pour lui et n'avait jamais semblé le faire par obligeance ou par pitié. Elle n'était pas Stacy, mais..._

 _Elle ne le lâcherait jamais, ça il le savait. Mais sous quel titre? Sa patronne? Une amie? Sa petite-amie? Non, la dernière possibilité était totalement absurde, elle n'était pas sa petite-amie, déjà qu'amie sonnait bizarrement associé à elle! Il n'avait jamais cherché à qualifier leur relation, si il y'en avait une relation entre eux!_

 _En plus, ce n'était qu'un jeu. Jeu qui touchait bientôt à sa fin. Il tenait à elle, et n'avait pas envie de la blesser encore une fois, même si il savait que c'était exactement ce qui allait se passer quand Blythe retournerait chez-elle. Mais, était-il sûr qu'elle n'allait pas souffrir aussi s'il lui demandait de rester? Car, oui, il voulait qu'elle reste, même s'il avait des doutes sur la nature de ses sentiments envers elle, il avait du moins exclu l'hypothèse: attirance physique/sexuelle, non, c'était bien plus que ça mais il redoutait à prononcer le seul mot capable de définir ce qu'il ressentait pour cette femme. Il savait juste qu'il aimait à vivre avec elle. Et s'il doutait un peu sur ça, il n'avait aucune idée de sa réaction, allait-elle se moquer de lui en lui rappelant que ce n'était que de la comédie ou au contraire lui sauter au cou? Il redoutait aussi bien l'une que l'autre._

 _Pourtant elle avait l'air d'apprécier tout autant que lui cette situation. D'autant plus qu'elle lui avait proposé de jouer le jeu même quand Blythe ne serait pas dans les parages. Mais ça restait du jeu.. une nouvelle expérience au pire.. Perdu. Voilà ce qu'il était._

 _Tout ça commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs, aussi il décida de laisser couler et voir ce qui se passerait par la suite. Pour l'instant il allait juste profiter du petit bout de vie qu'il lui restait à partager avec elle._

 _House était affalé devant sa télé, bière à la main, devant un match de foot quand on sonna à la porte. Il ne semblait pas décidé à aller ouvrir, mais se leva quand les coups redoublèrent d'intensité. Il s'apprêtait à pester contre la personne osant le déranger mais se retint en voyant Cuddy debout devant lui chargée de sacs. Il ne pensait pas la revoir de si tôt, il croyait plutôt qu'elle allait revenir Lundi soir, après le travail, mais non elle était là._

 _ **La trêve aura été de courte durée!** S'exclama-t-il._

 _ **Tu m'a manqué aussi!** Ironisa-elle, en lui déposant un baiser distraitement un baiser sur les lèvre, comme s'il s'agissait d'une vieille habitude, une délicieuse vieille habitude._

 _Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre, poser ses achats et mettre une tenue plus confortable. House, lui, retourna à son match. Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, Cuddy fit son apparition dans le champ de vision de House, elle était à présent vêtue d'un de ses T-Shirts et d'un bas de pyjama long ainsi que ses éternelles pantoufles roses. Malgré le comique de sa tenue, elle était carrément adorable, et House ne pu se retenir de lui faire remarquer qu'elle avait commis un crime envers la mode. Elle roula des yeux et vint s'installer à coté de lui sur le fauteuil, en prenant appuis sur lui, juste pour le déranger._

 _ **Ton cas, ça avance?** Dit-elle en ramenant ses genoux à elle._

 _ **Résolu** **. La prothèse était le cœur du problème.** Informa-t-il, **je croyais que t'allais rentrer demain!** Remarqua-t-il, les yeux rivés sur l'écran._

 _ **C'était le cas, sauf que Dorothy est partie plus tôt que prévus et que je m'ennuyais!** Dit Cuddy en sirotant le thé qu'elle s'était préparée plus tôt._

 _ **Donc je suis ton passe-temps?** S'outra-t-il._

 _ **Favoris.** Sourit-elle, **ta mère n'est pas là?** Demanda-t-elle ensuite, ne voyant aucune trace de Blythe._

 _ **Partie dîner avec ton oncle.** Dit-il en grognant._

 _ **Oh, c'est bien ça!** Répliqua-t-elle._

 _ **Ils vont pas tarder à sortir ensemble! Je le sens, je le sens!** Dit House en rejetant la tête en arrière et la cognant contre le dossier du fauteuil._

 _ **Ça serait génial qu'elle ait quelqu'un!** S'exclama-t-elle, **je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne serais pas content pour elle!**_

 _ **Faudrait que ce quelqu'un la mérite!** Dit-il en roulant des yeux._

 _ **Je suis sûre que mon oncle saurait prendre soin d'elle.** Fit-elle simplement._

 _ **Tu crois?** Demanda-t-il en essayant de tourner la tête vers elle, étant donné qu'elle était carrément appuyée sur lui._

 _ **Ne t'inquiète pas!** **Et puis si elle veux refaire sa vie c'est son droit, non?** Dit-elle en arquant un sourcil._

 _ **Ouais...** Céda-t-il._

 _ **Promet-moi de ne pas te conduire comme un con si jamais ça arrivait!** Demanda-t-elle en appuyant d'avantage son dos sur son torse._

 _ **Ouais..** Murmura-t-il._

 _ **House!** Insista-t-elle._

 _ **Ok, je ne suis pas un coincé non plus.** S'outra-t-il._

 _ **Hum, en attendant moi j'ai faim, on mange quoi?** Dit-elle._

 _ **Rien.** Fit-il nonchalamment._

 _ **Comment ça rien?** S'exclama-t-elle, **tu n'a pas laissé ta mère mourir de faim tout le weekend quand même?**_

 _ **Bien sûr que non, j'avais un avenir de cuisinier très prometteur, sauf que voilà, j'ai fais médecine.** Dit-il sur un ton sérieux, **j'ai même reçu des prix!**_

 _ **Celui de plat le plus brûlé?** Taquina-t-elle._

 _ **Très drôle! Tu va voir!** Dit-il en se levant, la faisant tomber sur le fauteuil au passage._

 _ **Chiche!** Défia-t-elle, comme il se dirigeait vers la cuisine._

 _Il haussa les épaules et s'éclipsa dans la cuisine. Elle soupira, et s'empara de la télécommande, cherchant ce qu'il y'avait d'intéressant à voir. Au bout de quelques minutes elle se leva, n'ayant rien trouvé qui vaille la peine d'être vu mais aussi intrigué par ce que pouvait bien mijoter House._

 _Il lui faisait dos, s'appliquant à massacrer quelque pauvre aliment sur le plan de travail. Elle s'approcha doucement, pour ne pas le surprendre et dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour jeter un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Il ne fit pas attention à elle. Elle posa le menton sur son épaule et continua à l'observer._

 _ **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?** Demanda-t-il après un instant._

 _ **Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser m'empoisonner si facilement!** S'exclama-t-elle en passant par dessous son bras, pour se retrouver entre lui et le plan de travail._

 _ **Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais!** S'écria-t-il, comme elle lui enlevait l'économe des mains._

 _ **Je m'assure qu'on va manger avant demain!** Se moqua-t-elle, tu préparait quoi?_

 _ **Gratin de pommes de terre.** Annonça-t-il en roulant des yeux._

 _ **Gregory House, regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que ces pommes de terre n'était pas censées être des frites!** Taquina-t-elle en se tournant vers lui._

 _ **Non.** Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils._

 _ **Si tu le dis, fais fendre le beurre en attendant, pour la sauce béchamel.** Ordonna-t-elle, avant de retourner à l'épluchage de ses légumes._

 _Il secoua la tête en soupirant, pourquoi devait-elle toujours prendre le contrôle? Bon, il avait réussi à éplucher plus ou moins correctement deux pommes de terre en dix minutes mais c'était pas une raison. Il s'exécuta tout de même en râlant et failli faire une crise cardiaque quand elle lui sauta dessus, sur le beurre pour être plus précis, en annonçant qu'une brique entière était de trop. Non mais, qu'est-ce qu'elle y connaissait en cuisine? Il mit tout de même la quantité qu'ELLE voulait toujours en râlant. Après quoi, elle retourna à sa tâche en lui jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil._

 _Elle failli le tuer encore une fois, quand il avait détourné l'œil -une seconde- de sa sauce et qu'elle avait failli cramer. Pas de sa faute si elle était si jolie à voir quand elle était concentrée! En faite elle l'était tout le temps. En fin de compte le plat entra au four sans trop d'encombres, et il alla continuer son match pendant que ça cuisait. Elle fit l'effort de regarder avec lui, et à sa plus grande surprise elle retrouva le plaisir de suivre un match de foot, elle qui aimait tellement ce sport auparavant._

 _ **Il est clairement hors jeu!** S'exclama-t-elle à l'adresse de l'arbitre qui avait accordé un but hors jeu à une équipe._

 _ **Tu connais ce mot?** Se moqua-t-il, **de toutes façons il ne t'entendras pas.** Ajouta-t-il comme elle roula des yeux._

 _ **On devrait lui retirer sa licence!** Ajouta-t-elle en se levant, comme leur dîner était prêt._

 _Ils mangèrent dans la cuisine. Elle lui avait interdit d'aller au salon, sous peine de dormir sur le canapé s'il désobéissait. Il avait essayé de résister, lui énumérant tout les arguments possibles et imaginables pour qu'elle le laisse manger sur son canapé, notamment que c'était le dernier match de la saison, mais elle ne voulut rien entendre, alors il mangèrent dans le cuisine, sur la table._

 _Une fois le repas fini, il s'empressa d'aller rejoindre sa télé, continuer à visionner le peu qu'il lui restait du match. Finalement, son équipe avait perdu. Tu parles d'un arbitrage! Cuddy avait raison, il n'était pas fait pour ce métier lui! Il se leva, annonçant qu'il allait prendre une douche. Cuddy allait se coucher quand on sonna à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir._

 _ **Bonsoir!** S'exclama-t-elle à l'adresse de Blythe en la laissant entrer._

 _ **Salut! Oh il fait un froid de canard dehors!** Dit-elle en enlevant son manteau._

 _ **Je ne vous le fait pas dire! Vous avez passé une bonne soirée?** Demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine._

 _ **Oui, la nourriture était bonne..** Dit-elle simplement._

 _ **Je ne parlais pas de la nourriture..** Fit Cuddy en arquant les sourcils._

 _ **Maman!** Fit House en entrant dans la pièce, **bonne soirée?**_

 _ **Oui, vous pouvez me laisser maintenant?** S'agaça-t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre._

 _House et Cuddy se dévisagèrent avant d'hausser les épaules, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient dit? Cuddy se servit le verre d'eau qu'elle était allée prendre, et suivit House dans la chambre. Il s'installa de son coté du lit et elle du sien. House prit un livre sur sa table de nuit et entama la lecture. Cuddy l'observait, sans rien dire._

 _ **Ça parle de quoi?** Demanda-t-elle finalement._

 _ **Je sais pas, viens voir toi-même.** Dit-il simplement._

 _Elle s'approcha pour jeter un coup d'œil, et il regretta de le lui avoir proposé. Elle s'appuyait de son coude sur son torse pour mieux voir et elle lui cachait la vue avec ses cheveux, qui sentaient incroyablement bon soit dit en passant. Il la repoussa un peu avant de l'entourer de son bras en soupirant. Elle n'allait jamais le laisser tranquille autrement. Et dans cette position là aussi bien elle que lui pouvaient lire à l'aise. Toute excuse était valable pour expliquer son geste! Elle se blottit contre lui._

 _ **Lis-moi un passage!** Demanda-t-elle._

 _ **Non.** Objecta-t-il._

 _ **Si.** Insista-t-elle._

 _Tu ne va pas me lâcher? S'agaça-t-il._

 _Non. Sourit-elle._

 _Il soupira, s'éclaircit la voix et tourna quelques pages en arrière, pour lui lire le tout début de son roman. Elle se blottit d'avantage à lui et ferma les yeux._

 _ **Kay, ma chérie, Je contemple le lac Michigan, assis sous la véranda. Un vent cinglant vient de se lever, qui me rappelle que je dois me faire couper les cheveux. Je me souviens de la dernière fois que nous sommes venus ici tous les deux pour vivre un précieux moment de notre histoire, mettant notre travail et nos préoccupations quotidiennes entre parenthèses. Si tu lis ces lignes, c'est que je ne suis plus. Lorsque je me suis décidé à écrire cette lettre, j'ai demandé au sénateur Lord de te la remettre en main propre un an après ma mort, au début du mois de décembre. Je sais combien la période des fêtes de Noël a toujours été difficile pour toi. Elle est sans doute, maintenant, devenue intolérable. Ma vie a commencé avec mon amour pour toi. Le seul cadeau que tu puisses me faire est de tenir bon. Bien sûr, je sais, Kay. Tu n'as rien réglé. Tu t'es précipitée d'un lieu du crime à l'autre. Tu as multiplié les autopsies. Tu t'es plongée dans les affaires judiciaires, dans la gestion de l'Institut, dans tes cours et tes conférences. Lucy t'a inquiétée, Marino exaspérée. Tu as évité tes voisins et continué à redouter la nuit. Tu n'as pris aucunes vacances, tu ne t'es jamais arrêtée, alors même que tu en avais désespérément besoin. Il est temps que tu cesses de fuir ta peine et que tu me laisses te réconforter. Pense à moi, prends ma main et souviens-toi de toutes ces fois où nous avons évoqué la mort. Nous n'avons jamais accepté l'idée qu'une maladie, un accident ou un acte de violence ait le pouvoir de nous annihiler, parce que nos corps sont juste des vêtements et que nous sommes tellement plus que cela. Alors que tu lis cette lettre, Kay, je veux que tu saches que, d'une certaine façon, je te suis, je te garde, et que tout ira bien. J'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, pour célébrer cette vie qui était la nôtre et dont je sais qu'elle ne mourra jamais. Invite Marino et Lucy à dîner ce soir. Prépare-leur un de tes délicieux repas et réserve-moi une place à vos côtés. Je t'aime pour toujours. Benton.***_

 _Il s'arrêta de lire croyant qu'elle s'était endormie, quand elle remua un peu. Il ferma le livre et le posa sur la table de nuit à coté de lui. Mais ne la lâcha pas pour autant._

 _ **C'est triste..** Murmura-t-elle, **il** **avait l'air de l'aimer. Que se passe-t-il après?** Demanda-t-elle._

 _ **Si tu me laissais lire, je le saurais.** Dit-il pour la taquiner._

 _ **Je t'en empêche?** Dit-elle somnolente._

 _ **Oui.** Affirma-t-il avant de se mettre plus à l'aise en la serrant un peu plus contre lui._

 _ **Bonne nuit, House.** Dit-elle simplement, trop fatiguée pour riposter._

 _ **Bonne nuit, Cuddles.** Fit-il en éteignant la lumière._

 _Au réveil, Cuddy s'extirpa du lit en douceur pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle alla ensuite se préparer afin d'aller au travail. Une fois habillée et maquillée elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, chercher sa dose de caféine habituelle. Elle salua Blythe, qui comme à son habitude, s'était réveillé tôt et avait déjà préparé le petit-déjeuner._

 _ **Bien dormi?** Demanda Blythe._

 _ **Très bien, merci. Et vous?** Fit Cuddy en s'asseyant près d'elle._

 _ **Oui, désolée pour hier soir, j'étais fatiguée..** Dit-elle._

 _ **Pas grave, je comprends!** Rassura-t-elle, **mais vous n'allez pas vous en tirer comme ça! Ce soir House va à un match de basket chez Wilson, vous allez tout me raconter en détails**! Fit-elle dans un clin d'œil avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, sans laisser à Blythe le temps de répliquer._

 _Blythe roula des yeux avant de retourner à sa boisson. Elle était prise au piège, et devait tout lui raconter, mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle avait besoin de raconter sa soirée à quelqu'un et son fils n'était pas vraiment la personne idéale pour cela._

 _Cuddy arriva à l'hôpital comme tout les matins. Et comme tout les matins elle alla dire bonjour à la pile de dossiers qui l'attendait déjà! Elle s'offrit une pause pour faire un tour dans l'hôpital. House arrivait quand elle était à la réception, une infirmière l'interpella et elle resta un moment à l'observer, se remémorant la sensation qu'elle avait quand elle dormait dans ses bras. Une vois rauque la sortit de sa rêverie._

 _ **Alors docteur Cuddy, on fantasme sur ses employés?** Demanda-t-il, comme il l'avait remarquée entrain de le scruter._

 _ **Je ne fantasme pas sur ce que j'ai déjà!** Lui rappela-t-elle d'une voix basse avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et se diriger vers son bureau._

 _Il esquissa un sourire et se dirigea à son tour vers son bureau. Il y regroupa ses larbins afin de leur infliger ses corvées. Après avoir donné ses consignes, il s'affaissa dans son siège et prit sa balle avant de la lancer contre le mur en réfléchissant._

 _Treize avait été envoyée aux urgences. Elle essaya de son mieux de trouver une excuse pour ne pas y aller, mais House ne voulut rien entendre. Elle traîna le pas, ne voulant pas y arriver un jour. Car son bourreaux y était. Elle avait échappé à Cameron de justesse la veille, mais là, House la jetait dans la gueule du loup. Elle maudit son patron en pénétrant dans le service. Elle essaya de se faire aussi petite qu'une souris, mais c'était peine perdue, car aussitôt elle avait franchit la salle que Cameron surgit de nul part, poings sur les hanches._

 _ **Je t'écoute!** Dit Cameron, dans un regard noir._

 _ **Tu voulais t'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux non? Alors je t'ai aidée à avoir la réponse.** Tenta-t-elle._

 _ **Tu m'a balancée à House, c'est lâche Treize!** Dit Cameron._

 _ **C'est parce que tu me saoulais! Si tu faisais ton travaille au lieu de jouer à la détective, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé**! Argumenta-t-elle._

 _ **Je sais qu'il ment!** Objecta-t-elle._

 _ **Si tu veux, mais laisse-moi en dehors de tout ça, tu veux?** Fit Treize en roulant des yeux avant de se diriger vers ses patients._

 _ **Attends...** Tenta la brune, en emboîtant le pas à son amie._

 _Elle n'était pas sortie de l'auberge. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter cela?_

 _11h. House jugea qu'il était temps d'aller se remplir l'estomac, d'autant plus qu'il s'ennuyait, aucun cas intéressant de toute la matinée. Il prit sa canne et se leva. Direction: bureau de Wilson. Il entra sans même frapper et se chargea lui-même d'annoncer à son patient qu'il allait mourir, avant de s'affaler sur le fauteuil en face de son ami, qui comme d'habitude le réprimanda, mais au fond, il était soulagé de ne pas avoir à le faire._

 _ **On va manger?** Demanda House._

 _ **Il est onze heures House...** Dit son ami en secouant la tête._

 _ **Et alors! J'ai faim!** Riposta-t-il._

 _ **Et moi je travaille!** Dit Wilson._

 _ **T'a besoin de prendre des forces, regarde comme t'es pâle!** Argumenta House en roulant des yeux._

 _ **Tout pour te faire taire!** Annonça Wilson en se levant._

 _House le suivit vers la sortie, fier de lui. Et comme à chaque déjeuner, c'est l'oncologue qui paya, qui dut céder à une bonne partie de son assiette pour les beaux yeux de son ami. La journée était des plus normales, en fin du compte. Wilson mourrait d'envie de questionner son ami sur Cuddy mais se reteint, déjà qu'Anne le surveillait à plein temps, il n'avait pas besoin de s'attirer les foudres de ses amis, maintenant qu'il savait de quoi ils étaient capables. C'est House qui se décida à lui raconter ce qui s'était passé durant ces derniers jours, notamment leur décision de jouer le jeu aussi quand ils seraient seuls._

 _Le pauvre Wilson s'en décrocha la mâchoire de stupéfaction, si bien qu'il ne retrouva l'usage de sa langue que quelques secondes plus tard. Il allait dire quelques chose quand son ami sourit d'une oreille à l'autre en lisant le message qu'il venait de recevoir._

 _"Salle de consultations numéro deux?_

 _-C."_

 _House s'empressa d'y aller, s'attendant à tout. Il jura quand il y trouva un patient au lieu d'une Cuddy en sous-vêtements, une Cuddy tout court aurait fait l'affaire il se chargerait du reste. Mais un patient? Elle l'avait bien eut. Aussitôt il reçu un autre message qu'il déchiffra à l'instant._

 _"What did you expect? :)_

 _-C."_

 _Elle s'était payée sa tête! Et elle allait le regretter! Il ausculta néanmoins la vieille femme qui semblait être obsédée par les hommes plus jeunes qu'elle. Il lui fit remarquer qu'il était surpris qu'elle n'ait pas encore attrapé le VIH. Ça marchait à tout les coups! Elle prit ses jambes à son cou sans se retourner. Il allait rejoindre son bureau quand son téléphone se remit à vibrer, il regarda autour de lui. Le voyait-elle?_

 _"Tu auras un cadeau...si tu restes sage._

 _-C."_

 _Il pensa une seconde que c'était une arnaque, mais sa curiosité l'emporta. Résultat: une demie heure de consultations! Il en sortit avec la mine d'un survivant. Comment des médecins pouvaient faire des choses pareilles sans être suicidaires ou devenir fou? Il alla en salle de repos. Il avait bien mérité deux bonnes heures de repos!_

 _Cuddy remplissait encore et toujours un dossier quand Wilson entra dans son bureau, après avoir frappé, bien sûr. Elle lui adressa un sourire, l'incitant à avancer. Il s'assied dans un fauteuil._

 _ **Il faut que vous lui parliez!** Dit-il sérieusement. **Elle me rend fou!**_

 _ **Qui? Anne?** S'étonna-t-elle._

 _ **Oui, elle ne croit toujours pas que je ne suis pas marié et que mes enfants attendent d'être récupérés à l'école. Elle me fait des allusions tout le temps!** Se lamenta-t-il._

 _ **Oh... Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.** Dit-elle dans un sourire coupable, **que diriez-vous d'aller au cinéma ce soir, avant le match de basket?**_

 _ **Ça** **me va! Merci, Cuddy!** Dit Wilson en soupirant._

 _ **A tout à l'heure alors!** Fit-elle en souriant._

 _Wilson la remercia encore avant de s'éclipser. Chacun retourna à ses occupations, l'après-midi se passa relativement calmement. Mis à part un accident de bus, pour lequel il a fallu mobiliser un certain nombre du personnel, dont Cuddy mais rien d'inhabituel._

 _17h. Cuddy mettait un peu d'ordre à son bureau avant d'en sortir quand House y pénétra lui intimant de se dépêcher. Elle roula des yeux, avant de sortir de la pièce. Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Cuddy, garée sur le parking. Une fois la route entamée, il se tourna vers elle et la scruta, elle répondit d'un regard interrogateur._

 _ **Mon cadeau.** Rappela-t-il._

 _ **Oh, mais tu n'as pas fait ce que je t'ai dis..** Dit-elle faussement désolée._

 _ **Tu m'as encore eu! Ah! Il fallait que je m'en doute.** Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils._

 _ **J'ai fais une demie heure à la clinique!** Protesta-t-il._

 _ **Et je t'en avait demandé deux!** Riposta Cuddy. __**Je t'emmène au cinéma, pour la peine!** Dit-elle en souriant, c'était un vrai gamin._

 _ **Merci maman!** Se réjouit-il faussement._

 _Elle laissa échapper un léger rire avant de diriger son véhicule vers le cinéma. Il roula des yeux quand il aperçu Wilson dans la file d'attente, et pas seul, il était accompagné de sa futur ex-femme. Il lança un regard noir à Cuddy qui lui souffla qu'il fallait montrer à Anne qu'elle ne représentait aucun danger, lui promettant deux semaines de consultations en moins s'il se conduisait correctement._

 _Il fit de son mieux pour laisser paraître qu'il était surpris de les voir là-bas et tâcha de se comporter en petit-ami idéal avec Cuddy, il lui tint la main pendant les passages effrayants du film, l'avait laissée poser sa tête sur son épaule pendant les deux tiers du film se provoquant ainsi des crampes, mais tout était bon pour être débarrassé de ses heures de consultation... En fin de compte les deux femmes avaient sympathisé, Anne n'avait plus aucun doute quant à la sincérité de Wilson et tout était rentré dans l'ordre._

 _Cuddy rentra seule, House étant allé suivre son match chez Wilson comme prévus. Elle se doucha rapidement, avant d'enfiler un pyjama propre et de se diriger vers le salon. Blythe regardait distraitement les infos, quand elle croisa le regard inquisiteur de sa belle-fille. Elle sentait qu'elle allait en voir de toutes les couleurs!_

 _ **Alors, aujourd'hui, soirée filles!** Annonça-t-elle joyeusement en prenant place à ses cotés, en lui tendant une tasse de chocolat chaud, accompagné d'un sourire inquiétant.._

* * *

 _TBC..._

 _* : Extrait du livre Cadavre X de Patricia Cornwell. Roman policier que j'adore..ce passage me bouleverse à chaque fois que je le lis, parce que c'est là qu'on découvre que Benton est mort. Mort. MORT! Wesley... MON Wesley! Ils l'ont TUE :'( M'bon à la fin c'était qu'une comédie organisée par l'FBI mais quand même :'( !_

 _Voilà pour la séquence 'je te raconte ma vie' x)_

 _Gimme vos avis, qui comme toujours me font très plaisir ^^ (des pavés cette fois aussi? *sourire angélique*_

 _R &R !_


	23. Chapter 23

_HELLO LA POPULATION ! ON EST LA OU PAS? PLEASE MAKE SOME NOISE FOOOOOR THE 23rd CHAPTER :D_

 _Oui, oui! Vous ne rêvez pas xD sowwy :')_

 _Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, je suis ENCORE en retard sur ce chapitre :/ Mais c'est pas de ma faute :( Ces derniers jours n'on pas été faciles pour moi... J'ai jamais mit autant de temps pour un chapitre.. J'en ai été de méchante humeur ces deux derniers jours ! Au passage merci à Alex' et Ju' qui ont supporté m'entendre râler tout ce temps :')_

 _J'ai dit que j'allais être plus ponctuelle, mais j'ai pas pu, désolée! Par contre ce chapitre est long, donc ça m'a prit du temps, promis les prochains seront là bien plus tôt ^^ En plus ils sont plus courts.. ;)_

 _Bref, je réponds vite fait aux reviews pour vous laisser lire ;)_

 _ **Melwynn :** plus que deux maintenant :'(( Perso j'ai publié dés que j'ai terminé de rédiger le premier chapitre xD Mais tu fais ce que tu veux ;) Préviens juste quand tu postes :D Merci pour le goudron, mais la prochaine fois mets moi des pavés de mots? :') Pour la blague je t'avais prévenue :p Merci en tout cas ;) Et voici la suite :3_

 _ **Marianne :** "At 2 a.m sleep is dump" xDD Merci d'avoir prit le temps de reviewer en tout cas :o Tes commentaires me fond plaisir, tu peux pas savoir :* J'espère être à la hauteur, pour la suite de cette fic et pour les autres ;)_

 _ **Major :** Plus que 2 :( Ils se sont pas avoués leur sentiments à eux même techniquement hein? x) fin un peu quand même mais faut qu'ils soient sûrs ;) Tu trouves que mon écriture s'est améliorée? Le plus beau compliment qu'on m'ait fait *-* Pour le truc que t'as pas compris, en faite elle s'est mise sur la pointe des pieds c'est pour ça xD Etant petite de taille aussi je le fais avec mon cousin qui est méga grand de taille (comment ça se fait d'ailleurs? On a le même sang, non? :'(( ) Bref, t'auras compris ;)_

 _ **L's :** je te frustre? laisse-moi te dure que c'est réciproque x) C'est fait exprès qu'il s'avouent pas leurs sentiments, ils doutent encore, ils se posent des question, il ont peur de la réaction de l'autre etc.. j'espère que tu comprendras ;) J'y suis allée doucement avec Blythe ;) Laisse-moi te rassurer que mes prochains écrits seront du Huddy, étant aussi accro à ce couple *-* Je suis touchée que tu veuille lire mes prochains projets :o *-* Pour la fin, j'aimerais te dire que ça ne sera pas vraiment une fin de 'je t'aime, moi aussi' et c'est bon, non! Mais je n'avancerais pas trop non plus.. J'ai mes raisons: je compte faire une fiction dans la continuité de celle-là: une série d'OS démontrant la façon dont laquelle ils vont vivre ensemble ;)_

 _ **Juliette :** on a longuement discuté sur ce chapitre donc pas la peine que je me répète ;) Je te dirais juste un truc sur "Cadavre X" oui j'étais obligée de vous dévoiler la fin pour partager ma frustration :p Ravie de t'avoir donné envie de le lire *-*_

 _ **Alex' :** tu devrais me remercier d'avoir cité ton prénom :o imagine les gens croyaient tu t'appelais Alexandra? :o Oh, on a aussi discuté sur ce chapitre en privé :o_

 _Reste plus qu'a espérer que ça vous plaira ;)_

 _Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes, s'il y'en a..Au cas où ;)_

 _C'était tout pour aujourd'hui :p_

 _Anyway, bonne lecture._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Blythe saisit la tasse que lui passait Cuddy en souriant innocemment faisant mine de ne pas savoir de quoi elle parlait. Cuddy vint prendre place à ses cotés en sirotant elle aussi son chocolat, en songeant qu'elle allait prendre du poids si elle continuait à avaler n'importe quoi._

 _ **Alors? Cette soirée?** Dit-elle après un instant._

 _Ça commençait !_

 _ **Hum, on a dîné dans un restaurant italien, c'était sympa, on a discuté, et il m'a reconduite ici.** Répondit-elle simplement._

 _ **C'est tout?** Dit Cuddy suspicieuse en arquant un sourcil. Non ce n'était pas tout !_

 _ **Non..** Avoua-t-elle._

 _Elle le savait ! Elle pencha la tête de coté et afficha une mine interrogative, l'incitant à parler. Blythe soupira avant d'avaler une gorgée de sa boisson._

 _ **Vous n'allez pas vous moquer?** Prévint-elle._

 _ **Non.** Assura Cuddy._

 _ **Vous n'allez pas devenir hystérique?** Ajouta Blythe._

 _ **Non.** Rassura-t-elle._

 _ **Vous n'allez me dire que j'y vais trop vite.** Dit-elle encore._

 _ **Mais non!** Fit Cuddy d'un ton assuré._

 _ **Il...** Commença-t-elle._

 _Un peu de suspense.._

 _ **Il?** S'impatienta Cuddy en priant que son oncle n'ait pas fait une connerie._

 _ **On s'est embrassés.** Finit par avouer Blythe._

 _ **Il vous a EMBRASSÉE ?** S'exclama Cuddy._

 _ **Techniquement JE l'ai embrassé !** Corrigea-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieur._

 _ **Comment ça s'est passé?** S'enthousiasma-t-elle._

 _ **Ben, c'était devant l'appartement quand il m'a raccompagnée, il hésitait et j'ai fais le premier pas, j'allais pas attendre toute la nuit !** Dit Blythe en haussant les épaules._

 _ **Mais c'est génial !** S'exclama-t-elle._

 _ **Vous trouvez? Je suis honteuse! Il va croire que je suis une femme facile..** Fit-elle en posant sa tasse sur la table basse._

 _ **Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi avoir honte! Et puis s'il le voulait aussi, il n'y avait aucune raison d'attendre que vous geliez! Non, mais franchement ces hommes!** Rassura-t-elle._

 _ **J'ai pensé la même chose, il a vraiment l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien alors je me suis dite pourquoi pas?** Renchérit-elle._

 _ **Donc vous sortez ensemble?** Sourit-elle._

 _ **Techniquement oui..** Hésita-t-elle._

 _ **Maman?** Fit la voix sidérée de House._

 _Il était debout à l'entrée du salon, sacs en mains, figé. Il avait entendu la conversation de 'vous sortez ensemble?' et n'en revenait pas. Heureusement pour lui, en quelque sorte. Il ne put prononcer le moindre mot avant une bonne dizaine de secondes._

 _ **T'étais pas censé être chez Wilson?** Demanda Cuddy._

 _ **Sa futur ex-femme a débarqué et elle voulait pas de plan à trois..** Dit-il d'un ton neutre sans bouger d'un millimètre, à l'entendre on aurait cru que c'était vrai. **Dis-moi que j'hallucine!** Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Blythe._

 _ **Non !** Fit Blythe en se levant._

 _ **C'est une blague de mauvais goût c'est ça?** Dit House choqué._

 _ **Pas le moins du monde.** Répondit sa mère en lui prenant ce qui semblait être leur dîner des mains._

 _ **Pourquoi tu me fais ça? Déjà que quand tu t'es ramenée avec l'autre la dernière fois, j'étais au bout de ma vie.. Je suis ton fils..pourquoi veux-tu ma mort?** Fit-il outré._

 _ **Ah ça pas si sûr, on fera un test ADN plus tard..** Plaisanta-t-elle, **du reste, ce que tu as entendu est la stricte vérité.** Ajouta Blythe en se dirigeant vers la cuisine._

 _ **Maman, ma chérie, viens que je t'explique. Tu le connais à peine, ça se trouve c'est un autre con qui s'en ira dés qu'il aura ce qu'il voulait de toi.**. Dit-il en entourant les épaules de sa mère de son bras, **avec tout mes respects pour ton oncle.** fit-il à l'adresse de Cuddy comme elle le foudroyait du regard. **On ne sort pas avec les gens trois jours après les avoir connus !**_

 _ **On fait les choses quand on les sens, et j'ai pas vingt ans devant moi pour me décider, hein? Alors si tu veux bien laisse-moi tranquille.** Répondit Blythe en s'asseyant sur le canapé._

 _ **Je m'inquiète pour toi et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie?** S'outra-t-il._

 _ **Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter mon chéri. Je sais ce que je fais.** Rassura-t-elle sur un ton doux._

 _ **Elle a raison, j'imagine mal mon oncle se conduire comme un 'con' House...** Renchérit Cuddy qui jusque-là ne s'était pas mêlée._

 _ **Je n'ai jamais dit que c'en était un, simplement qu'il pouvait l'être.** Corrigea-t-il._

 _ **C'est la même chose.** Fit-elle. **Du reste elle fait ce qu'elle veux!** Ajouta-t-elle en arquant les sourcils._

 _ **Je m'assure juste qu'elle ne souffrira pas.** Se défendit-il._

 _ **Vous pouvez continuer ainsi jusqu'au matin, ça ne changera rien.** Dit Blythe en se levant, téléphone plaqué sur son oreille. **Oui, allô?** L'entendirent-ils dire au loin._

 _Ils se dévisagèrent, et haussèrent les épaules. Il était vrai qu'ils s'étaient emportés, alors même que techniquement cela ne les concernaient pas. Cuddy lança un regard noir à House et l'incita à la suivre d'un geste du menton. Il soupira. Il devait vraiment faire avec? Lui qui n'imaginait pas quelqu'un approcher sa mère de peur qu'elle souffre de nouveau? Il lui semblait bien que oui._

 _Il se leva en roulant des yeux et s'approcha de la chambre d'amis, qui était temporairement celle de sa génitrice. Il n'entra pas tout de suite, se remémorant se qu'il avait à lui dire et essayant de le rendre moins agressif que possible. Il avait pleinement conscience qu'elle pouvait faire ce que bon lui semblait, et qu'il devait respecter ses choix malgré tout, mais..._

 _Il frappa à la porte -Ô miracle- et attendit que sa mère lui demande d'entrer. Elle ne tarda pas trop à lui faire signe qu'il pouvait pénétrer dans la pièce. Il s'avança doucement, en souriant maladroitement, ce qui représentait plus une grimace qu'un sourire. Il s'assied près d'elle sur le lit._

 _ **M'man?** Tenta-t-il._

 _ **Hum, oui?** Fit Blythe en se tournant vers lui._

 _ **Je suis désolé de m'être emporté..** Dit-il à voix basse._

 _ **Pas grave, je te pardonne.** Rassura-t-elle._

 _ **Eh, s'il te fait quoique ça soit tu me dit que je lui fracasse la gueule hein?** Prévint-il en souriant._

 _ **Bien sûr !** Assura Blythe en secouant la tête. **Dis, tu t'es pas embrouillé avec Lisa à cause de ça?** Voulut-elle savoir._

 _ **Mais non ! On a l'habitude de s'entre-tuer tu sais?** Plaisanta-t-il._

 _ **Je suis sérieuse!** Dit Blythe sur un ton ferme._

 _ **Tout va bien!** Lui dit-il dans un clin d'œil._

 _ **Je vois qu'on s'est réconcilié!** Lâcha Cuddy sur le seuil de la porte en souriant._

 _ **Ouais..** Dit House en lui offrant un sourire jaune, histoire de l'énerver. Tu peux passer ton chemin.. Taquina-t-il._

 _Blythe roula des yeux et s'apprêtait à réprimander son fils. Au lieu de s'énerver et de retourner d'où elle venait, Cuddy lui rendit exactement le même sourire et s'avança vers eux avant de s'installer sur les genoux de House en enroulant son bras autour de sa nuque. S'il y'avait une chose qui la satisfaisait, c'était de ne pas lui accorder ce qu'il voulait. Il grogna mais ne la repoussa pas, il était prit au piège. Il soupira et passa le bras autour de sa taille, ce qui la fit sourire._

 _ **Par contre, la prochaine fois que tu veux faire des 'trucs' assure-toi que je suis très très loin, Ok?** Dit-il à l'adresse de Blythe._

 _ **Comment tu parles à ta mère!** S'offensa faussement Blythe._

 _ **Obligé. C'est pour ma santé morale.** Se défendit-il._

 _ **Bon, si tu y tiens..** Taquina-t-elle._

 _ **Contente pour vous!** Sourit Cuddy en frappant doucement -doucement?- la nuque de House._

 _ **Ouais, vas-y encourage-la !** Grogna faussement House en lui broyant les cotes au passage **, je te préviens je l'ai à l'œil ton Jonas.** Prévint-il ensuite._

 _ **Ah non! Ça ne va pas recommencer!** S'outra faussement Blythe. **Et si on allait manger plutôt?** Proposa-t-elle._

 _House et Cuddy ne se firent pas prier et bondirent aussitôt sur leurs pieds avant de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre. Blythe eut un sourire amusé et finit pas leur emboîter le pas. Ils mangèrent sur le canapé pour une fois. House avait apporté à manger chinois en rentrant._

 _ **Que feriez-vous sans moi!** Se venta-t-il._

 _ **Un repas sain et équilibré?** Taquina Cuddy._

 _ **J'accepte tes remerciements avec plaisir**! Ironisa-t-il._

 _Cuddy haussa les épaules avant de s'engager dans une interminable discussion avec Blythe, concernant les préparatifs pour Noel tout en mangeant distraitement leur repas. House suivait son match de basket, ou du moins essayait de le suivre, vu le bruit de conversation qui l'empêchait d'entendre ce que disait le commentateur._

 _ **Vous pouvez vous taire?** Dit-il agacé._

 _ **Non.** Firent les deux femmes avant de continuer à discuter._

 _Il roula des yeux et augmenta le son de la télévision. Il abandonna vite l'idée et éteint le téléviseur. Il essaya de son mieux de participer à la conversation mais se déconnecta dix secondes plus tard. Guirlandes, sapin, repas, robes.. Non, vraiment pas son truc. Il annonça donc qu'il allait se coucher. Cuddy et Blythe le saluèrent brièvement avant de se remettre à parler._

 _Une bonne heure plus tard elles décidèrent qu'il était grand temps d'aller se coucher. Elle se souhaitèrent donc bonne nuit et chacune gagna sa chambre._

 _House ne dormait pas encore, il avait le téléphone en mains et les yeux rivés sur celui-ci. Cuddy vint s'installer à ses cotés en entreprenant de trouver le sommeil. Elle abandonna vite et essaya de voir ce que faisait House. Elle ne jeta pas un coup d'œil à l'écran, ayant appris la leçon, elle préféra plutôt le questionner._

 _ **J'envoi "Sexy" au 50 69 !** Dit-il simplement._

 _ **Ces agences où tu perds ton argent pour attendre une heure qu'on te file une femme qui va t'exciter pendant trente secondes pour que tu finisse le travail tout seul?**_

 _Un à zéro.._

 _ **Les call-girl c'est fait pour continuer le travail..**_

 _Un partout.._

 _ **Sauf que le principe, c'est de ne rien payer. Ais une femme et tu ne payeras rien du tout** !_

 _Deux à un.._

 _ **Ah ça non! Tu oublies la facture du téléphone, le shopping, la double quantité de nourriture à acheter... Les prises de tête..**_

 _Gagné !_

 _ **Va te faire voir !**_

 _Perdre avec les honneurs._

 _ **Tu m'en empêches** !_

 _K.O !_

 _"Va te faire voir" Se répéta-t-elle en tête en se tournant, lui faisant ainsi dos. Il sourit triomphalement, et reprit son téléphone, avec lequel il ne faisait que regarder les photos d'eux à la base. Mais il ne put résister à la tentation de la taquiner, l'énerver lui avait tellement manqué. Et surtout il n'allait pas lui avouer la vérité, non. Déjà que lui avait du mal à croire à ce qu'il faisait.._

 _ **NE ME TOUCHES PAS !** Lui cria-t-elle._

 _ **Je n'en avais pas l'intention.** Dit-il nonchalamment._

 _Elle soupira. Il devait vraiment l'exaspérer tout le temps? Elle secoua la tête autant que l'oreiller le lui permit et tâcha de s'endormir, ne faisant pas attention à House qui manipulait toujours son téléphone à ses cotés. Elle n'en revenait pas ! Il osait faire ce genre de choses alors qu'elle était juste à coté !_

 _Elle commençait à peine à sombrer qu'elle entendit des bruit bizarres venant de l'homme à ses cotés. Ah, non, il n'avait quand même pas osé ! Elle jeta un furtif regard en sa direction. Il lui faisait dos et donc elle ne pouvait pas voir. Elle essaya d'ignorer ces bruits étouffés du mieux qu'elle put, puis voyant que ça persistait elle se tourna vers lui et s'aventura à lui demander ce qu'il faisait. "Rien" avait-il répondu. Hum, rien.. Elle n'en était pas si sûre. Quoiqu'elle n'était pas non plus sûre qu'il s'agissait de ce qu'elle pensait._

 _ **Ça va?** Demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule._

 _ **Oui.** Fit-il en étouffant un autre gémissement._

 _C'était elle ou il y'avait une pointe de douleur dans sa voix? Non, elle ne rêvait pas, il était vraiment souffrant. Elle lui retira la couverture et le trouva entrain de se masser douloureusement la cuisse. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il aurait fait une chose pareille en sa présence? Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure de culpabilité._

 _ **Baisse ton pantalon.** Ordonna-t-elle._

 _ **J'ai toujours rêvé que tu me dise ça, mais pas tout à fait dans ces circonstances..** Essaya-t-il de plaisanter avant de grimacer de douleur._

 _ **Baisse ton pantalon.** Répéta-t-elle en entreprenant de le faire._

 _ **Je vais bien.** Dit-il doucement en essayant de résister._

 _ **Même. Pour une fois que j'ai une excuse pour rendre mes fantasmes réalité..** Répliqua-t-elle dans un clin d'œil suggestif._

 _Elle lui arracha un sourire et il accepta de collaborer. Elle entreprit de lui masser la cuisse doucement, afin de le soulager. Elle se sentait toujours coupable de l'avoir rendu infirme, mais encore plus pour le douleur constante dont il souffrait. En dépit du fait qu'il lui avait clairement dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute._

 _Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il avait arrêté la vicodine, et elle savait que ce n'était pas vraiment simple pour lui. N'empêche qu'elle était fière de ses progrès par rapport à sa dépendance. Après un quart d'heure, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il lui demanda où allait-elle depuis la chambre._

 _ **Je vais chercher les menottes et le fouet !** Lâcha-t-elle par dessus son épaule._

 _Il eut un faible sourire. Cette femme n'était vraiment pas comme les autres... La douleur s'était un estompée à présent. Il prit un cachet d'aspirine sur sa table de nuit, puis un autre et un autre. Cela n'arrivait que partiellement à le soulager, mais ça allait déjà mieux. Cuddy revint peu après, munie d'une huile à masser. Il la dévisagea et elle annonça que c'était relaxant pour les muscles. Il haussa les épaules et la laissa faire. Un autre quart d'heure plus tard elle s'allongea à coté de lui lui demandant s'il allait mieux, il lui promit que oui et elle sourit, soulagée._

 _ **Ça t'arrive souvent?** Demanda-t-elle après un court silence._

 _ **Quand je marcher beaucoup ou que je reste longtemps debout.** Informa-t-il._

 _ **Et quand tu t'envoie pas en l'air pendant une semaine?** Taquina-t-elle._

 _ **Aussi.** Dit-il en riant doucement._

 _ **Je me sens coupable..** Dit-elle en arborant une mine faussement désolée._

 _ **Tu devrais l'être!** Sermonna-t-il._

 _Elle sourit avant de se tourner vers lui et de s'emparer de ses lèvres en un doux baiser, devenant du plus en plus passionné et fougue, leurs langues se rencontrant menant ainsi une inlassable dance à en perdre l'haleine. Il l'attira vers lui, collant son basin au sien et la maintenant contre lui en positionnant ses mains sur sa taille. Ça lui avait tellement manqué de se sentir près de lui..de sentir son souffle chaud sur son corps, ses lèvres sur les siennes..ses mains sur elle.._

 _Elle le repoussa gentiment quand une de ses mains s'aventura un peu plus bas que là où elle était initialement posée, tandis que l'autre vagabondait dans son dos sous son T-Shirt, n'étant pas sûre de pouvoir résister longtemps. Il grogna en la voyant reprendre sa position initiale ce qui la fit sourire._

 _ **Allumeuse !** Accusa-t-il._

 _ **Frustré !** Répondit-elle du tac au tac._

 _Il lui jeta un regard mauvais et lui fit dos, de nouveau. Elle en sourit de plus belle et passa un bras autour de sa taille en se collant à son dos pour le taquiner. Il le lui retira et elle le replaça à nouveau, sous son T-Shirt cette fois-ci._

 _ **J'ai toujours su que tu en voulait à mon corps d'Apollon.** Se venta-t-il en baillant._

 _ **Hum, Apollon...On dirait que t'es enceinte..** Dit-elle le plus sérieusement qu'elle put, essayant de contenir son rire, en dessinant des arabesques sur son abdomen._

 _ **C'est pas moi qui à l'air d'être au cinquième mois de grossesse!** Tiqua-t-il._

 _Elle se décolla brusquement de lui afin d'examiner l'état de son ventre..c'est vrai qu'elle avait beaucoup mangé ces derniers jours. Fausse alerte, son ventre était toujours plat. Il se tourna lui aussi et fit de même qu'elle avant de lui jeter un coup d'œil, elle l'imita._

 _ **Je suis trop sexy !** Se venta-t-il._

 _ **Vantard va!** Taquina Cuddy._

 _Il lui jeta un regard mauvais et entreprit de le lui faire payer en la chatouillant de toutes part. Touché! Elle était sensible au chatouilles, ce qui la fit rire jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Elle le pria d'arrêter quand elle se souvint de l'heure, de l'endroit où ils étaient et de qui était à l'autre coté du mur de la chambre. Elle lui fit d'ailleurs remarquer que sa mère dormait. Il lui lança un regard amusé avant de crier son prénom comme s'il était au bord de l'extase. Elle s'empressa de lui couvrir la bouche de sa main et afficha des yeux ronds comme des billes._

 _ **Tu veux que je n'ose plus regarder ta mère en face, c'est ça?** Se lamenta-t-elle._

 _Il lui fit signe que oui, elle roula des yeux et le fit basculer de coté._

 _ **Maintenant on dort!** **Y'en a qui travaillent demain.** Fit-elle fermement._

 _ **Y'en a qui sont infirmes!** Rétorqua-t-il._

 _ **Oups?** Dit-elle en souriant avant de lui écarter les bras afin de se blottir contre lui. Il grogna mais fini par refermer ses bras sur elle, la serrant contre son torse._

 _ **Cuddy?** Dit-il somnolant._

 _ **Oui?** Répondit-elle sur le même ton._

 _ **Merci..** Souffla-t-il._

 _ **Pas de soucis.** Assura Cuddy en se frottant la figure contre son torse. **Bonne nuit.** Ajouta-t-elle doucement._

 _ **Bonne nuit.** Murmura-t-il._

 _Quelques rayons de soleil firent irruption dans la pièce quelques heures plus tard, ce qui eut pour effet de tirer Cuddy de son sommeil, contre son gré. Elle bougea un peu, pour s'extirper du lit mais deux bras puissants virent l'en empêcher. Elle soupira. Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin qu'on la retienne, alors même qu'elle lutait pour sortir du lit._

 _ **Reste encore un peu.** Grogna la voix de l'homme collé à elle._

 _ **Peux pas. Je serais en retard sinon !** Se plaint-elle._

 _Elle finit par se libérer de sa prise cinq bonnes minutes plus tard et fila se préparer. Il n'était pas si tard que cela finalement, elle eut même le temps de prendre un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom en compagnie de Blythe et discuter un peu par la même occasion. Blythe se leva quand son téléphone se mit à sonner, elle s'excusa et Cuddy lui lança un regard suggestif. Elle roula des yeux et Cuddy fit mine de n'avoir rien fait avant de poser la tête sur la table, histoire de récupérer un peu de sommeil._

 _Vous m'avez l'air fatiguée ! Ça ne va pas? S'inquiéta Blythe en s'asseyant près d'elle une fois elle avait raccroché._

 _ **Disons que je n'ai pas trop dormi cette nuit..** Dit-elle en baillant, paroles qu'elle regretta de suite après avoir réalisé le double-sens de celles-ci. **Qu'allez-vous faire aujourd'hui?** Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet avant de s'y approfondir._

 _ **Je sais pas trop.. J'irais peut-être me promener cette matinée..** Fit Blythe en buvant son café._

 _ **Ah, je me disais qu'on pouvait déjeuner ensemble?** Proposa Cuddy._

 _ **Ça marche !** Approuva Blythe en souriant._

 _ **A plus tard alors!** Annonça Cuddy en se levant, voyant qu'il était temps d'aller travailler._

 _ **Bonne journée!** Lui cria Blythe en se dirigeant vers le salon._

 _ **A vous aussi !** Répondit Cuddy en fermant la porte._

 _Une fois à l'hôpital, Cuddy fit un tour, histoire de voir où en étaient les préparatifs pour Noel avant de rejoindre son bureau, voyant que tout allait à merveille. Elle soupira en s'asseyant à son bureau, finalement tout n'allait pas si bien, pensa-t-elle en entamant son premier dossier de la journée._

 _Vers les coups de 10h House fit une entrée théâtrale dans le bureau de sa supérieure se fichant royalement des réprimande de sa nouvelle secrétaire, lui intimant d'attendre qu'elle prévienne sa patronne, visiblement, elle ne connaissait pas encore leurs habitudes.. Cuddy ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant faire apparition dans son champ de vision. Elle s'empressa de se reconstituer un visage neutre cependant._

 _ **Oui?** Dit-elle en le voyant s'asseoir sur le fauteuil devant son bureau._

 _ **Je m'ennuie, j'ai pas de cas, ni de consults' pour les deux semaines à venir!** Pleurnicha-t-il._

 _ **Hum...je crois que j'ai une solution!** Dit-il un sourire malicieux plaqué sur les lèvres, **tu vas m'aider à distribuer des jouets aux enfants de l'hôpital**! Annonça-t-elle joyeusement en se levant._

 _ **Tu crois vraiment que je vais le faire?** Dit-il en roulant des yeux._

 _ **C'est ça ou aller faire deux heures à la clinique!** Menaça-t-elle en le tirant de son siège._

 _ **Sorcière!** Accusa House en se levant à contre-cœur._

 _Elle lui répondit d'un sourire fier avant de lui désigner les paquets de jouets posés sur son sofa. Elle en prit un carton et en donna un autre à House avant de l'attirer derrière elle. Ils passèrent la matinée à aller d'enfant en enfant, House fut forcé de chantonner 'Joyeux Noel' à chaque fois, de sourire hypocritement aux gosses et d'éviter de répondre non à la question 't'es le père Noel?'. Ils en arrivèrent enfin au dernier, House lui offrit un sourire sincère pour une fois, mais pas pour la raison que l'enfant croyait._

 _ **Il faut mettre des piles à ton truc pour qu'il marche, tu sais?** Fit House d'une voix qui se voulais agressive, **c'est là qu'il faut les mettre,** continua-t-il en lui désignant le boitier, et l'enfant hocha la tête en souriant._

 _ **Tu va bien?** Demanda Cuddy d'une voix douce au petit cancéreux._

 _ **Oui, maman dit que mes cheveux sont malades c'est pour ça qu'il meurent, mais maintenant des bébés cheveux sont nés, regarde !** S'enthousiasma le petit garçon en lui montrant son crâne._

 _ **Mais c'est une très bonne nouvelle!** S'exclama Cuddy, **prends soins d'eux, hein?** Dit-elle en souriant avant d'embrasser l'enfant et de sortir de la chambre, House sur ses pas._

 _ **Des bébés cheveux, pff n'importe quoi!** Remarqua House en s'engouffrant dans l'ascenseur aux cotés de Cuddy._

 _ **C'est un enfant House!** Rappela-t-elle en appuyant son épaule contre la sienne._

 _ **Pas une raison pour lui mentir!** Argumenta-t-il._

 _ **Il ne pourrait pas comprendre..** Dit-elle, **à propos on déjeune avec ta mère..** Informa-t-elle pour changer de sujet._

 _ **Allons-y alors!** Se réjouit-il voyant qu'il était onze heures, ravis d'échapper à une heure de travail._

 _ **Il est bien trop tôt!** Dit Cuddy en roulant des yeux._

 _ **Mais non, on va arriver juste à temps!** Argumenta-t-il._

 _ **House !** Se plaint-elle, **on y va à 11h30 un point c'est tout !**_

 _Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur Cameron, qui les dévisagea tout les deux, voyant leur position pas si professionnelle.. Cuddy se redressa vivement avant de sortir de l'engin à pas vifs, en saluant son employée tout de même. House lui emboîta le pas en lançant un regard lourd de sens à la brune, signifiant qu'il valait mieux pour elle d'oublier ce qu'elle venait de voir. Cameron entra dans l'habitacle métallique en secouant la tête, sourire aux lèvres. Elle le savait ! N'empêche elle décida de se tenir à carreaux quelques temps, en les observant de loin cependant._

 _Une demie-heure, -bien inutile au yeux de House- plus tard, Cuddy jugea enfin qu'il était temps pour eux d'aller manger un morceau. Elle se mit d'accord avec Blythe sur l'endroit où ils allaient déjeuner et roula jusqu'au restaurant indiqué. Blythe n'était pas encore arrivée, aussi House et Cuddy décidèrent de prendre place et de l'attendre, priant pour qu'elle ne tarde pas trop à arriver. House faillit s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau voyant sa mère franchir les portes du restaurant accompagnée de Jonas. Il lança un regard noir à Cuddy qui lui fit signe qu'elle n'était pas au courant._

 _House s'efforça de ne pas lancer des remarques cinglantes à l'adresse de l'oncle de Cuddy et accessoirement le petit-ami de sa mère, il finit même par l'apprécier -un peu- et lui fit comprendre aussi diplomatiquement que possible qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à faire quoique ça soit à sa mère._

 _ **Tu passes Noel avec Ashley, tonton?** Demanda Cuddy._

 _ **Oh, non ! Elle sera sur Washington, chez la famille de Mike.** Informa-t-il._

 _ **Passe-le avec nous alors!** Proposa-t-elle._

 _ **Je voudrais pas déranger!** Opposa Jonas._

 _ **Mais non, tu ne dérangeras pas du tout, hein chéri?** Dit Cuddy en appuyant sur ses dernières paroles, foudroyant House du regard par la même occasion._

 _ **Non..** Assura House malgré lui, ne voulant pas décevoir sa mère ni énerver Cuddy._

 _ **C'est d'accord !** Fini pas accepter Jonas en souriant à Blythe._

 _Blythe lui sourit en retour et remercia Cuddy du regard, celle-ci lui fit signe que ce n'était rien en lui faisant un clin d'œil. House roula des yeux et se remit à manger. Le repas fini, chaque couple repartit à ses occupations, Cuddy et House à l'hôpital, Blythe et Jonas Dieu savait où. Finalement cela ne s'était pas si mal passé.._

 _Une fois au PPTH, Cuddy alla rejoindre ses dossiers et House partit en direction de son bureau, mais se ravisa vite, voyant son meilleur ami accourir vers lui. Il connaissait cette démarche assurée qu'il avait quand il voulait lui parler de Cuddy et s'empressa de s'engouffrer dans le premier ascenseur qui lui tomba sous l'œil. Raté! Wilson entra dans l'engin aussi et House ne pouvait en sortir, les portes s'étant refermées._

 _ **Déballe ta petite affaire rapidement et laisse-moi tranquille Jimmy.** Dit House en grognant._

 _ **Tu es amoureux d'elle!** Affirma l'oncologue en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre._

 _ **Oui j'aime ma fesse gauche**! Ironisa-t-il, faisant mine de ne pas savoir de qui il parlait._

 _ **House!** Sermonna-t-il._

 _ **Non, je ne suis pas amoureux de ma patronne**. Dit House fermement._

 _ **Alors explique-moi ce que vous faites?** Rétorqua Wilson toujours en souriant._

 _ **Ce n'est qu'un jeu, de la comédie. Rien de plus !** Argumenta-t-il._

 _ **Ah oui? Et pourquoi as-tu accepté d'y jouer même quand l'arbitre n'était pas là?** Demanda-t-il sûr de lui._

 _ **Déjà tu parles de ma mère, donc un peu de respect!** Grogna-t-il faussement, **ensuite, je me suis dis que ça pourrait être intéressant, amusant...**_

 _ **Et c'est amusant?** Dit Wilson._

 _ **Fiche-moi la paix Wilson!** Dit House fermement avant de sortir de l'ascenseur._

 _L'oncologue ne le suivit pas, satisfait de son coup. Il en avait juste assez dit pour le faire réfléchir. Il rejoint donc lui aussi rejoindre son bureau, après tout il était oncologue pas psy..et il avait du travail à faire contrairement à certains.._

 _House était affalé dans la salle de repos devant un épisode de 'General Hospital' sans vraiment y prêter attention. Il se repassa sa discussion avec Wilson et ne put s'empêcher de lui donner raison. Il n'avait pas vraiment mit au point une liste d'arguments justifiant sa décision, il l'avait fait parce qu'il en avait envie, curieux aussi..Curieux de savoir à quoi pourrait ressembler sa vie avec Cuddy faisant partie d'elle. Et il devait s'avouer qu'il trouvait cela plutôt plaisant.. Ok, très plaisant, mais de la à penser qu'il était.. Non ! Il se refusa même d'y penser, c'était juste inconcevable. Il soupira, pourquoi Wilson arrivait si facilement à le faire douter, à le mettre en questions? Il jugea que seul quelques heures de sommeil pourraient l'aider à cesser de réfléchir. Il ne tarda pas à trouver le sommeil, n'ayant pas beaucoup dormi la veille._

 _Une voix féminine le fit sortir de son somme, un cri pour être plus exacte. Il grogna en se demandant où il se trouvait, puis tout lui revint en tête et il offrit à Cuddy un sourire innocent. Combien avait-il dormi au juste? Il regarda l'heure: 17h. Ah ouais.._

 _ **Je vous paye pour travailler. TRA-VA-ILLER.** Cria-t-elle de plus belle._

 _ **Eh doucement, je travaille quand je peux hein?** Se défendit-il en se levant._

 _ **Allez on rentre!** Dit-elle en roulant des yeux._

 _Il lui tira la langue avant de prendre sa canne et de la suivre vers la sortie. Arrivés à l'appartement, ils se mirent en tenue plus confortable et Cuddy alla leur préparer un bon chocolat chaud, ça leur ferait du bien, vu le froid glacial qui soufflait sur Princeton._

 _ **Un film, ça te dit?** Demanda House en cherchant déjà dans ses DVD._

 _ **Pourquoi pas!** Approuva-t-elle._

 _ **James Bond?** Demanda-t-il._

 _ **Comme avant?** Fit-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé._

 _ **Comme avant.** Affirma-t-il en se tournant vers elle pour lui sourire, lequel veux-tu?_

 _ **L'espion qui m'aimait.** Dit-elle sans hésiter._

 _Il approuva et mit le CD en marche avant de venir s'installer à ses cotés. Elle lui tendit sa tasse et s'installa plus confortablement sur le canapé, mettant ses pieds sous elle en sirotant sa boisson. Ils murmurèrent en même temps "Je m'appelle Bond, James Bond' et se sourirent. Non, ils n'avaient pas oublié._

 _A la fac, ils aimaient à se faire des soirées de ce genre, ils en avaient même fait un rituel. Chaque Samedi, soirée James Bond. Ils passaient leurs soirées à se chamailler, elle trouvait les passages d'actions absurdes et dénudés de sens, il trouvait que les scènes d'amour étaient abusées et idiotes..Puis vint le tour de 'L'espion qui m'aimait' et ils n'en revirent plus. C'était le dernier film qu'ils avaient vu ensemble.. Ils ne le finirent même pas d'ailleurs.._

 _Ils regardèrent la première partie du film sans mot dire. Tout deux plongés dans leurs souvenirs.. Une heure après Cuddy s'allongea sur les genoux de House, lassée de sa position. Elle resta concentrée un moment sur le film puis leva les yeux vers lui, une question lui brûlant les lèvres._

 _ **Tu t'en souviens?** Demanda-t-elle à mi-voix._

 _ **On n'oublie jamais son premier baiser!** Fit-il simplement, la regardant à son tour._

 _ **Tu mens comme tu respire! Même moi c'était pas mon premier!** S'exclama-t-elle._

 _ **C'était la première fois que j'embrasse une fille dans un autre but que de coucher avec elle.. Mais comme t'étais un lapin en chaleur..** Rétorqua-t-il._

 _ **C'est vrai?** Demanda-t-elle_

 _ **Non, j'embrassait chaque fille qui me tombait sous l'œil, je prenais bien soins de ne pas passer les préliminaires, je prenais tout mon temps et j'y allais doucement pour ne pas les brusquer, et je les prenais dans mes bras juste après!** Ironisa-t-il._

 _ **C'est vrai?** Répéta-t-elle en se redressant._

 _Elle avait donc été spéciale à ses yeux, elle n'avait jamais été comme toutes les filles qu'il avait réussi à mettre dans son lit.. C'était la non-révélation la plus magnifique qu'on lui ait jamais faite. Qu'IL lui ait jamais faite._

 _ **Roh, ferme-la !** S'agaça-t-il avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoique ce soit._

 _Elle répondit au baiser presque instantanément, laissant ses mains ébouriffer ses cheveux. Leur étreinte se faisait plus passionnée à mesure que les secondes passaient. Finalement il n'allaient peut-être jamais le finir ce film? Ils ne firent même pas attention à Blythe qui était rentrée et se tenait maintenant devant eux. Elle se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence, ce qui eut pour effet de les faire sursauter. House se retenant à peine de rire et Cuddy virant au rouge écarlate._

 _ **Tu sais ça marche aussi pour toi le 'ne pas faire des trucs que quand je serais loin'** Taquina Blythe._

 _ **Je marquais des points pour les Etats Unis maman!** Fit House en référence au film._

 _ **Fais ce que tu veux mon lapin mais les chambres c'est fait pour ça! De toutes façons je vais dormir..** Dit Blythe désintéressée, n'ayant sûrement pas compris l'allusion._

 _ **Bonne nuit!** Dit Cuddy gênée._

 _ **A vous aussi!** Sourit Blythe en se dirigeant vers la chambre._

 _ **On va 'dormir' aussi!** Annonça House en appuyant sur le 'dormir'._

 _ **J'espère que t'es fier de toi!** Gronda Cuddy en se levant._

 _ **Oui!** Sourit-il avant de placer ses coudes sur les épaules, joignant ses mains devant elle._

 _ **Eh, je suis pas ton accoudoi** r! Fit-elle._

 _ **Je suis bien ton oreiller, moi!** Se défendit-il en posant le menton sur le sommet de sa tête pour la taquiner d'avantage._

 _ **Hum, tu pourrais appuyer moins fort quand même!** Dit-elle pour la forme en poussant le porte de la chambre._

* * *

 _TBC..._

 _ALLÉLUIA!_

 _Juste une petite remarque sur le James Bond: à la fin, quand les chefs de James et de XXX les trouvent dans le même lit, ils leur disent: qu'est-ce que vous faite? James répond 'je marque des points pour la grande Bretagne monsieur!'_

 _Ça_ _m'a fait trop rire :')_

 _D'où l'allusion ;)_

 _(Juliette: j'étais obligée de révéler la fin sur ce coup là :p )_

 _Je sais pas si vous avez compris le délire, faudrait voir le film, il est *-* ! Mon préféré des James Bond :3_

 _Bref, j'espère que le chapitre vous aura plut ^^_

 _Vos avis sont toujours les bienvenus :D ! Surtout les pavés *-* !_

 _R &R !_


	24. Chapter 24

_Salut :D Regardez qui a écrit la suite? OUIIIIII c'est moi :D_

 _Mais avant de vous jeter dessus, LISEZ plutôt ceci ;) !_

 _Petite précision pour tout le monde (sauf Alex' qui me comprends, merci honey au moins toi :'( ) :_

 _Je voulais vous dire que NON ils ne vont pas 'passer le cap' avant d'être vraiment ensemble, parce que pour moi ça serait qu'un pur désir physique, même dans la série ils ne le font qu'après s'être avoués leurs sentiments ! Donc je les vois trop pas le faire sans s'être avoués leurs sentiments, nah !_

 _Aussi pour ceux qui sont pressés qu'ils se mettent ensemble, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que ça soit le plus réaliste que possible, c'est-à-dire pas trop vite, parce que connaissant leurs caractères, ils ne vont pas le faire de sitôt ! (Dans la série ils prennent 6 saisons entières, donc...) Et puis ça serait tout de même ennuyeux qu'ils se mettent ensemble et que ça raconte leur vie de couple ! (Alex' tu me comprendras vraiment là *-* )_

 _Maintenant petite précision que j'ai oublié de faire la dernière fois, c'est à propos du numéro de téléphone cité..n'étant pas fan de ce genre de bêtises j'en connais pas, donc j'ai inventé xD 50 parce que 50 nuances de Grey et 69 parce que..euuh... 69? :) ! (mais oui traitez-moi de perverse :p )_

 _J'arrête de blablater ici, j'en dirais plus dans l'intro du prochain chapitre (le dernier :'((((( ) et je réponds maintenant à vos reviews ;) [Merci au passage *-* Elles me font chaud au cœur et m'encouragent à avancer :D ]_

 _ **Juliette :** Merciiiiiii *-* ! Et NON je vais continuer à te donner des trucs à regarder :D ! Pour Jonas, humm...imagine-le comme George Clooney et ça ira? Ju? JU? Non, je plaisante, respire darling :o Calme-toi ok? :o Quoique Robert de Downtown Abbey fera l'affaire :) ... OK j'arrête :p Je t'écrirais la scène du baiser plus tard si tu veux ;) ! Comme ça tu l'imagineras bien :p Sinon, pour le reste de la review, on en a DÉJÀ parlé :D_

 _ **Marianne :** Merci :* ! Ben c'est House le plus frustré, pcq c'était lui qui était là-bas :p !_

 _ **Major :** Merci *-*_

 _ **Alex' :** mais je t'en pris :') Hum..c'est un plaisir? Tant mieux pour toi pcq je vais râler encore looongtemps :p Merci au passage de te moquer de moi or j'étais trop entrain de stresser pour le baiser :'( Le coup de deux fois, j'aime bien frustrer les gens :p Naan x) j'ai expliqué en haut :p Je suis comme toi pour le chapitre qui reste :'(_

 _ **Mandie :** pour le film, je t'en ai parlé, donc normal que ça t'ai pas surprise ._. je me suis expliquée un peu plus haut pour le reste !_

 _ **Melwynn :** je savais que t'allais me faire ça pour les pavés :p Merci en tout cas :* !_

 _ **Guest :** merci :D_

 _Bref, j'arrête là xD Ah, oui, dans ce chapitre, vous allez en voir de toutes les couleurs ;)_

 _Anyway, bonne lecture :D_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 _ **'Nuit m'man!** Cria House avant de pénétrer dans la chambre, toujours coudes sur les épaules de Cuddy._

 _ **Bonne nuit mon lapin!** Cria Blythe depuis sa chambre._

 _Il roula des yeux, comme si sa mère pouvait le voir avant de se laisser tomber à coté de Cuddy, qui s'était dégagée de sa prise et s'était affalée sur le lit. Elle soupira bruyamment, en contemplant le plafond, pensive. House l'observa un moment, essayant de deviner ce à quoi elle pouvait bien penser, en vain. Il s'appuya sur son coude pour mieux l'observer. Nouveau soupir._

 _Il se laissa retomber sur le matelas, yeux rivés vers le plafond lui aussi. Il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, puis la referma, pesant le pour et le contre de ce qu'il était sur le point de dire. Il soupira à son tour, pourquoi tout devait être si compliqué? Ce n'était qu'une simple phrase, après tout.. Phrase qu'il aurait du prononcer depuis longtemps d'ailleurs, songea-t-il._

 _ **Si le doyen ne m'avait pas renvoyé ce jour là...** Commença-t-il après un long silence._

 _ **Je sais, tu ne serais pas parti.** Continua-t-elle pour lui sans quitter le plafond des yeux._

 _Il se contenta d'acquiescer, joignant ses mains sur son torse, laissant de nouveau le silence envahir la pièce. Il était soulagé. Soulagé qu'elle sache qu'il ne l'aurait pas laissée juste comme ça le lendemain, qu'elle ne pense pas qu'elle était qu'une simple conquête ajoutée à sa longue liste.. Qu'elle prenne conscience qu'elle était spéciale pour lui, que non, Lisa Cuddy n'était pas n'importe qui à ses yeux._

 _ **Pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas prévenue?** Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment._

 _ **Je ne voulais pas que tu me suives..** Fit-il en se tournant vers elle, posant son bras sous sa tête en demi-cercle._

 _ **Qui te dit que je t'aurais suivi?** Objecta-t-elle en arborant la même position que lui._

 _Elle devait s'avouer qu'il avait raison, qu'elle l'aurait suivi où qu'il serait allé, et au fond elle était reconnaissante qu'il l'ait laissée ce jour là.. Car peut-être ne serait-elle pas devenue ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui? Mais peut-être aussi aurait-elle été heureuse avec lui, comme elle l'était depuis un peu plus d'une semaine? Il se pourrait aussi que ça n'ait pas fonctionné entre eux et qu'elle aurait regretté sa décision?_

 _Non, elle lui était vraiment reconnaissante qu'il ait décidé de la laisser faire sa vie.. qu'il ne lui ait pas laissé le choix qu'elle n'aurait pas pu faire.. Aussi égoïste que cela pouvait être elle était contente que ce soit lui qui soit parti..que ce soit lui qui ait ce lourd fardeau à porter.. Parce qu'elle n'était pas si sûre de pouvoir en faire de même.. Non, elle n'aurait pas pu l'abandonner juste comme ça.. et c'était tout aussi une preuve de son amour et son attachement pour lui... Comme l'acte de House l'était aussi..mais à sa manière._

 _ **Tu m'aimais..** Souffla-t-il en la fixant._

 _Il l'avait laissé exactement pour cette raison là, il savait que malgré leurs continuelles disputes, leurs chamailles, le fait qu'elle lui répétait à longueur de journées qu'elle le détestait, elle éprouvait quelques chose pour lui à l'époque et il n'était pas sûr que ça n'avait pas été son cas lui aussi... Il tenait à elle, à sa plus grande surprise, lui qui était réputé pour être un tombeur de dames complètement insensible et assoiffé d'assouvir un désir égoïste qui n'aurait pas de lendemain, éprouvait de l'attachement pour une fille.._

 _ **Ouais..** Fini-t-elle par avouer à demi-mots, **autant que je te détestais..** précisa-t-elle tout de même **.**_

 _Elle ne pouvait le nier, Gregory House ne lui était pas indifférent, et ce depuis la fac.. Et il était temps de se l'avouer, cet homme lui faisait vraiment de l'effet..même vingt ans après, mais ça il pouvait courir pour la savoir.. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur, pensant qu'elle en avait peut-être trop dit, à en juger par le large sourire qui s'était dessiné sur les lèvres du diagnosticien. Elle fronça les sourcils en le fusillant du regard._

 _ **Ce matin là..** elle s'arrêta, pesant ses mots, **je t'ai vraiment détesté..** Continua-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible, parler de cela lui était particulièrement difficile._

 _ **Je sais.** Murmura-t-il._

 _ **Puis j'ai su.. Je t'en ai voulu.. Et le temps a passé...** Dit-elle en souriant tristement._

 _ **Ouais..** Approuva-t-il en soupirant._

 _Elle se leva et s'avança vers l'armoire, pour faire autre chose. Elle savait que s'attarder sur cette discussion était une mauvaise idée. Et elle ne se sentait pas prête à aborder le sujet pour le moment, lui non plus, d'ailleurs. Elle prit un des T-Shirt de House, bien qu'elle était déjà dans une tenue confortable pour dormir. Elle avait juste besoin de trouver une excuse crédible pour son geste, quoiqu'elle était pleinement consciente qu'il savait parfaitement pourquoi elle s'était levée._

 _Elle disparu quelques instants dans la salle de bain afin de se changer et en ressortit vêtue du T-Shirt qu'elle avait prit quelques minutes plut tôt et d'un short en coton, apparaissant à peine sous le long T-Shirt qu'elle portait. Elle vint prendre place à coté de lui, le questionnant du regard, voyant qu'il la dévisageait._

 _ **Il faudrait vraiment qu'on trouve une solution à ça!** Reprocha-t-il en pointant son T-Shirt du doigt._

 _ **Mais j'ai rien à me mettre pour dormir!** Dit-elle en lui faisant la moue._

 _ **Et moi rien à me mettre pour SORTIR, à cause de toi!** Grogna-t-il faussement. **Et figure-toi que c'est l'équivalent d'un smoking dix pièces pour moi!** Renchérit-il._

 _ **Ça existe même pas !** Se moqua Cuddy en roulant des yeux._

 _Il roula des yeux à son tour et se saisit du roman qu'il avait entamé quelques jours plus tôt, l'ignorant royalement. Elle sourit triomphalement avant de s'allonger à coté de lui, tentant de saisir quelques mots du livre que tenait House entre les mains mais abandonna vite et préféra l'harceler un peu pour la peine._

 _ **Lis-moi un passage !** Demanda-t-elle en lui faisant les yeux doux._

 _ **Ah, non ! Tu ne va pas recommencer !** S'offusqua-t-il._

 _ **Juste un paragraphe !** Supplia-t-elle._

 _ **Pas un mot de plus !** Signala-t-il avant de tourner encore les pages en arrière pour lui lire là où il s'était arrêté la dernière fois, afin d'éviter qu'elle lui pose trente mille questions tout les deux mots._

 _ **LE CIEL BLEU et les couleurs de l'automne illuminaient cette fin de matinée. Mais la lumière et la beauté étaient maintenant réservées aux autres. Me restait l'aridité de ma vie. Je contemplai par la fenêtre un voisin qui ratissait les feuilles mortes et me sentis impuissante, brisée, vidée. Les mots de Benton ressuscitaient toutes ces images terribles que j'avais tenté d'éviter. Je revis ces faisceaux de lumière balayant les ordures détrempées et l'eau, et révélant soudain des ossements éclatés par la chaleur. Le même choc me fit trembler lorsque ces formes indéfinies se précisèrent pour devenir une tête desséchée aux traits indiscernables et des touffes de cheveux gris collées de suie.***_

 _ **Continue !** Dit-elle quand il s'arrêta._

 _ **On avait dit UN paragraphe !** Rappela-t-il._

 _ **Alors raconte-moi la suite..** Résista-t-elle._

 _ **Cuddles, si tu continues à m'interrompre comme ça je la connaîtrais jamais la suite !** Sermonna-t-il._

 _ **Dis plutôt que je te dérange!** Se vexa-t-elle faussement._

 _ **Oui !** Sourit-il, **dors maintenant.** Ordonna-t-il en l'embrassant furtivement sur les lèvres._

 _ **Hum.. Bonne nuit !** Grogna-t-elle en se couvrant._

 _ **Bonne nuit Sunshine.** Répondit-il avant de se replonger dans son livre._

 _Il reposa son roman sur la table de nuit, une bonne heure après et se tourna de coté avant de sourire, en tombant nez-à-nez avec une Cuddy endormie. Il resta un moment à la détailler, il laissa ses longs doigts se promener sur son doux visage, y retraçant chaque courbe. Partant de son front, descendant le long de sa mâchoire pour aller rencontrer ses lèvres pulpeuses, où il s'attarda un moment se délectant du souvenir de leur contact avec le siennes. Ses doigts reprirent leur chemin vers sa joue, la caressant doucement pour ne pas la réveiller._

 _Il retira sa main, se traitant mentalement d'idiot. Voilà qu'il devenait, -ou commençait à devenir- ce genre d'hommes dont il se moquait jadis, tendres, attentifs et soucieux du confort de leur compagnes et Dieu savait quoi d'autre.. Non, il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, ce n'était pas lui.. Cuddy avait vraiment trop d'influence sur lui.. Il sourit ironiquement quand il eut envie de l'embrasser sur le front, chose qu'il fit tout de même en maudissant cette force surnaturelle qui le poussait à poser ce genre de gestes._

 _Elle remua dans son sommeil et vint inconsciemment se blottir contre lui. "Ouais, viens là toi !" Pensa-t-il en soupirant, l'enroulant de ses bras par la suite, se promettant qu'il allait se ressaisir par la suite.. un peu plus tard, peut-être. Pour l'instant, il se suffit de se délecter du doux parfum qui se dégageait d'elle, sombrant peu à peu à son tour._

 _ **Bonjour.** Fit la vois somnolente de Cuddy en ouvrant les yeux en même temps que House, un petit sourire se dessinant peu à peu sur son visage._

 _ **Hey !** Répondit-il sur le même ton._

 _ **Quoi?** S'exclama-t-elle voyant qu'il la fixait._

 _ **T'es moche sans maquillage !** Dit-il en souriant. La taquiner de si bon matin lui faisait particulièrement plaisir._

 _ **Je te retourne le compliment.** Rétorqua-t-elle. Faussement vexée._

 _ **Tu ne le penses pas !** S'exclama-t-il outrageusement._

 _ **T'as raison, toi, t'es moche tout le temps !** Tiqua-t-elle en bondissant hors du lit, lui adressant un sourire narquois au passage, fière de sa réplique._

 _Il voulut l'attraper mais trop tard elle se dirigeait déjà vers la porte, il jugea donc sage de retourner se coucher, ce qu'il tâcha de faire. Elle se cloîtra ensuite dans la salle de bain, afin de se préparer. Elle en ressortit vêtue d'une jupe crayon noire, ainsi que d'un haut blanc et avait laissé ses boucles brunes retomber en cascades sur ses épaules et s'était légèrement maquillée._

 _Blythe n'était pas encore réveillée, aussi Cuddy décida de s'attaquer à la préparation du petit-déjeuner. Elle se faisait couler du café quand Blythe entra dans la pièce, la saluant brièvement avant de s'installer sur une chaise. Cuddy lui sourit en retour et lui servit un café._

 _ **Bien 'dormi' ?** Demanda Blythe en sirotant sa boisson._

 _ **Oui**! S'exclama Cuddy en adressant un regard lourd de sens à sa belle-mère, **je ne vous ai pas questionné à propos de votre fin de journée hier..** Ajouta-t-elle en haussant un sourcil._

 _ **Ça s'est très bien passé, merci !** Dit Blythe en lui adressant le même regard, **arrêtons les interrogatoires, voulez-vous?**_

 _ **Ça** **marche !** Approuva Cuddy en riant._

 _Cuddy petit-déjeuna rapidement en échangeant quelques banalités avec Blythe, puis se redirigea vers la chambre. House s'était levé et contemplait son armoire ouverte, à la recherche d'un T-Shirt que Cuddy n'aurait pas prit soins de mettre comme pyjama._

 _ **T'es matinal aujourd'hui !** Remarqua-t-elle en prenant son sac._

 _ **J'arrivais pas à me rendormir.** Dit-t-il simplement en la détaillant._

 _ **Hum.. Ce soir on va faire les courses pour Noel..** Informa-t-elle._

 _ **Je n'en vois pas la peine !** Râla-t-il, n'ayant jamais vraiment apprécié les fêtes._

 _ **C'est pour faire plaisir à ta mère !** Dit Cuddy en roulant des yeux._

 _ **T'es même pas chrétienne !** Argumenta-t-il._

 _ **Et alors? Ce n'est qu'une fête..** Dit-elle nonchalamment._

 _ **Ne comptez pas sur moi pour venir, en tout cas.** Fit-il en prenant une chemise._

 _ **Ça** **ne fera un râleur en moins !** Approuva-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de sortir de la pièce._

 _Il roula des yeux en remettant la chemise à sa place, optant finalement pour un pullover gris foncé, sans poches et un jean. Il se dirigea par la suite vers la douche, prendre un bon bain brûlant pour se relaxer._

 _Arrivée au PPTH, Cuddy se cloîtra dans son bureau, comme à son habitude après avoir signé le registre de présence et salué le personnel se trouvant sur son passage, elle alla ensuite remplir les dossiers du jour. Elle y mit toute son énergie, voulant terminer son travail plus tôt que d'habitude pour aller faire les courses avec Blythe. Elle décida néanmoins d'aller réprimander House pour son retard, comme quoi on ne changeait pas les bonne habitudes._

 _Non loin de la réception, se tenait Cameron, bras croisés sur la poitrine, analysant les faits et actes de ses supérieurs. Hum, il avaient l'air normaux, comme chaque matin.. Cuddy lui passait un dossier..surement un nouveau cas se dit la brune.. Rien de bien révélateur, mais elle n'allait pas lâcher prise de sitôt._

 _Une voix derrière elle la fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle se tourna, et sourit gênée en voyant Wilson l'interroger du regard. Elle pesa le pour et le contre de lui révéler ses soupçons, puis se décida à se jeter à l'eau.. Après tout, c'était le meilleur ami de House, donc qui à part lui pourrait lui donner l'information qu'elle voulait?_

 _ **Il sont bizarres ces derniers temps, vous trouvez pas?** Tenta l'urgentiste, en désignant House et Cuddy du menton._

 _ **Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça?** Répliqua Wilson amusé._

 _ **Je sais pas... Leurs comportements ont changé, l'un envers l'autre.. Je crois qu'il y'a quelque chose entre eux !** Avoua Cameron à mi-voix._

 _ **House et.. Cuddy? Vous vous faites des idées !** S'exclama Wilson, retenant difficilement son rire._

 _ **Ouais.. Si vous le dites..** Dit la jeune femme peu convaincue._

 _Cameron s'excusa de Wilson avant de filer rejoindre son service. L'oncologue secoua la tête en se disant qu'il n'y avait que ses deux amis qui n'avaient pas remarqué qu'il y'avait vraiment quelques chose de différent dans leur relation.. Néanmoins il n'allait pas offrir à Cameron le plaisir d'avoir cette information. Il se décida lui aussi à rejoindre son service, un patient l'attenant déjà._

 _De son coté, Cameron se traitait encore une fois d'idiote et naïve ! Comment avait-elle pu penser qu'il lâcherait le morceau si facilement? Il n'allait quand même pas trahir ses amis.. Tant pis, elle trouverait un autre moyen ! En attendant, un petit garçon fiévreux l'attendait..._

 _Le reste de la journée se passa sans trop d'encombres. House étant trop occupé à résoudre son nouveau cas ne pointa pas le bout du nez, ce qui soulageait grandement Cuddy qui comme prévus parvint à terminer son travail plus tôt que d'habitude. Elle passa devant la salle de différentiel pour prévenir House qu'elle sortait, mais se résigna en le voyant concentrer à la contemplation de la liste de symptômes inscrite au feutre noir sur son tableau blanc, menton sur sa canne.. Elle rentra donc sans lui parler, ne voulant pas le déranger._

 _Une fois rentrée elle se mit dans une tenue plus adéquate pour une sortie en ville: slim, bottes et gros pull étaient donc au rendez-vous. Blythe fit de même et toute deux allèrent acheter le nécessaire pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Elle finirent par rentrer deux bonnes heures plus tard, après avoir arpenté tout les magasins du coin, ayant élargi leurs gardes robes bien plus qu'avoir remplis le frigo en fin de compte._

 _House était déjà rentré, elles le trouvèrent affalé sur son canapé. Cuddy l'interrogea vaguement sur son cas, il lui apprit que le patient était dans le comas et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui pour l'instant. Elle acquiesça et l'invita à venir l'aider à décorer le sapin pendant que sa mère préparait leur dîner. Il râla comme toujours, mais finit par se lever, Cuddy étant aussi têtue qu'une mule quand elle s'y mettait._

 _ **Tu me tiens, hein?** Prévint-elle._

 _ **Mais oui !** Assura-t-il en lui tenant la taille._

 _ **Tu me lâche pas, OK?** Demanda-t-elle du haut du tabouret sur lequel elle se tenait._

 _ **Oui ! Non !** Il soupira, **je te tiens, mais fait vite, je ne suis pas sûr de tenir longtemps avec la vue que tu m'offres !** S'amusa-t-il à la taquiner._

 _Elle lui jeta un regard noir pour la forme, mais se concentra vite sur la tâche difficile qu'était accrocher une étoile sur le sommet d'un sapin de Noel. Une fois la mission accomplie, ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine voir ce que mijotait Blythe. Tout les deux mourants de faim. Elle leur annonça que le repas allait être prêt dans peu de temps mais ils ne purent s'empêcher de voler quelques frites quand elle eut le dos tourné.. Elle soupira, comme si elle ne les avait pas vus !_

 _Ils dînèrent tout trois en discutant gaiement, notamment du départ de Blythe.. Ok, moins gaiement pour le coup.. Ils ne laissèrent cependant pas apparaître leur déception quand elle annonça qu'elle rentrerait à New York le lendemain de Noel.. Soit dans deux jours.._

 _ **Tu pourrais rester jusqu'au nouvel an..** Remarqua House._

 _ **Vous avez si hâte de nous quitter?** Reprocha Cuddy._

 _ **Bien sûr que non.. Mais je n'ai pas pu retarder mon vol plus que cela..** Fit-elle._

 _ **Dommage..** Souffla Cuddy._

 _ **Mais on se reverra !** Assura Blythe en souriant, **vous n'allez pas vous débarrasser de moi aussi facilement.**_

 _ **Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ! C'était un réel plaisir de vous avoir parmi nous**! Rassura Cuddy._

 _ **Ce n'est pas comme si elle allait changer de planète, hein?** Plaisanta House, étant généralement gêné dans ce genre de situations, les adieux n'étaient pas trop son truc.._

 _Cuddy roula des yeux, et Blythe lui adressa un regard lourd de sens tandis que House souriait innocemment. Finalement les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire avant de retourner à la dégustation de leur repas. Une fois rassasiés ils regardèrent un peu un film de Noel, mais allèrent se coucher avant la fin, trop fatigués de leurs journée. Celle qui allait suivre ne serait pas des plus faciles non plus.._

 _Cuddy et House se couchèrent pensifs.. Après tout, il ne leur restait plus que quelques heures à passer ensemble avant de devoir arrêter leur "jeu". Aucun d'eux n'y était vraiment préparé, ils se demandaient comment ils allaient faire pour se passer de ces petits instants passés ensemble en dehors du cadre professionnel... Reprendre leurs vies normales leur était plus dur qu'il ne se l'étaient imaginé au début du jeu. Ils n'avaient plus cette hâte de retrouver leur habituelle solitude.. Non. Mais aucun des deux n'osait faire le premier pas, craignant la réaction de l'autre._

 _Le lendemain, Cuddy passa à l'hôpital voir un peu comment se passait l'organisation pour la fête qui s'y organisait. Elle revint à l'appartement en fin de matinée, voyant qu'ils n'avaient pas trop besoin d'elle à l'hôpital. Elle s'activa pendant le reste de l'après-midi à ranger l'appartement, profitant de l'absence de House pour le faire à son aise._

 _Elle s'entraida ensuite avec Blythe pour concocter différents plats pour le dîner. Puis pendant que leur dîner cuisait, elles allèrent se préparer. Cuddy portait une robe bustier noire lui arrivant en dessus du genou, resserrée à la taille par un ruban de soie blanche. Elle s'attacha les cheveux en un chignon banane et se maquilla toujours très simplement, mais n'en était pas moins magnifique._

 _Blythe, elle, mit une robe longue, de couleur bleue nuit, très élégante. Elle laissa ses cheveux retomber dans son dos en de jolies boucles. Son maquillage resta aussi léger que celui de Cuddy, pour ne pas en faire trop._

 _Le soir venu, House rentra, son cas étant enfin résolu. Il retira manteau, écharpe et gants avant de s'éclipser dans la salle de bain afin de se 'préparer' comme l'avait obligé Cuddy. Il sortit vêtu d'une simple paire de jeans et d'une chemise bleue soigneusement repassée par Cuddy, mais ne se rasa pas pour autant._

 _Jonas arriva peu après, bouteille de champagne à la main. Cuddy alla lui ouvrir, sourire au lèvres._

 _ **Joyeux Noel !** S'exclama-t-elle en embrassant son oncle._

 _ **Joyeux Noel ma chérie !** Répondit Jonas en souriant._

 _Blythe et House vinrent à leur tour saluer leur invité. Les vœux fin faits, Cuddy leur proposa de s'installer au salon, pendant qu'elle mettait la table._

 _Tout quatre se mirent à table après avoir échangé quelques banalités. Ils dînèrent alors gaiement, House lançant de temps à autre des remarques déplacées à Jonas, ce qui lui valait toujours un regard noir de Cuddy, si bien qu'il se tint relativement tranquille._

 _Le repas fini, House proposa un verre à Jonas, qu'il accepta avec plaisir. Les deux hommes discutèrent de tout et de rien dans le salon, et House ne put nier qu'il était effectivement très cultivé et intéressant.. N'empêche qu'il resta sceptique vis-à-vis de lui._

 _Ne voyant pas Cuddy dans son champ de vision, House la chercha du regard, puis finit par interroger sa mère qui lui indiqua qu'elle était sur le balcon. Il la laissa donc avec Jonas, et alla retrouver Cuddy._

 _Elle était dos à lui, le regard perdu dans le vide.. il s'approcha d'elle doucement et l'enroula de ses bras ce qui la fit frissonner. Elle s'adossa instantanément à lui, fermant les yeux. Ils partagèrent un petit silence agréable, dont seul eux avaient le secret. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre.._

 _ **Comment on a fait pour en arriver là?** Murmura-t-elle, enfin._

 _ **Je sais pas..** Avoua-t-il._

 _ **Parfois je me dis que tout ça n'est qu'un rêve et que je vais me réveiller..** Continua-t-elle sur le même ton._

 _ **On ne va pas tarder à se réveiller..** Fit-il d'une voix perdue._

 _ **Ouais..** Souffla-t-elle **, on fait comment pour demain?** Demanda-t-elle ensuite pour changer de sujet._

 _Il serra un peu plus sa prise sur elle et commença à promener ses doigts sur son avant-bras. Elle reposa la tête contre son épaule en contemplant le ciel neigeux de Princeton. Il colla sa joue à la sienne et laissa son regard azur se perdre au loin._

 _ **Le vol est vers quinze heures, mais on va à l'aéroport tôt..** Commença-t-il, **Tu viens avec nous?** S'interrompit-il, **On y va vers dix heures.** Informa-t-il simplement comme elle hocha la tête de haut en bas._

 _ **Bien.** Se contenta-t-elle d'approuver, **Rentrons, ils vont se demander ce qu'on fait..** Dit-elle en lui adressant un faible sourire, avant de le traîner derrière elle._

 _Ils rejoignirent alors Blythe et Jonas dans le salon. Cuddy enchaîna les verres, voulant tout oublier pour quelques instants, elle qui d'habitude ne noyait pas ses problèmes dans l'alcool... House dût l'arrêter à un moment donné..voyant qu'elle commençait à être dans un état second, déjà qu'elle qui supportait mal l'alcool à la base..Elle lui fit la moue avant d'avaler un autre verre de champagne._

 _ **Cuddy !** Sermonna-t-il._

 _ **Huuuuum?** Rétorqua-t-elle en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser._

 _ **Arrête ça tout de suite !** Fit-il d'un ton ferme, **excusez-la, elle ne supporte pas du tout l'alcool..** Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de sa mère et Jonas._

 _Ils lui firent signe qu'il n'y avait pas de soucis. Cuddy se leva tant bien que mal et faillit basculer en arrière, si bien qu'elle dut enlever ses escarpins pour ne pas risquer de tomber à chaque fois qu'elle ferait un pas. Elle prit House par le bras lui indiquant la chambre, ne se souciant visiblement pas de la présence des deux seniors. House sourit maladroitement avant de se lever et d'attraper Lisa par la taille._

 _ **Toi, on va dormir !** Ordonna-t-il. **Excusez-nous..**_

 _ **Ce n'est pas grave, je m'en allait de toute façon !** Assura Jonas en se levant._

 _ **Noooon c'pas amusaaaant de doormir !** Se plaint-elle._

 _ **Cuddy !** Sermonna-t-il de nouveau._

 _Blythe accompagna Jonas vers la porte, et il s'en alla après s'être souhaité encore une fois joyeux Noel et bonne nuit,quittant sa désormais compagne pour la retrouver le lendemain. House, lui, peinait à conduire Cuddy vers la chambre._

 _Une fois dans la chambre, Cuddy prit les devants, faisant basculer House sur le lit avant de se mettre à califourchon sur lui et de commencer à l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il répondit dans un premier temps, puis voyant qu'elle s'attaquait à sa ceinture il s'arrêta net. Il peina à la faire basculer sous lui, et lui tint les poignets de part et d'autre de sa tête, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger. Il lui murmura un 'non' à peine audible. Elle avait décidément trop bu cette soirée là et il ne voulait faire quelque chose qu'elle risquait de regretter le matin venu. C'était définitivement la décision la plus dure qu'il n'eut jamais eut à prendre.. Elle était là, devant lui, mais il ne pouvait pas en profiter.. Certes, il la voulait, mais pas de cette façon, il voulait qu'elle soit en pleine possession de ses moyens.. Pas que ce soit seulement une erreur qu'elle pourrait regretter..Elle lui adressa un regard perdu en fronçant les sourcils._

 _ **P..pourquoi? Tu..tu n'en a pas envie?** Demanda-t-elle au bord des larmes._

 _ **Bien sûr que si.. C'est même la chose dont j'ai le plus envie en cet instant même..** Souffla-t-il, collant son front au sien, **mais je ne peux pas te faire ça..je ne peux pas t'offrir une aventure sans lendemain..ni te promettre qu'il y'en aura un..je suis désolé !**_

 _Il se leva et prit la direction de la porte, laissant derrière lui une Cuddy complètement désarçonnée, elle n'était pas vraiment en mesure de comprendre ce qu'il lui disait, mais n'était pas très enchantée qu'il soit parti. Elle se leva et entreprit de se mettre en pyjama: un simple T-Shirt de House fit l'affaire. Elle alla par la suite se plonger sous les couvertures, interdisant aux larmes au bord de ses yeux de tomber._

 _Une nausée la tira du lit, elle se précipita dans la salle de bain, où elle vida le contenu de son estomac avant de se laver vigoureusement le visage. Elle allait déjà mieux et avait retrouvé un peu de sobriété. Elle regagna sa place dans le lit, tâchant de dormir._

 _House revint quelques minutes plus tard, il avait juste eut besoin de se calmer.. Il la rejoint sous la couette vérifiant qu'elle ne dormait pas encore. Non, elle était encore éveillée, dos à lui._

 _ **Viens là, tu n'as pas besoin de cet oreiller.. Tu auras tout le loisir de t'en servir à partir de demain..** Murmura-t-il en l'attirant vers lui._

 _Elle ne résista pas, venant se blottir tout contre lui... Elle avait besoin de cette dernière étreinte et était reconnaissante qu'il lui ait permit de passer cette dernière nuit dans ses bras.. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de la serrer contre lui..pour la toute dernière fois._

 _Le matin venu, House se réveilla le premier, vers les coups de huit heures. Il attendit un peu avant de secouer gentiment Cuddy, pour ne pas l'affoler. Elle remua en grognant, visiblement prise de migraine._

 _ **Eh.. Cuddy, on doit y aller..** Murmura-t-il pour ne pas aggraver son état._

 _ **J'ai pas envie !** Se plaint-elle en se couvrant les yeux du bras, agressée par les rayons du soleil s'étant infiltrés dans la chambre._

 _ **Mais il le faut. Allez, va prendre une bonne douche pendant que je te prépare un café et ça ira mieux!** Conseilla-t-il._

 _Elle grogna encore un peu avant de se laisser tirer de sous la couette et alla prendre sa douche, histoire de se réveiller un peu. House aussi se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, voir s'il y avait du café déjà prêt. Cuddy sortait de la salle de bain en se faisant maladroitement un chignon, quand elle vit que son oncle était déjà arrivé._

 _Les événements de la veille lui revinrent partiellement à l'esprit et elle se sentit rougir instantanément, peu fière d'elle.. Elle s'avança néanmoins vers lui pour le saluer._

 _ **Bonjour tonton !** S'exclama-t-elle en lui faisant la bise, **désolée pour hier..** continua-t-elle gênée._

 _ **Salut toi !** Sourit Jonas. **Ne t'en fait pas..c'est rien !** Rassura-t-il ensuite._

 _ **J'ai pas dit trop de bêtises j'espère?** Chuchota-t-elle à l'adresse de Blythe en l'embrassant à son tour._

 _ **Non..** Rassura celle-ci en souriant._

 _ **Tiens.** Intervint House en lui tendant une chope de café fumant._

 _ **Merci.** Sourit Cuddy en prenant la tasse._

 _Elle les invita ensuite à petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine, tandis que House allait s'habiller, afin de pouvoir aller à l'aéroport. Blythe et Jonas s'installèrent à la table de la cuisine, pendant que Cuddy fouillait dans le frigo, à la recherche de quelque chose à manger._

 _ **Tu veux quoi tonton? J'ai du jus d'orange, du lait, du thé sinon?** Énuméra-t-elle, la tête toujours enfoui dans le frigo, **ou encore un yaourt ou des tartines..**_

 _ **Du jus d'orange fera l'affaire!** Dit Jonas en souriant._

 _Elle lui versa la boisson dans un verre avant de donner une tasse de café à Blythe, connaissant ses habitudes matinales. Elle les laissa ensuite un moment dans la cuisine pour aller rejoindre House dans la chambre afin de lui intimer de se dépêcher. Il finissait tout juste d'enfiler ses chaussures, elle s'adossa à la porte fermée, en attendant qu'il se lève. Il s'approcha d'elle, sourire au lèvres, sourire qu'elle lui rendit._

 _ **Une dernière fois?** Chuchota-t-il quand il ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres._

 _ **Une dernière fois.** Approuva-t-elle en nouant ses bras autour de son cou._

 _Il ne tarda pas plus à coller ses lèvres aux siennes, partageant avec elle un doux baiser, il n'était ni agressif, ni fougue.. Non, c'était un baiser doux et passionné.. Ils prirent tout leur temps, économisant leur souffle pour faire durer leur dernier moment d'intimité le plus que possible, ne voulant pas qu'il s'achève. Plusieurs minutes durant, ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre, repoussant le moment où ils allaient se séparer pour redevenir employeur/employé, partageant de nouveau une relation purement professionnelle._

 _ **Allez là-dedans, on se dépêche !** Fit la voix de Blythe de l'autre coté de la porte._

 _ **On arrive !** Assura House en se séparant de Cuddy, à regret.._

 _Le trajet fut en silence, Cuddy somnolant sur l'épaule de House sur le siège arrière tandis que Jonas était au volant et Blythe assise devant. Rien d'autre que les chants de Noel, encore résonnant de la radio ne vint briser le silence qui régnait dans la voiture._

 _Arrivés à l'aéroport vers les coups d'onze heures, ils firent enregistrer leurs bagages, pour ensuite aller manger un morceau à la cafétéria. Vint le moment des adieux, Cuddy embrassa à tour de rôle son oncle et Blythe leur faisant promettre qu'ils reviendraient les voir. House se chargea de faire comprendre à Jonas qu'il avait intérêt à prendre soins de sa mère, ce qu'il lui promit aussi._

 _Cuddy et House rejoignirent ensuite la Lexus, pour rentrer, l'ambiance était lourde, et la tension palpable. A vrai dire, ils ne savaient plus trop comment se comporter vis-à-vis de l'autre.. Bien trop habitués à l'intimité partagée ces derniers jours.. Et voilà qu'ils étaient de nouveau seuls, et dans tout les sens du mot. C'est Cuddy qui brisa le silence, arrivés au trois quarts du trajet._

 _ **On passe chez-toi que je prenne mes affaires?** Suggéra-t-elle, se mordant la lèvre en remarquant qu'elle continuait à le tutoyer._

 _ **D'accord.** Se contenta-t-il de dire en prenant la direction de l'appartement._

 _Elle hocha la tête avant de retourner à la contemplation du paysage de la ville, un lendemain de Noel. Les gens semblaient pleinement heureux, ce qui devrait être normal en cette période de l'année.. Mais pas pour tous.._

 _Arrivés à l'appartement, Cuddy alla préparer ses affaires et House s'affala sur le canapé. Il ne réalisait toujours pas que c'était déjà fini.. Mais ne se sentait pas le courage de lui demander de rester.. Non, pas maintenant.. Cuddy fourra rapidement ses vêtements dans les deux valises ouvertes sur le lit. Rageusement aussi, elle s'attendait qu'il lui demande de rester..mais non ! Alors pour lui tout n'était vraiment que du jeu? Elle ferma les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler et entreprit de boucler vite fait ses valises, l'air lui était devenu irrespirable._

 _ **Bon bah, j'y vais.** Informa-t-elle en se tenant dans l'entrée du salon, valises par terre._

 _ **Très bien!** Se contenta-t-il de dire en se levant._

 _ **Et tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire?** Demanda-t-elle, un peu vexée._

 _"Si, reste". **Non.** Répondit-il simplement._

 _ **Non?** Répéta-t-elle, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles._

 _ **Non.** Approuva-t-il._

 _ **Très bien.** Dit-elle sèchement, ravalant ses larmes, elle craquerait après, elle s'empara de ses valises et de se diriger vers l'entrée, **et ne VOUS en faites pas je me charge de claquer la porte !** Cria-t-elle en mettant ses paroles en oeuvre._

 _House se traita mentalement de con, parce qu'à cet instant précis, il était vraiment le roi des cons.. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée, comme pour la retenir.. Trop tard, elle était déjà dans sa voiture. Il plaqua le front contre la porte, se maudissant de s'être comporté ainsi.. Il lui fallait du temps..juste un peu de temps, mais allait-elle attendre?_

 _Cuddy s'engouffra dans sa voiture, après y avoir mit ses valises et démarra. Elle voulait quitter ce lieu au plus vite ! Un peu plus loin, elle arrêta sa Lexus, incapable de continuer à conduite, sa vue s'embuant par les larmes qu'elle ne s'était pas encore permise de laisser couler._

 _Cuddy s'empara de son téléphone, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un. Elle composa le numéro de sa sœur et attendit quelques secondes avant que Dorothy ne décroche._

 _ **C'est fini..** Parvint-elle à articuler quand sa sœur répondit à son appel._

 _ **Qu'est-ce qui est fini Lisa?** S'affola sa sœur aînée._

 _ **Il m'a même pas dit de rester..** Continua-t-elle en étouffant un sanglot._

 _ **Tu veux que je lui dise d'aller se faire voir?** Dit Dorothy comprenant la situation._

 _ **Non, ça ira..** Fit Cuddy._

 _ **Ecoute-moi bien, Lisa Ann Cuddy, tu vas rentrer chez-toi, prendre un bain, te faire plaisir et lui montrer que tu peux être heureuse sans lui, OK honey?** Ordonna fermement Dorothy._

 _ **Mais je peux pas !** Objecta Cuddy._

 _ **Lisa !** Sermonna Dorothy._

 _ **OK !** Finit-elle par céder, **merci Do' !** Souffla-t-elle en raccrochant._

 _Elle jeta rageusement son téléphone sur la banquette arrière en voyant sa photo avec House. Elle conduit ensuite jusque chez-elle. Une fois arrivée devant sa villa, elle gara son véhicule, et entreprit de descendre ses valises du coffre et s'engouffra chez-elle. Elle prit une douche rapide, et enfila simplement un T-Shirt de House qu'elle avait prit avec elle par mégarde. Elle alla ensuite s'affaler sur son canapé, plaid sur les épaules, elle mit le film le plus triste qu'elle trouva parmi ses DVD._

 _Cuddy se mit à pleurer dés la première scène du film, pourtant loin d'être triste.. Non, elle avait juste besoin d'une raison valable pour se laisser aller. Elle se trouvait stupide d'avoir attendu de House qu'il la retienne... Après tout c'était House..et ils ne vivaient pas dans un conte de fées, ni dans un film à l'eau de rose comme celui qu'elle suivait en cet instant même..film qui commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.. Si bien qu'elle se leva et alla -tenter- de se coucher._

 _Elle mit quelques temps avant de sombrer, peu habituer à se retrouver seule dans si un grand lit. Elle s'endormit en ayant prit la décision de passer à autre chose et d'oublier ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre elle et House au courant de ces derniers jours.. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, elle avait encore son odeur sur elle, vu qu'elle portait son T-Shirt._

 _House, lui, renvoya la call-girl qu'il avait appelé dés son arrivée, écœuré. Il ne pouvait juste plus envisager une telle chose, ce qui le surprit, grandement. Il alla donc se coucher, en ayant décidé de poursuivre sa vie, là où il l'avait laissée avant le début du jeu. Une vie bien monotone et triste.._

 _Le lendemain, Cuddy arriva à l'heure habituelle, et s'empressa d'aller rejoindre ses dossiers, se noyer dans le travail..voilà ce qu'il lui fallait pour oublier.. Elle n'alla même pas réprimander House quand il arriva en retard, et il n'alla pas la déranger avec des tests et procédures inutiles.. Ils s'évitaient, somme toute._

 _Une semaine après, ils avaient retrouvé leurs vies normales. Sauf que le sens de 'normale' pour eux avait changé.. Pour eux, une journée normale, commençait par se réveiller dans les bras de l'autre, puis passer la soirée ensemble après le travail pour se rendormir toujours dans les bras de l'autre.. Mais maintenant que leur petit jeu était fini, rien de tout cela n'était au rendez-vous, ils avaient juste droit à se coucher et se réveiller dans un grand lit vide, et à passer des soirées en solitaire, à ingurgiter des litres de thé en remplissant des dossiers pour l'une et à avaler des bouteilles entières d'alcool devant un film pour l'autre._

 _Vint le nouvel an. L'hôpital organisait une fête, tout semblait aller au mieux. Cuddy discutait avec un donateur bien ennuyeux et malheureusement indispensable à son hôpital.. House qui était venu, à la surprise de tous, sirotait son verre de whisky au bar._

 _ **Vous m'avez promit une danse!** Intervint Wilson, voyant que Cuddy était bien mal à l'aise face à l'homme entreprenant avec lequel elle discutait._

 _ **Oh, James ! Oui, bien sûr!** Fit-elle ravie, **excusez-moi..** Ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de l'homme._

 _Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la piste de dance, laissant le potentiel donateur derrière eux. Cuddy remercia Wilson au passage en souriant, s'assurant qu'Anne ne serait pas dérangée de son geste, il lui promit que non._

 _ **Donc, c'est bien et bel fini..** Chercha à savoir l'oncologue, ayant eut quelques échos de la part de House._

 _ **Oui.** Fit-elle en forçant un sourire._

 _ **Et...?** Insista-t-il._

 _ **Et quoi Wilson?** Demanda Cuddy._

 _ **Et vous ne comptez rien faire?** Demanda Wilson en observant son ami non loin d'eux._

 _ **Je ne peux rien faire, James.. Et pourquoi ferais-je quelque chose d'ailleurs**? Répondit-elle calmement._

 _ **Cuddy..** Dit l'oncologue accompagné d'un regard lourd de sens._

 _ **Je suis fatiguée..je vais m'asseoir.**. Chercha-t-elle à éviter le sujet._

 _Elle alla prendre place au bar, demandant une boisson au serveur. Elle sursauta quand elle la voix de House la fit sortir de ses pensées._

 _ **Vous n'êtes pas sensée être entrain de lui lécher les bottes?** Demanda-t-il en désignant le donateur._

 _ **Ce ne sont pas vos affaires !** Dit-elle fermement._

 _Il ne rajouta aucun commentaire, haussant simplement les épaules avant de se remettre à la contemplation de son verre. Elle se leva, soudain sur le point de s'étouffer, elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, qui tarda beaucoup trop à son goût. Elle décida donc de se réfugier dans les escaliers._

 _Wilson qui l'avait vue parler à House puis se diriger vers l'ascenseur, s'excusa auprès d'Anne et alla à sa suite, voyant que cette nuit là elle n'allait vraiment pas bien. Il la trouva assise sur une marche, et toussa pour signaler sa présence. Cuddy se tourna vers lui avant de lui sourire faiblement à travers ses larmes. Elle se leva et il l'interrogea du regard._

 _ **J'en peux plus, Wilson..** Lâcha-t-elle en étouffant un sanglot._

 _ **Venez-là..** Fit-il d'une voix douce en la ramenant vers lui._

 _Elle se laissa faire, en se blottissant contre son ami, elle en avait tellement marre de se montrer forte.. Wilson la réconforta du mieux qu'il pût.. Au bout d'un moment elle se décolla de lui, étant redevenue la forte femme qu'elle avait toujours été. Elle remercia Wilson et lui promit qu'elle allait bien avant d'essuyer ses larmes et d'aller rejoindre la fête._

 _Wilson savait que ce n'était même pas la peine d'aller parler à son ami, devenu plus renfermé et agressif que jamais. Il alla donc rejoindre sa fiancée pas très loin d'où se trouvait Cuddy, soudainement intéressée par le donateur avec lequel elle avait parlé plus tôt.._

 _Le lendemain, Cuddy remplissait un énième dossier quand House entra brusquement dans son bureau. Elle leva la tête vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard sur la raison de sa visite, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas entré de cette manière dans son bureau..qu'il n'y était pas entré tout simplement._

 _ **House, j'ai un donateur important à recevoir dans quelques minutes, alors si vous avez une demande idiote et inutile à me faire, la porte est dans cette direction.** Dit-elle fermement._

 _ **Ils vous payent bien au moins?** Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, faisant allusion au donateur avec lequel il l'avait vue quitter la fête la veille._

 _ **Donc selon vous, je ne diffère pas de vos call-girls?** Dit-elle en le fixant._

 _ **Elles gardent l'argent pour elles, vous le donnez à l'hôpital..question de priorités..en attendant j'ai un patient à sauver !** Fit-il en jetant un dossier sur le bureau._

 _ **Allez vous faire voir !** Lâcha-t-elle en sortant de son bureau, le laissant planté là._

 _Il se traita encore une fois d'idiot, pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il lui sorte une réplique pareille? Parce qu'il savait frapper où ça faisait mal... Mais pourquoi aurait-il voulu lui faire du mal? Il s'était emporté..parce qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée de la voir partir avec un autre.. et détestait se l'avouer.._

 _Cuddy monta au toit. Elle était accoudée au rebord du balcon, la tête au vent. Elle fixait un point au loin, perdue dans ses pensées.. Tout avait tellement changé depuis ce jour là.. Elle n'arrivait pas à aller de l'avant, même si elle essayait tout son possible pour le faire.. Elle avait encore en tête le souvenir puissant des quelques jours qu'elle avait passé avec lui.. et s'avouait vouloir plus. Mais lui.. ?_

 _ **Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?** Demanda House en s'approchant d'elle._

 _ **Je vous retourne la question..** Dit-elle sans se retourner vers lui._

 _ **Ça vous fait quelque chose?** Rétorqua-t-il, sans la regarder non plus._

 _ **Quoi? Cet endroit? Pas du tout.** Dit-elle en riant amèrement._

 _ **Vous mentez..** Souffla-t-il._

 _ **Non..** Dit-elle déstabilisée par sa soudaine proximité, quand s'était-il autant approché?_

 _Elle ferma les yeux, se remémorant les événement qui s'étaient passés quelques jours plus tôt en cet endroit.. Elle mentait, cet endroit lui faisait vraiment quelque chose.. Elle sursauta au bip de son téléphone, qu'elle s'empressa de prendre de sa poche avant de s'éloigner de House qui fronçait les sourcils. Elle était aussi soulagée que frustrée d'avoir reçu l'appel de sa secrétaire lui annonçant que le donateur qu'elle attendait était arrivé. Elle s'empressa de quitter le lieux sans adresser un seul regard à House._

 _ **Monsieur Lee est là? Oui, oui, j'arrive.** L'entendit-il dire au loin._

* * *

 _TBC..._

 _Avant de sortir vos tronçonneuses et visseuses pour me déchiqueter je vous explique calmement la tournure que prends la fiction :')_

 _Alors, je ne les voyais pas, mais pas du tout, du tout se mettre ensemble avant que le jeu ne soit fini. J'ai voulu mettre une "limite" entre le jeu et la réalité, vous voyez? Je dirais que j'ai une autre raison: on ne se rends compte de la valeur de quelques chose que quand on le perds non? :p_

 _De toutes façons promis, le prochain chapitre sera plus Huddy :D !_

 _* : un extrait de Cadavre X.. Le même roman que la dernière fois ;) !_

 _Bref, laissez-moi vos avis ^_^_

 _R &R !_


	25. Chapter 25

_Hey hey people !_

 _Poussez-vous, poussez-vous, que je m'assoie ! Ah voilà ! Causons un peu? :D_

 _Bon JE vais causer, fin vous raconter ma vie ! Puisque c'est le dernier ( :'( ) chapitre, j'ai bien le droit nan? :p Donc pour une fois ne passez pas ce pavé xD_

 _Alors, j'avais envie de vous raconter comment l'idée de "Oh salut maman !" m'est venue, donc j'attendais maman devant le collège où elle travaillait pour qu'on puisse (enfin) rentrer à la maison, et là elle rencontre son amie qui lui raconte le calvaire qu'elle vivait, depuis que sa belle-mère avait débarqué chez elle depuis quelque jours..et on est rentrées 2h après -.- Alors, en toute bonne Hudyenne, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de convertir tout ça en Huddy et voilà le résultat :D !_

 _Ensuite, je voulais vous parler aussi des trucs auxquels vous avez échappé xD Dans le dernier chapitre, j'étais tentée de vous dire que c'était le dernier et que l'histoire se clôture avec la fin du jeu, dans celui-ci j'ai voulu vous faire croire que c'était qu'un rêve, genre à la fin je mets "Cuddy se réveilla en sursaut et se rendit compte..blabla" mais non je tiens trop à ma vie :p_

 _Hum, quoi d'autre? Ah oui ! Allez jeter un coup d'œil sur la fiction d'une (très chère) amie :D C'est "_ **Past is knocking at your door"** de **IndyStarkJr,** _elle est TROP bien *-* et laissez-lui vos adorables reviews :D_

 _En parlant de reviews, je voudrais vous remercier plus que jamais pour tout ces commentaires que vous m'avez laissé :* sans ça je ne crois pas que j'aurais été capable de mettre fin à cette fiction, c'est la première fois que j'en finis une d'ailleurs, et je peux vous l'assurer, ça va me faire trop bizarre de ne plus avoir à écrire un chapitre de OSM pour ensuite attendre impatiemment vos avis :/ Mais bon à un moment donné il faut laisser l'oiseau s'envoler.._

 _Mais rassurez-vous (si cela vous rassure) j'ai encore PLEIN d'idées de fictions, qui arriveront bientôt, dont une en co-écriture avec Alex' mais faudra que madame se décide pour que vous l'ayez.. Disons dans trois ans ;) Ah j'ai aussi un crossover en tête (House M.D et CSI: NY ) et une traduction à moitié achevée :D Et d'autres aussi, mais j'en ai assez dit je crois :p_

 _Je réponds aux reviews et vous laisse lire tranquillement :D_

 _ **Guest :** oui, mais ça ne va pas durer, ils vont vite se retrouver ;)_

 _ **Marianne :** Aww mercii :* Ah disons que pour les cadeaux, ça allait embrouiller pour rien (pcq ça va quand même faire 12 cadeaux et j'ai du mal avec House qui donne un cadeau à Jonas, et en même temps c'est pas poli, même venant de lui, bref :p )_

 _ **Melwynn :** bah moi ._. d'accord avec toi SAUF pour "tu te la fait" rah nope !_

 _ **Major** : merci à toi pour ta review *-* oui je suis trop triste que ça soit la fin, m'bon :/ et OUI je vais en écrire encore :D !_

 _ **Alex' :** nos vies se ressembles de plus en plus dis-moi ! J'allais lui faire dire n'importe quoi aussi, mais non, genre j'avais pas trop de temps pour mettre les choses au clair si Cuddy avait dit que c'était du jeu..pcq Blythe partait le lendemain ;) Ps: Jonas part AVEC Blythe hein? Donc elle va manquer à Cuddy, House et toi si tu veux mais lui nan :p Ah et oui c'est bel et bien, c'était une erreur d'inattention xD Mais je crois que dans certaines régions ça se dit, fin pas dans la mienne en tout cas :p Ah et UN truc, si t'as le malheur de te rappeler de mes réflexions durant l'écriture de l'NC tu va le regretter, dah ! :p Rigole paaas xD_

 _ **Juliette :** déjà laisse-moi te dire que ta review a plaqué un énormissime sourire sur mon visage *-* MERCI ! Et tu me vois ravie que mes choix te plaisent :* Ah et oui ça serait trop bien s'ils se vendaient dans les magasins *-* Moi vouloir DES :o Ah et aussi, je te conseille vivement les trois premières saisons de Downton Abbey, à part que Mr Bates ne sort pas de prison, elle est géniale, par contre les autres, j'aime moins, pcq Cora trompe Robert et Robert trompe Cora, Matthew meurt et laisse deux gosses à Mary..bref !_

 ** _Mandie :_** _Oui, certes, mais c'est fait exprès, je m'étais mise en tête dés le début que la fin se ferait sur une mise en couple.. J'espère que ça te plaira quand même ;)_

 _Voila, je vous laisse lire, en attendant avec impatience vos avis :* ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 _I_ _l y'a des jours comme ça où on aura bien fait de ne pas être rentré chez-soi, ou de ne pas avoir remplis ce fichu dossier..pour une fois_

19h. Lisa Cuddy mettait un peu d'ordre dans son bureau, afin de rentrer chez-elle. Sa fin d'après-midi avait été particulièrement épuisante, le donateur ayant quelque peu résisté à donner son argent à l'hôpital et elle avait dû négocier pendant quelques heures avant qu'il ne se décide enfin à mettre une partie de ses biens en faveur du PPTH, non sans avoir rencontré quelques difficultés, d'autant plus qu'elle était troublée par ce qui s'était passé quelques instants avant son rendez-vous.. D'ailleurs, elle l'était toujours.

Cuddy rangeait un dernier dossier dans son attaché-case en se posant tout un tas de questions sur ce passage sur le toit, peut-être voulait-il lui dire quelque chose? Que ce serait-il passé si son téléphone n'avait pas sonné? Elle secoua la tête et prit son sac, mit son manteau sur ses épaules et se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau, espérant retrouver un peu de calme une fois chez-elle. Elle éteint la lumière et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Le hall de l'hôpital était pratiquement désert, tout le monde devait être rentré à cette heure, à part les médecins de garde et quelques infirmières qui étaient à coup sûr aux urgences, donc le hall de réception était relativement calme, il n'y avait pas un chat. Elle se dirigea vers la réception en songeant qu'elle devait se reposer plus souvent.

Tout ce qu'elle désirait était de rentrer chez-elle et de s'endormir.. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pu cesser de penser aux événements des derniers jours et de mettre en place des millions d'hypothèses possibles, son esprit tournait à plein régime depuis le départ de Blythe, d'autant plus avec ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Dormir.

Dormir était sa seule échappatoire, le seule remède pour mettre court à ses pensées, mais elle souffrait cruellement d'insomnies, dues à l'excès de réflexion justement. Alors ce jour là, elle traversa le couloir de son hôpital bien décidée à récupérer les heures de sommeil perdues à penser à des choses insensées et qui n'auraient jamais eu lieu d'être.

Elle adressa un faible sourire à la réceptionniste en signant le registre de sortie. Elle remarqua que House avait signé juste avant elle et sourit ironiquement. Il fallait vraiment qu'il y ait quelque chose pour la rappeler de lui? Même quand elle voulait l'oublier? Ce qui, elle le savait, était peine perdue.

Cuddy s'apprêtait à franchir les portes de l'hôpital quand une voix lointaine l'interpella. Elle se retourna, voir qui pouvait bien la chercher à une heure si tardive. Elle n'avait pourtant rien oublié, si?

Elle attendit que Brenda arrive à sa hauteur pour l'interroger du regard. L'infirmière en chef ne répondit pas tout de suite, prenant un peu de temps pour retrouver une respiration normale et lui tendit un dossier par la suite. La doyenne fronça les sourcil en prenant l'objet en mains, ne comprenant pas son geste.

 **-House.** Annonça-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

Bien sûr !

 **-Ça ne peux pas attendre?** Soupira-t-elle.

 **-Le dernier délais est demain !** Annonça Brenda en soupirant, à son tour.

 **-Donc ça attendra demain !** Fit Cuddy en lui tendant le dossier.

 **-Impossible, House est en congé à partir d'aujourd'hui.** Objecta-t-elle en grimaçant.

 **-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire** ! Promit Cuddy en souriant à son employée, en essayant d'ignorer la sensation de déjà-vu qui s'imposait à son esprit.

Elle lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de retourner à ses occupations, soulagée que cette corvée revienne sur quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. La personne chargée de cette corvée, justement, se tenait toujours devant la porte de sortie, n'osant pas faire un pas. Cuddy réfléchissait sur la manière de faire parvenir le dossier à House sans devoir y aller elle-même, elle ne se sentait pas prête à retourner chez-lui, non, pas tout de suite. Wilson? Non, elle était passée devant son bureau quelques minutes auparavant : il était désert et elle ne voulait pas l'ennuyer pour une telle chose.

Cuddy se décida enfin à franchir les portes, et fut secouée d'un frisson, à cause du vent glacial de janvier. Si bien qu'elle se dépêcha de rejoindre son véhicule garé sur le parking. Non sans avoir luté pour que le vent n'emporte pas son parapluie. Elle sourit de contentement quand la chaleur de sa voiture l'enveloppa et entreprit de poser son attaché-case et le dossier auquel elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solutions sur le siège passager, en songeant que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas retrouvée avec autre chose que des dossiers dans sa voiture.. Depuis que House.. Oh non ! Pas encore lui ! Elle démarra sa Lexus avant que son esprit divague encore.

La pluie tambourinait sur le pare-brise de la voiture et les rues étaient aussi calmes et désertes de toute vie que le hall du PPTH, de quoi en avoir des frissons dans le dos. Elle en aurait eut presque peur si elle n'y était pas habituée depuis nombreuses années. Arrivée à un carrefour, elle tourna dans la direction contraire à celle menant chez-elle. Cette route là, menait chez House. Elle y avait réfléchi pendant tout le trajet et avait jugé plus raisonnable d'y aller, après tout il n'allait prendre que quelques minutes et elle pourrait enfin rentrer chez-elle et il en était de la réputation du PPTH, ces deux arguments lui suffirent amplement à se décider, quoiqu'elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre d'être préparée à retourner là-bas.

Ses doigts pianotaient doucement sur les touches noir et blanc de son piano, verre de whisky à demi entamé posé sur celui-ci. Jouer de la musique et boire. Son moyen favoris pour se vider l'esprit, oublier. Il voulait tout oublier ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un instant, mais cette soirée là, ni le piano ni l'alcool n'y parvinrent, au contraire.

Et il a fallu qu'il lui sorte cette phrase sur le toit ! Qu'allait-elle croire? Mais il avait juste besoin de savoir si elle aussi, n'était pas indifférente à ce qui s'était passé depuis l'arrivée de Blythe, et si elle se sentait aussi mal maintenant qu'elle était partie. Les petites habitues qui s'étaient initiées entre eux lui manquaient, bien qu'il avait du mal à croire qu'il était capable de formuler une telle réflexion, c'était un fait et il ne pouvait le nier.

Une sonnette vint le tirer de ses pensées, il jura et continua à jouer, n'accordant pas vraiment de l'importance à son visiteur. Mais la personne de l'autre coté de la porte était d'un tout autre avis: le son de la sonnette persistait. Il prit sa cane et se leva, en grommelant quelques paroles incompréhensives, un peu inutilement puisque son visiteur n'était pas en mesure de l'entendre. Mais il était bien décidé à dire deux mots à la personne ayant osé venir le déranger en son premier jour de congé, qui n'en était plus vraiment un.

 **-Qui que vous soyez allez vous faire v-**

Le mot "voir" se perdit quand il tomba nez-à-nez avec la personne occupant toutes ses pensées. Pendant un instant il pensa qu'elle était venue pour lui dire quelque chose, ou au moins de son propre gré. Il afficha des yeux ronds quand un dossier entra en collision avec son torse, qui faillit se retrouver à terre s'il ne l'avait pas attrapé à temps..

 **-C'est plutôt à moi de vous le dire !** Souffla-t-elle **, Signez.** Ordonna-t-elle en lui passant sous le nez, pénétrant dans l'appartement.

 **-Mais je vous en pris entrez** ! Ironisa-t-il en lui emboîtant le pas.

Il se dirigea vers son piano, récupérer son verre et vint s'installer sur le canapé en dévisageant Cuddy. Elle était debout devant lui, mains sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés. Mais malgré son air autoritaire elle avait le visage fatigué, fatigué de tout ce poids qui reposait sur ses épaules.

 **-J'espère qu'aucun membre de votre famille ne va débarquer..** Dit-elle en se débarrassant de son manteau.

 **-Ah, si ! Y'a mon arrière grand père qui arrive dans cinq minutes.** Ironisa-t-il en posant le dossier sur la table basse.

 **-Paix à son âme, on ne plaisante pas avec les morts, idiot !** Sermonna-t-elle, poings sur les hanches.

 **-Amen?** Dit-il sarcastiquement un sourire béat sur le visage.

 **-Laisse tom..** Commença-t-elle, **Laissez tomber !** Se rattrapa-t-elle en roulant des yeux, **Vous auriez pu nettoyer !** Remarqua-t-elle en désignant le tas de magasines posés sur la table, et Dieu savait quoi d'autre.

Il haussa les épaules et balaya la surface de la table basse du dos de la main pour faire de la place afin de remplir ledit dossier. Elle lui intima de faire vite, non sans le réprimander sur sa négligence et son manque de responsabilité et lui avoir promis que sa fin était proche s'il ne faisait pas correctement son travail. Un cri agacé résonna dans la maison, House avait renversé par "mégarde" le restant du whisky se trouvant dans son verre et comme par magie le liquide se renversa sur les pieds de Cuddy. Elle tentait de son mieux de garder son calme, ce qui l'amusa encore plus. Elle soupira et se dirigea vers la cuisine, chercher de quoi essuyer la table.

 **-Gardez mes papiers au sec !** Cria-t-elle.

Il roula des yeux et prit soins de déplacer le contenu du dossier afin de ne pas s'attirer les foudres d'une Cuddy exténuée, déjà qu'elle était dangereuse à l'état normal.. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard, muni d'une éponge et s'appliqua à nettoyer chaque goutte d'alcool de sur la surface du meuble, non sans marmonner quelques injures et lui adresser un regard noir quand il se mit à rire discrètement. Au fond rien n'avait vraiment changé.. pas vraiment.

 **-Quel gamin !** Sermonna-t-elle **, Vous avez cinq minutes pour me remplir ça !** Lâcha-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, se laver les pieds. **CINQ !** et elle disparut.

Il eut un sourire en coin en remarquant à quel point elle était à l'aise chez-lui, sachant parfaitement où se trouvait telle ou telle chose et se déplaçant à sa guise dans l'appartement, comme elle le faisait avant.. Il secoua la tête, et se concentra plutôt sur le dossier qu'il avait à remplir. Cuddy revint peu de temps après, les pantoufles de House aux pieds et ses chaussures à talons en mains.

 **-Fichues, cramées, massacrées, bonnes à jeter** ! Pesta-t-elle en remarquant l'état dans lequel se trouvait ses précieux escarpins.

House roula des yeux, amusé. Il ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi les femmes tenaient autant à leurs chaussures.. Un mystère qu'il ne résoudrait sûrement jamais.

 **-Vous avez laissé une de vos échasses ici..** Remarqua-t-il, l'air de rien.

 **-Oh.** Fit-elle, coupée dans son élan, **elles sont où?** Demanda-t-elle.

 **-Je sais plus, je les ai trouvées sous le lit hier.. allez voir** Dit-il en continuant ce qu'il faisait, c'est-à-dire rien.

Cuddy se contenta d'hocher la tête, et se diriger vers la chambre. Elle sourit tristement en se souvenant de tout ces bons moments qu'elle avait passé en sa compagnie. Tout refaisait surface à mesure qu'elle avançait dans la chambre. Elle remarqua le livre posé sur la table basse. Elle le prit et remarqua que le signet était exactement à la même page qu'il lui avait lue, des jours auparavant, laissant ses lèvres s'étirer en un faible sourire. Il ne l'avait donc pas touché depuis ce jour là? Elle ne sut pourquoi, mais cela lui faisait un peu plaisir, c'était comme ci le temps s'était arrêté après son départ.. Alors comme ça, lui non plus n'arrivait pas à aller de l'avant? Non, il n'avait juste pas eut le temps de lire.. ça devait être cela !

Elle reposa le livre à sa place et entreprit de trouver ses chaussures. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, pensa-t-elle. Elle ouvrit l'armoire pour vérifier qu'elle n'étaient pas là et sourit de nouveau quand elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas remit ses vêtements à leur place, là où elle avait fait une petite place pour ses affaires était vide, comme elle l'avait laissée le jour de son départ. Elle secoua de nouveau la tête en se disant que c'était insensé, il n'était pas vraiment un adepte du rangement, voilà tout.

Cuddy referma la porte de l'armoire, n'étant pas plus avancée dans sa recherche. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur le lit.. CE lit ! Elle s'assied au bord, en se repassant en tête toutes ces fois où elle s'était endormie dessus..dans les bras de House, et devait reconnaître que ça lui manquait..elle qui n'avait droit qu'à des nuits tristes et seules d'habitude.. Foutue nostalgie ! Elle soupira, si seulement il arrêtait de faire le con et faisait le premier pas..pansa-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le matelas, en travers du lit. Elle ferma les yeux.

Cuddy se redressa vivement en sentant le matelas s'affaisser à coté d'elle, évitant de croiser le regard interrogateur de House. Elle inspira longuement en faisant mine de défroisser sa jupe, puis se tourna vers lui, sentant son regard encore posé sur elle.

 **-Qu'est-ce que vous faites?** Demanda-t-il enfin.

 **-Oh rien.. j'étais juste..** tenta-t-elle d'expliquer en vain.

 **-Vous avez trouvé vos chaussures?** Coupa-t-il.

Elle lui fit signe que non et il se pencha pour vois si elles étaient sous le lit. Elles y étaient, il les lui tendit en arquant un sourcil et elle les prit lui faisant remarquer qu'il ne lui avait pas indiqué qu'il ne les avait pas déplacées. Cuddy les examina, c'étaient celles qu'elle avait mit pour Noel, elle a dû être trop saoule pour s'en préoccuper à cet instant là. Des souvenirs de cette nuit là refirent surface, et elle se maudit en se rendant compte qu'elle ne l'avait même pas remercié de ne pas avoir profité de son état.

 **-Merci.. pour la dernière fois.**. Murmura-t-elle en fixant ses escarpins.

 **-Ce n'était pas un plaisir !** Assura-t-il.

 **-Je sais, c'est pour ça que je vous remercie..** Sourit-elle.

Il hocha la tête, un petit silence s'installa entre eux, Cuddy voulait en parler, mais ne savait pas comment, ni quelle serait se réaction.. Elle se dit que de toutes façons, ils devaient aborder ce sujet tôt ou tard, alors autant le faire tout de suite, qu'on en parle plus, non?

 **Ça fait bizarre.. je veux dire.. revenir ici..** finit-elle par avouer, un peu difficilement, ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé de ce qui s'était passé et elle jugea qu'il était grand temps de se jeter à l'eau.

 **-Ça vous manque?** Tenta-t-il de comprendre, cherchant à accrocher son regard.

 **-Ce.. ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire..** Objecta-t-elle, même si c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire.

 **-Arrêtons de nous voiler la face..** Murmura-t-il en approchant son visage du sien.

 **-Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir.** Tenta-t-elle, troublée par cette soudaine proximité.

Il ne répondit pas, unissant simplement leurs lèvres. Elle répondit instantanément à son baiser, lui laissant le passage à sa langue, lui permettant ainsi d'approfondir le baiser devenant de plus en plus ardent. Elle l'embrassa comme si elle manquait d'air et que ses lèvres étaient l'oxygène. Elle avait répondu à son étreinte un peu trop rapidement, peut-être même un peu trop passionnément, mais elle n'en avait que faire, ça lui avait tellement manqué.. C'était le premier contact physique qu'elle avait eu avec lui depuis maintenant une semaine et cela lui faisait du bien de le sentir près d'elle, de sentir ses mains -qui avaient maintenant migré vers sa taille- sur elle..

 **-Et là vous voyez?** Demanda-t-il une fois séparés, sans retirer ses mains pour autant.

 **-House..** Murmura-t-elle, le souffle court.

 **-Vous faites comme si tout allait bien, JE fais comme si tout allait bien mais rien ne va depuis que vous êtes partie...** lâcha-t-il d'une traite, il inspira longuement avant de se jeter à l'eau, **vous croyez qu'on pourrait continuer de faire semblant?**

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, encore sous le choc. C'était elle ou House venait vraiment si elle acceptait de sortir avec lui -d'une manière plus ou moins indirecte mais quand même- ? Un large sourire illumina son visage, ce qui rassura en quelque sorte House qui jusque-là attendait toujours sa réponse.

 **-Non,** commença-t-elle **, je voudrais que cette fois, ça soit pour de vrai.** Fini-t-elle amusée par la réaction de House quand elle lui avait dit non.

Il finit par sourire, elle avait raison, la réalité était bien meilleure que le jeu.. Elle lui sourit en retour avant que leur lèvres se rencontre à nouveau en un tendre baiser, mélange de douceur, passion, désir et..d'amour? Oui, c'était cela il n'y avait plus aucun doute là-dessus. Il n'y avait plus aucune raison de se voiler la face, en tentant de trouver quelconque explication quant à leurs sentiments envers l'autre, soudain tout devenait si évident..

Ils ne se séparèrent qu'une fois à bout de souffle, mais ne rompirent pas leur étreinte pour autant, ils venaient à peine de se retrouver. Il la fixa, inspira longuement et décida de se jeter à l'eau, après tout elle avait bien besoin de savoir.. Elle avait le droit de savoir.

- **Je vous aime, Lisa Cuddy.** Souffla-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Son cœur rata un battement en l'entendant dire, et son magnifique visage s'illumina en un adorable sourire avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse encore une fois, plus qu'heureuse qu'il l'ai enfin avoué, à cet instant là, elle ne regretta aucunement l'attente qu'elle avait dû subir pendant toutes ces années, car l'entendre prononcer ces simple trois mots en valait grandement la peine.. Elle se décala un peu de lui, afin de croiser son regard.

 **-Je vous aime aussi, Gregory House**. Sourit-elle contre ses lèvres.

Il sourit aussi, tout autant ravi, même si jamais il ne s'était imaginé entrain de dire ou entendre ce genre de choses.. Il s'accordait enfin un peu de bonheur. Leurs lèvres ne tardèrent pas à venir à la recherche de l'autre laissant leurs langues mener une inlassable danse endiablée, il l'allongea doucement sur le lit, la prochaine étape était évidente et plus qu'attendue.

Elle commença à balader ses mains dans son dos tout en continuant à l'embrasser, lui, avait entreprit de défaire les boutons de son chemisier, la faisant frisonner quand ses longs doigts effleurèrent doucement son ventre plat. Elle lui retira son T-Shirt, il la débarrassa du chemisier, avant de les envoyer valser un peu plus loin.

House s'attaqua ensuite à la fermeture éclair de sa jupe, la baissant doucement, tout en dévorant son cou de baisers brûlants lui arrachant des gémissements qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à étouffer. Bientôt tout leurs vêtements allèrent rejoindre leurs hauts, c'était comme s'ils étaient en feu. Non.. ils étaient réellement en feu.

 **-House..** Murmura-t-elle, **ça peux être important..** Souffla-t-elle en lui désignant le téléphone sur la table basse qui sonnait depuis un bon moment déjà.

 **-Pas autant que ce qui se passe là !** Objecta-t-il en entreprenant de dégrafer son soutien-gorge.

 **-On a tout notre temps..** Assura-t-elle, en souriant malicieusement.

Il soupira, puis se décala finalement pour se saisir de l'objet, il grogna en voyant le nom de son meilleur ami s'afficher sur l'écran. Il allait lui dire deux mots ! Comment pouvait-il appeler maintenant? Il choisissait bien ses moments celui-là..

- **Ah enfin ! Pourquoi tu répondais pas? Je m'inquiétais !** Sermonna l'oncologue dés que son ami décrocha.

 **-Votre correspondant est entrain de s'envoyer en l'air avec sa patronne, veuillez ne JAMAIS réessayer.** Lâcha-t-il avant d'envoyer valser son téléphone.

House grimaça quand elle lui pinça l'avant bras, il l'avait cherché ! Il se retourna vers Cuddy la dévorant du regard, elle afficha un large sourire avant de nouer ses bras autour de son cou, l'amenant à elle.

 **-On en était où?** Demanda-t-il d'une voix charmeuse.

 **-Pas bien loin..** Murmura-t-elle faisant mine d'être déçue.

Il fit la moue avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, souriant contre ses lèvres. Il redescendit ensuite le long de sa mâchoire, son cou, sa clavicule avant d'arriver au creux de sa poitrine. Sa main se faufila derrière son dos, afin de la débarrasser du tissus le séparant de sa poitrine. Une fois chose faite, sa bouche prit possession de l'un de ses seins, tandis que sa main se chargeait de l'autre, il inversa ensuite les rôle se délectant des petit gémissements qui se dégageaient de la bouche de son amante.

Il parsema ensuite son buste de doux baisers, descendant le longs de sa cuisse en la débarrassant de son shorty puis il rebroussa chemin en passant par l'autre cuisse, lui faisant subir le même sort que sa jumelle. Arrivé au niveau de son bas-ventre, il s'y attarda, y déposant de brefs baisers aussi brûlants les uns que les autres, la faisant frémir de plaisir.

Les mains de Cuddy migrèrent du dos de House jusqu'à son boxer, qui ne tarda pas à atterrir non loin des autres vêtement. Elle lui fit signe de remonter, ne tenant plus. Il reprit possession de ses lèvres, avant de l'interroger du regard. Un sourire lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait y aller, un coup de rein ferme mes doux et il entra en elle, lui arrachant un cri qu'elle essaya d'étouffer en lui mordillant l'épaule.

Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques instant, l'embrassant simplement, afin de lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à sa présence en elle, ne voulant en aucun cas la brusquer. Il commença ensuite un lent mouvement de va et viens, changeant de rythme au fur et à mesure, les faisant grimper au septième ciel.

L'orgasme vint les cueillir presque simultanément, il se déversa en elle en une longue râle de plaisir avant de se laisser retomber à ses cotés, en tentant de retrouver un rythme respiratoire normal.

 **-Wow !** Lâcha Cuddy, essayant de calmer sa respiration saccadée.

 **-Ouais.. wow !** Répéta-t-il, avant de se tourner vers elle et l'inviter à s'approcher.

Elle vint instinctivement se blottir contre lui, fermant doucement les yeux. Il tira doucement les draps sur eux, avant d'enfouir son visage dans les boucles brunes de Cuddy.

 **-Cuddy?** Appela-t-il doucement.

 **-Oui?** Murmura-t-elle en baillant.

 **-Ce matin.. je ne le pensais pas.. C'était juste que..** Bafouilla-t-il.

 **-Je sais.** Assura-t-elle en levant la tête vers lui afin de l'embrasser doucement.

Il lui sourit, soulagé. Cuddy ne tarda pas à tomber dans les bras de Morphée, profitant enfin d'une vraie nuit de sommeil. House la contempla ainsi quelques temps, se demandant comment une femme comme elle pouvait ne serais-ce que penser à être avec quelqu'un comme lui.. Il était vraiment chanceux, songea-t-il avant de sombrer à son tour.

Une main rencontra une surface vide, qui normalement ne devait pas l'être. Il se réveilla en sursaut, jetant un regard au réveil : 4 heures du matin. House balaya la pièce du regard en enfilant un jogging, prit d'une soudaine crainte. Il parcourut ensuite les pièces de l'appartement, à la recherche d'un signe de vie, rien.

 **-Cuddy?** Appela-t-il, hésitant.

 **-Ici.** Informa-t-elle, depuis le balcon.

Il soupira de soulagement, pendant un instant il avait cru qu'elle était partie.. Il secoua la tête et alla la rejoindre. Elle était dos à lui, vêtue d'une simple chemise, le regard rivé au loin. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle avant de l'enrouler de ses bras, elle s'adossa à lui, frissonnant à cause de la fraîcheur matinale.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?** Demanda-t-il.

 **-J'arrivais pas à dormir..** Dit-elle simplement.

 **-T'aurais pu rester dans le lit..** Protesta-t-il, **Il fait froid ici.** Tenta-t-il d'argumenter.

 **-Pas grave..** Murmura-t-elle, **T'avais cru que j'étais partie?** Demanda-t-elle après un instant.

 **-Non, je sais que tu ne partiras pas.. Aucun de nous ne partira**. Chuchota-t-il en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Elle se tourna vers lui, un large sourire illuminant son visage, elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes avant de les unir en un doux baiser, devenant plus profond à mesure que les secondes passaient, leur provoquant une douce sensation de chaleur et ce froid hivernal. Il se sépara d'elle quelques bonnes minutes plus tard, enroulant ses épaules de son bras et l'entraînant à l'intérieur de l'appartement, le froid étant devenu insupportable.

 **-Viens, je te berce.** Dit-il en poussant la porte de la chambre.

 **-Tu ne veux pas non plus me raconter une histoire?** Taquina-t-elle.

 **-Si tu veux.** Dit-il très sérieusement.

Elle lui broya la cote avant de se glisser sous les draps, enveloppée des bras de l'homme qui désormais était le sien.

Le bonheur, une chose qu'on cherche tous, sans vraiment savoir où et comment l'atteindre.. On n'est même pas sûrs de savoir ce que c'est.. Et parfois, c'est en arrêtant de chercher qu'on le trouve, souvent, il était juste devant nos yeux, mais on n'arrivait pas à le voir.. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne nous ouvrir les yeux.

* * *

 _TB..._

 _Rah non !_

 _ **FIN** !_

 _Tadam :D_

 _J'espère de tout cœur que ma fiction vous aura un minimum plut !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, sur la fiction de manière générale et sur cette fin qui je l'espère aura été bonne._

 _Ah, j'aimerais trop que les gens qui se sont contenté de me lire et ne m'ont jamais mit de reviews vont prendre la peine de me dire cette fois ce qu'ils ont pensé de tout ça ;)_

 _Sur ce, je vous dis à très bientôt :D !_

 _R &R !_


End file.
